


mini-innie has created a chat

by hanjisquishie



Series: mini-innie has created a chat [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, F/M, Group Chat Fic, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, I'm making it a thing, I'm not funny, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, but like there will also be some normal chapters, but you should read this anyway, chan strongly objects to everything, changlix, crackhead hours, everyone is a precious, except hyunjin who needs an exorsism, hold tight kiddos the dramas coming, hyunbinlix - Freeform, is that even a thing, jeongin is a precious, minsung - Freeform, name a more iconic duo i'll wait, there will be some plot, they are so dumb but we love them anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 69,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjisquishie/pseuds/hanjisquishie
Summary: [i’ll shove those vitamins up ur ass ~ 12:47 am]hyonjon: i’d like to formally apply for the position of yongbitch’s new daddyyongbitch: HOW DO I REVERSE TIME





	1. intros with a side of crack

**Author's Note:**

> this bouta be a wild ride get in bitches we're going shopping  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> \- (for stray kids merch cause yellow wood is coming!)

_[mini-innie has created a chat]_

_[mini-innie has added bananaboat, yourKING, carebear, miaow, satanictitanic, beaniebby, ;^} and hyonjon to the chat]_

mini-innie: if i was trapped in a room full of explosives and the only way out was to eat a whole black bean I would die

 

miaow: wow hello to u too jeongin

 

hyonjon: for why

 

yourKING: where am i

 

bananaboat: innie? felix?

 

yourKING: christopher bang?

 

;^} : pfft christopher

 

carebear: wait

carebear: channie?

 

satanictitanic: woojin??

satanictitanic: from choir?

satanictitanic: as in angel voice angel visuals woojin??

 

carebear: that’s woojin-hyung to you devilspawn

 

hyonjon: seungmin don’t embarrass yourself

 

;^} : PFFT CHANNIE

;^} : hey channie how’s the new track coming along

 

beaniebby: jisung is asking for a beating

 

;^} : yes i am

;^} : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

bananaboat: CURSED

 

miaow: am i the only one who literally knows nobody except for jeongin

 

;^} : yes

 

yourKING : yes

 

;^} : (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

 

yourKING :☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)

  

;^} : i like this one

;^} : lets keep him

 

mini-innie: we should do intros!!!!

 

beaniebby: big phat no thanks

 

mini-innie: pwease binnie-hyungie

 

beaniebby: ono

 

carebear: I think its a great idea innie!

 

mini-innie: I’ll go first!

mini-innie:

hi i’m jeongin and im 18 and a senior in high school!!

 

bananaboat: aww a whole precious baby

 

satanictitanic: YOU LITTLE SQUISH YOU

 

carebear: seungminnie deep breaths

carebear: remember that talk we had about articulating your emotions?

 

hyonjon: remember that talk we had about thinking before you speak?

 

satanictitanic: fine

satanictitanic: ur cheeks are so cute they make me wanna [redacted]

 

bananaboat: SEUNGMIN

bananaboat: he is a CHILD

 

satanictitanic: get ur mind out of the gutter hyung

satanic titanic: i just want to S-Q-U-I-S-H them

 

;^} : moving swiftly onwards

;^} :

 

what up, i’m jisung i’m 19 and i never fucking learned how to read

 

yourKING: that was perfect

yourKING: marry me

 

;^} : sorry i’m already engaged to a dance major

 

yourKING: what’s his name imma fite

 

;^}: i don’t know

;^}: but we made eye contact the other day so its basically official

carebear: channie do you remember how we were worried about jisung’s F-U-T-U-R-E

 

;^} : its ok u guys don’t have to worry about my furniture

;^} : my table can take care of itself

 

bananaboat: i-

 

miaow: wow you’re really cute 

 

mini-innie : don’t be jealous minho-hyung! you look good too!

 

miaow: i wasn’t being jealous innie I was being gay

miaow: 

hi i’m lee Minho, i’m 21, i love cats and i’m a dance major!

 

beaniebby: wHAt A cOiNcIdEnCe @;^}

 

;^} : FUCK

;^} : i mean

;^} : wow man you have a nice face dude

;^} : i have definitely never seen you before in my life bro

 

beaniebby: smooth jisung

beaniebby: very smooth

 

_[Private message between ;^} and beaniebby]_

 

beaniebby: wow you deserve an oscar for that performance

beaniebby: you almost convinced me you were straight for a second

 

;^} : HYUNG

;^} : WHAT FUCKERY

;^} : I. LOOK. LIKE. AN. IDIOT

 

beaniebby: yes and

 

;^} : WHAT DO YOU MEAN YES AND

;^} : I’M HAVING A CRISIS

;^} : HE’S THE DANCE MAJOR

;^} : THAT I HAVE BEEN OGLING FOR THE PAST WEEK

;^} : MY CONFIRMED HUSBAND

 

beaniebby: remember that talk we had about asking people’s permission to marry them

 

;^}: WHAT DO I DO ASKOQWIDCWPIBC

 

beaniebby: 1. don’t keyboard smash like a crackhead

beaniebby: 2. just be ur normal dumbass squirrel self

 

;^} : man fuk u man

 

_[Chat with mini-innie, beaniebby, bananaboat and 6 others]_

 

beaniebby: sorry about that

beaniebby: jisung was having a gay crisis

 

;^} : CHNAGBING

 

yourKING: wow u really be doing my homie dirty like that huh

 

bananaboat: don’t say homie

 

yourKING: fuck u dad ill say what i want

 

bananaboat: do u know how much blackmail i have

bananaboat: i won’t hesitate

 

yourKING: sorry chan-hyung ill do whatever u say

 

 

hyonjon: whatever he says?

hyonjon: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

bananaboat: stOP

bananaboat: this is the most cursed it can ever be

 

hyonjon: i’ll stop if u want me to

hyonjon: but only if u beg

 

bananaboat: I WAS WRONG

 

miaow: retch

 

bananaboat: think of the BABY!

bananaboat: he is but a CHILD

 

carebear: …

carebear: how about we continue with the introductions

carebear:

hi i’m woojin! I’m 22 and i love singing and chicken!!!

 

bananaboat: wow damn

bananaboat: ...

bananaboat: i mean you look great!

 

carebear: thanks channie! <3

 

bananaboat: i-

bananaboat: i-

 

;^} : great job u broke him

 

bananaboat: h-

 

;^} : he’ll need a few minutes

;^} : so who’s next?

;^} : i vote changbin

 

mini-innie: seconded

 

satanictitanic: thirded

 

beaniebby: i hate u all

i’m seo changbin i’m 21 and i major in music prod with jisung and chan (i like to rap)

 

yourKING: CHOKE

yourKING: your chin could cut a bitch

yourKING: i’m a bitch

yourKING: pls cut me with ur chin

 

bananaboat: NO

 

beaniebby: um

beaniebby: thanks I guess

 

bananaboat: NOT ALLOWED

 

satanictitanic: wow u look gr9 bro

 

beaniebby: thanks bro

 

satanictitanic: close ur eyes bro

 

beaniebby: ok bro

 

satanictitanic: what do u see bro?

 

beaniebby: nothing bro

 

satanictitanic: that’s what u mean to me bro

 

beaniebby: bro <3 <3 <3

beaniebby: wait-

 

satanictitanic: anYwAY

satanictitanic:

hi i’m kim seungmin aka “literal spawn of satan” and i’m 19!

 

;^} : eyyy 2000 liners club

;^} : too many old people in this gc

 

miaow: i am literally 21

 

;^} : a DINOSAUR

 

miaow: ope guess im too old for u then

 

;^} : I TAKE IT BACK

;^} : we are actually very close in age

;^} : the age gap isn’t that big

;^} : unless that’s a problem

;^} : which it isn’t for me so

;^} : anyways

 

yourKING: *cough*

yourKING: whipped

yourKING: *cough*

 

;^}: your on thin FUCKING ice whoever you are

 

yourKING: oh i forgot

yourKING:

 

hi i’m lee felix! I’m 19 too and i like to dance

 

;^} : our forces are growing by the minute

;^} : also ur face is pretty swaggy bro

 

yourKING: thanks bro

 

;^} : but not as swaggy as *****

 

yourKING: oh u mean the d***ce m**jor

 

;^} : y*s

 

beaniebby: ᶦ ˡᶦᵉᵏ ᵘʳ ᶠʳᵉᶜᵏˡᵉˢ

 

_[Private message between beaniebby and ;^}]_

 

beaniebby: (softly)

beaniebby: fuck

 

;^} : seo “i liek ur freckles” changbin 

 

beaniebby: HE IS SO- 

beaniebby: SO-

beaniebby: SO-

 

;^} : use ur words sweetie

 

beaniebby: I WANT TO-

 

;^} : yeah okay im taking this to the main gc

 

 

_[Chat with mini-innie, beaniebby, bananaboat and 6 others]_

 

;^} : sorry about that changbin was having a gay crisis

 

mini-innie: oh how the turns have tabled

 

miaow: proof or it didn’t happen

 

_[;^} sent screenshots]_

 

beaniebby: HAN

beaniebby: FUCKING

beaniebby: JISUNG

beaniebby: I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE

 

mini-innie: pls don’t changbin-hyung

mini-innie: jail is no fun i know that all too well

 

miaow: you’ve been?

 

mini-innie: once. in monopoly

 

miaow: i-

miaow: nevermind

miaow: who’s left to introduce themselves?

 

mini-innie: @hyonjon

 

yourKING: @hyonjon

 

;^} : @hyonjon

 

hyonjon: i have been summoned

 

mini-innie: introduce yourself!!

 

hyonjon: 

 

hi i’m hwang hyunjin! I’m 19 too and i’m a dance major!

  

yourKING: holy FUCK

yourKING: HOW NIS THAT EVENE POSSSIBLE

yourKING: @;^} is d**ce m*jor guy HIM

yourKING: because if not i call dibs

 

;^} : it is NOT

;^} : and I respect the dibs calling

;^} : welcome to the brotherhood @hyonjon

 

hyonjon: thanks felix ;)

hyonjon: you’re pretty cute too

 

yourKING: OOFT IM-

yourKING:i would like to rescind my offer of marriage to jisung

 

bananaboat: NOT HAPPENING

bananaboat: YOU AND HYUNJIN

bananaboat: OR YOU AND CHANGBIN

bananaboat: ur toO yOUnG tO bE cORruPTed

 

carebear: why don’t you calm down and introduce yourself channie

 

bananaboat: fine

bananaboat:

 

Hey everyone I’m Bang Chan! I’m 22 and I major in music production!

 

mini-innie: ahem

mini-innie: WHO ALLOWEd-

mini-innie: CAN I-

mini-innie: ᵘʳ ʰᵒᵗ ᵃˢ ᶠᵘᶜᵏ

 

satanictitanic: NO

 

hyonjon: ABSOLUTELY NOT

 

;^} : PROTECT THE BABY

 

yourKING: HE IS BUT AN INFANT

 

mini-innie: hey!

mini-innie: i’m only a year younger than u guys

mini-innie: and 4 years younger than chan-hyung

mini-innie: and I’m 18 sooooo 👀

 

;^} : i’m sorry but no

 

miaow: i-

 

beaniebby: NO

 

hyonjon: PROTECT

 

bananaboat: how is it suddenly 3 am

bananaboat: you guys should go to sleep

bananaboat: don’t try and fool me i know you have class in the morning

 

hyonjon: whatever u say i’ll do anything ;)

 

bananaboat: DID I ASK

 

_[Private message between yourKING and beaniebby]_

 

yourKING: heyy

yourKING: so I didn’t really feel comfortable saying this on the gc but

yourKING: thanks for saying you liek my freckles

yourKING: i used to cover them up a lot because they made me feel

yourKING: self-conscious idk?

yourKING: but yeah

yourKING: thanks

 

beaniebby: yeah anytime

beaniebby: and for what its worth

beaniebby: i don’t think you have anything to be self-conscious about

_[ beaniebby deleted message: your freckles are beautiful]_

 


	2. @rubberduckyroleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mini-innie: yak
> 
> rubberduckyroleplay: ur just jealous that u don’t get to have a bath with channie-hyung
> 
> mini-innie: NOPE  
> mini-innie: NOT  
> mini-innie: NOPE
> 
> ;^} : *high fives*

_[Chat with mini-innie, beaniebby, bananaboat and 6 others]_

 

 

;^} : i don’t care what u say the middle part of an oreo is the best

 

bananaboat: light without darkness, darkness without light. one cannot exist without the other.

 

beaniebby: bitch its a fucking cookie

 

mini-innie : are u alright channie-hyung? did you even sleep last night?

 

bananaboat: i got a solid 8 minutes

bananaboat: not consecutively but i’m fine the screen isn’t even that blurry

 

mini-innie: hyung!!

mini-innie: you need to sleep more!!

 

carebear: yeah channie

carebear: how do you expect to function properly without even an hour of sleep?

 

yourKING: wow innie and woojin really be out here

yourKING: taking care of their mans

 

mini-innie: SHUT

 

carebear: we’re not-

 

bananaboat: i have been trying to sleep

bananaboat: idk i guess I’ve just been struggling a lot lately

bananaboat: and i feel like being productive is better than wasting my time trying to sleep when i know i won’t be able to fall asleep

 

mini-innie: hyungie… :(((

 

 

_[;^} has created a chat]_

_[;^} has named chat “Bang Chan protection squad”]_

_[;^} has added beaniebby, yourKINg, mini-innie, carebear]_

 

;^} : so u guys all know chan right?

;^} : i’ve been really worried about him lately and

;^} : idk he just seems kinda down?

;^} : anyway i thought we should just do something for him to show him how much we appreciate him

 

carebear: that’s a really sweet idea jisung!

 

yourKING: i’d be down

yourKING: anything for an aussie bro

yourKING: or should i say mate

 

mini-innie: wait you’re from australia?

 

yourKING: yeah I’m from Aus

 

;^} : which part

 

yourKING: um

yourKING: my entire body?

 

carebear: oh god not another jisung

carebear: i do not need this right now

 

mini-innie: we should take him out to eat or something!

mini-innie: and just let him have a fun time without having to worry about anything

 

;^} : i’m downnnnn

;^} : should we pick and tell him to just come

;^} : or let him choose

 

yourKING: i’ll message him and ask him if he wants to come out with us

yourKING: and where he wants to go

yourKING: and my mum sent over some snaccs from Australia so i might give some to him

yourKING: idk sometimes food from home can make me feel better

 

carebear: that’s a really cute idea felix i think you should definitely do that

 

yourKING: okie dokie

yourKING: i’ll message him now

 

_[Private message between bananaboat and yourKING]_

 

yourKING: RUBBER DUCKY

yourKING: YOURE THE ONE

yourKING: …

yourKING: …

yourKING: mate

 

bananaboat: U MAKE BATHTIME SO MUCH FUN

 

yourKING: rubber ducky

yourKING: ur my very best friend its true

yourKING: ur the rubber ducky chan-hyung

 

bananaboat: i maek ur bathtime fun??

 

yourKING: i mean

yourKING: if ur into that i guess

yourKING: ;}

 

bananaboat: cURSed

bananaboat: ur CURSEd

 

yourKING: but on a real note

yourKING: me and jisung

yourKING: and ur boyfriends are gonna meet up tomorrow

yourKING: did u wanna come with?

 

bananaboat: 1. not my boyfriends

bananaboat: 2. I think I’m free tomorrow afternoon? I can pick innie up from school and then meet you guys at the place

 

yourKING: 1. how did u know who i was talking about when i didn’t even say their names 👀

yourKING: 2. swEEt that sounds great

 

bananaboat: where do you want to eat?

 

yourKING: idk you can pick

 

bananaboat: how about the new sushi place round the corner from innie’s school?

 

yourKING: man I am allergic to sushi

yourKING: every time i eat more than 80 sushis i throw up

 

bananaboat: eye-

bananaboat: i have no words for you right now

 

yourKING: but i guess i could eat like 50 instead so

yourKING: its settled we’re going see you then

 

bananaboat: uh

bananaboat: ok

bananaboat: see you then?

 

_[Bang Chan Protection Squad]_

 

_[yourKING sent screenshots]_

 

yourKING: ur welcome hoes

yourKING: operation: make chan-hyung smile is a go

 

;^} : wow felix i didn’t know u were into roleplay

;^} : specifically rubber ducky roleplay

 

carebear: how does u guys quoting random songs help us exactly?

 

yourKING: ope wrong screenshots sorry

 

_[;^} changed yourKING’s name to “rubberduckyroleplay”]_

 

mini-innie: yak

 

rubberduckyroleplay: ur just jealous that u don’t get to have a bath with channie-hyung

 

mini-innie: NOPE

mini-innie: NOT

mini-innie: NOPE

 

;^} : *high fives*

 

rubberduckyroleplay: *slaps ass*

 

;^} : *winks*

 

carebear: point of order?

 

rubberduckyroleplay: oh yes right

 

_[rubberduckyroleplay sent screenshots]_

 

;^} : awesome i freaking love sushi

;^} : but i get what u mean bro

;^} : i must be allergic too cause i can only ever eat like 60 before i yak

 

rubberduckyroleplay: weakling

rubberduckyroleplay: only a true man can last until 80

 

carebear: the only thing i’m not looking forward to tomorrow is you two meeting in person

 

rubberduckyroleplay: WAIT YEAH OMG

 

;^} : BRO

 

rubberduckyroleplay: BRO

 

;^} : SHOULD I BRING MY PET FISH

 

rubberduckyroleplay: PLEASE

 

carebear: i feel like bringing a pet fish to a sushi restaurant may be a slight tactical error

 

mini-innie: can we remember that this is about chan tho?

mini-innie: like i get u guys are having fun

mini-innie: but just don’t get too carried away?

 

rubberduckyroleplay: sorry innie! i’m just excited!!!!!!!!!!

 

;^} : did you fail to notice one important part of chan and felix’s messages?

 

carebear: i know exactly what ur talking about

carebear: but i’m hoping that if i don’t talk about it

carebear: then everyone will forget it

 

mini-innie: wait what?

mini-innie: i’m confused

 

;^} : read the screenshots innie

 

rubberduckyroleplay: in 3

rubberduckyroleplay: 2

rubberduckyroleplay: 1

rubberduckyroleplay: and-

 

mini-innie: bOYfrIENDs???

mini-innie: LEE YONGBOK

 

rubberduckyroleplay: that’s lee yongbok hyung to u hoe

 

mini-innie: I’M TRYING REALLY HARD NOT TO SAY A BAD WORD

 

rubberduckyroleplay: think on the bright side!

rubberduckyroleplay: i got you a nice private car ride all alone with big daddy bang chan

 

carebear: MY EYES

 

;^} : BARF

 

mini-innie: THATS WHAT IM FUCKING SCREAMING ABOUT

 

;^} : ope he said a naughty word

;^} : felix u better fucking dash

 

rubberduckyroleplay: I’M A BAD BITCH U CAN’T KILL ME

 

_[Chat with mini-innie, beaniebby, bananaboat and 6 others]_

 

rubberduckyroleplay: wikiHow to successfully avoid an angry baby fox

 

satanictitanic: bitch the fuck did u do this time

 

rubberduckyroleplay: tHIs tIEm???

satanictitanic: also what the fuck is your new user

 

rubberduckyroleplay: i mean….

rubberduckyroleplay: its an inside joke

rubberduckyroleplay: kinda

 

hyonjon: well i’m into it…

 

rubberduckyroleplay: SCREECH

rubberduckyroleplay: I’M-

 

;^} : i didn’t think u could out-felix a felix

;^} : but i guess i was wrong

;^} : because u broke him

 

rubberduckyroleplay: POINT OF FUCKING ORDER

rubberduckyroleplay: ᶦ ᵐᵃᵈᵉ ᵃⁿ ᶦᵗᵗʸ ᵇᶦᵗᵗʸ ʷʰᵒᵒᵖˢᶦᵉ

 

satanictitanic: if u upset jeongin then i pray for u son

 

hyonjon: ooft

hyonjon: rest in peace felix

 

rubberduckyroleplay: pls

 

;^} : its too late for u now there’s no saving u

;^} : Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after! I will kiss thy lips; haply, some poison yet doth hang on them, to make me die with a restorative.

 

satanictitanic: are we finished

 

;^} : O happy dagger!

 

satanictitanic: aaaaand he’s still going

 

;^} : This is thy sheath; there rest, and let me die.

;^} : …

;^} : …

;^} : and scene

 

rubberduckyroleplay: bro : ```` (

 

;^} : i’ll never let u go bro

 

rubberduckyroleplay: ur my one and only bro

 

;^} : bro….

 

_[miaow has left the chat]_

 

;^} : wait what??

 

mini-innie: minho-hyung :””(

 

;^} : shit did i say something???

 

mini-innie: why would u think it was ur fault

 

;^} : idk i guess

;^} : i just

;^} : wait hold on i gotta do something

 

mini-innie: wait jisung

mini-innie: …

mini-innie: …

mini-innie: and he’s gone

 

 

_[Private message between ;^} and miaow]_

 

;^} : heyyy

;^} : i’m sorry if i did or said anything that made you want to leave

;^} : sometimes i can be a bit loud

;^} : and annoying

 

miaow: why would it be ur fault tho

miaow: and it’s not u

miaow: ur not that annoying

 

;^} : oh

;^} : well

;^} : if u want to talk i’m here?

;^} : i know we don’t know each other

;^} : but sometimes i feel like that can make it easier?

 

miaow: yeah i know what u mean

miaow: i don’t want to be a burden or anything though

 

;^} : don’t worry about that

;^} : i’ve been told i’m a good listener

;^} : so lay it on me

 

miaow: ok

miaow: i guess i just feel

miaow: idk?

miaow: like i only know jeongin

miaow: but most of you guys already know each other

miaow: and i guess it makes me a little insecure because

miaow: i feel like i’m not as confident as the rest of you?

miaow: and i hardly ever say anything in the gc because i don’t want to come off as being weird or anything

miaow: sorry that was a lot

 

;^} : i promise that none of us would ever think of you as being weird!

;^} : i mean look at me!

;^} : and felix and hyunjin and practically everybody

;^} : we’re all a bunch of nice people and u can’t be any weirder than some of us lets face it

 

miaow: is that a challenge?

 

;^} : would u feel better if u met some of us in person?

;^} : a couple of us are going out for sushi tomorrow afternoon if u wanted to come!

 

miaow: wouldn’t i just make it awkward tho?

 

;^} : no absolutely not!!

;^} : i feel like you would fit in really well

 

miaow: thanks that means a lot to me

miaow: i’m actually exited to meet you in person

miaow: are you as cute in person as you were in the photo?

 

 

_[Private message between beaniebby and ;^}]_

 

_[;^} sent a screenshot]_

 

;^} : CHNAGBIN

;^} : FUCKIN HLEP ME IM-

;^} : IS HE FLIRITNG  
;^} : DO I FIRLT BACK

;^} : FUCK

 

beaniebby: first of all your inability to spell is kind of worrying

beaniebby: second of all don’t leave him on read u hoe just send something back

 

;^} : but what do i send back???

 

beaniebby: just be natural

beaniebby: be yourself

 

;^} : OK THANKS

 

beaniebby: unless ur jisung in which case being yourself is a terrible idea

 

 

_[Private message between ;^} and miaow]_

 

;^} :

;^} : why thank u kind sir

 

miaow: i-

miaow: i don’t know how to respond to that

 

;^}: *whispers*

;^} : just roll with it

;^} : i’ll add u to the chat of people who are going

 

 

_[Bang Chan Protection Squad]_

 

;^} : wassup bitches i’m adding my main minhoe cause he’s coming with us tomorrow and there’s nothing u can do about it

 

_[;^} added miaow to Bang Chan Protection Squad]_

 

;^} : welcome

 

rubberduckyroleplay: bUT i thOUGht i wAS uR hOE

 

;^} : no ur my bro

 

mini-innie: hehe felix got brozoned

 

rubberduckyroleplay: i thought u were bae

rubberduckyroleplay: but turns out

rubberduckyroleplay: ur just fam

 

;^} : noooo my lix

;^} : u will always be my number uno

;^} : bros before hoes amiright

 

rubberduckyroleplay: sisters before misters

rubberduckyroleplay: as in

rubberduckyroleplay: the swaggiest bitch you’ll ever meet

rubberduckyroleplay: BEFORe

rubberduckyroleplay: hot dance major guy

 

;^} : FELIX

;^} : SHUT

 

miaow: ᵈᵃⁿᶜᵉ ᵐᵃʲᵒʳ ᵍᵘʸˀ

 

rubberduckyroleplay: this super hot guy that jisung has been ogling for like a month and won’t shut up about him

rubberduckyroleplay: and apparently he’s a dance major

rubberduckyroleplay: so u know what i mean ;}

rubberduckyroleplay: *whispers* good hips

 

;^} : LEE FUCKING YONGBOK

;^} : SHUT

 

mini-innie: i’m having serious deja vu right now

 

miaow: ohohoho jisungie ;))

miaow: i’m a dance major too so i probably know him

miaow: i could

miaow: set you up

 

;^} : NO

;^} : THERE WILL BE NO SETTING

 

 

_[Private message between rubberduckyroleplay and ;^}]_

 

;^} : IN CASE U DIDNT GUESS

;^} : MINHO

;^} : IS DANCE MAJR GUY

 

rubberduckyroleplay: oh worm?

 

;^} : YES

;^} : BIG

;^} : FUCKING

;^} : WORM

 

rubberduckyroleplay: sorry bro

rubberduckyroleplay: if i knew i wouldn’t have done u dirty like that

rubberduckyroleplay: but are you sure it was a good idea inviting him tomorrow

rubberduckyroleplay: cause i feel like that might have been a tactical error

 

;^} : i felt bad for him ok

;^} : and now im feeling bad for me

;^} : WHAT DO I WEAR

;^} : HOW DO I ACT

;^} : FUK

 

rubberduckyroleplay: i mean

rubberduckyroleplay: i would just say to be urself but that’s kinda shitty advice

 

;^} : tell that to seo fucking changbin

 

rubberduckyroleplay: oho?

rubberduckyroleplay: changbin?

 

;^} : yes why

 

rubberduckyroleplay: no reason

rubberduckyroleplay: 👀

 

;^} : oho indeed

;^} : or should i say

;^} : ohoe

 

rubberduckyroleplay: SHUT

rubberduckyroleplay: we’ve just been talking

rubberduckyroleplay: like every day

 

;^} : weeelllll i’m friends with him

;^} : anddddd i could invite him for tomorrow…

;^} : come to think of it i don’t know why i didn’t add him in the first place

;^} : he probably knows chan better than any of us

 

rubberduckyroleplay: DONT

rubberduckyroleplay: FUCK

rubberduckyroleplay: I-

 

_[Bang Chan Protection Squad]_

 

_[;^} has added beaniebby]_

 

rubberduckyroleplay: HAN JISUNG

 

beaniebby: the fuck is this

 

;^}: come with us to get sushi tomorrow afternoon!

 

beaniebby: couldn’t you have just pmed me?

 

;^} : u have to be part of the chat to officially be invited duh

;^} : but we’re not really getting together just for the sake of it

;^} : we’re kinda celebrating how much we appreciate and love chan-hyung

;^} : cause we’ve been a bit worried about him lately

 

beaniebby: oh that’s cute

 

mini-innie: yeah we thought it would be too!

 

beaniebby: if u want i can make a cake

 

;^} : FUCK YES

;^} : u know channie would love that

 

rubberduckyroleplay: why fuck yes?

 

;^} : changbin’s cakes are literally my sole reason to live

;^} : he’s literally AMAZING

;^} : @rubberduckyroleplay get you a man that can provide amiright

 

rubberduckyroleplay: NOPE

rubberduckyroleplay: SHUT UP

 

miaow: if you want i can help changbin? I can bake i guess

miaow: and i feel like u shouldn’t trust jisung or felix in a kitchen

 

beaniebby: that would be cool thanks!

beaniebby: if you don’t have any classes after lunch we could do it then

beaniebby: and then it would be ready for the meet up

 

rubberduckyroleplay: @;^} get you a mans who can help your homie’s mans provide

 

;^} : unlike u

;^} : YONGBOK

;^} : i am a confident gay

;^} : and have no qualms about saying that yes

;^} : minho can provide

 

beaniebby: 1. ur a fucking dumbass

beaniebby: 2. you are the most panicked gay i know don’t even try me bitch

 

;^} : why am i being attacked like this

 

miaow: its ok jisungie

miaow: i’ll teach u to be confident

miaow: 👀

 

mini-innie: SPIT

 

rubberduckyroleplay: yak

 

;^} : ON THIS WHOLESOME GC

 

beaniebby: but are you complaining tho

 

;^} : …

;^} : …

;^} : no

 

carebear: shall we add seungmin and hyunjin and just make it a group get-together

 

mini-innie: yay! we can all meet each other in person!

 

rubberduckyroleplay: LETS NOT

 

mini-innie: why not? its important to be inclusive hyungie!

 

;^} : its cause he has a big fat gay crush on one of them

 

rubberduckyroleplay: WHY

rubberduckyroleplay: WOULD

rubberduckyroleplay: YOU

rubberduckyroleplay: I

 

;^} : wish i was sorry but im not

 

miaow: oho

 

beaniebby: oho

 

mini-innie: oho

 

carebear: i’m sorry felix i really am

 

_[carebear added hyonjon and satanictitanic to “Bang Chan Protection Squad”]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teehee here's another chapter because for some reason i'm productive 
> 
> (also shout out to @straykidsrdorks because they gave me a great idea plot-wise and i'm a dumbass who didn't think of it already)
> 
>  
> 
> hope u enjoyed and don't forget to leave kudos and comments !


	3. ohoe indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [i just wanna show u pictures of an acorn i found on the sidewalk because its really cute and i think i’m going to name it minho]
> 
>  
> 
> ;^} : if felix doesn’t respond to this then he’s a weakling and will never be able to dab on the haters  
> ;^} : and also he’s a dead meme
> 
> minhocromcher: fuk u squirrel ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so bad i'm genuinely so sorry pls forgive me

_[Chat with mini-innie, beaniebby, bananaboat and 6 others]_

 

 

satanictitanic: why do good people die young

 

bananaboat: when ur in a garden full of flowers

bananaboat: which ones do u pick?

 

satanictitanic: the ugly ones

 

bananaboat: exactly

bananaboat: wait

bananaboat: what

 

satanictitanic: ugly hoes don’t belong in my garden

 

mini-innie: are you saying you don’t belong in your own garden hyung

 

;^} : yeah what if I’m a hoe but i’m beautiful

;^} : what then

 

rubberduckyroleplay: yeah and what if ur ugly

rubberduckyroleplay: but ur not a hoe

rubberduckyroleplay: how do u explain that bitch

 

miaow: am i going to live forever just because i’m hot

 

;^} : *sighs*

;^} : the cONfidENce

 

rubberduckyroleplay: this just in

rubberduckyroleplay: two bros chillin in a hot tub

rubberduckyroleplay: five feet apart cause they’re not gay

 

bananaboat: can u stop singing that every time I sit next to woojin

 

;^} : SCREAM

;^} : FELIX UR MY FAVOURITE

 

beaniebby: why are u guys even together

 

rubberduckyroleplay: u know

rubberduckyroleplay: just chillin

rubberduckyroleplay: just cruisin

rubberduckyroleplay: just wildin

rubberduckyroleplay: with my two dads

 

bananaboat: i-

bananaboat: we are not ur dads felix

 

rubberduckyroleplay: oh yeah that’s right

rubberduckyroleplay: ur my dad

rubberduckyroleplay: -dy

 

hyonjon: u stole my line ;)

 

carebear: RETCH

 

mini-innie: NOT

mini-innie: HOLD IT

mini-innie: GET UR OWN DADDY

mini-innie: YONGBITCH

 

rubberduckyroleplay: is innie jeawous??

 

satanictitanic: YONGBITCH

 

;^} : YONGBITCH I’M BLESSED

 

_[hyonjon changed rubberduckyroleplay’s name to “yongbitch”]_

 

yongbitch: thanks i hate it

 

hyonjon: i’d like to formally apply for the position of yongbitch’s new daddy

 

yongbitch: TOO CURSED

yongbitch: HOW DO I REVERSE TIME

yongbitch: HOW DO I UNSEE SOMETHING

 

bananaboat: CANCELLED

bananaboat: NOT ON MY FUCKING WATCH

 

;^} : who even wears watches nowadays channie-hyung

;^} : and why would you not want hyunjin’s kinks on ur watch

;^} : freaking grandpa smh

 

beaniebby: jisung

beaniebby: ur a dumbass

 

 

_[;^} changed bananaboat’s name to “granniechannie”]_

 

 

;^} : on a side note

;^} : how come woojin got to meet my soulmate before i did?

 

yongbitch: don’t worry bro only a couple more hours

 

;^} : bro i’m counting them down

;^} : every second is like a dagger plunging into my aching heart (bro)

;^} : my aching heart that longs for the touch of my destined one (bro)

;^} : (no homo)

 

miaow: somebody stop him before he starts quoting romeo and juliet again

 

beaniebby: on it

beaniebby: yo jisung

 

;^}: my bounty is as boundless as the sea,

;^}: my love as deep; the more I give to thee,

 

beaniebby: i’ll tell minho

 

;^} : the more I have, for both are infinite-

 

beaniebby: about ur obsession with a certain…

 

;^} : OK I’LL STOP

 

yongbitch: wow changbin’s power

 

 

mini-innie: so i was thinking

mini-innie: …

mini-innie: that this chat needs a name

 

;^} : ME

;^} : the time has come

 

 

_[miaow changed the chat name to “don’t let jisung name the chat”]_

 

_[;^} changed the chat name to “fuk u i’ll do what i want”]_

 

_[;^} changed the chat name to “on a side note minho should message me right now its very important”]_

 

_[miaow changed the chat name to “can’t you just say it on the gc”]_

 

 _[miaow changed the chat name to “unless its private_ 👀 _”]_

 

_[;^} changed the chat name to “i just wanna show u pictures of an acorn i found on the sidewalk because its really cute and i think i’m going to name it minho”]_

 

 

mini-innie: i regret even bringing this up

 

carebear: being a parent is fucking exhausting

 

 

_[Private message between miaow and ;^}]_

 

;^} : so

 

miaow: so

 

;^} : ahem

;^} : will u

;^} : plant my acorn with me

 

miaow : come again?

 

;^} : u know

;^} : will you put baby minho in the ground

;^} : and water him

;^} : until he grows into a big minho

 

miaow: see

miaow: i can’t tell if this is a really weird metaphor

miaow: or if ur being serious right now

 

;^} : no

;^} : come with me

;^} : to literally plant an acorn in some literal ground

 

miaow: wow i thought u were joking but ur not are you

 

;^} : pwease minho-hyungie

 

miaow: FUCK

miaow: you’ve been spending way too much time with jeongin

 

;^} : pleeeeeaaasseeeeee

;^} : and then we can walk to channie’s thing together!

 

miaow: oh yeah i forgot about that

miaow: we’re finally going to meet in person

 

;^} : can i be real with u right now

;^} : i’m actually very

;^} : nervous

 

miaow: says the guy who just asked me to plant an acorn with him

 

;^} : i just

;^} : want to…

;^} : make a good impression

 

miaow: make a good impression?

 

;^} : woah

 

miaow: soulmate moment

 

;^} : soulmate moment

;^} : FUCK

;^} : HOW

 

miaow: i guess we’re just

miaow: …

miaow: meant to be

 

;^} : get the fuck over here before u break me

 

miaow: um

miaow: to where

miaow: jisung??

 

;^} : meet me at the park in like 30 minutes hoe

 

miaow: but i can get there in like 2

miaow: jisung

miaow: jisung

miaow: why do you need 30 minutes

miaow: …

miaow: aaaand he’s gone

 

 

_[Private chat between ;^} and yongbitch]_

 

_[;^} changed the chat name to “hoes for minho”]_

 

_[yongbitch changed the chat name to “hoes for minho’s toes”]_

 

yongbitch: much better

yongbitch: i assume this is because ur having a phat panic over minho

 

;^} : BITCH I’M MEETING HIM IN 30 MINUTES

;^} : FUCKST

 

yongbitch: oho

yongbitch: oho indeed

yongbitch: 👀

 

;^} : NOT

;^} : WE’RE JUST MEETING AT THE PARK

;^} : AND PLANTING AN ACORN

;^} : BUT I WANNA LOOK GOOD

;^} : BECAUSE I’M MEETING HIM FOR THE FIRST TIME

 

yongbitch: did changbin tell u to be urself again

 

;^} : no why

 

yongbitch: nothing

yongbitch: it’s just that planting an acorn

yongbitch: as an excuse to meet up with ur mans

yongbitch: is very…

yongbitch: jisung

 

;^} : HEY I’M HAVING A FUCKING CRISIS OVER HERE

;^} : HELP ME HOE

 

yongbitch: *sniffs*

yongbitch: i thought minho was ur hoe

 

;^} : BITCH IF U DONT

 

yongbitch: fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine

yongbitch: FINE

yongbitch: but if i help u look amazing and score you minho’s ass

yongbitch: u haf to help me woo changbin and hyunjin this afternoon

 

;^} : DEAL HOE

;^} : help me score his ass

 

yongbitch: not gonna lie i would cromch

 

;^} : cURSed

;^} : but same

 

_[;^} changed yongbitch’s name to “minhocromcher”]_

 

;^} : teehee

 

minhocromcher: BITCH

minhocromcher: fine i just won’t text on the group chat

minhocromcher: so nobody will ever see my name

 

;^} : IS THAT A FUCKING CHALLENGE

 

_[i just wanna show u pictures of an acorn i found on the sidewalk because its really cute and i think i’m going to name it minho]_

 

 

;^} : if felix doesn’t respond to this then he’s a weakling and will never be able to dab on the haters

;^} : and also he’s a dead meme

 

minhocromcher: fuk u squirrel ass

 

miaow: i am

miaow: surprised by this turn of events

 

granniechannie: i’m not

 

mini-innie: honestly me either

 

satanictitanic: not even a little

 

miaow: is it just common knowledge that felix wants to cromch me?

 

;^} : lets be real who doesn’t tho

;^} : all who DON’T wanna cromch minho

;^} : say aye

;^} : …

;^} : …

;^} : see

 

miaow: aren’t u supposed to be getting ready or something?

 

;^} : FUCK

 

_[Private message between minhocromcher and ;^}]_

 

;^} : NOW HELP ME I HAVE 15 MINUTES UNTIL I HAF TO MEEt

;^} : the LOVE OF MY FUCKING LIFE

 

minhocromcher: 1. change my name back first

minhocromcher: 2. I’M the love of ur life u hoe

 

_[;^} changed minhocromcher’s name to “loveofmylife”]_

 

;^} : THERE

;^} : NOW HELP

 

loveofmylife: uwu

loveofmylife: skinny jeans

loveofmylife: jacket

loveofmylife: t-shirt

loveofmylife: dangly earrings

loveofmylife: eyeliner

loveofmylife: lipgloss

loveofmylife: beanie

loveofmylife: GO

 

;^} : I LOVE U

;^} : U MY RIDE OR DIE BITCH

;^} : I’LL SEE YOU THIS AFTERNOON

 

loveofmylife: FUCKING GO ALREADY

loveofmylife: uwu

 

;^} : ok i’m ready i’m leaving now

;^} : ur the best broski

 

loveofmylife: yes

loveofmylife: yes i am

loveofmylife: don’t forget to use protection!!

 

;^} : i take it back ur the worst broski

 

_[i just wanna show u pictures of an acorn i found on the sidewalk because its really cute and i think i’m going to name it minho]_

 

loveofmylife: my child is all grown up

loveofmylife: planting acorns

loveofmylife: in the park

loveofmylife: with a hot dance major

 

beaniebby: oho

 

hyonjon: ohoho

 

loveofmylife: ohoe indeed bitches

 

satanictitanic: i’m walking back through the park from class now

satanictitanic: and felix why does ur user keep fucking changing im getting whiplash

 

loveofmylife: STOP RIGHT WHERE U ARE AND DONT MOVE A MUSCLE

loveofmylife: give me one second 

 

_[loveofmylife has created a chat with hyonjon, satanictitanic, beaniebby, mini-innie, carebear and granniechannie]_

_[loveofmylife named the chat “are minsung using protection”]_

 

granniechannie: THEY BETTER BE DOING NOTHING MORE THAN TALKING

 

loveofmylife: SEUNGMIN CAN U SEE THEM

 

satanictitanic: nope

satanictitanic: oh wait!

satanictitanic: i’m fucking blind oh my god

satanictitanic: no wait it is them

satanictitanic: they’re walking together through the middle of the park

 

loveofmylife: BORING

 

satanictitanic: jisung looks really good tho

satanictitanic: and so does minho

satanictitanic: i think they both put some effort in ngl

 

loveofmylife: BITCH WE BEEN KNEW THEY HOT

loveofmylife: WHAT ARE THEY DOING

 

hyonjon: yes come on

hyonjon: DETAILS woman!!

 

satanictitanic: they’re still walking

satanictitanic: why is jisung pointing to a tree

satanictitanic: ok they’re walking over to it

satanictitanic: and jisung has something in his hand?

 

loveofmylife: IS IT MINHOS DICK

 

granniechannie: IT BETTER FUCKING NOT BE

 

satanictitanic: get ur mind out of the gutter

satanictitanic: it looks like a small object

satanictitanic: they’re both kneeling

satanictitanic: and digging???

satanictitanic: in the dirt??

satanictitanic: the fuck???

 

loveofmylife: HE’S PLANTING AN ACORN SHUT UP

loveofmylife: THAT’S A NORMAL THING TO DO WITH UR SOULMATE

loveofmylife: UNCULTERED SWINE

 

satanictitanic: at least i can spell uncultured right

 

hyonjon: KEEP TALKING!!

hyonjon: what are they doing now

 

satanictitanic: awww im blessed that was so cute

 

loveofmylife: KIM

loveofmylife: FUCKING

loveofmylife: SEUNGMIN

loveofmylife: U BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW

 

hyonjon: KIM SEUNGMIN

 

granniechannie: now i wanna know

beaniebby: i just scrolled up and im scared

beaniebby: mainly for minho

beaniebby: he has no idea what he’s getting himself into smh

 

loveofmylife: KIM

loveofmylife: sEUnGmIN

 

satanictitanic: fine fine fine fine fine fine fine

 

hyonjon: u better start FUCKINg typing hoe

 

satanictitanic: so they finished doing whatever they were doing

 

loveofmylife: planting a FUCKING acorn

 

satanictitanic: do u want me to tell u or not?

 

loveofmylife: ʸᵉˢ ᵖˡᵉᵃˢᵉ

 

satanictitanic: anYwAY

satanictitanic: they finished planting an acorn

satanictitanic: and minho had a smudge of dirt on his nose

satanictitanic: and they both stood up

satanictitanic: and then jisung reached out and wiped it off

satanictitanic: and it looked like he said something

satanictitanic: but i was too far away to hear

satanictitanic: BUT

satanictitanic: jisung blushed and

satanictitanic: then

satanictitanic: minho…

 

loveofmylife: SPIT IT THE FUCK OUT

 

satanictitanic: he grabbed jisung’s wrist

satanictitanic: AND HELD HIS HAND

 

loveofmylife: FUCK YES

 

hyonjon: BITCH WE HAVE CONTACT

 

loveofmylife: MINSUNG FUCKING RISEEEEEE

 

_[Group chat: i just wanna show u pictures of an acorn i found on the sidewalk because its really cute and i think i’m going to name it minho]_

 

loveofmylife: MINSUNG LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVES

 

_[Private message between miaow and mini-innie]_

 

miaow: HWO THE FU K ALLOWED

miaow: THIS

miaow: 

 

miaow: why didn’t you tell me jisung was this cute in real life??????

miaow: those cheeks? I squish

miaow: those lips? i smooch

miaow: that tiny yet gorgeous skinny but muscly body? i cuddle

 

mini-innie: hotel? trivago

mini-innie: also u never asked hyung

 

miaow: IM A PANICKED GAY

miaow: WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS

miaow: i am NEVER the panicked one

miaow: BUT

miaow: HE BLUSH

miaow: HE STUTTER

miaow: AND MY HEART GO BOOM

 

mini-innie: teehee hyungie is a panicked gay

mini-innie: how does it feel

 

miaow: I’M A MESS

 

mini-innie: same hyung same

 

 

_[are minsung using protection]_

 

mini-innie: guess who has the goods

 

loveofmylife: u do

 

mini-innie: i haf the screenshots from

mini-innie: none other than

mini-innie: Lee fucking minho

 

hyonjon: you glorious little bitch

 

loveofmylife: go u wonderful hoe go

 

granniechannie: great job innie!!!

 

loveofmylife: …

loveofmylife: …

loveofmylife: …

loveofmylife: so r u gonna send them or

 

_[mini-innie sent screenshots]_

 

hyonjon: BITCH

 

loveofmylife: BITCH

 

hyonjon: (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

 

loveofmylife: ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)

 

granniechannie: lee minho a panicked gay who knew

 

mini-innie: he’s only panicked for jisung tho 👀

 

loveofmylife: WE’RE GONNA SEE PANICKED MINHO IN PERSON IN LIKE AN HOUR

 

hyonjon: …

hyonjon: I FORGOT ABOUT THAT

hyonjon: @loveofmylife i bet ur even cuter in person

 

loveofmylife: 

 

hyonjon: 

loveofmylife:

 

hyonjon:

 

granniechannie: is this

granniechannie: are they

granniechannie: is this flirting?

 

carebear: i honestly could not tell you

 

mini-innie: shhh

mini-innie: just let it happen

 

hyonjon: will u

hyonjon: lee

hyonjon: felix

hyonjon: be

 

granniechannie: STOP

 

hyonjon: the yee

 

granniechannie: DON'T U FUCKING FINISH THAT

 

hyonjon: to my haw?

 

loveofmylife: help dad i’m in love

 

granniechannie: NO UR NOT

 

_[granniechannie removed loveofmylife from the chat]_

 

_[hyonjon added loveofmylife to the chat]_

 

_[granniechannie removed loveofmylife from the chat]_

 

_[hyonjon added loveofmylife to the chat]_

 

granniechannie: fine fine fine

granniechannie: i honestly give up

granniechannie: there’s no saving u

 

loveofmylife: THAT’S LOVE BITCH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i wanna make this more serious and start developing the relationships  
> also me: so lets make hyunjin and felix aggressively send kermit memes at each other 
> 
> also don't worry i'm making the next chapter the meet-up (it'll be in like the second half tho) and i'm probably going to write it out of the group chat style so we'll see how that ends...
> 
> anyway hope u guys enjoyed this chapter!!! enjoy my productiveness while she lasts lol


	4. the meet-up (finally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> granniechannie: so you do know
> 
> satanictitanic: i’m possibly more or less not definitely rejecting the idea that I undeniably do or do not know where he shan’t possibly be   
> satanictitanic: if that indeed wasn’t where he isn’t 
> 
> granniechannie: wh-  
> granniechannie: why do i even try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yee yee 
> 
> i'm warning u cause i started this chapter without the chat format but i can't fuckin write so it sucks. but skip past it if u want lol its just fluffy minsung.
> 
> \- also as a side note: i put time stamps on the group chat entries later in just so it would make sense as a whole. This is because certain things happen at certain times (and they're also not on their phones for the whole time)- but i probably won't be doing it for any other chapters xx

 

Jisung was trying very hard to control the blush that he knew was rising from his cheeks to his ears. Surreptitiously pulling his beanie down with one hand, he glanced down at his other hand intertwined with the boy’s next to him.

Minho was…something else. Jisung had known from the first time he made eye contact with him in the library that he was going to develop a slight crush on him. He just didn’t know that it would go this far. 

Jisung was well-known for being obsessed with someone new every week- but this time felt different and he couldn’t put his finger on why.

Even oblivious Changbin had noticed (“ _usually your infatuations pass quickly Ji, but this has been going on for weeks now_ ”). And so when Minho sent his picture on that dumb group chat Jisung had completely freaked out. After weeks of Changbin saying that he was going to throw Jisung in the trash if he didn’t talk to Minho, he finally felt like he had a chance. Planting an acorn? What could possibly go wrong? Nothing. Except for the fact that Minho was holding his hand. And Jisung’s face was bright red. And he kept tripping over his own feet.

 

“Hey!” Minho was snapping his fingers in front of Jisung’s face.

“You back?”

 

Jisung sighed inwardly as he felt his cheeks go red for the hundredth time that day. _Fuck._

 

“Yeah sorry… guess I just spaced out a bit.”

 

Minho swung their hands happily between them and bumped his shoulder reassuringly.

 

“It’s okay. You look cute when you’re thinking.”

 

Jisung snatched his hand out of Minho’s to cover his cheeks as he spluttered.

 

“Wh- You- How- You can’t just _say_ things like that!”

 

“Awww,” Minho grabbed his hand again. “is little Sungie falling for me already?”

 

 _Sungie._ “Pfft. As if anyone with balance would fall for you hyung.”

 

There was a beat of silence between the two.

 

Only to be broken by Jisung tripping over his own feet again.

 

“Fuck!”

 

“Guess you really are falling for me!” Minho squeezed Jisung’s fingers in his as they stopped outside the door of “ _Sushi! Sushi!”._ Jisung could just faintly make out the silhouette of Chan’s body, and Jeongin’s bright red hair. He tugged at his beanie again.

 

“Are you okay?” Minho swung Jisung around so they were standing face to face. “You seem, I don’t know, anxious? You know you can tell me if I come on too strong, or I’m too flirty or - ”

 

“Hyung!” Jisung cut him off by squeezing his hand again. “It’s fine! You’re fine, everything’s fine, it’s amazing actually. I’m just nervous to meet everyone for the first time, that’s all.”

 

“Good to know…” Minho trailed off, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

 

“Come on hyung!” Jisung hummed as he pulled Minho along behind him, skipping into the restaurant.

 

 _Skipping. Of all the fucking ways to walk._ Minho shook his head and trailed after Jisung, hiding a grin behind his hand.

 

 

_[ ~6:45~ i just wanna show u pictures of an acorn i found on the sidewalk because its really cute and i think i’m going to name it minho]_

 

granniechannie: yo where is everyone at

granniechannie: me woojin and innie are here

 

;^} : we’re just coming in now

 

beaniebby: oho

 

loveofmylife: oho

 

hyonjon: oho

hyonjon: “we” ?

 

;^} : don’t pretend u don’t fucking know

;^} : i saw you hiding in the bushes @satanictitanic

;^} : i’m not blind

 

loveofmylife: fuckst

 

hyonjon: ABORT MISSION : are minsung using protection

 

miaow: what in the actual

 

;^} : sigh i knew this was gonna happen

;^} : “are minsung using protection” though?

 

loveofmylife: ahem

 

granniechannie: i see u guys @miaow @;^}

 

 

_[ ~6:48~ are minsung using protection]_

 

mini-innie: they’re so cute omigod

mini-innie: jisung's got his arm around minho!!!!

 

hyonjon: PROOF

 

loveofmylife: FUCKING RECEIPTS

 

mini-innie: 

 

granniechannie: NOT APPROVED

granniechannie: but

granniechannie: they’re both blushing and its cute as fuck

 

loveofmylife: BITCH I’M FUCKING SOFT

 

granniechannie: where even r u felix

granniechannie: i thought you would be here first cause u were so excited

 

loveofmylife: no comment

 

granniechannie: ok no seriously

 

hyonjon: also no comment

 

granniechannie: IF WHAT I THINK IS HAPPENING

granniechannie: IS HAPPENING

granniechannie: IT BETTER NOT BE

granniechannie: @satanictitanic u can’t lie i’ll ask you

granniechannie: where is felix

 

satanictitanic: well

satanictitanic: i don’t know where he’s not

 

granniechannie: so you don’t know where he is?

 

satanictitanic: on the contrary

 

granniechannie: so you do know

 

satanictitanic: i’m possibly more or less not definitely rejecting the idea that I undeniably do or do not know where he shan’t possibly be

satanictitanic: if that indeed wasn’t where he isn’t

 

granniechannie: wh-

granniechannie: why do i even try

 

 

_[ ~ 6:53~ hoes for minho’s toes]_

 

;^} : ok but where u at??

;^} : i wanna meet my soulmate

 

loveofmylife: PICK A NUMBER BETWEEN 1 AND 2

 

;^} : why

 

loveofmylife: DO IT

 

;^} : but

 

loveofmylife: JUST FUCKING DO IT

 

;^} : fine 2

 

loveofmylife: dang it

loveofmylife: but i don’t wanna

 

;^} : are u for real right now

;^} : just ask me for advice

;^} : NOT WHICH FUCKING NUMBER

 

loveofmylife: fine

loveofmylife: should i be cute or sexy

 

;^} : i mean…

;^} : idk about hyunjin

;^} : but changbin will literally faint if u wear pink

;^} : im pretty sure its secretly his favourite colour

 

loveofmylife: idk he seems pretty emo to me

 

;^} : DON’T LET THAT FOOL U

;^} : HE’S A FUCKING SOFT ASS BITCH

;^} : so be as cute as u can

;^} : not that you’ll need to try ur already pretty cute

 

loveofmylife: bro… : ””” )

 

;^} : bro…. : ””””” D

;^} : NOW GET THE FUCK READY SO I CAN HI-FIVE U IRL

 

loveofmylife: going going

 

 

_[~ 7:00~ i just wanna show u pictures of an acorn i found on the sidewalk because its really cute and i think i’m going to name it minho]_

 

;^} : no spoilers but

;^} : changbin and hyunjin better fucking prepare themselves

 

miaow: can confirm

 

loveofmylife: u told him?

loveofmylife: the bro code be broken

 

;^} : what can i say? he asked nicely

 

granniechannie: focus on getting here not on texting lix!

 

loveofmylife: fine dad

 

;^} : changbin i seeeeeeeeee you

;^} : i’m the one waving

;^} : and jumping

;^} : do u need me to scream too

 

beaniebby: PLS DON’T

beaniebby: i can see u i’m not blind

beaniebby: and what do u mean i have to prepare myself

beaniebby: for what

 

;^} : wait for iiiittttt

;^} : teehee here it comes

 

beaniebby: oh

beaniebby: OH

beaniebby: holy FUCK

beaniebby: HAN JISUNG

 

_[ ~7:05~ Private message between beaniebby and ;^}]_

 

beaniebby: WHY WAS I NOT PREPARED

beaniebby: MENTALLY AND EMOTIONALLY FOR THIS

beaniebby: I CAN SEE HIM WALKING TOWARDDS US FUCK

beaniebby: SINCE WHEN DOES HE HAVE PINK HAIR

beaniebby: and a pink FUCKING sweater

beaniebby: oedcedcijfgvaye3wy

beaniebby: his smile

beaniebby: his FUCKING smile

;^} : teehee

;^} : “just be urself”

;^} : the tables be turned bitch

;^} : they be fucking spun

 

 

_[ ~ 7:05~ i just wanna show u pictures of an acorn i found on the sidewalk because its really cute and i think i’m going to name it minho]_

 

loveofmylife: I’m almost there!!!!!!

loveofmylife: i’m across the street with seungmin and hyunjin

loveofmylife: I SEE U GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

granniechannie: oh my god his smile when he saw jisung is the cutest thing

granniechannie:

 

;^} : FUCKING UWU

;^} : RUN TO ME

 

granniechannie: don’t run across the road!!!!

granniechannie: aaand he’s running across the road

 

;^} : U HAF PINK HAIR

;^} : SINCE WHEN DOES HE HAF PINK

;^} : deqouefgegychbqouwbjs42i52lm’

 

granniechannie: jisung dropped his phone because felix jumped on him i’m-

 

mini-innie: guys get off ur phones we’re all finally together in person!!

 

_[~7:30~i just wanna show u pictures of an acorn i found on the sidewalk because its really cute and i think i’m going to name it minho]_

 

granniechannie: just so i can get it down

granniechannie: i’m ordering beer for me and woojin

granniechannie: and orange juice for hyunjin

 

hyonjon : hyung I’m not a child anymore

hyonjon: …

hyonjon : i can order my own orange juice

 

_[~8:00~ are minsung using protection]_

 

satanictitanic: i’m sitting right beside them do u want to know

 

loveofmylife: YES

 

hyonjon: SPILL

 

satanictitanic: *jisung sneezes*

satanictitanic:“ur not even gonna say bless u?” - jisung

satanictitanic: “i’m sitting right next to u aren’t i?” - minho

satanictitanic: “clearly you’ve already been blessed.” - minho

 

_[loveofmylife changed satanictitanic’s name to “kimpossible”]_

 

loveofmylife: MINHO I’M FUCKING WHEEZING

 

hyonjon: OH MY GOD

 

mini-innie: i’m on the other side and i can see minho’s hand on jisung’s knee

 

loveofmylife: UWU

 

hyonjon: UWUW

 

beaniebby:@loveofmylife @hyonjon get off ur phones idiots your sitting right next to each other

 

_[~8:15~ are minsung using protection]_

 

mini-innie: THE HAND IS ON THE THIGH

mini-innie: I REPEAT

mini-innie: THE HAND IS ON THE THIGH

 

_[~8:45~ i just wanna show u pictures of an acorn i found on the sidewalk because its really cute and i think i’m going to name it minho]_

 

hyonjon: chan-hyung can you pass the soy sauce

 

loveofmylife: can u stop flirting with everyone its annoying

 

hyonjon: i-

 

loveofmylife: stOP

 

hyonjon: ok

 

loveofmylife: …

 

hyonjon: …

 

loveofmylife: …

 

hyonjon: …

 

loveofmylife: no wait keep going

 

 

_[~9:00~ i just wanna show u pictures of an acorn i found on the sidewalk because its really cute and i think i’m going to name it minho]_

 

beaniebby: WHO ATE ALL THE FUCKING DESSERT DO U WANNA FUCKIN GO-

 

loveofmylife: me

 

beaniebby: ON A DATE WITH ME

 

loveofmylife: if u remember this tomorrow ask me then

loveofmylife: when ur SOBER hyung

 

_[~9:20~ i just wanna show u pictures of an acorn i found on the sidewalk because its really cute and i think i’m going to name it minho]_

 

miaow: oh my god

miaow: felix and jisung are both the tiniest bit tipsy

miaow: can anybody else see them doing the macarena

miaow: great now jisung is crying cause he got the moves wrong

miaow: and now felix is crying too

miaow: ok they’re both literally sobbing

miaow: ok seungmin is STRUGGLING to deal with them both

miaow: yeah i think i should take them home

miaow: i’m gonna take jisung and seungmin if u wanna take felix @beaniebby?

 

beaniebby: LMAO

beaniebby: srUE

 

hyonjon: binnie’s the “tiniest bit tipsy” too

hyonjon: but i can take him and felix back to my place don’t worry

 

miaow: cool i’m gonna take them now

 

hyonjon: i can’t wait to see the regrets on the gc tomorrow teehee

 

 

_[~9:30~ Bang Chan Protection Squad]_

 

carebear: guys i’m worried about chan-hyung

carebear: he said he was going to the bathroom

carebear: but he didn’t come back and so i went to look for him

carebear: but i can’t find him

 

mini-innie: oh my god

mini-innie: oh my god where is he

 

carebear: i genuinely don’t know and i’m scared because i know he’s had a lot to drink

 

mini-innie: holy fuck what do we do

 

miaow: check the main chat right the fuck now

 

_[~9:32~ i just wanna show u pictures of an acorn i found on the sidewalk because its really cute and i think i’m going to name it minho]_

 

granniechannie: hyeee

granniechannie: heyey

granniechannie: fcuk

granniechannie: whe r i s evyr one

 

carebear: bang chan where the fuck are you

 

mini-innie: hyungie where are you i’m getting very worried!

 

granniechannie: i dun n kno

granniechannie: treess/??;

 

carebear: are you at the park

carebear: …

carebear: channie??

carebear: fuck this i’m going to the park and looking for him

 

mini-innie: i’m coming too hyung!

mini-innie: do you think he’s okay?

mini-innie: i’m really scared…

 

carebear: me too innie

carebear: me too

carebear: he’s never done anything like this before and i don’t know what’s wrong

 

mini-innie: i’m sure we can figure it all out tomorrow

mini-innie: but lets go before something happens please

 

carebear: okay meet me out the front in like 5 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew that was a wild ride
> 
> teehee i won't try to keep u guys on the cliffy for too long (is it actually that much of a cliffhanger tho)
> 
> once again thanks for reading!!!!!
> 
> (a side note: I CAN"T BELIEVE ALREADY OVER 100 KUDOS AND WE'RE ONLY 4 CHAPTERS IN BITCHESSSSSS)


	5. a t-rex cromched my phalanges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beaniebby: just put pressure on your finger jisung
> 
> ;^} : k  
> ;^} : …  
> ;^} : if u don’t get a job your family will disown u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy hoes :*
> 
> P.S i didn't check over this even once you yeet or you get yeeted you what i'm saying

_[i just wanna show u pictures of an acorn i found on the sidewalk because its really cute and i think i’m going to name it minho]_

 

kimpossible: my fkcuing hed

kimpossible: ugh

 

hyonjon: @miaow i told u they would regret

 

miaow: at least jisung’s still asleep

miaow: so i don’t have to put up with his whining

miaow: …

miaow: i spoke too soon

 

;^} : i cnart sew

;^} : fcik

 

miaow: brace urself

 

;^} : i cnat see anithng

 

miaow: @kimpossible @;^} i’ve got advil and water for you guys in the kitchen

 

kimpossible: u could have just told us

kimpossible: or just given them to us

 

miaow: but i wanted everyone to see how well i was taking care of u guys

miaow: uwu

miaow: @hyonjon how are your bois

 

hyonjon: they’re both sleeping

hyonjon: phat uwu

hyonjon: teehee they gonna be so SMASHED when they wake up

 

 

_[hyonjon changed the chat name to “regrets”]_

 

 

miaow: did anyone ever find chan by the way

miaow: i passed out before i could check

 

hyonjon: don’t lie hyung i know u didn’t go to bed at 10 that’s too early even for innie

 

miaow: k fine

miaow: i was

miaow: preoccupied

 

hyonjon: oho? 👀

 

miaow: …

miaow: …

miaow: so about chan

 

hyonjon: innie texted me they found him

hyonjon: but he was in a pretty bad way apparently

 

miaow: i hope he’s ok

miaow: but he’s about to have a killer headache when he wakes up

 

 

_[Chat with mini-innie, carebear and granniechannie]_

 

carebear: chan are you awake yet?

 

granniechannie: only just

granniechannie: everything is sore

 

carebear: we can leave this until later but

carebear: us three need to have a talk

carebear: innie u there?

 

mini-innie: yeah i agree

mini-innie: maybe wake up a bit first channie though

mini-innie: because you’ll want to be alive for this

 

granniechannie: o- kay…?

 

carebear: talk to you in a bit

 

mini-innie: get some rest hyung!!

 

_[regrets]_

 

loveofmylife: I LIVE

loveofmylife: i have ARISEN

 

;^} : good morning hoes

 

beaniebby: if it is a good morning

beaniebby: which i doubt

 

miaow: u say good morning

miaow: but its 3 in the afternoon

 

;^} :i said GOOD MORNING HOES

 

kimpossible: how do u 2 have the fucking energy

 

loveofmylife: is seungminnie tiwwedd

 

kimpossible: stop

 

;^} : do u ever wanna go back in time and pet the dinosaurs

 

hyonjon: u want to go pet a t rex?

 

;^} : they have feelings too!

 

hyonjon: yes

hyonjon: and that feeling is HUNGER

 

loveofmylife: awwww imagine eating a burger with it

 

;^} : see this is why only felix is allowed on my adventures

;^} : also i cut my finger

 

miaow: HOW

 

;^} : it got bitten by a t rex when i went back in time

 

miaow: no but seriously

 

;^} : i am being serious

;^} : it was too excited to eat the burger

;^} : and it accidentally cromched my phalanges

 

miaow: i-

 

_[;^} changed the chat name to “a t-rex cromched my phalanges”]_

 

beaniebby: just put pressure on your finger jisung

 

;^} : k

;^} : …

;^} : if u don’t get a job your family will disown u

 

beaniebby: why do i even try to help you

 

_[Chat between mini-innie, carebear and granniechannie]_

 

granniechannie: i mean

granniechannie: i think i’m ready to “talk” now

granniechannie: whatever that means

 

mini-innie: ok hyungie

 

carebear: do you remember anything from last night?

 

granniechannie: unfortunately

granniechannie: …

granniechannie: yes

 

carebear: so you remember what happened after we found you in the park?

 

mini-innie: and what you said to both of us?

 

granniechannie: wait what

granniechannie: i was in the park?

granniechannie: ok maybe i don’t remember everything

 

mini-innie: it’s kind of important for you to know though

 

carebear: just brace yourself and try not to cringe channie

 

granniechannie: ono

granniechannie: fuck its bad isn’t it

 

mini-innie: basically you told me that

mini-innie: i was really cute

mini-innie: and that you wanted to protect me forever

mini-innie: and squish my cheeks

mini-innie: and….

mini-innie: ahem

mini-innie: ᵏᶦˢˢ ᵐᵉ ᵗᶦˡˡ ᶦ ᶜᵃⁿ'ᵗ ᵇʳᵉᵃᵗʰᵉ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵐᵃᵏᵉ ᵐᵉ ʷᵉᵃʳ ʸᵒᵘʳ ʰᵒᵒᵈᶦᵉˢ

 

 

granniechannie: FUCK I’MSORRY

granniechannie: FUCK

 

carebear: wait hold on chan it’s not finished

carebear: do you really want to know?

 

granniechannie: i mean…

granniechannie: surely it can’t get any worse??

granniechannie: i kind of really want to know at this point

 

carebear: ok

carebear: well you basically said

carebear: that you wanted me push you

carebear: against

carebear: a wall

carebear: and…

 

granniechannie: NO STOP ITS OK U DONT HAVE TO KEEP GOING

granniechannie: i’ve heard enough

granniechannie: look

granniechannie: i’m really really sorry for all of that

granniechannie: i was clearly out of my mind

granniechannie: and fuck

granniechannie: just-

granniechannie: i’m sorry

 

mini-innie: hyungie

mini-innie: …

mini-innie: did you mean it?

mini-innie: do you really…

mini-innie: like me like that?

 

granniechannie: well

granniechannie: i guess its kinda obvious now so i may as well

granniechannie: yes

granniechannie: yes innie i “like you like that”

granniechannie: but

granniechannie: …

granniechannie: but as you may have already guessed

granniechannie: i also

granniechannie: like you woojin

granniechannie: i’m sorry for making it awkward

granniechannie: and I can just pretend nothing happened

granniechannie: and we can go back to how it was before

 

_[granniechannie has left the chat]_

 

carebear: that boy will be the death of me i swear to god

 

_[carebear added granniechannie to the chat]_

 

carebear: you didn’t let me finish channie

carebear: i like you “like that” too

carebear: both of you

 

mini-innie: yeah hyungie!

mini-innie: i wouldn’t mind it if you wanted to protect me forever

mini-innie: and the other stuff too…

mini-innie: we both like you!

mini-innie: so there’s nothing to worry about!

 

carebear: so channie

carebear: i’d like to ask you

 

mini-innie: WAIT

mini-innie: I WANNA DO IT

mini-innie: ahem

mini-innie: chan-hyung

mini-innie: will you be

mini-innie: our boyfriend?

mini-innie: …

 

carebear: channie???

 

granniechannie: ono

granniechannie: i’m actually crying right now

 

_[incoming call from granniechannie]_

 

 

_[a t-rex cromched my phalanges]_

 

mini-innie: ahem

mini-innie: can i just

 

_[mini-innie changed granniechannie’s name to “mychanniehyung”]_

_[mini-innie changed carebear’s name to “handsoffmywoojin”]_

 

;^} : BITHC

;^} : WHAT THE FUCK

 

loveofmylife: FUCKING FINALLYYYYY

 

hyonjon: biggest uwu

hyonjon: i’m happy for you guys!!

 

miaow: JEONGIN I-

miaow: u phat gay

miaow: u finally did it

 

beaniebby: took you guys long enough smh

 

kimpossible: I-

kimpossible: I’M SO PROUD

kimpossible: we didn’t even have to devote a group chat to getting u guys together or anything!!

 

beaniebby: *cough*

beaniebby: minsung

beaniebby: *cough*

 

;^} : HEY

 

miaow: what the fuck is a minsung

 

mini-innie: well basically

 

loveofmylife: DON’t exPLAIn iT

 

hyonjon: smh jeongin be getting two daddies when i can’t even get _one_

 

mychanniehyung: NO

 

handsoffmywoojin: NO

 

mini-innie: yak

 

mychanniehyung: STOP MAKING MY BOYFRIEND YAK

mychanniehyung: i’m not used to how weird that sounds

 

handsoffmywoojin: <3

 

;^} : FUCKING UWU

 

loveofmylife: U

loveofmylife: W

loveofmylife: U

 

kimpossible: i have uno question

kimpossible: who asked whoooooo

 

miaow: yeas fucking spill hoes

 

mini-innie: IT WAS ME

mini-innie: I WAS THE ONE

 

loveofmylife: innie?

loveofmylife: a confident gay?

loveofmylife: consider my wig flown

 

;^} : cringe

;^} : but jeongin did a big boi thing uwu

 

hyonjon: bitch we been knew jeongin’s a babyboi don’t fucking lie

 

handsoffmywoojin: CURSED

 

mychanniehyung: u need JESUS

 

;^} : no

;^} : we need _ji_ sus

;^} : hehe

 

loveofmylife: your so clever i wonder what its like inside your brain

 

;^} : are u being sarcasm with me right now

 

loveofmylife: no

loveofmylife: i would never

loveofmylife: i wuv u bro

 

 

_[;^} changed the chat name to “a romantic poem from jisus to yongbitch”]_

 

;^} : hella cute

;^} : hella fine

;^} : be my hella valentine

 

loveofmylife: i’m swooning how are you still single

 

;^} : bro <33333

 

loveofmylife: bro <333333333

 

kimpossible: hey tweedle dee and tweedle dum class starts in five minutes where are u

 

;^} : …

 

loveofmylife: …

 

;^} : dibs on tweedle dum

 

loveofmylife: fuk u i wanted to be tweedle dum

 

_[kimpossible changed loveofmylife’s name to “tweedledee”]_

_[kimpossible changed ;^}’s name to “tweedledum”]_

 

kimpossible: now hurry up hoes

 

tweedledee: calm yo self i’m getting coffee

tweedledee: with

tweedledee: hyunjin

 

hyonjon: yo lix i’m at the register how do u want your coffee

 

tweedledee: as dark and bitter as my soul

 

hyonjon: so caramel frappuccino??

 

tweedledee: :D

 

miaow: with extra whipped for hyunjin cream

 

tweedledee: SHUT

 

hyonjon: with an extra shot of syrup to make it too sweet to handle

hyonjon: just like you ;)

 

kimpossible: DISGUSTING

 

tweedledum: that was…

tweedledum: horrIFIC

 

tweedledee: mayhaps i uwu

 

tweedledum: i am: disgusted

 

kimpossible: @miaow aren’t you at least going to come to dance??

 

miaow: i’m at the gym with chan and bf #1

miaow: today’s leg day

 

tweedledum: every day is leg day when ur running away from your problems

 

miaow: jisung are you even ready for school

 

tweedledum: …

 

miaow: are you even out of bed?

 

tweedledum: …

 

 

_[hoes for minho’s toes]_

 

tweedledee: U DUMB HOE

tweedledee: TODAY’S THE SALSA INCURSION

 

tweedledum: wait

tweedledum: I’LL BRING THE TORTILLA CHIPS

 

tweedledee: i-

tweedledee: i love u bro

tweedledee: but you’re dumber than me

tweedledee: and that’s saying something

 

tweedledum: i don’t get it

 

tweedledee: salsa

tweedledee: as in dancing

tweedledee: as in SEXY PARTNER DANCING

tweedledee: as in

tweedledee: MINHO + YOU + MINHO’S HIPS

 

tweedledum: FUCK I’M GETTING OUT OF BED NOW

tweedledum: ohoe so that’s why ur with hyunjin right now

 

tweedledee: indeed

tweedledee: if we’re both late

tweedledee: we’ll be forced to partner up with each other

tweedledee: what a fucking shame

tweedledee: ᵗᵉᵉʰᵉᵉ

 

tweedledum: JUST ASK HIM OUT U DUMB GAY

 

tweedledee: ask out minho first bitch

 

tweedledum: …

tweedledum: …

tweedledum: ok fair point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks everyone for reading this uwu your comments and kudos literally make my dayyyyy! 
> 
> hope you enjoyed !!


	6. eat spaghetti to forgetti your regretti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tweedledee: not a fucking word 
> 
> tweedledee: or i’ll bonk u with my baguetti
> 
> tweedledee: we’ll see whose upsetti from the petti spaghetti then hoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu enjoy my lovelies

_[a romantic poem from jisus to yongbitch]_

 

handsoffmywoojin: so jeongin just ran into chan’s room

handsoffmywoojin: hit him with a FUCKING calculator

handsoffmywoojin: and said

handsoffmywoojin: “bet you weren’t counting on that”

 

mychanniehyung: …

mychanniehyung: alright which one of you told him to do this

mychanniehyung: …

mychanniehyung: i’m looking at YOU @tweedledee @tweedledum

 

tweedledum: i mean

tweedledum: i would love to take credit

tweedledum: but i didn’t do it

 

tweedledee: yeah I’m not smart enough to even think of that

 

beaniebby: sounds fake but okay

 

hyonjon: i mean

hyonjon: felix can sometimes be a straight up dumbass

 

kimpossible: *chokes*

 

hyonjon: what?

 

kimpossible: i’m sorry i just never thought I’d hear “felix” and “straight” in the same sentence

 

tweedledum: BAHAHa

 

mychanniehyung: as the cool kids say

mychanniehyung: oof this callout

mychanniehyung: the tea is scorching

 

handsoffmywoojin: chan’s been spending too much time on twitter

handsoffmywoojin: and now i don’t understand him

 

tweedledee: CHAN

tweedledee: NO

 

tweedledum: CRINGE

tweedledum: DAD NO

 

mychanniehyung: DAD YES

 

mini-innie: DAD NO

 

tweedledee: JEONGIN NO

tweedledee: its too cursed if u say it

 

hyonjon: agreed

hyonjon: allow me

 

beaniebby: SOMEONE STOP HIM BEFORE HE RUINS THE WHOLESOME GC

 

miaow: please

 

tweedledum: NOBODY STOP HIM

 

tweedledee: hyunjinnie

tweedledee: babe

tweedledee: pls don’t do this to yourself

 

tweedledum: BABE

 

miaow: BABE

 

kimpossible: BABE

 

mini-innie: BABE

 

hyonjon: uwu anything for u felix ;)

 

mychanniehyung: TAKE IT TO A PRIVATE MESSAGE

mychanniehyung: OR BETTER YET

mychanniehyung: JUST STOP ENTIRELY

 

tweedledum: no don’t take it out of the gc

 

tweedledee: @hyonjon love one another

 

hyonjon: @tweedledee kiss one another

 

tweedledee: @hyonjon dIE fOr eACh oThER

 

tweedledum: u guys are literally perfect for eachother i’m screaming

 

tweedledee: but

tweedledee: what about us?

tweedledee: my bro

tweedledee: my one and only

tweedledee: don’t leave me

 

tweedledum: it has to be done

tweedledum: you can only reach your full potential if i let you go

tweedledum: you belong with him

tweedledum: and so with a heavy heart

tweedledum: i must relinquish my husband, my soulmate, my everything

tweedledum: to the inescapable void of true love

 

tweedledee: oof

tweedledee: i-

tweedledee: IF U LOVE ME LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

miaow: @hyonjon @tweedledee are either of u two nervous about the dance thing today

miaow: or is it just me

 

tweedledee: OH MY FUCKST

tweedledee: for a second i forgetti

 

mini-innie: forgetti?

 

_[tweedledee changed the chat name to “eat spaghetti to forgetti your regretti”]_

 

beaniebby: literally what

 

miaow: ANWAY

miaow: when r u guys heading over

 

tweedledee: @hyonjon is picking me up in like 20 mins and we’re practicing a bit at the studio

tweedledee: and then we’re getting lunch

tweedledee: and then we are going to the place to get ready

tweedledee: if u want hyunjinnie can pick you up as well

 

miaow: nah its fine i don’t wanna third wheel lol

 

 

_[Private message between miaow and tweedledum]_

 

miaow: um

miaow: ahem

miaow: would u

miaow: like to come and watch our dance showcase later?

 

_[eat spaghetti to forgetti your regretti]_

 

tweedledum: IS THAT EVEN A FUCKING QUESTION

tweedledum: YES BITCH I DO

 

kimpossible: am i the only one who feels like they missed something?

 

beaniebby: um

 

miaow: sungie

miaow: wrong chat

 

tweedledum: whoopsy

tweedledum: but u know the answer now @miaow!

 

miaow: ok fine

miaow: @hyonjon @tweedledee me and sungie will come with you and he can watch me!

 

_[hoes for minho’s toes]_

 

tweedledum: “sungie”

tweedledum: MAYHAPS I UWU

tweedledum: MAYHAPS I CRI

tweedledum: MAYHAPS HE MAKE ME WANT TO DIE

 

 

_[Private message between miaow and tweedledee]_

 

 

miaow: HE’S SO PRECIOUS I WANNA CUDDLE

 

tweedledee: …

 

miaow: FUCK

miaow: FUCKSt

miaow: WRONG PERSON

miaow: ABORT ABORT MISSION

 

tweedledee: chill my dude

tweedledee: i won’t tell

tweedledee: …

tweedledee: so jisung?

tweedledee: oho

tweedledee: ohoe indeed ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

miaow: IM PANICK

miaow: pls don’t tell him i’ll give u anything

 

tweedledee: i mean u have literally nothing to worry about but ok i guess

tweedledee: anything u say?????

 

miaow: i regretti already

 

tweedledee: guess ur too upsetti for spaghetti

tweedledee: but i would like u toooooooooooooooo

tweedledee: take jisung out to eat somewhere else so i can eat alone with hyunjin

 

miaow: oh worm?

miaow: i mean done i was gonna do that anyway

miaow: but hyunjin?

miaow: ohohoho

 

tweedledee: not a fucking word

tweedledee: or i’ll bonk u with my baguetti

tweedledee: we’ll see whose upsetti from the petti spaghetti then hoe

 

_[eat spaghetti to forgetti your regretti]_

_[tweedledee changed miaow’s name to “pettibaguetti”]_

 

beaniebby: why tho

 

pettibaguetti: i haf been sworn to silence

 

tweedledee: good boy

 

mychanniehyung: FUKING CURSEd

 

tweedledee: right sorry i forgot

tweedledee: he’s jisung’s good boy

 

tweedledum: LEE YONGBOK FUCKING SHUT

 

pettibaguetti: NOPE

pettibaguetti: plus we all know i’m a dom

pettibaguetti: if anything jisung would be _my_ good boy

 

handsoffmywoojin: NOT IN THIS WHOLESOME GC

 

kimpossible: FUCKING RETCH

 

beaniebby: mY eYEs

 

mychanniehyung: THERE IS A CHILD

mychanniehyung:A FUCKING CHILD

 

mini-innie: babe i’m 18

 

mychanniehyung: be still my beating heart

 

hyonjon: u guys are so cute felix hold my uwus

 

 

_[hoes for minho’s toes]_

 

tweedledum: HALP

tweedledum: WHAT

tweedledum: THE

tweedledum: FUCKERY

tweedledum: WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS INFORMATION

tweedledum: DJFNHWEIOGJNELQWIOVCN{#IWCDP

 

tweedledee: first of all

tweedledee: calm down

tweedledee: second of all

tweedledee: HE CALLED U A GOOD BOY THE FUCK

 

tweedledum: was he joking

 

tweedledee: did u want him to be

 

tweedledum: …

 

tweedledee: OPE that sounds like a u problem

 

tweedledum: no wait

tweedledum: …

tweedledum: great

 

_[Private message between pettibaguetti and tweedledee]_

_[tweedledee changed the chat name to “jisung’s sugar daddy needs help”]_

 

pettibaguetti: NOPE

 

_[pettibaguetti changed the chat name to “jisung is an uwu sunshine baby who can have my entire heart”]_

 

tweedledee: ope

tweedledee: what a confession teehee

tweedledee: also

tweedledee: U BETTER TREAT MY MANS RIGHT

tweedledee: HE DESERVES THE BEST

tweedledee: AND IF U HURT HIM

tweedledee: I WON’T HESITATE BITCH

 

pettibaguetti: i wasn’t planning on hurting him

pettibaguetti: i would END anybody who hurt him

 

tweedledee: approved

tweedledee: also

tweedledee: hyunjin and i are going to get ji

tweedledee: and then we’ll come and get you and we can go together

tweedledee: so be ready in like 20 mins hoe

 

pettibaguetti: FUCK

pettibaguetti: JISUNG’S COMING IN 20 MINS?

pettibaguetti: BITCH HWO AM I SUPOPSED TO LOOK LIEK A SEXY GOD IN

pettibaguetti: 20 fUCkINg minUTeS

 

tweedledee: jeez calm yoself

tweedledee: honestly you could dress in a trash bag and jisung would still drool at the sight of you

tweedledee: now get ready

tweedledee: cause honey?

tweedledee: u gOT a biG sTOrM cOmInG

 

 

_[eat spaghetti to forgetti your regretti]_

 

hyonjon: minho we have jisung and we’re like 5 mins away

 

pettibaguetti: ur boyfriend already updated me we been knew

 

hyonjon: lol not my boyfriend but ok

 

_[tweedledum has created a chat with kimpossible, mini-innie, mychanniehyung, handsoffmywoojin, miaow and beaniebby]_

_[tweedledum has named the chat “are hyunlix using protection”]_

 

kimpossible: oh my god

 

beaniebby: you and felix literally share the same braincell

 

tweedledum: what do u mean

 

pettibaguetti: yeah we been knew they share one braincell between them

pettibaguetti: but i don’t see how it applies in this situation

 

mini-innie: ahem

 

handsoffmywoojin: ahem

 

mychanniehyung: ahem

 

tweedledum: anYwAy

tweedledum: so i’m in the car with just the two of them

tweedledum: and its like i don’t even exist ngl

tweedledum: do u want the tea

 

kimpossible: i’m getting flashbacks

 

mini-innie: me tooooo

 

tweedledum: DO U WANT ME TO TELL OR NOT HOEs

 

pettibaguetti: yes sungie pls tell us

 

tweedledum: ok so

tweedledum: hyunjin gave felix the aux which in any situation is the worst decision ever

tweedledum: but anyway

tweedledum: of course felix puts on dance the night away because he’s felix

tweedledum: and when it gets to the chorus he starts doing some of the moves

tweedledum: but like they’re kind of shit cause we’re in the car

 

handsoffmywoojin: is there a point to this?

 

tweedledum: SIT THE FUCK DOWN I’M GETTING TO IT

 

handsoffmywoojin: jisung

 

tweedledum: oops sorry dad

 

kimpossible: anYwAY

 

tweedledum: yes anyway

tweedledum: hyunjin is looking at him like

tweedledum: like

tweedledum: like he’s the most beautiful person on the planet idk

tweedledum: and felix rests his hand on the middle between the seat thingy

 

mini-innie: the console?

 

tweedledum: the CONSOLe

tweedledum: and then hyunjin eyeballs it like

tweedledum: like its the last piece of sushi and there’s like 5 other people who also want sushi but there’s only one left and so everyone’s just staring at it waiting for the opportune moment to strike

tweedledum: u know?

 

kimpossible: jisung

kimpossible: hurry up and FUCKING tell us

 

tweedledum: fine fine fine fine fine fine

tweedledum: anyway hyunjin put his hand on top of felix’s

tweedledum: and felix beams at him

tweedledum: like u know his special smile

tweedledum: that looks like the actual SUN

tweedledum: flips his hand over

tweedledum: AND HOLDS HIS HAND

 

pettibaguetti: WE HAVE CONTACT BITCHDES

 

kimpossible: the deja vu

 

mini-innie: same seungmin same

 

mychanniehyung: smh why is everyone so oblivious

 

pettibaguetti: right now i have my judging face on

pettibaguetti: because chan-hyung

pettibaguetti: lets be real here you are so oblivious

 

mini-innie: can confirm

 

handsoffmywoojin: can also confirm

 

mychanniehyung: …

 

tweedledum: who’s going to ask out who do we think

tweedledum: oblivious 1 or oblivious 2

 

kimpossible: hyunjin’s a confident so dw

kimpossible: my bet’s on him asking out felix first

 

tweedledum: I’LL CHALLENGE THAT

tweedledum: my homie felix is a real man

 

mychanniehyung: guys you shouldn’t be betting on other people’s relationships

mychanniehyung: …

mychanniehyung: 10,000 won on hyunjin

 

mini-innie: i’m voting felix

 

pettibaguetti: hyunjin

 

beaniebby: ehhhh

beaniebby: felix

 

tweedledum: smh changbin ur just saying that because [redacted]

 

beaniebby: JISUNG

beaniebby: it thought we agreed never to speak of [redacted] again

 

tweedledum: bitch if u thought I would let [redacted] go

tweedledum: think again

tweedledum: ur not getting away from [redacted] that easily

 

pettibaguetti: wow i’m totally not confused at all

 

tweedledum: don’t worry i’ll fill you in!

 

beaniebby: *cough*

beaniebby: whipped

beaniebby: *cough*

 

tweedledum: BITCH IF U DON’T

tweedledum: …

tweedledum: i’ll tell everyone about [redacted]

 

beaniebby: fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine

 

 

_[eat spaghetti to forgetti your regretti]_

 

hyonjon: minho we’re outside now come on

 

pettibaguetti: coming coming give me like one minute

 

hyonjon: why are you taking so long?

 

tweedledee: teehee hes looking good for jisungie over here

 

pettibaguetti: YONGBOK

pettibaguetti: that is NOT the reason

 

tweedledee: sure jan

 

_[jisung is an uwu sunshine baby who can have my entire heart]_

 

pettibaguetti: why the FUCK

pettibaguetti: DIDN’T YOU TELL ME JISUNG WOULD LOOK THIS AMAZING

pettibaguetti: do u want me to have a HEART ATTACK OR SUMM

 

tweedledee: u never asked hyung

tweedledee: don’t die on me grandpa

 

_[hoes for minho’s toes]_

 

tweedledum: WHO ALLOWED

tweedledum: MINHO TO WEAR

tweedledum: ᵗʰᵃᵗ

 

tweedledee: omigod you two are so similar you don’t even know

 

_[Bang Chan Protection Squad]_

_[tweedledum changed the chat name to “surprise”]_

_[tweedledum removed pettibaguetti, tweedledee and hyonjon from the chat]_

_[tweedledum added mychanniehyung to the chat]_

 

tweedledum: gUYs

tweedledum: what if you all came to the showcase

tweedledum: and surprised them?????

 

kimpossible: oh my god yes lets do it

 

mychanniehyung: yeah i haven’t seen lixie dance in a while

 

mini-innie: yay we can all meet up again!!!!!

 

beaniebby: i’m down

 

handsoffmywoojin: me too

handsoffmywoojin: but nobody tell them

handsoffmywoojin: it will be such a cute surprise when they just randomly see us in the audience

 

tweedledum: YAY

 

_[Private message between beaniebby and tweedledum]_

 

tweedledum: hyung are you prepared

 

beaniebby: for what

 

tweedledum: to see hyunjin and felix dance

tweedledum: duh

 

beaniebby: i don’t know WHAT you could POSSIBLY be talking about

 

tweedledum: cmon don’t play dumb hyung

tweedledum: i know you’re definitely not as vocal as some of the other

tweedledum: especially in the gc

tweedledum: but i can tell when one of my oldest friends has a crush

tweedledum: or should i say crushES

 

beaniebby: shit

beaniebby: your more perceptive than i give you credit for ji

beaniebby: but nah

beaniebby: they’re both clearly into each other

beaniebby: and they’re probs gonna date soon lets be real

beaniebby: and they already seem like they have such chemistry and I don’t know how i could possibly fit into that

beaniebby: that’s okay though

beaniebby: i don’t like them THAT much

beaniebby: and I can get over it

 

tweedledum: aww hyungie

tweedledum: i wouldn’t be too sure though trust me

tweedledum: we shall see

tweedledum: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

beaniebby: why do i suddenly feel very worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't check that but i'm just living my best life so we're going for it
> 
> ALSO BITCHES I'M SO EXCITED FOR YELLOW WOOD I AHVE LITERAL CHILLS
> 
> also next chapter will be the dance thing lol i guess i'll try to make it without the gc format but we all know how well that went last time so idk. but let me know which way you want it!!!
> 
> Once again thank you for reading- your kudos and comments give me LIFE


	7. (minho is) sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kimpossible: … aren’t you meant to be driving
> 
> hyonjon: *dabs on the haters*
> 
> kimpossible: sigh   
> kimpossible: felix is that you
> 
> hyonjon: *DABS ON THE HATERS*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a bitch to write but i hope u guys enjoy 
> 
> also: BITHC SIDE EFFECTS I'M DYING CAN THEY NOT

 

_[hoes for minho’s toes]_

 

tweedledee: teehee

tweedledee: have u ever seen minho dance before

 

tweedledum: unfortunately no

tweedledum: but i will in like 3 hours why

 

tweedledee: u better fucking prepare urself i swear to god

tweedledee: ESPECIALLY with this routine oh my lord

 

tweedledum: wait what

tweedledum: what do you mean especially this routine

tweedledum: YONGBOK

tweedledum: …

tweedledum: i can see u smirking at me from the front seat

tweedledum: but i’m not gonna look up cause ur a disloyal hoe

tweedledum: …

tweedledum: don’t give me that look

tweedledum: jeez focus on ur boyfriend he’s trying to talk to you

tweedledum: BITCH

tweedledum: U ACTUALLY CHOKED

 

 

_[eat spaghetti to forgetti your regretti]_

 

hyonjon: ROAD WORK AHEAD

hyonjon: I SURE HOPE IT DOES

 

kimpossible: … aren’t you meant to be driving

 

hyonjon: *dabs on the haters*

 

kimpossible: sigh

kimpossible: felix is that you

 

hyonjon: *DABS ON THE HATERS*

 

pettibaguetti: can confirm that felix is both texting from hyunjin’s phone

pettibaguetti: and dabbing

pettibaguetti: unfortunately

pettibaguetti: aaaand the phone’s gone flying

 

hyonjon: KNEEL HOES

 

pettibaguetti: sungie has it now

pettibaguetti: and honestly i don’t know if that’s any better

 

_[are minsung using protection]_

 

tweedledee: BITCHES

tweedledee: DO YOU WANT ME TO SCALD YOU WITH THE TEA

 

kimpossible: yes

 

mini-innie: yesssss

 

tweedledee: OKAY

tweedledee: so we just arrived at the studio

tweedledee: they’re being cute n shit

tweedledee: holding hands and pretending i can’t see them

tweedledee: lol bitches u thought

tweedledee: i am the night

tweedledee: i am the shadow

 

mychanniehyung: YEs we get it ur amaZing

mychanniehyung: moving on?

 

tweedledee: yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes

tweedledee: anyway today’s tea is minho looking at jisung like he’s the only thing that matters

tweedledee: and jisung is STRONG

tweedledee: my man has MUSCLES

 

beaniebby: we been knew jisung is a fit squirrel

beaniebby: is there a point to this?

 

tweedledee: ANYWAY

tweedledee: he’s rlly strong because he is now carrying minho

tweedledee: and they both look so happy

tweedledee: which is making me happy because

tweedledee: !!!!!!!!!

 

mini-innie: FUCKING PROOF

 

handsoffmywoojin: ahem

 

mini-innie: FREAKING PROOF

 

tweedledee: 

 

mychanniehyung: I’M SOFT

 

tweedledee: no protective dad comments this time round?

 

mychanniehyung: i figure jisung will be fine

mychanniehyung: YOU on the other hand…

 

tweedledee: OPE

tweedledee: gotta blast

 

 

_[surprise]_

 

tweedledum: okay so i’m at the studio but i have nothing to do cause hyunjin and felix

tweedledum: are doing their thing u know

tweedledum: and min’s in the other room cause he doesn’t want me to see his dance till the actual thing for some reason

 

kimpossible: “MIN”

kimpossible: is this whipped culture

kimpossible: how long have u known him for now?

 

tweedledum: sHUsh

 

mychanniehyung: do you have water and snacks and stuff ji?

 

tweedledum: i’m fine thanks dAD

tweedledum: minho bought me banana milk so

 

kimpossible: I KNEW IT

kimpossible: JISUNG U FUCKING SUGAR BABY

 

tweedledum: the CURsEdsT

tweedledum: definitely NOT

tweedledum: NOPE NOPE NOPE

 

kimpossible: yes

 

tweedledum: u know i could say the same about a certain

tweedledum: wonpil????

 

mini-innie: oho?

 

handsoffmywoojin: ohoho

 

kimpossible: HAN JISUNG

kimpossible: disrespect me again and i’ll eat ur shower curtain

 

tweedledum: try me bitch

tweedledum: my shower has glass walls

 

kimpossible: well MUNCHITY FUCKING CRUNCH BITCH

kimpossible: u think that will stop me????

 

tweedledum: i am

tweedledum: terrified right now

 

kimpossible: as u should be

kimpossible: inferior mortal

 

mini-innie: …

 

mychanniehyung: …

 

tweedledum: right aNywAY

tweedledum: u guys are all meeting at the hall at like 5:00 right?

tweedledum: cause i need to make sure i’m waiting at the right spot for you guys

 

handsoffmywoojin: yeah I’m coming with channie and innie to be there around 5:00 probably

 

beaniebby: yeah i’ll drive from work to meet you all out the front

 

kimpossible: ahem

kimpossible: could i get a lift hyungie?

 

beaniebby: -_-

 

kimpossible: pwease?

 

beaniebby: ¬_¬

 

kimpossible: ʕʘ‿ʘʔ

 

beaniebby: ಠ_ಠ

beaniebby: fine fine fine fine fine

beaniebby: FINE

beaniebby: ok we’ll all meet outside the hall at 5

 

tweedledum: sounds great

tweedledum: i’m getting us all front row seats uwu

tweedledum: @beaniebby so you can see [redacted] up close

 

beaniebby: I’LL END YOU

 

tweedledum: good luck trying tiny

 

kimpossible: ope

 

beaniebby: u better FUCKING run

 

tweedledum: I’M A BAD BITCH U CAN’T KILL ME

 

 

_[hoes for minho’s toes]_

 

tweedledum: don’t say a fucking word

 

tweedledee: …

tweedledee: yeet

 

tweedledum: i said NO WORDS

 

tweedledee: well it APPARENTLY wasn’t a word when we were playing scrabble last week now was it

 

tweedledum: …

tweedledum: good point

 

tweedledee: i actually wasn’t gonna mention the fact that your home screen is a picture of you and minho until you reminded me

tweedledee: is “sungie” catching feelingssss???????????

 

tweedledum: mmm but did you see hyunjin’s home screen when you had his phone

 

tweedledee: no comment

 

tweedledum: (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)

 

tweedledum: NO COMMENT

 

 

 

 

 

“Lix, babe come one we’re gonna be late!”

 

The snapping of fingers broke Felix’s focus on the screen in front of him. Looking up, he was met with dark eyes and a singular freckle. Close to his face. Worryingly close.

 

Felix’s breath hitched at the sight of two _very_ gorgeous, kissable lips, _very_ close to his own. Were they- was he wearing lipgloss?

 

_Fuck. How can fluorescent lighting make him look that good? Seems fake but okay._

 

Trailing his eyes up to meet Hyunjin’s, he was met with a smirk and an open hand.

 

“See something you like?”

 

“Of course _you_ would say something dumb and cheesy like that,” Felix sighed as he grabbed Hyunjin’s outstretched hand. But of course, being his usual clumsy self, Felix suddenly lost all sense of balance and tripped over his own feet, effectively landing with Hyunjin’s arms around him. _Of all the_ fucking _things to happen._

 

“If you say something dumb about falling for you I swear I will never speak to you again.”

 

“Shut up, you love it.” Even with his nose pressed against Hyunjin’s chest Felix could almost sense the grin that had spread across his face. Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time, Felix stepped back just far enough so that he could comfortably meet Hyunjin’s eyes.

 

“Can I ask you something?” He blurted out. Hyunjin’s smile only seemed to get wider as his eyes crinkled. _Who gave him the right to be this attractive? Un-fucking-fair._

 

“Sure, anything you want baby,” he said, winking.

 

“Why do you do that?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“I don’t know… be so…” he trailed off, gesturing vaguely, “confident all the time?”

 

Hyunjin’s smile dropped and Felix could feel the arms around his waist slowly slipping off. _Why do I always have to open my stupid mouth?_

 

“Do you not like it? I’m sorry for assuming you were into it I just, I don’t know, thought you felt the same kind of way? If it makes you uncomfortable I can just stop or-”

 

“Hyunjin.” Felix cut him off by grabbing his hands and putting them back on his waist. “Shut up, okay? I _am_ into it. I..” He could feel himself blushing furiously. “I really don’t mind all the pet names so, you know… if you want? You could keep using them? If that’s too weird or anything I-”

 

“Sure thing.” Hyunjin’s smile crept back on to his face. “Babe.”

 

_Fuckity fucking fuck._

 

Felix coughed lightly and stepped backwards, this time letting Hyunjin’s hands fall away from him.

 

“I’ll just… uh… grab my bag and we can go.”

 

He walked over to the corner where he had left his bag, internally freaking out. _Felt the same kind of way? What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Into it? Why did I say that? He said it first didn’t he? Oh god does that mean he’s into me? Is he_ flirting _with me? How do I react to that?_

 

Felix reached down to grab the straps of his duffel, and made sure to pop his hips just a little more as he swung the bag over his shoulder. He walked (read: strutted) back over to where Hyunjin was standing. And looking closely, he could almost see the faintest red tinge on the slope of his cheekbones. _Is he? Is he blushing? Nah, probably just still worked up from practice._

 

Hyunjin reached over to grab Felix’s hand and interlace their fingers. “Ready to go?”

 

_If I blush one more time I will literally jump off a bridge._ “Allons-y!”

 

“Ooh, French. Sexy.”

 

Felix burst into giggles. “Shut _up_!”

 

But Hyunjin just smiled and swung their hands between them as they walked out the door.

 

 

 

_[are hyunlix using protection]_

 

tweedledum: HOES THEY REALLY BE OUT HERE

tweedledum: HOLDING HANDS AND GIGGLING

tweedledum: AND SMILING SO BIGLY

tweedledum: i need a mans

 

mychanniehyung: bigly?

 

tweedledum: SHUT UR ASS ITS A WORD

 

kimpossible: “i need a mans”

kimpossible: what is minho to u then hoe

 

tweedledum: DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH

tweedledum: ITS NOT THAT HRAD TO TPYE [RDEACTED] BITCH

 

kimpossible: well i mean

kimpossible: clearly it is

 

mychanniehyung: BIG OOFT

 

handsoffmywoojin: channie remember the talk we had about twitter

 

mini-innie: OPE

mini-innie: seungmin really exposing him like that huh

 

pettibaguetti: …

pettibaguetti: no comment

 

 

_[surprise]_

 

mychanniehyung: I have innie and wooj and we’re almost here!

 

tweedledum: I’m waiting in the front row of seats which i had to lay all my stuff on to save btw

tweedledum: the amount of dirty looks i’ve gotten

tweedledum: its enough to scar a bitch

tweedledum: anyway the dancers are backstage and I think minho’s first and hyunlix r last

 

beaniebby: I’m just getting minnie now

 

kimpossible: hurry up bitch

 

beaniebby: i mean i could just drive straight to the hall now

 

kimpossible: i mean uwu thank you for giving me a lift hyung you’re the best!!!!

 

mini-innie: jisung have you seen minho dance yet

 

tweedledum: WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP ASKING ME THIS

tweedledum: and no i havent

 

mini-innie: ᵒʰᵒʰᵒʰᵒʰᵒ

mini-innie: ᵗᵉᵉʰᵉᵉ ᶦⁿᵈᵉᵉᵈ

 

tweedledum: WHY IS EVERUONE SO VAGUE

tweedledum: i’m kind of worried now

 

mini-innie: don’t be!

mini-innie: it’ll be…

mini-innie: an experience…

 

tweedledum: somehow that didn’t comfort me one itty bitty

 

handsoffmywoojin: we just walked in the front door ji

handsoffmywoojin: you can stop waving I see you

handsoffmywoojin: i’m literally waving back that means I can see you are you blind

 

mini-innie: STOP WAVING

 

mychanniehyung: when jisung waves he waves with his whole body and its terrifying

 

beaniebby: 5 minutes away

 

tweedledum: yay! I can’t wait to see you all again!!!

tweedledum: also can i just say

tweedledum: how cute the three bfs are in real life changbin hold my uwus

 

beaniebby: oops i spilled them

 

tweedledum: U SPILLED MY UWUWS???????

 

beaniebby: okay we’re at the front door i see you

beaniebby: @mychanniehyung can you hold him down to make him stop waving

 

kimpossible: its less like waving

kimpossible: more like an interpretive dance of what he wants to say

kimpossible: but using his whole body

 

tweedledum: why am i always being attacked smh

 

 

 

 

Minho was nervous. As in the hands shaking, heart pounding type of nervous. Most of these nerves were probably coming from the idea of Jisung seeing him dance for the first time, but he would never admit it. _Jisung._ Minho had absolutely no idea what to do with that boy. As cheesy as it sounds, Minho had genuinely never met someone who he cared about like this before. And that scared him. _Fuck_ , that scared him _so much_ because he was so afraid of letting Jisung down. Of doing something wrong and hurting this beautiful boy who already meant so much to him.

 

_Fuck I’m dramatic. Hyunjin would be proud._

 

It was crazy how even just thinking about the younger boy made him calm down. _Jesus. How am I already this whipped for someone I basically only just met?_

 

“Five minutes!” A woman holding a clipboard spoke into her headset as she brushed past Minho. Doing a double-take, she pivoted on her heel to face him. “You’re Minho, right?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Why aren’t you on the stage? Lights are up in five! Go, go, go!” She pushed him in the direction of the stage where he would be performing.

 

Minho rushed to the center of the stage. _Why are you so nervous? It’s just Jisung! Someone you only met last week but who is easily the most wonderful person you’ve ever met and who you’ve already developed feelings for!_ Minho took a couple more deep breaths. _Fuck_.

 

As the opening bars of his music sounded and the lights became brighter, it was like his brain switched on to hyper-focus mode. The beat was slow and seductive, exactly what Minho had planned in order to showcase every talent he had. He knew he was hot, he just had to use it to his advantage.

 

He threw himself into the familiar movements, coming alive on the stage, growing more and more confident as the music was progressing. And then he spotted Jisung in the audience. Looking up at him with his eyes wide and his jaw slack. It was then that Minho made eye contact. _And didn’t break it._

 

Looking deep into Jisung’s eyes, he dropped to the ground, covering his face and rolling his hips a bit more than was probably necessary. It was as if every thing else didn’t matter in that moment. It was just him, Jisung and the music. And he was only trying to impress the boy he liked.

 

As the song began to fade out, Minho completed his last sequence of turns. Holding eye contact with Jisung, he finished with one last body roll, making sure to pull his lip between his teeth and wink before sliding onto his knees with his head bowed.

 

He almost didn’t register the applause. _Fuck I really did that didn’t I? And the look on Jisung’s face? Speaking of…_

 

Minho raised his head and looked at the boy in front of him. He didn’t seem to be moving. At all. His mouth hung wide open and his eyes looked like they were ready to fall out of their sockets. Minho looked around him and saw the rest of his friends whistling and jumping up and down like crazy. _Wait what?_ Recognition dawned on his face as he broke into an enormous smile. _Everyone’s here?_

 

“I told you! I freaking told you to prepare yourself!” Innie yelled into Jisung’s face, cackling madly as Chan pulled him back down into his lap.

 

Standing up and walking off the stage, he gave a small wave to the six people sitting down, still grinning to himself about the look on Jisung’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks always for reading!!!
> 
> (I can't believe were over 200 kudos already!!!)


	8. minsung nation RISE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pettibaguetti: good luck!
> 
>  
> 
> hyonjon: u too hyung ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  
> 
> pettibaguetti: if i see that one more time i will yak on ur ugly ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhh i'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long! basically i've gone away to a different country and the jet lag was killing my ass and also i had writers block so that doesn't help! But i hope you guys enjoyyyyy!!!!!
> 
> as always thanks for reading uwu

 

_[eat spaghetti to forgetti your regretti]_

 

tweedledum: why did nobody FUCKING tell me

tweedledum: HOW-

tweedledum: MINHO-

tweedledum: I-

tweedledum: what the FUCK

 

mini-innie: 1. pick ur jaw off the ground and stop drooling

mini-innie: 2. i warned you

mini-innie: many times

 

tweedledee: BITCH

tweedledee: DID U NOT LISTEN TO A WORD I SAID

tweedledee: I TOLD YOU TO PREPARE YOURSELF

 

tweedledum: well yes but

tweedledum: i thought u were just memeing

tweedledum: i wasn’t prepared to be ATTACKED like this

 

pettibaguetti: uwu i’m glad you liked it

 

tweedledum: ARE YOU KIDDING ME I CAN’T BREATHE

 

hyonjon: i mean

hyonjon: i don’t think i’ve ever seen minho dance so…

hyonjon: sexy before

 

tweedledee: yeah

tweedledee: almost like he was trying to

tweedledee: imPrEsS sOmEoNe?

 

pettibaguetti: u better shut

pettibaguetti: or i’ll whip you

 

tweedledee: yes please

 

mychanniehyung: NO WHIPPING

 

tweedledum: the only whip in here is how whipped hyunjin is for felix

 

mini-innie: i cringe

 

tweedledee: YOU BETTER stOp

 

hyonjon: i mean…

hyonjon: he’s not wrong tho…

 

tweedledee: OPE

 

mychanniehyung: are you guys ready for your performance?

 

tweedledee: i actually am for once

tweedledee: i grabbed myself a healthy breakfast today and everything

 

mychanniehyung: good job lix!

 

hyonjon: it was literally just gummy bears wrapped in a fruit roll up

 

tweedledee: breakfast burrito but yeah

 

kimpossible: i pity your dentist

 

tweedledee: joke’s on you because i don’t have a dentist

 

mychanniehyung: you will after eating that

 

mini-innie: i was gonna have bacon with my breakfast

mini-innie: but then i remembered i’m allergic to bacon :((

 

kimpossible: jeongin…

kimpossible: i think its time to tell you

kimpossible: your bacon allergy is a lie

kimpossible: chan hyung made it up so you’d eat healthier

 

mini-innie: what?

mini-innie: no i’m just allergic to a lot of stuff!

mini-innie: bacon, donuts, not saying thank you

mini-innie: …

mini-innie: oh my god

 

mychanniehyung: no comment

 

mini-innie: HYUNG

 

mychanniehyung: oh whoops gotta blast

 

tweedledee: chan really just skrrted out of here huh

 

handsoffmywoojin: oPE

handsoffmywoojin: innie’s pouting and crossing his arms

handsoffmywoojin: i melt

handsoffmywoojin: teehee channie cant resist

handsoffmywoojin: …

handsoffmywoojin: I’M SOFT

 

beaniebby: a three way cuddle fest

beaniebby: right in front of my salad

beaniebby: dIsGuStInG

 

tweedledee: HYUNG!!!! :)))))

tweedledee: hi (◕‿◕)

 

beaniebby: um

beaniebby: hi (• ֊ •)

 

_[Private message between beaniebby and tweedledum]_

_[tweedledum changed the chat name to “you wanna cromch him don’t you”]_

 

tweedledum: BITCH

tweedledum: never ONCE

tweedledum: have you EVER

tweedledum: USED AN EMOTICON

tweedledum: you whipped whipped boi

 

beaniebby: no comment

 

tweedledum: if u like him why don’t you just cromch him already

 

beaniebby: NO COMMENT

tweedledum: smh u better at least hug him or summ after the performance today

 

beaniebby: if u kiss minho i’ll hug felix

 

tweedledum: DEAL

tweedledum: FUCKING WATCH ME

tweedledum: CHANGLIX RISE

 

 

_[Private message between pettibaguetti and tweedledum]_

 

tweedledum: minho cash me ousside

 

pettibaguetti: come again

 

tweedledum: are you allowed to leave

 

pettibaguetti: kinda?

pettibaguetti: i could sneak out since i’m finished

 

tweedledum: wait really?

 

pettibaguetti: sure

pettibaguetti: but for why

 

tweedledum: i wanna see you

tweedledum: for…

tweedledum: reasons

 

pettibaguetti: …

pettibaguetti: o-kay?

pettibaguetti: i’ll be there in five

 

tweedledum: meet me under our tree

 

pettibaguetti: “our tree”

pettibaguetti: i want to cry you are so precious omigod

 

tweedledum: hurry up and get here x

 

 

 

_[thot nation]_

 

pettibaguetti: see you later hoes i’m leaving

pettibaguetti: i’ve seen you do this routine a million times

pettibaguetti: and i know ur gonna fucking SLAM it

pettibaguetti: and also no pressure but changbin’s watching so

 

tweedledee: WAIT WHAT

tweedledee: fuck to the NO

 

hyonjon: hmm

hyonjon: then i guess we better

hyonjon: give him a show ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

pettibaguetti: ew my eYEs

 

tweedledee: aside from my current crisis

tweedledee: why are you leaving

_[pettibaguetti sent screenshots]_

 

pettibaguetti: that’s why

 

tweedledee: HOE

 

hyonjon: be still my beating heart

 

tweedledee: HOE

tweedledee: BE GOOD TO MY BRO

 

pettibaguetti: i distinctly remember having this conversation like a day ago

 

tweedledee: don’t try to english at me bitch

tweedledee: also did u see that sneaky little x

 

pettibaguetti: sigh

pettibaguetti: yes i did

 

tweedledee: he doesn’t even send them to ME

 

hyonjon: wow you must be spEcIAl

 

pettibaguetti: anYwAY

pettibaguetti: good luck!

 

hyonjon: u too hyung ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

pettibaguetti: if i see that one more time i will yak on ur ugly ass

 

tweedledee: hurry up and leave don’t keep him waiting

 

pettibaguetti: ok i’m going i’m going i’m going

 

hyonjon: don’t forget to use protection!!

 

tweedledee: babe-

 

 

 

_[Private message between pettibaguetti and tweedledum]_

 

pettibaguetti: okay i’m leaving now sungie

 

tweedledum: me too hyung!

 

 

_[hoes for minho’s toes]_

 

tweedledee: U SNEAKY LITTLE-

 

tweedledum: ┐(︶▽︶)┌

tweedledum: i guess i’m just a hoe

 

tweedledee: yeAH U ARE

tweedledee: go cromch him

 

tweedledum: no but fr i think i’m gonna ask him out

 

tweedledee: awww

tweedledee: my wittle sungie putting on his big boi pants

tweedledee: minho will be quaked to his core teehee

tweedledee: he’s usually the confident one

 

tweedledum: yes that’s the aim

tweedledum: and then maybe a cromch

tweedledum: we’ll see ;))

 

tweedledee: OPE

 

 

_[eat spaghetti to forgetti your regretti]_

 

beaniebby: okay but jisung just ran out of the hall

 

tweedledee: hmmm

 

mychanniehyung: yeah why did he just leave?

 

tweedledee: HMMMM

 

kimpossible: ok felix fucking spill already

 

tweedledee: i only have one thing to say

tweedledee: …

tweedledee: @pettibaguetti ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

pettibaguetti: I WILL BREAK YOU

 

mychanniehyung: oh

mychanniehyung: have fun @pettibaguetti @tweedledum!

 

handsoffmywoojin: ok who are you and what have you done with chan

 

tweedledee: yeah wtf why don’t you care all of a sudden

 

mychanniehyung: minho’s a big boi he can handle himself

mychanniehyung: its u i don’t trust felix

 

hyonjon: wait a second

hyonjon: isn’t jisung here with us watching?

hyonjon: so how did you guys see him run out???

 

mini-innie: whoopsy

 

tweedledee: i don’t get it

tweedledee: …

tweedledee: …

tweedledee: wAIT

tweedledee: U GUYS ARE ALL HERE AREN’T YOU

 

kimpossible: i mean

kimpossible: we can’t really hide it now

 

beaniebby: yeah we came to watch you

 

tweedledee: NOW I’M PNACKIEd

 

hyonjon: english please

 

tweedledee: BIG FUCSKT

 

hyonjon: sigh

hyonjon: ours is the last one but we’re on soon so i hope you guys enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

“Hi.”

 

“Fuck- ” Jisung caught himself on the tree, righting his feet. “You scared me.”

 

“I can see that.” Minho’s eyes were soft as he extended his hand towards Jisung.

 

Grabbing it, Jisung hauled himself away from the rough bark. A warm breeze was flowing through the air, stirring Jisung’s hair and brushing against his skin.

 

“So… is there any particular reason why you wanted to meet me?” Minho didn’t let go of Jisung’s hand. Staring at their locked fingers Jisung sighed slightly.

 

“Well…” he trailed off uncertainly, pink dusting his cheeks.

 

“It’s okay Sungie, you can tell me anything.” Minho smiled encouragingly.

 

“ _Fuck_ you make it so much harder when you go and say nice things like that.”

 

“Make what harder?” Minho winked as his smile widened.

 

“Not like that!” Jisung smacked Minho’s shoulder, but his smile only seemed to grow further. “I just… I just wanted to say that- ” Jisung drew in a deep breath. “I just wanted to say that I know that we only met two weeks ago, but we’ve been texting and hanging out and, I don’t know if I’m reading this the wrong way - Chan-hyung always tells me I’m so bad at reading people - but _anyway_ I’ve been feeling, I don’t know, like there’s something? I’m not really that experienced with the whole _‘boyfriends’_ thing like Hyunjin and you and the rest, but I guess that’s what I’m going for? It doesn’t have to happen straight away, we can go on dates first and stuff! And it’s fine if you don’t like me in _that way_ I mean that’s totally fine, it’s just that I thought you should know where my feelings stand. At this point in time. Right now. Yeah.”

 

Somewhere during his tirade, Jisung had let go of Minho’s hand and was fiddling nervously with his earring, refusing to meet Minho’s eyes. But Minho’s smile was stretching from ear to ear, grinning teeth on full display.

 

“ _Sungie,_ ” he reached up and gently pulled Jisung’s hand back into his own. “ _Yes_ I like you ‘like that’, I thought I was making it blatantly obvious! I’ve been hitting on you since day one, did you think I was just being friendly?”

 

The pink on Jisung’s cheeks turned to a deeper red. “Maybe I thought that…” He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. “But wait!” He lifted his head in excitement. “You like me too? You like me too! Oh my _god_ wait till Felix hears about this, I can’t _believe_ it. You, Lee fucking Minho, like me! Why?” Minho was completely blinded by Jisung’s smile.

 

“You really want to know why?” His voice took on a more serious tone. Jisung nodded shyly, lowering his eyes again.

 

“Well for only two weeks, it’s a pretty long list. I like you because of the way your eyes light up when you’re talking about something you love. I like you because of how you find joy in even the smallest things. I like you because you’re never afraid to speak your mind. I like you because you can’t live without cuddles or holding hands. I like your cute squirrel cheeks,” he brushed his finger along Jisung’s cheekbone. “I like your beautiful brown eyes,” he placed a finger under Jisung’s chin and tilted his head up so that their eyes met. “And that’s not even half of it. I like you, Han Jisung, and I very much want to date you.”

 

Jisung’s mouth gaped wide open and his eyes were glassy with the trace of tears.

 

“I- I don’t- you want to be my boyfriend?”

 

“If that’s what you want, then yes. I want to be your boyfriend.”

 

If the smiles Jisung had given him previously had been bright, the smile that came over his face now rivaled the sun itself. With that happy grin still plastered across his cheeks, Jisung took a step forward.

 

And now they were face to face. Or- face to shoulder- in Jisung’s case. His radiant smile slowly slipped as he looked up and met Minho’s eyes. They were gazing into his with an intensity that he had only ever seen on Minho when he was dancing. An intensity that had not been there during their conversation. His stare held, and Jisung felt a shiver crawl up his spine, the strength of Minho’s gaze making his toes curl. Catching his lip between his teeth, he blinked slowly. And now Minho’s eyes were no longer locked with his. They were fixated somewhere above his chin. Jisung let his lip roll out from his front teeth, and followed Minho’s gaze as it sharpened almost hungrily. The mood had changed drastically from the light-hearted moments from not even a minute ago.

 

“Don’t,” Minho breathed quietly. “You have no idea how distracting that is.”

 

Jisung could see how the muscles in Minho’s shoulders tensed as he pulled at his lip again.

 

“What, this?”

 

Minho made a low noise in his throat. _Did he just-? Was that a growl?_

 

“Why is it bad if I distract you?” Jisung cocked his head to the side and followed Minho’s eyes as they traced a path up the slope of his neck. It was then that he realised how close they really were.

 

“Because-” Minho blinked once and his voice took on a huskier tone. “Because your lips are very dangerous and if you keep doing that- ” He broke off again as he met Jisung’s eyes once more. “If you keep doing that I’ll do something I’lll regret.”

 

Jisung’s scalp tingled with anticipation. “And what might that be?”

 

A shudder rippled through Minho’s body as he squeezed his eyes shut. In an uncharacteristic moment of boldness, Jisung leaned forward and placed his lips next to Minho’s ear.

 

“Show me,” he whispered, voice hoarse.

 

Minho pulled back and looked into his eyes once more. His gaze softened slightly and the corners of his mouth tugged upwards. Slowly, he curled one hand around Jisung’s waist and cupped his jaw with the other. Gently, he tilted his head as he inched closer and closer to Jisung’s lips. It seemed as if they were a hair’s breadth apart. Jisung could feel Minho’s breath fanning across his face. Both of their eyes were still open and Minho’s gaze was sure and steady as he finally looked down at Jisung’s mouth.

 

“Can I- ”

 

“Please.”

 

The kiss was soft and sweet. As Minho’s lips slotted over his, Jisung finally let his eyes fall shut. It was just a simple press of their lips, but to Jisung, it held a promise that he couldn’t voice aloud. Minho’s hand tightened ever so slightly on Jisung’s waist as his other hand drifted down to meet it. Jisung pulled away to look at the boy in front of him. Minho’s eyes were still closed, eyelashes brushing his cheeks and throat bobbing. He slowly blinked them open and looked down into Jisung’s eyes once more, gaze still sharp and focused, but pupils blown wide with an emotion that Jisung couldn’t name.

 

Jisung’s breath hitched as Minho surged up to meet his lips again, pushing Jisung back against the rough surface of the tree. He hoisted Jisung up and he wrapped his legs around Minho’s waist as a response, looping his arms around Minho’s neck to deepen the kiss. Carding his fingers through the hair at the nape of Minho’s neck, Jisung tangled their tongues together, eliciting a groan from Minho.

 

Jisung was just finding his rhythm when Minho started to slow down, making the kisses shorter and sweeter until finally pulling away gently with a last brush of his lips against Jisung’s.

 

Minho looked at the boy in front of him, and his breath caught in his throat. Jisung looked…nothing short of ethereal. His eyes were still closed, a high flush coating his cheekbones as the moonlight dappled softly across his face. He slowly blinked his eyes open, pupils blown wide and smile slowly creeping back on to his face. The flush rose to his ears when he realised Minho was staring at him. _Holy fuck! Holy fucking fuckity fuck! I just kissed Lee Minho! And he wants to be my boyfriend and I kissed him and he kissed back and oh my_ god _!_ Trying to regain some of his lost composure, he untangled his arms from Minho.

 

“So, are you gonna put me down or?”

 

“Oh yeah, right!” Minho grinned sheepishly. “Sorry about that.” Minho gently set Jisung back on the ground as he unhooked his legs from Minho’s waist. Both of them were smiling widely.

 

“So.”

 

“So.”

 

“We just kissed.”

 

“Yeah, I noticed.”

 

Jisung giggled. “And now you’re my _boyfriend_. We’re _boyfriends_.”

 

Minho reached over and laced his fingers with Jisung’s, swinging their hands between them.

 

“Yes. Yes we are.”

 

 

 

_[eat spaghetti to forgetti your regretti]_

 

tweedledum: not to brag but

tweedledum: felix bouta be getting a hug real soon

 

beaniebby: wait

beaniebby: WHAT

beaniebby: WHTA GTHE FCUHK

beaniebby: YUO ATCUYALL DID IT

beannieby: no FUCKING way

beaniebby: if ur lying ji I swear to GOD

 

pettibaguetti: he’s not

 

beaniebby: HOLY FUCKST

 

tweedledee: am I the only one who feels…

tweedledee: just a tad lost?

 

mychanniehyung: nope

 

kimpossible: this wouldn’t have anything to do

kimpossible: with how you suspiciously ran out of the hall now would it

 

pettibaguetti: do u wanna tell them or should i

tweedledum: uwu give me one second i have to honour the broski code

 

 

_[hoes for minho’s toes]_

 

tweedledum: minho’s my boyfriend now

tweedledum: and we kissed

 

tweedledee: WUHFQPUEWF

tweedledee: QHTA :::

tweedledee: IM SORRY WHAT THE DUCKERY IS THIS

tweedledee: AR YOU BEING SRIOUS RIGHT NOW

tweedledee: JISUNG DON’T LEAVE

tweedledee: WHTA HT E FUCK EPXLAIN!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 

_[eat spaghetti to forgetti your regretti]_

 

tweedledee: DON’T LEAVE ME ON READ OR I”LL BASH YOU

 

tweedledum: was gonna say yes please but then i realised

tweedledum: my hoe life has sadly come to an end

tweedledum: for now i am a hoe for only one man

 

hyonjon: a moment of silence for our fallen brother

 

mini-innie: wait what?

mini-innie: what do you mean your a hoe for one man????

 

kimpossible: WAIT

kimpossible: DO I SMELL A FUCKING RAT

 

tweedledum: mayhaps you doth

tweedledum: and that rat is my boyfriend

tweedledum: whose name is

tweedledum: …

 

mini-innie: tell us!

 

mychanniehyung: i mean i think we all know who it is but you can still do a big reveal if you want

 

tweedledum: …

tweedledum: his name is-

 

pettibaguetti: its me

pettibaguetti: surprise

 

handsoffmywoojin: congratulations you two!!!!!

 

mini-innie: oh

mini-innie: wow what a _complete_ surprise

 

kimpossible: would _never_ have called it

 

hyonjon: yep never in a _million_ years

 

tweedledum: aww you guys are so sweet!

tweedledum: i thought we were being kinda obvious tho

 

pettibaguetti: EXCUSE

 

tweedledee: ope

 

pettibaguetti: “obvious” my ASS

pettibaguetti: YOU THOUGHT I WAS BEING FRIENDLY

 

kimpossible: jisung u dumb gay

 

tweedledee: there’s a reason your tweedle “dum” bro

 

tweedledum: DID I ASK

 

 

_[are minsung using protection]_

 

tweedledee: WELP

tweedledee: i do believe

tweedledee: that our work here is finished

 

mychanniehyung: great

 

kimpossible: aww i didn’t even get to use my binoculars yet

 

mini-innie: …

mini-innie: i don’t wanna know

 

tweedledee: anYWAY

tweedledee: i just wanted to say

tweedledee: thank you all for being a part of this wonderful journey

tweedledee: each and every one of you have achieved so much

tweedledee: and can i just say

 

_[kimpossible has left the chat]_

_[mychanniehyung has left the chat]_

_[mini-innie has left the chat]_

_[handsoffmywoojin has left the chat]_

 

tweedledee: …

tweedledee: friends? i don’t need friends

 

hyonjon: uwu i’m still here babe

 

beaniebby: and me

beaniebby: but i’m bouta give u two some privacy sooooo

 

tweedledee: NODON’T

 

_[tweedledee changed tha chat name to “hyunbinlix 4eva”]_

 

beaniebby: um

beaniebby: okay

hyonjon: awww cute!

 

 

_[you wanna cromch him don’t you]_

 

beaniebby: *softly*

beaniebby: fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys liked it lol. I'm not really happy with this chapter but i did it!
> 
> Also a note that i will only be straying from the gc format when there is a moment ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) between the couples or i feel like i can't do something justice in the gc. Next chapter will be partly hyunlix (okay mostly) but stay with me cause the changbin part of their relationship is kinda slow burn.
> 
> i wuv u guys lol


	9. jisung drowns in the tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mini-innie: more like couples that choke together stay together ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> tweedledee: ʕ̡̢̡ʘ̅͟͜͡ʘ̲̅ʔ̢̡̢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't edit this once but enjoy hoes

_[eat spaghetti to forgetti your regretti]_

 

 

mychanniehyung: after you guys are finished do you want to get something to eat?

 

tweedledee: oi mate you reckon we can get some maccas?

 

mychanniehyung: the one next to the servo?

 

tweedledee: yeah nah mate its too late in the arvo

 

beaniebby: why am i suddenly illiterate

 

mini-innie: you know i feel sorry for you australians

 

tweedledee: why?

 

mini-innie: you guys had to grow up walking on your hands

 

mychanniehyung: …

mychanniehyung: baby that’s not-

 

tweedledee: no let him finish

 

hyonjon: as an australian

 

kimpossible: hyunjin ur not-

 

hyonjon: as a PROUD australian

 

pettibaguetti: yeah i’d be down to get food

 

kimpossible: ohohOE

kimpossible: get jisungs ass more like

 

pettibaguetti: someone give me words of encouragement so i don’t kill seungmin right now

 

hyonjon: there aren’t any cats in prison

 

pettibaguetti: …

pettibaguetti: *puts the knife away*

 

tweedledee: GUYS

tweedledee: PUT UR PHONES AWAY WE’RE ON IN LIKE 5 MINUTES IHEQOF:WNLKDCN

 

hyonjon: uwu hope you guys enjoy!

 

tweedledee: *threateningly*

tweedledee: hope you guys enjoy :)

 

kimpossible: never has a smiley face looked more sinister

 

 

Hyunjin was trying to run over the moves in his head one last time before they went on, but Felix was completely distracting him. And not in the good way either. First it was cracking his knuckles, then it was tapping his foot and now it was bouncing his leg. Hyunjin sighed and tried to ignore the boy next to him, running over his steps for the thousandth time.

 

_And flick, flick, head up, push, jump, spin, stop._ Something in his peripheral vision shifted. _Bounce. Bounce. Bounce._

 

“Felix!” Hyunjin turned to his right indignantly. “Can you- ” he trailed off as he spotted the light sheen to Felix’s eyes and the trembling of his small hands. The way he was looking at Hyunjin reminded him of a scared bunny.

 

“Wait, are you okay?”

 

Felix sniffled and shook his head, using the ends of his sleeves to scrub at his eyes.

 

“Baby, baby, watch the makeup, kay?” Hyunjin reached out and gently pulled Felix’s hands away from his face, moving to crouch down in front of his chair in order to meet his eyes. “Now, do you wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

 

“I just- ” Felix sniffed again. “I’m just a _little_ worried about the dance is all.”

 

Hyunjin looked at him with understanding eyes. “Hey, I get it okay? Everybody feels nervous before the showcase, but you just have to remember that we’ve done this a million times! You could do it with your eyes closed.”

 

Felix sighed and retracted his hands from Hyunjin’s grasp, putting them back in his lap. _Sniff._ “Yeah, I know you’re right, you always are, I just- I don’t know… I don’t wanna do bad in front of the others you know? This is the first performance where I have to dance in front of people I actually want to like me!” _Sniff._

 

“Hey, ” Hyunjin tilted Felix’s head up to look into his eyes. “I’ll be right there beside you no matter what. And I think that Channie-hyung and the rest would praise you even if you fell off the stage!”

 

Felix’s eyes widened comically. “Oh my _god_ what if I fall off the stage?”

 

Hyunjin shook his head rapidly, inwardly cursing himself. “No, no, no, no , no. That’s _definitely_ not going to happen! Just- ” He grabbed Felix’s hands and hauled him upwards so that they were standing facing each other. “It’ll be fine, okay? After we’re done I’ll treat you at dinner okay?”

 

Felix looked up at Hyunjin in excitement, previous nervousness somewhat vanished. “Wait seriously?”

 

“Yep.” Hyunjin nodded. “And I’ll even buy you those disgusting haribo thingies that you like.”

 

Felix pumped his fist in the air. “Sweet!” Then he skipped happily off to the side of the stage, yelling behind him, “Thanks babe, you’re my one and only!”

 

Someone wearing a headset shushed him and shook their head.

 

As Felix disappeared from sight, Hyunjin’s jaw dropped. _Was that all it took? Mental note: food is a good distraction for Felix._ Hyunjin also started making his way to his side of the stage. _Yeah, but I can think of better things to distract him with…_ Hyunjin almost gagged at himself. _Oh my god shut up brain._ It wasn’t until the lights had dimmed that Hyunjin realised Felix had called him ‘babe’ for the first time.

 

As the opening beats started, all of Hyunjin’s worries fell away, the moves coming to him easily. The blur of the audience faded away until it felt like it was just him and Felix dancing together.

 

Their dance was fast paced- sharp movements coupled with fluid ones, all synchronising to the changing of the beat. The dance also had a somewhat flirty tone to it, Hyunjin and Felix meeting in the middle occasionally to lock eyes in a heavy stare, or to gently brush their fingers along one another.

 

Hyunjin was enjoying himself now. Looking over at Felix, he could see that he was having fun too, a small smile creeping onto his face as he executed yet another perfect sequence of movements.

 

Hearing the music slowing down and coming to a close, Hyunjin made sure to seek out Felix on the other side of the stage. They danced closer and closer together until the last beat sounded, finishing by facing one another with their hands intertwined between them. Hyunjin barely registered the applause.

 

The only thing he could focus on was the way Felix’s smile lit up his entire face, eyes crinkling at the corners and teeth flashing. His hair was slightly tousled and his forehead was damp with exertion, but Hyunjin had never been more enchanted by the smaller boy.

 

“We did it!”

 

“Yes Felix, we did.”

 

Felix surged forwards and wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s waist, burying his head into Hyunjin’s shoulder. “Thank you.” He said, the words muffled slightly by Hyunjin’s shirt.

 

Looking down at the top of Felix’s head, at his flushed skin and scattered freckles, it was all Hyunjin could do to stop himself from kissing Felix right then and there. _Wait, what? Where did that come from?_ He _really_ wanted to do it. _Jesus Hyunjin, in front of everyone? Have a little class will you?_ Instead, he settled for a simple kiss on the cheek, bending down to press his lips gently against Felix’s cheekbone. But, at the last moment Felix turned his head slightly, and so the kiss landed right on the corner of his mouth.

 

Felix pulled back in shock, but didn’t remove his arms from around Hyunjin’s waist. “I-I-what?Um… I- thanks?” Now his entire face was flaming red, including the tops of his ears. Hyunjin just giggled and let go of his body, linking their hands together again and leading him off the stage.

 

 

 

_[eat spaghetti to forgetti your regretti]_

 

mini-innie: good job hyungs!!

mini-innie: you guys were really good!

 

hyonjon: uwu thank u innie

 

tweedledum: I DIDN”T SEE IT BUT I BET U GUYS WERE GREAT

 

hyonjon: ope too busy eating minho’s face i guess

 

tweedledum: the dIsREspEcT

 

tweedledee: yeah but is he wrong tho

tweedledee: ALSO READ MY MESSAGES HOE

 

 

_[hoes for minho’s toes]_

 

tweedledee: BITCH LISTEN UP

tweedledee: so hyunjin mayhaps kissed me

 

tweedledum: whAT???

tweedledum: REALLY????

 

tweedledee: i mean it was right next to my mouth but stILL

 

tweedledum: yo he finally got his shit together didn’t he

tweedledum: damn

tweedledum: i’m bouta be so broke

 

tweedledee: what

 

tweedledum: what

 

 

_[are hyunlix using protection]_

 

tweedledum: U SAW HIM KITH

tweedledum: AND U DIDN’T THINK

tweedledum: TO NOTIFY ME

 

beaniebby: i mean

beaniebby: i guess we were excited so we forgot

 

tweedledum: incompetent FOOL

 

beaniebby: that’s incompetent fool HYUNG to u brat

beaniebby: you know when I was your age

 

tweedledum: you know when I was your height

 

beaniebby: …

beaniebby: now listen here

 

mychanniehyung: anYWAY

 

mini-innie: hyunjin finally made a move! yay!

 

kimpossible: i do believe i am owed some

kimpossible: ahem

kimpossible: dosh

 

mychanniehyung: 10,000 won to be exact

 

tweedledum: NOPE

tweedledum: i do believe the bet was who would ask out who

tweedledum: and as far as i can tell

tweedledum: there has been zero asking

 

kimpossible: N O

kimpossible: i think i would remember

kimpossible: i have the sharpest memory

 

beaniebby: you left me in the parking lot just the other day

 

kimpossible: that was on purpose

 

mini-innie: i agree with jisung

 

kimpossible: smh ur just saying that cause u don’t wanna pay

 

 

_[eat spaghetti to forgetti your regretti]_

 

hyonjon: guys can we grab food another time

hyonjon: I reckon lix and I are pretty much wiped

 

tweedledum: fucking aussieboo smh

 

tweedledee: it’s kinda cute tho

 

hyonjon: awww babe

 

tweedledee: babeeeee

 

hyonjon: (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ i wuv u

tweedledee:i wuv u too ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)

mini-innie: bleh

 

kimpossible: just get married already jesus fuck

kimpossible: ur even worse than minsung

 

hyonjon: ahem

 

tweedledee: ahem

 

tweedledum: couples that cough together stay together!

 

mini-innie: more like couples that choke together stay together ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

tweedledee: ʕ̡̢̡ʘ̅͟͜͡ʘ̲̅ʔ̢̡̢

 

mychanniehyung: YANG JEONGIN

mychanniehyung: WHAT WAS THAT

 

pettibaguetti: I’M SO PROUD

pettibaguetti: the student becomes the master

 

mychanniehyung: NOT IN MY HOUSEHOLD

 

tweedledum: chan stop being such a grandpa smh

 

mychanniehyung: i am NOT

 

tweedledee: sounds fake but ok

tweedledee: you’re nothing but a big ol’ crusty dusty dinosaur

 

handsoffmywoojin: did you seriously just call him crusty i-

 

tweedledum: SKSKSKSK

 

_[tweedledum changed mychanniehyung’s name to “crustydusty”]_

 

kimpossible: U GENIUS I’M CRYING

 

crustydusty: i-

crustydusty: hhh

 

 

_[you wanna cromch him don’t you]_

 

tweedledum: so

 

beaniebby: so what hoe

 

tweedledum: sO

tweedledum: U DIDN’T PULL THRU U FAKE ASS BINCH

 

beaniebby: are we rlly doing this rn

 

tweedledum: YE

tweedledum: WHY. TF. DIDN’T. U. HUG. HIM.

 

beaniebby: no comment

 

tweedledum: nOPE

tweedledum: u are NOT dodging the bullet this time mister

 

beaniebby: sigh

beaniebby: cause hyunjin kith thats why

 

tweedledum: BINHC

tweedledum: twas just a kith u coulda swooped in

 

beaniebby: but they looked so happy and i didn’t wanna

beaniebby: u kno

beaniebby: iNtRuDe

 

tweedledum: sigh

tweedledum: okies maybe ur right this time

tweedledum: BUT

tweedledum: have u forgotten what felix said to u when he first saw u??

tweedledum: and when u low-key hit on him when u were drunk???

tweedledum: AND DIDN’T U GO TO HYUNJINS APARTMENT THAT NIGHT

tweedledum: WTF HOLD MY DUCK

 

beaniebby: smh they were just being friendly

 

tweedledum: frIEndLY?

tweedledum: are u THAT blind????

tweedledum: wow bird box the sequel this time starring seo FUCKING changbin

 

beaniebby: i-

beaniebby: nothing happened at hyunjin’s apartment

beaniebby: i think

beaniebby: i can’t rlly remember anything apart from waking up and what happened after

beaniebby: and they’re clearly NOT into me so…

 

tweedledum: hhhhhhhh

tweedledum: and what did happen after huh?

 

beaniebby: sorry what can’t hear u

 

tweedledum: if u don’t-

 

beaniebby: ope is that seungmin calling me?

beaniebby: gotta blast

 

tweedledum: did you rlly just-

tweedledum: CHANGBIN

tweedledum: SEO CHANGBIN

tweedledum: …

tweedledum: i hate u

 

_[tweedledum changed beaniebby’s name to “traitorbinch”]_

 

 

_[eat spaghetti to forgetti your regretti]_

 

tweedledee: wikiHow to delete my face

 

hyonjon: NOPE

hyonjon: REQUEST DENIED

hyonjon: UR BEAUTIFUL

 

tweedledee: i-

tweedledee: oop

tweedledee: ᶠᵃⁿᵏ ᵘ

 

tweedledum: what the FUCKST

tweedledum: don’t even START YONGBOK

 

tweedledee: but how do you guys have such nice smooth skin tho

 

tweedledum: i find that tears of my enemies work well as a moisturiser

 

pettibaguetti: woah

pettibaguetti: someone’s been listening to fallout boy huh

 

tweedledum: i only feel one emotion and that’s anger

tweedledum: 24/7

tweedledum: 365

tweedledum: at 1000000%

tweedledum: i won’t hesitate to END u all

 

kimpossible: at least i’ll die doing what i love

 

mini-innie: and what do you love?

 

kimpossible: dying

 

pettibaguetti: @tweedledum last night you texted me at least a thousand hearts

 

tweedledum: …

tweedledum: out of anger

 

traitorbinch: smh jisung we been knew ur a sunshine stop being a fake hoe

traitorbinch: wait what is my name tf

 

tweedledum: felix can u tell changbin i’m not talking to him uwu

 

tweedledee: changbin jisung’s not talking to u

 

traitorbinch: oh my GOD

traitorbinch: @tweedledum just pm me u brat and i’ll tell u about [redacted]

 

 

_[you wanna cromch him don’t you]_

 

traitorbinch: so basically

traitorbinch: i woke up in hyunjin’s bed

 

tweedledum: FUCKING WORM?

tweedledum: (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)

 

traitorbinch: not like THAT u dramatic hoe

traitorbinch: he was sleeping on the couch and let me use his bed

traitorbinch: BUT

traitorbinch: here’s the catch

traitorbinch: felix was in the bed with me

 

tweedledum: ASDFFGHJKL

 

traitorbinch: AND

traitorbinch: when i woke up

traitorbinch: we were like

traitorbinch: _cuddling_

traitorbinch: but apparantly felix likes to cuddle with every one of his limbs

traitorbinch: and so we were more

traitorbinch: ahem

traitorbinch: tangled

 

tweedledum: HOW COULD U NOT TELL ME THIS

 

traitorbinch: do u want to hear the story or not

 

tweedledum: ahem please proceed binnie-hyung

 

traitorbinch: anYwAY

traitorbinch: so hyunjin snuck into the room

traitorbinch: well

traitorbinch: the giraffe is too clumsy for sneak

traitorbinch: but he put a glass of water and some advil on the dresser

traitorbinch: and i scared him half to death by being like “thanks”

traitorbinch: and he jumped and kinda yelled

traitorbinch: which then woke up felix and

traitorbinch: a sleepy felix is…

traitorbinch: so…

traitorbinch: …

 

tweedledum: SO??

 

traitorbinch: lets just say my heart combusted

traitorbinch: and in his little sleepy voice he was all like

traitorbinch: “jinnie come cuddle”

traitorbinch: and hyunjin looked at me kinda nervous? idk

traitorbinch: and was all like “uh do you mind”

traitorbinch: and i was too lazy to get up so i just shook my head

traitorbinch: and laid out one of my arms

traitorbinch: and he like full jumped on the bed

traitorbinch: AND FUCKING SNUGGLED

 

tweedledum: oh my GOD

tweedledum: oh my FUCKING GOD

tweedledum: AND I’M ONLY HEARING ABOUT THIS NOW

tweedledum: details fool details!!

tweedledum: what was it like

 

traitorbinch: like…

traitorbinch: like being hugged by two people?

 

tweedledum: NTO GOD ENOUGN BITCH

tweedledum: how did it feeellllll?

 

traitorbinch: sigh

traitorbinch: like

traitorbinch: fuzzy and warm?

traitorbinch: and i felt like i was melting but like super happy at the same time?

 

tweedledum: HOLY SHIT

tweedledum: you

tweedledum: seo CHANGBIN

tweedledum: busted a phat uwu

tweedledum: oh i’m so proud!!

 

traitorbinch: nopw

traitorbinch: u must have the wrong number sorry

 

tweedledum: u big dumb gay : ’’’’ )

 

_[tweedledum changed traitorbinch’s name to “whipped”]_

 

tweedledum: oh wait no thats not right

 

_[tweedledum changed whipped’s name to “doublewhipped”]_

 

tweedledum: yep that’s better

 

 

_[eat spaghetti to forgetti your regretti]_

 

tweedledee: jisung?

tweedledee: changbin??

tweedledee: tf theyve been gone for like a year

 

handsoffmywoojin: wow ten minutes is SUCH a long time

 

crustydusty: just be patient lix i’m sure you can last 2 seconds without him

 

tweedledum: I RETURN

tweedledum: and i am DROWNED in tea

tweedledum: chOKed

tweedledum: swIMMing

 

tweedledee: oooooh

tweedledee: SPILL

 

tweedledum: changbin can u tell felix that i’m not talking to him

 

doublewhipped: felix jisungs not talking to you

 

tweedledee: WAIT for why

 

tweedledum: changbin tell felix that its because he’s a phat gay who didn’t tell me something he should have

 

doublewhipped: do u really need me to repeat that

 

tweedledee: no its all good binnie

 

hyonjon: @doublewhipped i like ur new user

hyonjon: sorta

hyonjon: kinky ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

crustydusty: OKAY NO

 

pettibaguetti: okay i’m drawing the line

 

tweedledee: ohoho felix likey

 

pettibaguetti: YOU JUST FUCKING CROSSED IT

 

tweedledum: big retch

 

mini-innie: i-

 

kimpossible: somehow i thought it couldn’t get any worse

kimpossible: but it did

 

doublewhipped: i am

doublewhipped: disgusted

doublewhipped: but also

 

tweedledum: DON’T FINISH THAT SENTENCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u liked it!! also ur comments literally make my day you have no idea i love u guys sosososos much uwu
> 
> also btw nobody get offended at the aussie jokes lol cause i am an aussie and so its authenticc


	10. the snake in felix's boot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tweedledee: SAY YOU’LL BE HIS DADDY
> 
> mini-innie: IF U LOVE ME U WON’T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um
> 
> why did it take so long to write something so bad i'm sorry don't put me in a blender i love you guys uwu

_[eat spaghetti to forgetti your regretti]_

 

tweedledee: so i was thinking

 

crustydusty: no

 

tweedledee: but i didn’t even ask yet?

 

crustydusty: i already know its a bad idea

 

kimpossible: its his dad senses

kimpossible: they’re tiNgLiNG

 

hyonjon: more like daddy senses

 

crustydusty: oNe fUcKiNg SECOND IS ALL I ASK

crustydusty: ONE SECOND WITHOUT THIS SLANDER

 

hyonjon: …

hyonjon: …

hyonjon: that was hot

hyonjon: tell me what to do again （͡°͜ʖ͡°）

 

handsoffmywoojin: oh lord it gets worse every time

 

mini-innie: smh it only works if you say please jinnie

 

pettibaguetti: and you know this HOW exactly?

 

mini-innie: …

mini-innie: no comment

 

tweedledum: wait

tweedledum: WAIT

 

tweedledee: THE BABY????

tweedledee: REALLY CHAN????????????

 

pettibaguetti: oh i’d say baby alright 👀

 

mini-innie: teehee twas just memeing

mini-innie: i promise you nothings happened

mini-innie: yET ( ͡☉ ͜ʖ ͡☉)

 

tweedledee: MINHO OH MY GOD

 

tweedledum: CAN”T

tweedledum: BREATHE

 

pettibaguetti: sungie babe tell felix that i’m not talking to him

pettibaguetti: or hyunjin

 

tweedledum: oPE

tweedledum: innie tell felix to tell hyunjin that minho told me that he’s not talking to either of them

 

tweedledee: whY

tweedledee: @tweedledum i thought u were the yee to my haw

tweedledee: but turns out

tweedledee: ur just the snake in my boot

 

mini-innie: oh SHIT

 

kimpossible: felix must be super mad

 

hyonjon: whY arE yOu nOt tAlKiNg tO mE??

hyonjon: what have _i_ done???

 

_[tweedledee changed tweedledum’s name to “snakeinmyboot”]_

 

snakeinmyboot: i… i don’t know what to say

 

pettibaguetti: yes u do

 

snakeinmyboot: yes i do

snakeinmyboot: ahem

 

doublewhipped: here we go again

 

crustydusty: mamma mia

 

handsoffmywoojin: my my

 

mini-innie: how could i resist ya

 

snakeinmyboot: aHEm

snakeinmyboot: …

snakeinmyboot: If I profane with my unworthiest hand

snakeinmyboot: This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:

snakeinmyboot: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

snakeinmyboot: To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.

 

crustydusty: umm

crustydusty: right

 

handsoffmywoojin: jisung did you actually ever study romeo and juliet??

 

snakeinmyboot: …

 

mini-innie: bold of you to assume he actually went to class hyung

 

snakeinmyboot: …

 

kimpossible: bold of u to assume he can even read hyung

 

snakeinmyboot: i-

snakeinmyboot: why must i be attacked like this?

 

handsoffmywoojin: well

handsoffmywoojin: do u know what you actually siad?

handsoffmywoojin: like do u know what it means

 

snakeinmyboot: no why would i need to

snakeinmyboot: its dramatic enough to get my point across

 

handsoffmywoojin: well i mean unless u and felix wanna

handsoffmywoojin: ahem

handsoffmywoojin: …

 

crustydusty: fuck?

 

handsoffmywoojin: wow thanks love _just_ the word i was looking for

handsoffmywoojin: so yeah unless u wanna do that

handsoffmywoojin: then maybe pick another monologue

 

snakeinmyboot: oPE

 

tweedledee: i mean…

tweedledee: when i saw ji i was like ( ͡° ل͜ ͡°)

tweedledee: but then i saw jinnie and i was like ( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)

 

snakeinmyboot: hEY

snakeinmyboot: but uwu u thought i was ( ͡° ل͜ ͡°)?

snakeinmyboot: i wanna hug u rn

 

mini-innie: wait

mini-innie: if u guys are fighting then why are you together

 

pettibaguetti: theyre “fighting”

pettibaguetti: by which i mean sitting with their backs to each other

pettibaguetti: and not talking

pettibaguetti: but holding hands because they “don’t like to fight”

 

crustydusty: um

 

kimpossible: that’s cute?

kimpossible: i guess?

 

pettibaguetti: theyre both on their phones

pettibaguetti: i’ve asked them like 3 times if they want anything and theyre not even looking up

pettibaguetti: @tweedledee @snakeinmyboot do u guys want me to get u a drink or summ

 

snakeinmyboot: if u dont have any cheesecake im breaking up with u

 

pettibaguetti: i’ve got ur back babe

pettibaguetti: *finger guns*

 

snakeinmyboot: okay i saw u do them in real life u dont have to type it on the gc

 

pettibaguetti: hOw cAn u SeE iT iF YoU’rE oN Ur pHoNe

 

snakeinmyboot: …

snakeinmyboot: so about that cheesecake

 

pettibaguetti: okay i’m in the kitchen and i have the worst possible news

 

kimpossible: for jisung or-

 

pettibaguetti: well for jisung

pettibaguetti: but also for me

pettibaguetti: cause i’m about to be put in the blender

 

crustydusty: soooo

 

pettibaguetti: yes right

pettibaguetti: @snakeinmyboot i thought i had one slice of cheesecake left

pettibaguetti: but i think somebody ate it

 

tweedledee: ┬┴┤( ͡⚆ل͜├┬┴┬

 

snakeinmyboot: APEIFWWP:VKNADFJ

 

pettibaguetti: ok wtf was that noise

 

snakeimyboot: my shirt fell

 

pettibaguetti: it sounded a lot heavier than that

 

snakeinmyboot: …

snakeinmyboot: i was in it

 

doublewhipped: are you…

doublewhipped: okay??

 

snakeinmyboot: do i lOOk oKAy

snakeinmyboot: the festering wound of betrayal lies deep within me

snakeinmyboot: inflicted by your traitorous hands

snakeinmyboot: you and your love are dead to me

 

handsoffmywoojin: ok what happened this time

 

snakeinmyboot: besides ALL that he’s already done

snakeinmyboot: felix ate the last slice of cheesecake

 

tweedledee: …

tweedledee: no comment

 

crustydusty: ohhhhh

crustydusty: fucking RUN lix

 

hyunjin: i’ll hide you lixie don’t worry

 

pettibaguetti: he literally just yeeted himself out the door and zoomed away

 

snakeinmyboot: I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’VE DONE THIS

 

pettibaguetti: shhhh babe

pettibaguetti: remember what we talked about

pettibaguetti: deep breaths okay?

 

snakeinmyboot: i’m… trYiNG…

 

pettibaguetti: look

pettibaguetti: i’ll buy you a whole new cheesecake okay baby?

pettibaguetti: just make it up with felix

pettibaguetti: or i’ll have to put up with you raging about this stupid changbin thing

 

mini-innie: ahem

mini-innie: stupid changbin thing???

 

doublewhipped: HAN JISUNG

doublewhipped: did you REALLY have to tell him???

 

snakeinmyboot: um…

snakeinmyboot: he’s my boyfriend what do you expect

snakeinmyboot: and he gives good advice

 

doublewhipped: huh

doublewhipped: maybe i should have been talking to him instead of u

doublewhipped: annoying lil rat

 

pettibaguetti: i mean if u want

pettibaguetti: i have a couple of ideas…

 

snakeinmyboot: DUCKING SCORE

snakeinmyboot: i get all of the tea and none of the responsibility

 

 

_[Private message between doublewhipped and pettibaguetti]_

 

pettibaguetti: now see here

pettibaguetti: if u (oblivious #3) tell oblivious #1 and oblivious #2 how you feel

pettibaguetti: i’ll give u a sticker

 

doublewhipped: you’ll give me a sticker??

 

pettibaguetti: not JUST a sticker

pettibaguetti: its a sticker of a cat with thumbs up

pettibaguetti: saying “your purrfect”

 

doublewhipped: bleh

doublewhipped: i’m not a preschooler

 

pettibaguetti: fine then i’ll keep it for myself

 

doublewhipped: no i earned this back off

 

pettibaguetti: ahEM

pettibaguetti: u haven’t done anything yet hoe

 

doublewhipped: yes but HOW

 

pettibaguetti: just text them or summ jeez

 

doublewhipped: already panicc

 

pettibaguetti: sigh

pettibaguetti: just send it in a gc with them

pettibaguetti: and be like whoops meant to send that to minho teehee

pettibaguetti: and then u start talking on text

pettibaguetti: and then u start talking irl

pettibaguetti: and then u start dating

pettibaguetti: and THEN u start

 

doublewhipped: yEP i think i got it thanks

doublewhipped: ur actually a genius though

doublewhipped: unlike SOME people i could name

 

pettibaguetti: he tries he really does

pettibaguetti: *insert lovesick sigh here*

 

doublewhipped: eW

 

 

_[hoes for minho’s toes]_

 

snakeinmyboot: so

 

tweedledee: sO?

 

snakeinmyboot: so

 

tweedledee: jisung

tweedledee: you can’t just ignore me for like 3 days and then open with SO

 

snakeinmyboot: look i’m sorry

snakeinmyboot: i didn’t mean it to last 3 days

snakeinmyboot: i was genuinely going to talk to u

snakeinmyboot: but my petty alter ego took control for a hot second

snakeinmyboot: the bitch

 

tweedledee: …

tweedledee: i’m still mad though

tweedledee: just take responsibility for acting like a duck and tell me why _you’re_ mad

 

snakeinmyboot: for ur information

snakeinmyboot: i was NOT acting like a DUCK

snakeinmyboot: but i was acting like a dick i admit that

 

tweedledee: -_-

 

snakeinmyboot: okAY

snakeinmyboot: basically it was because u didn’t tell me about U and CHANGBIn and HYUNJIN

 

tweedledee: …

tweedledee: what about it

 

snakeinmyboot: that u guys CUDDLED

 

tweedledee: is this why you ignored me for three days???

 

snakeinmyboot: …

 

tweedledee: u could have just asked me though

 

snakeinmyboot: …

snakeinmyboot: okay i’m asking u now

snakeinmyboot: what happened at hyunjin’s apartment???

 

tweedledee: we cuddled

tweedledee: satisfied?

 

snakeinmyboot: …

snakeinmyboot: yes

snakeinmyboot: i’m sorry

snakeinmyboot: but why didn’t you tell me??

 

tweedledee: eh

tweedledee: i guess i’m just not really sure of my feelings towards them both

tweedledee: and thats kinda why i haven’t done anything about hyunjin yet

tweedledee: cause i dont wanna officially date him when im also having feelings for someone else

 

snakeinmyboot: O FUCKING HO

snakeinmyboot: u have feelings for changbin?????????????????

 

tweedledee: haven’t we been knew yet

 

snakeinmyboot: aHEM

snakeinmyboot: u should definitely ask him out

snakeinmyboot: like DEFINITELY

 

tweedledee: bro idk

tweedledee: we’ll see

 

snakeinmyboot: okay i can respect that

snakeinmyboot: i’m sorry for ignoring u

snakeinmyboot: you’ll always be my number one broski

 

tweedledee: sigh

tweedledee: i lied before

tweedledee: u will always be the yee to my haw

 

snakeinmyboot: bro

 

tweedledee: bro

 

snakeinmyboot: come back here and give me a hug

 

tweedledee: running so hard rn

 

_[eat spaghetti to forgetti your regretti]_

 

pettibaguetti: why is jisung sitting on the couch with his arms spread rlly wide

 

tweedledee: give me one fucking second

 

pettibaguetti: …

pettibaguetti: ah yes i see now

 

doublewhipped: see what

 

pettibaguetti: the DISGUSTING cuddle fest going on before my eyes

 

snakeinmyboot: babe come join us

 

pettibaguetti: aight

 

crustydusty: …

 

handsoffmywoojin: …

 

mini-innie: …

 

kimpossible: how long are they gonna cuddle for

 

doublewhipped: …

 

hyonjon: …

 

tweedledee: okay all finished!!

tweedledee: we’re gonna play mario kart who wants to join

 

hyonjon: BITCH ME OBVIOUSLY

hyonjon: just warning u that your gonna lose tho

 

tweedledee: ohoho

tweedledee: so you think your better at mario kart than me huh?

 

hyonjon: yeah and i can prove it

 

tweedledee: …

tweedledee: so you think your better at kissing than me??

 

crustydusty: okAY

crustydusty: i better come and supervise

crustydusty: and stop u guys getting up to

crustydusty: MiScHiEf

 

kimpossible: that’s kinda kinky hyung

 

hyonjon: yeah u should be ashamed there are children in this chat

 

crustydusty: exCUSE

 

hyonjon: ur excused just dont do it again okay

hyonjon: i’ll let u off with a warning

hyonjon: this time… ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

crustydusty: …

crustydusty: AND NO ONES GONNA ATTACC HIM FOR THAT

 

hyonjon: u can attacc me if u want to

 

crustydusty: i-

 

kimpossible: @tweedledee ur mans is flirting with another man

 

tweedledee: thats all g chan is hot i agree

 

crustydusty: i-

crustydusty: wat

 

hyonjon: not my fault ur unfairly attractive

 

mini-innie: i mean…

mini-innie: he’s got a point

 

handsoffmywoojin: yep have to agree with u there

 

tweedledee: if i was single… ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

snakeinmyboot: tf u ARE single

 

tweedledee: …

tweedledee: if he was single

 

mini-innie: YEAH THAT’S RIGHT

mini-innie: HE’S MINE

 

handsoffmywoojin: ahem

 

mini-innie: HE’S OURS HOES

mini-innie: @hyonjon get ur own daddy smh

 

crustydusty: oh god i-

 

hyonjon: *sniff*

hyonjon: ono

 

tweedledee: YOU MADE MY BBY SADS

tweedledee: APOLOGISE

 

mini-innie: for why

 

crustydusty: for what???

 

hyonjon: *sobs in australian*

 

kimpossible: hyunjin for the last time ur not-

 

hyonjon: *SOBS IN AUSTRALIAN*

 

kimpossible: ok ok i’m sorry

 

_[kimpossible changed hyonjon’s name to “australian”]_

 

tweedledee: @crustydusty

 

australian: *cri*

 

tweedledee: @crustydusty

 

crustydusty: i don’t get it what am i supposed to do?

 

tweedledee: SAY YOU’LL BE HIS DADDY

 

mini-innie: IF U LOVE ME U WON’T

 

doublewhipped: um

doublewhipped: i’m guessing this makes more sense with context?

 

handsoffmywoojin: not really no

 

crustydusty: i-

crustydusty: whichever one i choose i’m making a bad mistake

 

tweedledee: forget about him babe u don’t need him

tweedledee: you’re too good for him

 

pettibaguetti: i don’t know what’s happening but YEAH

pettibaguetti: he’s not worth ur time hyunjin

 

snakeinmyboot: there are so many guys out there who can appreciate u the way he could never

 

tweedledee: the reality is

tweedledee: you just gotta move on

 

pettibaguetti: find someone who will make you happy

pettibaguetti: look back fondly on the good times

pettibaguetti: and remember that there are so many more ahead of you

 

kimpossible: oh wow

 

australian: awwww you guys….

australian: four way cuddle?

 

handsoffmywoojin: i’m assuming by the lack of response that they’re cuddling

 

crustydusty: …

crustydusty: i am

crustydusty: so

crustydusty: confUSED

crustydusty: WHAT DID I DO

 

mini-innie: i literally have no idea

 

doublewhipped: me either

 

handsoffmywoojin: maybe just apologise to him for whatever

 

crustydusty: but what did i doooo

crustydusty: eh

crustydusty: couldn’t hurt

 

 

_[Private message between australian and crustydusty]_

 

crustydusty: um if i did anything i’m sorry???

crustydusty: but um

crustydusty: i’m in a relationship soooo

 

australian: OH

australian: MY

australian: GOD

australian: HYUGN AJSHDLOASD I”M WHEEZING

 

crustydusty: um

 

australian: twas just a funny joke omyGOODNES

australian: BAHAHAHBSJA

 

crustydusty: oh

crustydusty: haha

 

australian: but thanks for apologising though

australian: even though you didn’t do anything wrong

australian: ur so sweet to me uwu

australian:

 

crustydusty: um anytime i guess

crustydusty: …

crustydusty: …

crustydusty: so

 

australian: …

australian: so send one back you stone cold bitch

 

crustydusty: sigh

crustydusty: 

 

australian: awwww

australian: 

 

crustydusty: …

crustydusty: strangely that actually made me feel all fuzzy inside

 

australian: REALLY??

australian: awww

 

crustydusty:

 

australian: you about to make me cri rn

 

_[eat spaghetti to forgetti your regretti]_

 

snakeinmyboot: @tweedledee HYUNJIN’S SENDING KERMIT PICS TO ANOTHER MAN

snakeinmyboot: I SAW HIS SCREEN

 

tweedledee: whAT

tweedledee: @australian exPLAIN

 

australian: babe i swear its not what it looks like

 

tweedledee: I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’VE DONE THIS

 

crustydusty: relax lix it was only like 4 pics

crustydusty: …

crustydusty: whoops

 

tweedledee: reALLY HYUNJIN

tweedledee: WiTh mY bEsT fRiEnD????!!!!!

 

snakeinmyboot: bEsT fRiENd????

snakeinmyboot: i thought I WAS UR BEST FRIEND

snakeinmyboot: u cheated on me???

snakeinmyboot: with my first boyfriend and bestest hyung???

 

tweedledee: smh i only cheated on u with chan not ur ex

tweedledee: WAIT NO WAY

 

mini-innie: JISUNG U DATED CHAN WHEN HOW WHAT WHY

 

kimpossible: what episode of friends is this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always thanks for reading!! what can i say i'm kind of a hoe for hyunchan moments ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> don't forget to leave kudos and comments they honestly make me so happy!!
> 
> also if u have any requests for ships that you want me to focus more on just tell me in the comments and i'll try to work a bit more on it in the next chapter  
> ᶦ ˡᵒᵛᵉ ᵘ ᵍᵘʸˢ


	11. if you were really my bitch you’d help me with my homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mini-innie: so i have to do a report on the dinosaurs and i figured i’d ask you for help
> 
> crustydusty: i mean sure  
> crustydusty: but why me
> 
> mini-innie: well you were there so…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyy for someone reason i updated really fast love that for me
> 
> hope you enjoy my lovelies!!!

_[eat spaghetti to forgetti your regretti]_

_[snakeinmyboot changed the chat name to “yeah i dated chan beat that hoes”]_

 

handsoffmywoojin: aside from this frankly terrifying news

handsoffmywoojin: did you forget whose dating him currently pipsqueak

 

tweedledee: i am DISGUSTED

tweedledee: this TEA

tweedledee: oh LORD IM HAVING A HEART ATTACC  
tweedledee: HWOE COULD U NTO TLL ME THS JI

 

snakeinmyboot: eh

snakeinmyboot: didn’t seem like something important

 

crustydusty: exCUSE ME

 

mini-innie: EXCUSE

 

tweedledee: EX FUCKING CUSE ME?????????????????

 

snakeinmyboot: ur excused

 

tweedledee: @pettibaguetti

 

australian: @pettibaguetti

 

mini-innie: @pettibaguetti

 

kimpossible: @pettibaguetti

 

handsoffmywoojin: @pettibaguetti

 

doublewhipped: @pettibaguetti

 

pettibaguetti: the fuck do you want hoes

 

mini-innie: ok why is he not surprise

mini-innie: WHY ARE YOU NOT SURPRISE

 

pettibaguetti: …

 

tweedledee: did he already know or-

 

pettibaguetti: …

 

tweedledee: HAN JISUNG DID HE ALREADY FUCKING KNOW

 

snakeinmyboot: …

snakeinmyboot: …

snakeinmyboot: now see here

 

tweedledee:

 

crustydusty: look guys its not that big a deal

 

tweedledee: oh i haven’t even STARTED on you yet MISTER

tweedledee: I”VE KNOWN U FOR LIKE A MILLION YEARS

tweedledee: HOW COULD I NOT KNOW YOU TWO DATED???

 

australian: okay can you stop making that high pitched screeching sound babe

australian: i’d rather my ears stay intact

 

mini-innie: how has this never come up in conversation before??

 

crustydusty: well i guess we just never felt the need to tell you guys

crustydusty: until SOMEONE had to go and spill the beans

 

snakeinmyboot: hey its not a big deal right??

snakeinmyboot: it was only a couple of dates!!

 

crustydusty: nOT a BiG dEAl???

crustydusty: ouchie

 

tweedledee: did anyone else know about this????

 

snakeinmyboot: …

 

crustydusty: …

 

handsoffmywoojin: @pettibaguetti did anyone else know about this?

 

pettibaguetti: yep changbin did

 

snakeinmyboot: LEE MINHO

 

tweedledee: SEO CHANGBIN

 

doublewhipped: there’s a special place in hell reserved for you @pettibaguetti

 

pettibaguetti: yeah the throne bitch

 

tweedledee: YOU HAD PLENTY OF OPPORTUNITIES TO TELL ME

 

doublewhipped: oh yeah let me just casually drop in the conversation that chan and jisung dated for like 3 months

 

tweedledee: oHOHOHO

tweedledee: *coughs*

tweedledee: 3 months you say??

tweedledee: @snakeinmyboot i’m not talking to you

 

snakeinmyboot: HAH you just DID

snakeinmyboot: lOSeR

 

crustydusty: hhhhhhh

crustydusty: guys can we just drop it?

 

handsoffmywoojin: i’ve known you for like 3 years though

handsoffmywoojin: so how come i never knew this??

 

mini-innie: yeah i think we at least deserve an explanation channie

 

crustydusty: …

crustydusty: …

crustydusty: fine

 

snakeinmyboot: basically we decided we would be better as friends

snakeinmyboot: because chan was in college but i was still in high school

snakeinmyboot: and we just never saw each other

 

crustydusty: yeah and…

 

kimpossible: and what??

 

snakeinmyboot: AND chan started having feelings for someone else

 

tweedledee: BITCH WHY DON’T YOU TELL ME THESE THINGS??!?!?!?

 

australian: WHO WAS IT

 

crustydusty: …

 

kimpossible: YEAH WHO TF WAS IT???

 

crustydusty: …

 

snakeinmyboot: its a shhh

 

tweedledee: A SHHHH???

tweedledee: IN MY HOUSEHOLD

tweedledee: i welcomed you warmly

tweedledee: i cared for you

tweedledee: i broke bread with you

tweedledee: and this is how you repay me???

 

snakeinmyboot: …

snakeinmyboot: what household smh

snakeinmyboot: i’ve lived under woojin’s roof for years

 

handsoffmywoojin: unfortunately

 

tweedledee: beTRAYAL

 

snakeinmyboot: yep papa wooj took care of me when you never did :(((

 

australian: papa wooj huh (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

mini-innie: that’s ….

mini-innie: no

 

snakeinmyboot: NOT WHAT I MEANT

 

_[hyonjon changed handsoffmywoojin’s name to “papawooj”]_

 

crustydusty: and i-

 

papawooj: …

papawooj: thanks jisung

 

snakeinmyboot: hEY

 

kimpossible: don’t think your getting away with this that easily

kimpossible: WHO DID CHAN HAVE FEELINGS FOR HOE

 

snakeinmyboot: i’m not at liberty to say

 

tweedledee: “not at liberty” WHO TF DO U THINK U ARE

 

snakeinmyboot: felix

snakeinmyboot: you know i would spill everything to u if i could

snakeinmyboot: but i really can’t

snakeinmyboot: and besides it not my secret to tell

 

tweedledee: …

tweedledee: BRO YOUR SUCH A GOOD PERSON I CAN’T DEAL

tweedledee: *SOB*

tweedledee: I WUV U

 

snakeinmyboot: so now you come crawling back huh?

snakeinmyboot: i thought you had already moved on

snakeinmyboot: with your so-called “best friend”

 

tweedledee: FORGET HIM

tweedledee: he means NOTHING to me

tweedledee: IT WAS ALWAYS YOU JI

tweedledee: ONLY YOU ╥﹏╥

 

snakeinmyboot: …

snakeinmyboot: BESFREN 4EVA??

 

tweedledee: BESFREN 4EVA

 

_[tweedledee changed snakeinmyboot’s name to “squirrelfren”]_

 

squirrelfren: *sniff*

squirrelfren: bro… ;_;

 

kimpossible: AnYwAY

kimpossible: if its that big a secret then it must be someone in this chat

kimpossible: and it can’t be woojin or innie cause he would have just told us if that was the case

 

crustydusty: …

crustydusty: no comment

 

doublewhipped: I DIDNT EVEN KNOW THIS TF

 

australian: wOW

 

tweedledee: never has anyone been more deserving of the name kim possible my bro

 

squirrelfren: HEY

 

tweedledee: I TAKE IT BACk I LOVE ONLY U

 

_[squirrelfren changed tweedledee’s name to “hyunjins”]_

 

hyunjins: HEY

hyunjins: I cANT BELIEVE YOU’VE DONE THIS

 

australian: ᶦ ˡᶦᵏᵉ ᵘʳ ⁿᶦᶜᵏⁿᵃᵐᵉ

 

hyunjins: ʳᵉᵃˡˡʸˀ ᵘʷᵘ

 

australian: ʸᵉᵃʰ ᶦᵗˢ ʳᵉᵃˡˡʸ ᵃᶜᶜᵘʳᵃᵗᵉ

 

hyunjins: akjdoiwehwnlknQNip23y80

hyunjins: i mean…

hyunjins: ahem

hyunjins: well then

 

 

_[hoes for minho’s toes]_

 

squirrelfren: UR FUCKING WELCOME

 

hyunjins: …

hyunjins: …

 

squirrelfren: SAY IT

 

hyunjins: …

hyunjins: …

hyunjins: thanks

 

 

_[yeah i dated chan beat that hoes]_

 

doublewhipped: this chat name is making me uncomfortable

 

crustydusty: yeah can we change the subject pls

 

mini-innie: no worries hyung!!!

 

_[mini-innie changed the chat name to “if you were really my bitch you’d help me with my homework”]_

 

doublewhipped: somewhowthat made me even more uncomfortable than before

 

australian: thats…

australian: …

australian: so chan’s ur bitch huh?

 

crustydusty: NO I’M NOT

crustydusty: NOPE NOPE NOPE WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT

 

squirrelfren: (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖) methinks he doth protest too much

 

crustydusty: …

crustydusty: so you needed help with ur homework innie?

 

australian: more like HOEwork teehee

 

squirrelfren: …

 

doublewhipped: …

 

mini-innie: …

 

australian: aww come on that was a good one

 

squirrelfren: …

 

australian: gimme some REACTIONS!!!

 

mini-innie: HAHAHAHA UR SO FUNNY HYUNG

 

doublewhipped: HAHAHAHAHAHAH

 

squirrelfren: HAHAHAHA GOOD ONE JINNIE

 

crustydusty: ha

 

australian: …

australian: only one ha???

australian: i thought i meant more to you than that chan :(((

 

crustydusty: OPe

 

mini-innie: so about that homework

 

crustydusty: yes right aha

 

mini-innie: so i have to do a report on the dinosaurs and i figured i’d ask you for help

 

crustydusty: i mean sure

crustydusty: but why me

 

mini-innie: well you were there so…

 

squirrelfren: INNIE OH MY GOD

 

doublewhipped: i’m wheezing that was so gOOD

 

crustydusty: …

 

 

 

_[spicy mamas]_

 

doublewhipped: bahahaha chan ;^ )

doublewhipped: “i tHoUgHt I mEAnT mORe tO yOu tHAn tHaT”

 

crustydusty: …

 

squirrelfren: look i’m sorry about before it just sorta slipped out

 

crustydusty: its really fine

crustydusty: i just didn’t expect it to be such a big deal for everyone

 

squirrelfren: especially felix SKSKSk

 

doublewhipped: yeah what was up with that haha

 

crustydusty: ur so obvious binnie

 

squirrelfren: HAH

squirrelfren: see what have i been telling u

 

doublewhipped: hhhhh

 

squirrelfren: also minho just told me to tell you to text him right away

 

doublewhipped: can’t he just text me first???

 

squirrelfren: changbin

squirrelfren: both of us know how much of a lazy hoe he is mmkay?

squirrelfren: so just be a big boi and text him mmkay?

 

doublewhipped: fINE

 

crustydusty: only you could manage to make mmkay look threatening ji

 

 

_[Private chat between pettibaguetti and doublewhipped]_

 

doublewhipped: so what did u want to talk about

 

pettibaguetti: have u texted them yet

 

doublewhipped: no comment

 

pettibaguetti: seo changbin

pettibaguetti: have you texted them YET

 

doublewhipped: hhh

doublewhipped: i just can’t idk what to say

 

pettibaguetti: it can be super simple

pettibaguetti: like “do u have the assignment from yesterday”

 

doublewhipped: wOW grEAt iDEA mInhO

doublewhipped: except for the fact that you and me

doublewhipped: AREN’T IN ANY CLASSES TOGETHER

 

pettibaguetti: woah woah keep ur panties on

pettibaguetti: it was just an idea

pettibaguetti: just text them “yeah i agree”

pettibaguetti: and be like oopsie i meant to send that to minho silly me teehee

pettibaguetti: *flutters eyelashes*

 

doublewhipped: hhh

doublewhipped: that might actually work

 

pettibaguetti: i know i’m a genius now go text them mmkay?

 

doublewhipped: you and jisung literally share one braincell

 

pettibaguetti: stop stalling and GO

pettibaguetti: or no sticker for u

 

doublewhipped: i’m going i’m going

 

_[hyunbinlix 4eva]_

 

doublewhipped: i agree

 

australian: …

 

hyunjins: agree with what??

 

doublewhipped: oPE

doublewhipped: sorry i meant to send that to minho smh

 

australian: no that’s fine

 

hyunjins: so…

hyunjins: ngl i kinda forgot about this chat

 

doublewhipped: yeah same

 

australian: yeah me too

 

 

_[hoes for minho’s toes]_

 

hyunjins: WHY AM I SUCH AN AWKWARD GAY

 

 

_[you wanna cromch him don’t you]_

 

doublewhipped: WHY AM I SUCH A PANICKED GAY

 

 

_[if you were really my bitch you’d help me with my homework]_

 

squirrelfren: HAH

squirrelfren: i am living for this rn @doublewhipped @hyunjins

 

 

_[Private message between australian and squirrelfren]_

 

australian: so

australian: i know we’re not good friends but u know changbin and lix so here goes

australian: how do i talk to them

australian: without being awkward

 

 

_[if you were really my bitch you’d help me with my homework]_

 

squirrelfren: i didn’t think it could get any better but SOMEHOW IT TOTALLY DID @australian

 

 

_[Private message between australian and squirrelfren]_

 

australian: hhhh

australian: i knew i should never have asked u smh

 

squirrelfren: NO WAIT

squirrelfren: are you talking to them irl or

 

australian: no we have a gc

australian: but i have NO idea how to talk to them both at the same time

australian: i know how to talk to felix because…

australian: well u know

australian: but i don’t know how to talk to changbin tho

 

squirrelfren: u have a gc???

squirrelfren: CHANGBIN GREW A PAIR FINALLY WAIT TILL MIN HEARS ABOUT THIS

 

australian: what

 

squirrelfren: what

 

australian: sooooo

australian: what should i do??

 

squirrelfren: well they both know me so

squirrelfren: u could complain about me giving shit advice or summ

squirrelfren: which is totally untrue by the way

 

australian: i’m _sure_ it is ji

 

squirrelfren: minho is shaking his head and saying that u should have texted him and not me

squirrelfren: LIES

 

australian: okay i’ll do it

australian: thanks for ur “help” i guess

 

squirrelfren: HEY

squirrelfren: but in realness tho

squirrelfren: your that good looking that you could say anything and they’d both fall off their seats

squirrelfren: and they both think you’re really sweet so just…

squirrelfren: …

squirrelfren: i don’t really know where i was going with that

 

australian: you think i’m good looking huh ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

australian: do u think i’m sweet too???

 

squirrelfren: SHUT

squirrelfren: go and flirt with ur mans not with me jin

 

 

_[hyunbinlix 4eva]_

 

australian: jisung’s great

australian: but he sure does give shit advice

 

doublewhipped: that was so random

doublewhipped: but I KNOW RIGHT

doublewhipped: like i need actual help here u know

 

hyunjins: hEY

hyunjins: don’t be doing my homie dirty like that

hyunjins: …

hyunjins: but ur kinda right tho

hyunjins: he’s for emotional support not geniusosity support

 

australian: i…

 

doublewhipped: ahem

doublewhipped: geniusosity???

 

hyunjins: SHUT UR MOUTH ITS A WORD OKAY

 

doublewhipped: if u want good advice ask minho

 

australian: yeah he seems like he’s secretly really good as giving solutions

 

hyunjins: plus he already knows everything we ask ji advice for anyway

 

doublewhipped: and he has cool stickers

 

hyunjins: and you know this how???

 

doublewhipped: …

 

hyunjins: did he give u a sticker??

 

doublewhipped: …

doublewhipped: he will

 

australian: o-kay

 

hyunjins: well _i_ didnt get a sticker

 

doublewhipped: cause u have to earn it duh

 

hyunjins: how????

 

australian: by doing what he tells u to *wink wink*

 

doublewhipped: RETCH

 

hyunjins: ew bleh

 

australian: so changbin what music do u listen to

 

hyunjins: IF U DON’T LISTEN TO 3RACHA I’LL PUT U IN THE TOASTER WITH A BATHTUB

 

doublewhipped: wait WHAT

doublewhipped: i guess u could say i listen to them…

 

australian: they’re SO GOOD

australian: I can’t EVEN

 

hyunjins: but they never show they’re faces so its sad boi hours

 

australian: i cri

 

hyunjins: BUT

hyunjins: u can tell by their voices that their hot

hyunjins: u know what i’m saying???

 

australian: especially spearb holy SHIT

australian: his voice is like…

australian: hhhhh

 

hyunjins: YES I AGREE

hyunjins: everytime he growls….

 

australian: that shit is ATTRACTIVE™

 

hyunjins: maaAAAAATRYOSHKA

 

doublewhipped: oh my god excuse me for just one second

 

 

_[spicy mamas]_

 

doublewhipped: YUO WILL NTO BEILIVE WAHAT IS HAPPNNGI RIHGT NOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hAH
> 
> as always tell me what you thought of this in the comments!!
> 
> (also comment if you can literally hear the picture i used lmaooo)


	12. seungmin is a sweaty betty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> squirrelfren: i can’t be gorgeous and smart okay?  
> squirrelfren: i pressed the bat signal  
> squirrelfren: now u gotta save gotham city  
> squirrelfren: that’s how it freaking works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am genuinely so sorry oh my GOD why did it take me so long aGaIN
> 
> i really hope you guys enjoy this! honestly your reactions make my day and cheer me up so much. ya girl hasn't slept for 48 hours (i know that's not an excuse) but hopefully i'll update the next chapter sooner my lovelies.

_[spicy mamas]_

 

doublewhipped: YUO WILL NTO BEILIVE WAHAT IS HAPPNNGI RIHGT NOW

 

squirrelfren: ooh i love this game

squirrelfren: let me guess - you’re having a conversation like a normal for once

 

doublewhipped: haha very funny ji NOW LISTEN BITCH

 

crustydusty: what’s happening??

 

doublewhipped: okay so APPARANTLY HYUNLIX LISTEN TO 3RACHA

 

squirrelfren: oh thats cool

squirrelfren: but i don’t see why you’re panicking

squirrelfren: …

squirrelfren: WAIT WHAT

 

crustydusty: WHAT

 

doublewhipped: yeah AND

 

_[doublewhipped sent screenshots]_

 

crustydusty: oh my god

crustydusty: oh my GOD

 

squirrelfren: ASJLIWEJFILKWNDLKHIQWPG

squirrelfren: they think u have a hot voice???????????

squirrelfren: just ask them out oml they’re already whipped for u clearly

 

doublewhipped: yeah lets not

 

crustydusty: but i mean…

crustydusty: they actually listen to our music??

crustydusty: and think its good????

crustydusty: i-

 

doublewhipped: yeah i know i didn’t think we were that popular

 

crustydusty: yeah me neither…

 

squirrelfren: …

squirrelfren: …

squirrelfren: okay i’ll say it then

squirrelfren: are we gonna tell them who we are?

 

doublewhipped: i honestly don’t know

doublewhipped: there’s good and bad to it you know?

 

crustydusty: yeah i wanna be truthful but at the same time…

crustydusty: i trust them a LOT

crustydusty: like a lot

crustydusty: but they could accidentally tell someone and then everyone would know about us

 

squirrelfren: well would that be so bad?

squirrelfren: i mean it would be cool to not be so shhh for once

 

doublewhipped: yeah and then what

doublewhipped: i hate to say it but its part of our “charm” i guess

doublewhipped: that no-one knows who we are

 

squirrelfren: i wanna tellllllllllllllll

 

crustydusty: we have to make this decision as a team jisung

 

squirrelfren: yeah i know

squirrelfren: i just cant keep a secret thats all

 

crustydusty: yes cLeARLy you can’t

 

squirrefren: now see here dad

squirrelfren: i’m sorry about the whole dating thing

squirrelfren: and for blabbing about your crush on felix

 

crustydusty: …

crustydusty: i cANt bELieVe yOUVe dOnE tHiS

 

doublewhipped: WHAT

doublewhipped: FELIX??? AND??? YOU????

 

squirrelfren: whoopsy

 

doublewhipped: actually why am i reacting like this i’m not surprise

 

crustydusty: ur not?

 

doublewhipped: yeah ur kinda obvious hyung

 

crustydusty: i am?

 

squirrelfren: ahem

 

doublewhipped: ahem

 

crustydusty: hhhhhh

crustydusty: its all over now i promise

crustydusty: i don’t have feelings for him

 

squirrelfren: uh huh and i’m pingu’s left ballsack

 

crustydusty: oh lord how do ur analogies get worse and worse

 

doublewhipped: okay well

doublewhipped: you better not still have feelings

doublewhipped: cause that would be awkward as fuck

 

crustydusty: oHO?

 

 

_[if you were really my bitch you’d help me with my homework]_

 

mini-innie: you know if you squeeze lime into your eyes you’ll get beautiful green eyes

 

papawooj: innie whose even dumdum enough to fall for that smh

 

crustydusty: i literally just heard felix screech like a t-rexosaurus

 

doublewhipped: t-rexosaurus??

 

squirrelfren: don’t be an IDIOT chan-hyung

squirrelfren: everyone knows its a t-rexosaurus REX

 

pettibaguetti: sometimes i wonder what goes on in ur head babe

 

squirrelfren: well right now i’m thinking about who decided to create the eggplant and why

 

australian: TRIGGERED

 

squirrelfren: pls don’t bring maths into this hyunjin i’m sensitive

 

doublewhipped: ji

doublewhipped: that’s trigonometry not triggered how do you even exist

 

squirrelfren: HEY I EXIST

 

australian: yeah well i wish eggplants didn’t

 

kimpossible: what’s so bad about eggplant??

 

mini-innie: oh god don’t get him started

 

australian: R U SERIOUS RN

australian: they are so NOT yummy

 

hyunjins: my yguoufnv

 

pettibaguetti: yes felix i agree

 

papawooj: yep i understand completely

 

hyunjins: ghghhhhh

 

doublewhipped: HAH

doublewhipped: felix really is dumdum

 

kimpossible: changbin do u know what it is i love about you

 

doublewhipped: uh no

 

kimpossible: yeah me neither

 

doublewhipped: look i know we don’t see eye to eye

 

kimpossible: not my fault ur so short

 

doublewhipped: hEY

 

hyunjins: gah my eyes r bURNt

hyunjins: like if spearb was rapping on my face

hyunjins: on fire

 

squirrelfren: OPE

 

crustydusty: OPE

 

kimpossible: that sounds kinda kinky

 

doublewhipped: ahahahahahahahaha

doublewhipped: wow guys you are so funny wow

 

australian: sounds fake but ok

 

pettibaguetti: wait

pettibaguetti: spearb as in 3racha spearb???

 

australian: no as in the president of korea spearb

 

pettibaguetti: woAH calm ur tiddies

pettibaguetti: i listen to 3racha too

pettibaguetti: i mean they’re not my complete fav group but i do love them u know

 

hyunjins: SPEARB IS MINE

 

australian: MINE

 

hyunjins: MINE

 

australian: MINE

 

hyunjins: hhh we can share

 

 

_[spicy mamas]_

 

doublewhipped: gUYs

 

squirrelfren: bahahahaha im not helping u can suffer binch

 

 

_[if you were really my bitch you’d help me with my homework]_

 

pettibaguetti: don’t worry my bias is j.one

pettibaguetti: like don’t get me wrong spearb is gr9

pettibaguetti: but j.one can like 👀

pettibaguetti: get it

 

 

_[spicy mamas]_

 

squirrelfren: gUYs

 

doublewhipped: how does it feel now u petty hoe

 

crustydusty: oh how the turns have tabled

 

 

_[if you were really my bitch you’d help me with my homework]_

 

squirrelfren: so

squirrelfren: j.one huh?

 

pettibaguetti: yEP

pettibaguetti: sorry babe but he’s my free pass

 

squirrelfren: ahem

squirrelfren: that’s uh

squirrelfren: fine

 

 

_[spicy mamas]_

 

crustydusty: THIS IS SO PRICELESS

 

 

_[if you were really my bitch you’d help me with my homework]_

 

pettibaguetti: yep he’s all mine and u can’t steal him

 

squirrelfren: i’ll steal everything u own

 

pettibaguetti: you can’t steal my heart tho

 

squirrelfren: …

squirrelfren: you look stunning today babe

 

pettibaguetti: duck

 

mini-innie: in other news

mini-innie: ughhh i’m so tired holy shit

 

crustydusty: you know they say if you can’t fall asleep its because someone is thinking of you

 

mini-innie: who tf would be thinking of me at 3 am

 

kimpossible: *sweats*

 

hyunjins: don’t be a sweaty betty seungmin

 

kimpossible: don’t be a debby downer felix

 

hyunjins: pfft only weaklings are positive pollys okay

 

_[pettibaguetti changed kimpossible’s name to “sweatybetty”]_

 

papawooj: is hyunjin okay??

papawooj: he’s sitting in the corner and rocking back and forth

 

squirrelfren: well hello parental figure

 

papawooj: hello problem child

 

mini-innie: oh he’s fine he was looking at jinyoung’s horoscope

mini-innie: and they’re not compatible so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

australian: whY wOUld yOu bRiNg tHaT Up

australian: i’m sensitive aubrey

 

hyunjins: i am

hyunjins: offended

 

pettibaguetti: lix ur user literally claims u as hyunjins

 

hyunjins: HEY he’s not my boyfriend okay

 

crustydusty: literally who said he was ur boyfriend

 

hyunjins: hE’S nOt mY bOyFrIeNd oKaY

 

squirrelfren: teehee not to be controversial but

squirrelfren: why the fuckst not

 

crustydusty: yeah u two are practically married already

 

hyunjins: sHUT

 

mini-innie: @australian

 

australian: no comment

 

 

_[are hyunlix using protection]_

 

squirrelfren: okay look i’m sorry changbin but we need to get these two the fuck together

squirrelfren: right the fuck now

 

sweatybetty: wait i may be a clown

sweatybetty: but why sorry changbin

 

mini-innie: yeah what why

 

doublewhipped: ji remember that convo we had about u and keeping secrets??

 

squirrelfren: …

squirrelfren: oops?

 

doublewhipped: this is bigger than an oopsy!!!!

doublewhipped: hhhh

 

crustydusty: ji just meant because bin doesn’t really like being in a bunch of gcs

 

papawooj: i mean that makes sense

 

sweatybetty: yeah

 

 

_[spicy mamas]_

 

doublewhipped: thank god SOMEONE has a brain cell

 

 

_[are hyunlix using protection]_

 

squirrelfren: so what can we do to get their shit together

 

pettibaguetti: don’t you already have an idea yet??

 

squirrelfren: i can’t be gorgeous and smart okay?

squirrelfren: i pressed the bat signal

squirrelfren: now u gotta save gotham city

squirrelfren: that’s how it freaking works

 

sweatybetty: riiiight

 

crustydusty: so anYWAy

 

papawooj: we have to do something about them i agree

 

mini-innie: short of locking them in a closet or something i have no idea

 

sweatybetty: …

 

pettibaguetti: …

 

crustydusty: …

 

doublewhipped: …

 

papawooj: …

 

squirrelfren: …

 

mini-innie: wait

 

pettibaguetti: LETS FUCKING DO IT

 

crustydusty: what are we 5

 

mini-innie: well do u have any better ideas tho dad

 

squirrelfren: innie we’ve been over this

squirrelfren: its too cursed if u say dad to chan

 

mini-innie: well would you prefer i said daddy??

 

papawooj: NOT WHAT HE MEANT

 

crustydusty: oh my golly

 

doublewhipped: wow chan’s been abducted by an elderly british lady

 

crustydusty: i-

 

sweatybetty: point of fucking order you heathens

sweatybetty: which closet and where

 

papawooj: well…

papawooj: what about a recording studio?

 

squirrelfren: wait that’s actually perfect hyung

 

pettibaguetti: and we get them in there how?

 

squirrelfren: i could say that i want them to record stuff for me

squirrelfren: and drag them there

squirrelfren: and lock the door and be all like

squirrelfren: “uR nOt cOMiNg oUt uNtiL yOUve sOLvEd tHIs iSsUe”

 

mini-innie: yeah yeah

mini-innie: and i can come with and pretend that i’m there to record as well so it doesn’t seem sus

 

doublewhipped: isn’t this kind of not right??

 

pettibaguetti: ehh….

 

squirrelfren: it’ll be fine!

squirrelfren: we’ll let them out after an hour

squirrelfren: or two

 

papawooj: i’ll order chicken and leave it in there so they don’t get hungry

 

sweatybetty: NO U CAN’T

 

squirrelfren: yeah u have to let them get hungry enough to eat each other

squirrelfren: and hopefully that will happen ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

crustydusty: MY EYES

 

mini-innie: UNSEE UNSEE UNSEE

 

papawooj: bleh

 

doublewhipped: ewwww thanks for the mental image jisung

 

squirrelfren: as if ur not enjoying it rat

 

doublewhipped: TOO FAR

 

 

_[spicy mamas]_

 

doublewhipped: you are DEAD when i get to you

doublewhipped: DEAD

 

squirrelfren: i welcome death

 

doublewhipped: you’ll wish u were dead when i’m done with you

 

squirrelfren: sorry i think you have the wrong number

 

 

_[you’re actually my boyfriend holy shit]_

 

squirrelfren: babe if u don’t hear from me its because changbin killed me

 

pettibaguetti: if you want you can come to my apartment

pettibaguetti: and i’ll just tell everyone you moved to the calamari desert

 

squirrelfren: fr i wanna see you though

 

pettibaguetti: then get over here so i can squish ur cheeks

 

squirrelfren: …

squirrelfren: and other things??

 

pettibaguetti: that was implied babe

 

squirrelfren: ohhhh ;)

 

pettibaguetti: hhhh just get over here already i miss you

 

squirrelfren: i saw you yesterday though?

 

pettibaguetti: listen do you want cuddles or not

 

squirrelfren: SHUT UP I’M COMING RIGHT NOW

 

 

_[if you were really my bitch you’d help me with my homework]_

 

pettibaguetti: oh woe is me

pettibaguetti: jisung moved to the calamari desert and now i am alone

pettibaguetti: parting is such sweet sorrow

 

sweatybetty: 1. you’ve been spending way too much time with jisung

sweatybetty: 2. calamari is a type of squid you idiot

 

papawooj: yeah its the calaHARI desert

 

pettibaguetti: well eXcUsE mE

 

mini-innie: ur excused hyung

 

doublewhipped: when i see that little bitch i’ll choke him

doublewhipped: WAIT DON’T

 

australian: ooooh sounds like fun ;^)

 

doublewhipped: grrr

 

hyunjins: ok WHY is my boi being choked

hyunjins: IF U SO MUCH AS LAY A FINGER ON HIM WELL I’LL-

 

doublewhipped: …

doublewhipped: you’ll…?

 

hyunjins: shut up i’m thinking of something clever to say

 

pettibaguetti: anYWAy just thought u guys should know

pettibaguetti: that jisung is not currently in the country

pettibaguetti: and it’s sad boi hours so don’t contact me thanks

 

doublewhipped: hmmm |—_—)

 

australian: he’s totally with jisung but okay

 

crustydusty: no jinnie he totally moved to a desert

 

australian: ooooh call me jinnie again

 

crustydusty: ARE U SERIOUS RN I THOUGHT WE WERE PAST THIS ALFIHEOFHLNCLAJ

 

australian: well maybe don’t be such a crusty bonch and i won’t be a thirsty hoe mmkay

 

papawooj: i’m scared to ask what a bonch is

 

sweatybetty: best to not question it hyung

 

crustydusty: am i really a crusty bonch?

 

hyunjins: don’t worry hyung

hyunjins: you’re more of a crispy

 

mini-innie: dare i say…

mini-innie: a _chris_ py?

 

crustydusty: never in my life have i been referred to as a crispy

 

australian: well get used to it

 

papawooj: wOW so genius innie i NEVER would have thought of that

 

mini-innie: beTRAYED

mini-innie: by my own boyfriend

mini-innie: does our relationship mean nothing to you???

 

papawooj: innie

papawooj: you mean the world to me and you know it baby

 

mini-innie: …

mini-innie: u-uwu

 

hyunjins: oPE guess its soft boi hours again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhHHH i hope you liked it!!! As always don't forget to tell me what you think in the comments xxx
> 
> Also i know this is super cliché and cheesy but i want you guys to all know that i love you a bunch okay? i'll send you virtual hugs and kisses and cookies if ur having a bad day and i hope that you guys stay hydrated and happy (and enjoy the sun if its summer where you live)! 
> 
>  
> 
> (sorry for that cringe fest teehee just feelin the love you know?)


	13. a large mcvalidation to go thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> squirrelfren: how dare you  
> squirrelfren: my toes are delicious
> 
> papawooj: i hate every part of that sentence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm? sorry? what? even? happened?
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this one!! i worked a lot on her and she turned out veeeerrryy long soooo...
> 
> anyWAY as always thanks for reading and i hope you like it!!

 

 

_[are hyunlix using protection]_

 

squirrelfren: okay

squirrelfren: operation get felix to ask out hyunjin so that i don’t need to drop out of school and get a sugar daddy to fund my debilitating snack habit is a GO

squirrelfren: CHOP CHOP BITCHES

 

sweatybetty: great mission name sweaty

 

pettibaguetti: coming from you betty?

 

mini-innie: yeah hyung its just a little long

 

pettibaguetti: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

pettibaguetti: that’s what she said

 

papawooj: …

papawooj: minho i hate to break it to u but ur gay

 

pettibaguetti: THAT’S WHAT SHE SAID

 

crustydusty: why did i decide to have kids again

 

mini-innie: yee-haw daddy-o

 

crustydusty: absolutely not

 

squirrelfren: SHUT THE FUCK UP

squirrelfren: ITS ABOUT TO HAPPEN

squirrelfren: PLACES PEOPLE PLACES

 

 

_[if you were really my bitch you would help me with my homework]_

 

mini-innie: urgent announcement aHEm

mini-innie: hear ye hear ye

mini-innie: jisung requires a sugar daddy

 

crustydusty: wow really to the point there innie

 

australian: i’ll be ur sugar daddy ji ;)

 

pettibaguetti: hEY

pettibaguetti: he already HAS one thotty

 

squirrelfren: i dont HAVE a sugar daddy

squirrelfren: that’s why i require one urgently

 

pettibaguettie: wow that hort

 

australian: right in the jorts

 

hyunjins: ur horting in your jorts???

 

australian: yes

 

sweatybetty: CRONCH

 

crustydusty: NO CRONCH

 

mini-innie: UNLEASH THE CRONCH

 

papawooj: ahem

papawooj: jisung didn’t you have something you wanted to say?

 

squirrelfren: ah right yes

squirrelfren: @australian @hyunjins i’ve been working on a song

squirrelfren: and i need you two to rap can you meet me at the recording studio?

squirrelfren: at like 2 ish??

 

australian: …

 

hyunjins: …

 

australian: dont wanna

 

hyunjins: can you just ask channie or binnie

 

squirrelfren: NO

squirrelfren: no

squirrelfren: it needs to be you guys

squirrelfren: pleaaassseeeeee

squirrelfren: this project is really important to me

 

hyunjins: …

 

squirrelfren: sigh

squirrelfren: chan will buy you snacks

 

australian: deal

australian: you should have just led with that

 

hyunjins: 2:00 you say?

 

 

_[are hyunlix using protection}_

 

crustydusty: you sick sick son of a bitch

 

squirrelfren: ƪ (^ — ^)ʃ

 

 

_[if you were really my bitch you would help me with my homework]_

 

squirrelfren: yep! meet me in studio 3 you guys can use booth 2

 

mini-innie: i’m coming too!

 

hyunjins: yay innie!!

 

squirrelfren: k cool bye

 

 

_[are hyunlix using protection]_

 

squirrelfren: am i genius

squirrelfren: or am i genius

 

doublewhipped: …

 

crustydusty: …

 

mini-innie: …

 

sweatybetty: …

 

papawooj: …

 

squirrelfren: friends are fake, life is a lie, next u’ll tell me dino nuggets aren’t actually dinosaurs

 

pettibaguetti: i-

 

squirrelfren: yEs bAbe? gOt sOmEtHiNg tO sAY?

 

pettibaguetti: …

 

squirrelfren: tell me i’m pretty or summ i need a large mcvalidation to go thanks

 

doublewhipped: ur pretty fucking annoying is what u are

 

squirrelfren: wow thanks man

 

sweatybetty: *child

 

doublewhipped: TALK BACK GET SMACKED WHORE

 

sweatybetty: *my king

 

papawooj: somehow that seems worse

 

pettibaguetti: coming from you papi

 

squirrelfren: PAPIAHASJSJSSJ

 

crustydusty: when will it end

 

pettibaguetti: just say the word sweetheart ;)

 

crustydusty: IT WASN’T AN INVITATION JISUNG COLLECT HIM

 

squirrelfren: …

squirrelfren: anything for u ;)

 

crustydusty: NO

 

pettibaguetti: awww babe i love it when u enable me like this

 

squirrelfren: <3333

 

mini-innie: wow we love a power couple

 

sweatybetty: speaking of…

 

squirrelfren: aw shit u rite

squirrelfren: can we is to go there now

 

papawooj: that hurt

 

doublewhipped: suddenly my name is jared

 

mini-innie: i’ll meet u there jisung

 

squirrelfren: ahEM

 

mini-innie: i’m not calling u hyung bitchass

 

squirrelfren: wow i-

squirrelfren: this slander

 

papawooj: jisung.

 

squirrelfren: yes papi?

 

papawooj: leave or i’ll buy all the cheesecake and give it to felix

 

squirrelfren: can u even do that

 

papawooj: ALL THE CHEESECAKE

 

squirrelfren: hhh fine

squirrelfren: L8r sk8rz

 

_[sweatybetty removed squirrelfren from the chat]_

 

mini-innie: you’ve done a great service for our country

mini-innie: one might even say

mini-innie: a gr8 service

 

_[sweatybetty removed mini-innie from the chat]_

 

pettibaguetti: he’s picking us off!

pettibaguetti: ONE

pettibaguetti: BY

 

_[sweatybetty removed pettibaguetti from the chat]_

 

doublewhipped: eye-

 

sweatybetty: watch ur self or ur next hunny bunch

 

crustydusty: “hunny bunch” I CAN’T

 

doublewhipped: i'll end u 

 

_[sweatybetty removed doublewhipped from the chat]_

 

sweatybetty: is this what it feels like to be a king

sweatybetty: dare i say a god

 

crustydusty: dare i say woojin

 

sweatybetty: …

 

papawooj: is he wrong

 

sweatybetty: …

sweatybetty: …

 

papawooj: say it

 

sweatybetty: …

sweatybetty: he’s not wrong

 

 

_[if you were really my bitch you’d help me with my homework]_

 

squirrelfren: @sweatybetty add me to the chat right THE FUCK now

 

pettibaguetti: yeah bitch add me back already

 

mini-innie: @papawooj @crustydusty a little help?

 

 

_[are hyunlix using protection]_

 

_[papawooj added squirrelfren, mini-innie, pettibaguetti and doublewhipped to the chat]_

 

sweatybetty: TRAITOR

 

squirrelfren: do you want the tea or not bitchass

 

sweatybetty: yes ma’am

 

squirrelfren: we’re almost at the studio teehee

squirrelfren: hyunlix are bein all oblivious and shit

 

pettibaguetti: sigh

pettibaguetti: to think we were once like them

 

squirrelfren: awww <3333

 

pettibaguetti: babe : ```)

 

mini-innie: …

mini-innie: so we’re at the recording studio now

mini-innie: and we’re going into the booth

 

squirrelfren: phase 1 is a GO

 

crustydusty: what’s phase 1 again

 

squirrelfren: phase 1 is obviously phase: dropkick hyunlix into a recording booth, commando roll across the floor and use my incredibly fast reflexes to lock the door.

 

crustydusty: you know what i’m sorry i asked

 

sweatybetty: “incredibly fast reflexes” my patootie

 

mini-innie: PATOOTIE

 

squirrelfren: THEY’RE IN THE STUDIO BITCH ITS HAPPENING LETS GOOOOO

 

mini-innie: oh god he really rolled across the floor

 

papawooj: wait really??

 

mini-innie: well he TRIED to roll across the floor

mini-innie: ouch that looks like it hurt

mini-innie: …

mini-innie: oh my god

 

sweatybetty: tell us what’s happening i’m dying

 

mini-innie: well he’s crouching on the ground and putting the key in the keyhole

mini-innie: and now he’s trying to roundhouse kick the key to get it to lock the door

mini-innie: but without hyunlix seeing him

 

papawooj: i expect nothing less from jisung

 

crustydusty: yep

crustydusty: not even surprised

 

sweatybetty: what’s happening now??

 

squirrelfren: hEY

squirrelfren: JEONGIN I ALMOST HAD IT MAN

squirrelfren: you threw off my groove

 

mini-innie: the door is locked, i repeat the door is locked

 

crustydusty: as if you ever had a groove to begin with jisung

 

squirrelfren: HEY

squirrelfren: i have a groove okay?

squirrelfren: i’m the grooviest mama in town

 

sweatybetty: okay no thanks

 

mini-innie: hahahah hyunlix are yelling at us to let them out but i’m not listeninggggg

 

 

_[if you were really my bitch you’d help me with my homework]_

 

hyunjins: LET US OUT WHORES

 

australian: weaklings

australian: OPEN THE DOOR

 

squirrelfren: sorry can anyone hear something??

 

hyunjins: we’re texting each other u little shit

 

mini-innie: yeah did you hear that?

 

crustydusty: nah i can’t hear anything

 

patootie: maybe you guys should get that checked out…

 

hyunjins: I’LL REMEMBER THIS

 

 

_[are hyunlix using protection]_

 

mini-innie: so its been a while but now they’re just standing there and talking

mini-innie: oh wait that’s so cute!!!

 

crustydusty: what?

 

papawooj: what??

 

patootie: tell us spawn of satan

 

mini-innie: hyunjin just fully got in felix’s space and put his arms on his shoulders awww

 

crustydusty: okay innie and ji leave now and give them some privacy

 

mini-innie: okay i’m going hyung!

 

squirrelfren: fINE

squirrelfren: babe?

 

pettibaguetti: i’m waiting for you out the front already

 

squirrelfren: aww you know me so well!

 

patootie: thanks i just threw up

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m confused”

 

“Why, baby?” Hyunjin smiled, turning to face Felix, arms draped lightly over his shoulders. His bangs hung down over his face, swinging forward to tickle Felix’s nose as he looked up at the boy.

 

Felix stepped back, letting Hyunjin’s arms slide off to hang by his side. Hyunjin’s eyes widened, making him look like a kicked puppy.

 

“Wh-”

 

“That.” Felix whispered. “That confuses me.”

 

Hyunjin’s mouth tightened almost imperceptibly, the lines around his lips creasing slightly.“I… don’t understand.”

 

“Look, it’s just…” He trailed off, looking down at his shoes, lower lip trembling. “I…” His voice wavered. Felix drew in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second.

 

“I just need to know if you’re being serious. I’ve been hurt before and… I like you so much…” He finally looked up to meet Hyunjin’s steady gaze. “If you’re not serious about wanting to date me, or you’re just playing with me… just…. tell me now, please. That way I can stop this from going too far before I get hurt again.” He sighed, voice starting to tremble again. “I don’t want to feel like that again, Hyunjin. I can’t put myself through that.”

 

Hyunjin’s breath hitched as he looked down at Felix. He could feel the slight pressure behind his eyes building as he struggled to keep his voice even.

 

“Lixie…”

 

“Don’t.”

 

“I…” He took another step closer to the boy, forcing Felix to look up and meet his eyes.

 

“I would never. I would never hurt you like that. I know we only met like a month ago, but I already can’t imagine my life without you in it. And that scares me. That scares me _so goddamn much_ because I’ve never felt like that before and…” He drew in a shaky breath, feeling salty tears well in his eyes.

 

“I don’t want to ruin you, Lix.” He whispered, ducking his head down again. “I can’t promise that I’ll be good enough for you and I don’t know how to make you see that you need someone who's  _perfect_.As perfect as you are, someone who will be there for you every second of the day. All I want is to be that person for you…but I just can’t.”

 

Hyunjin stepped back, and made to turn away from Felix, feeling the oncoming surge of wet tears. He was stopped by a small tug on his right hand, and the feeling of Felix pulling him back around to stand in front of him.

 

“I appreciate that, really, but don’t you think it’s my decision to make? And I’ve already made it.”

 

He placed his hands on either side of Hyunjin’s face, meeting his eyes with a serious gaze.

 

“I don’t need someone who’s perfect, I just want you.”

 

“But…”

 

“I just want you Hyunjin, I don’t care if you think you’re going to ruin me or whatever. Let that be something that we can work out together, okay? The only thing now is whether you want me back.”

 

It was then that the first tear rolled down Hyunjin’s cheek.

 

“Of course I want you, Felix. _Of course_ I do.”

Felix reached up on his tiptoes and brushed his lips gently against Hyunjin’s cheek, kissing the tears away with feather-light touches, hands still cupping his face. He pulled back to look Hyunjin in the eyes. Hyunjin’s eyes were closed, his lips tilting up in a small smile. Felix pressed one last kiss to the corner of his mouth and pulled away, returning to stand in front of him and dropping his hands.

 

“So…”

 

Hyunjin blinked open his eyes. “So?”

 

Felix sighed. “So ask me to be your boyfriend?”

 

Hyunjin looked at Felix properly then, at the smattering of freckles across his cheeks and the hopeful, shy look in his eyes.

 

“Hyunjin?”

 

Hyunjin grinned, tear tracks still drying on his cheeks.

 

“Felix Lee, be my boyfriend?”

 

“Hmmm…” Felix placed a finger on his lips, pretending to contemplate his answer, immediately drawing Hyunjin’s attention to his mouth. “I think I could let you be my boyfriend…”

 

“ _Let_ me?”

 

“Well considering you practically _begged_ me to be your boyfriend I’ll guess I agree.”

 

“Begged?” Hyunjin slid his arms around Felix’s waist, toying with the hem of his shirt. “I don’t recall any begging.”

 

“Really?” Felix ran his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair, lightly scratching his scalp. Hyunjin madea sound low in his throat, fluttering his eyes shut. “I can arrange that if you like…”

 

At that, Hyunjin’s eyes snapped open, and he brought his face almost impossibly close to Felix’s, so that their noses were almost touching. “When did you get so smooth?” He murmured.

 

“Shut up.” Felix said playfully, cheeks flushed pink and eyes focused on Hyunjin’s lips. “Are you gonna kiss me or what?”

 

Hyunjin moved even closer, until their lips were a hair’s breadth apart.

 

“Do you want me to?”

 

“Come here.”

 

Felix stilled his hands and looked up at Hyunjin expectantly, eyes wide and hopeful. And _God_ Hyunjin was finding it so hard to stop himself from leaping on to Felix and having his way with him.

 

Felix closed his eyes and jutted his lips forward slightly, making the cutest pout Hyunjin had ever seen. _Holy shit he’s adorable._ Hyunjin smiled and gently pulled Felix towards him by the waist, bending further down to finally press his lips against Felix’s in a soft kiss.

 

Their lips slotted perfectly together, and Hyunjin revelled in the feeling of finallly, _finally_ being able to press himself against the boy. Felix’s lips were soft and full, applying barely any pressure, but still just enough for Hyunjin to feel like he was on cloud nine. He tasted like cotton candy and strawberries, and Hyunjin _wanted._

 

Felix was the first to pull back, resting his forehead against Hyunjin’s, feeling his breath fanning across his face. “Wow.”

 

Hyunjin opened his eyes and smiled. “Yeah.”

 

Felix reached down to intertwine their hands, running his thumb over Hyunjin’s knuckles. “I guess I can really call you baby now huh.”

 

“You already did that before, though.”

 

“Well yeah but…” Felix’s cheeks flushed again. “But now it has meaning, you know? Because it’s true.”

 

Hyunjin had to resist the urge to coo at him. “Yeah it’s true.”

 

Felix’s smile dimmed slowly as a look of realisation seemed to dawn on his face. “Speaking of… there’s something I need to tell you…” He trailed off, retracting his hand from Hyunjin’s and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

 

Hyunjin chased his hand and recaptured it. “Whatever it is, I’ll understand, I promise.”

 

Felix sighed. “Fine, but… Don’t say I didn’t warn you okay?”

 

Hyunjin looked at him intently, motioning with his hand for Felix to continue.

 

“So… you know Changbin right?” Hyunjin’s eyes widened in realisation.

 

“Yeah, I know him, why?”

 

“Well… You know I like you a lot yeah? Like _a lot_ a lot and this doesn’t change anything?”

 

Hyunjin looked slightly apprehensive. “Yeah…?”

 

Felix drew in a deep breath. “Wellwe’vebeentalkingalittlebitandi’mkindadevelopingfeelingsforhim andthey’renotasseriousasmyfeelingstowardsyoubutthey’restillthereandidon’tknowwhattodobecasuseireallywanttodateyouandbeyourboyfriendbutpartofmealsowantstobewithchangbinaswell.”

 

Hyunjin laughed softly. “Woah, slow down! I can see why Sungie wants you to rap for him. Run it by me again but a thousand times slower, kay?”

 

Felix fiddled with his fingers. “So… I’ve been kinda talking with Changbin a bit, and I guess I’m kinda developing feelings for him? They’re definitely not as serious as my feelings towards you, and I really want to be your boyfriend and be with you, but part of me kinda wants to be with him as well? It’s more of a crush really- it won’t be a problem I promise!”

 

Hyunjin’s smile didn’t waver. “Baby look at me okay?” He tilted Felix’s chin up with his fingers so that their eyes met. “Why would you liking Changbin be a problem? I can see why you like him, and I could honestly see you two together.”

 

“But I want to be with you…” Felix whined softly. “Don’t you like him?”

 

Hyunjin looked at Felix seriously. “I could see myself liking him if I knew him better, he seems like a nice enough guy.”

 

Felix smiled fondly. “He is. So you understand and you’re…fine with it?”

 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin grabbed Felix’s other hand. “It’s kinda like me thinking Chan is hot, you know? I don’t think it affects our relationship in any serious way.”

 

Felix’s smile grew after hearing Hyunjin’s words. “You're attracted to Chan? Since when?”

 

“I mean, have you seen him?”

 

“Yeah… okay you have a point.”

 

“Just as long everyone knows that you're  _my_ boyfriend.”

 

Now it was Hyunjin’s turn to blush furiously. “Wow, didn’t know you were the possessive type baby. Call me your boyfriend again.”

 

Felix laughed and Hyunjin almost melted. “Hyunjinnie, my boyfriend.”

 

 

 

_[if you were really my bitch you’d help me with my homework]_

 

_[australian changed the chat name to “felix likes me suckers”]_

_[hyunjins changed the chat name to “hyunjin likes chan suckers”]_

_[australian changed the chat name to “felix likes changbin suckers”]_

_[hyunjins changed the chat name to “wow way to expose me babe”]_

 

pettibaguetti: i object

 

sweatybetty: yeah the only thing minho sucks is jisung’s toesies

 

doublewhipped: oh big ew

 

squirrelfren: bold of you to insinuate

 

mini-innie: ope a big word

 

squirrelfren: for a BIG BOI

 

pettibaguetti: pfftt

 

crustydusty: pfftt

 

hyunjins: pfftt

 

pettibaguetti: big boi my hoe ass

 

squirrelfren: hEY

 

australian: can you guys let us out or

 

squirrelfren: and for your information seungBITCH

squirrelfren: my toesies are hoesies for one man and one man only

 

pettibaguetti: gASP

 

papawooj: WHO

 

mini-innie: ME

 

crustydusty: that’s a nope

 

mini-innie: 1/10 would not suck again

 

doublewhipped: WHAT

 

hyunjins: WHAT

 

squirrelfren: how dare you

squirrelfren: my toes are delicious

 

papawooj: i hate every part of that sentence

 

sweatybetty: thanks i want to die

 

pettibaguetti: don’t we all

 

australian: can i get a waffle

australian: can i please get a waffle???

 

squirrelfren: oPE sorry

squirrelfren: i’m en route!

 

pettibaguetti: oooh babe you sound sexy when you speak spanish

 

crustydusty: i-

 

papawooj: i expected this from jisung not from you

 

mini-innie: so did hyunlix get their shit together or

 

hyunjins: yep we did

 

australian: you bet ur soggy vegemite sandwich we did

 

sweatybetty: for the LAST TIME

 

hyunjins: babe even real australians don’t say that

 

australian: *sniff*

australian: what do you mean…

australian: “real australians” ????

 

hyunjins: anYWAY

 

sweatybetty: i have a very important question which has totally no significance whatsoever but…

sweatybetty: who asked out who

 

mini-innie: felix if you didn’t pull through i’m sueing

 

hyunjins: what

 

pettibaguetti: hyunjin if there was ever a time to provide

pettibaguetti: it would be now

 

doublewhipped: FELIX

 

crustydusty: JINNIE

 

sweatybetty: HYUNJIN

 

squirrelfren: FELIX DON’T LET ME DOWN BROMIE

 

australian: uhh

australian: i guess i asked him out?

 

sweatybetty: HAH

sweatybetty: kneel whores

 

mini-innie: you had ONE job felix

mini-innie: ONE JOB

 

squirrelfren: i thought i meant something to you bro…

squirrelfren: but apparently not :```(

 

hyunjins: literally what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeEEYY tell me what you thought of it in the comments! and YAY for the changbin/felix/hyunjin plot f i n a l l y starting to be put into motion!
> 
> also i want to change the main story summary to a different quote- comment what you want it to be so i know which quotes you guys like the best!!!
> 
> peace out i love u xx


	14. feat. Woojin as the Cuddle Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doublewhipped: exCUSe
> 
> doublewhipped: why do YOU get the dead virgins huh??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guuUUUYYS this took me so long holy moly i don't know why (that's a lie it's because i'm a lazy hoe).
> 
> anyways as always i hope you enjoy this fluffy ass chapter!!

_[if you were really my bitch you’d help me with my homework]_

 

hyunjins: did u ever see something that changes ur life and you’re like

hyunjins: woAH

 

australian: i saw you ;)

 

hyunjins: g o o d n e s s    g r a c i o u s

hyunjins: that so sweet and gay but awkward cause i was gonna show you a picture of woojin-hyung wearing a chicken onesie

 

australian: nOPE YOURS IS BETTER

 

squirrelfren: yES drop the pics

 

papawooj: the only thing dropping will be felix

papawooj: off a roof if he sends those picture

 

mini-innie: you tell him papi

 

papawooj: you’re next fool

 

mini-innie: yes please

 

pettibaguetti: i’m so intrigued rn

 

doublewhipped: FELIX

doublewhipped: RELEASE THEM

 

crustydusty: oh my god i need to see this please send them

 

hyunjins: NO

 

doublewhipped: felix.

 

sweatybetty: oPE somebody’s in trouble

 

hyunjins: yes my sweet sweet binnie??

 

doublewhipped: no cuddles

 

hyunjins: wait WHAT

 

pettibaguetti: you heard the man

pettibaguetti: you won’t be getting any cuddles from me either

 

squirrelfren: sorry bro

squirrelfren: i’ll starve you from my embrace for at least a week if it means i can see those photos

 

hyunjins: BRO NO

hyunjins: not my squirrel snuggles!!!

 

squirrelfren: *sniff* no more homo for my bromo

 

hyunjins: at least i still get channie’s cuddles :(

 

crustydusty: *your request has been denied*

crustydusty: not until i see those pictures

 

australian: he’ll be too busy cuddling me!!

 

hyunjins: wHAT

hyunjins: BABE

hyunjins: YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT CUDDLES ARE TO ME

hyunjins: grrr

 

sweatybetty: hey guys i was thinking about hosting a group cuddle at my place this afternoon

 

mini-innie: yay!!

mini-innie: but wait sorry felix you can’t come

 

hyunjins: i-

 

pettibaguetti: sorry

pettibaguetti: the cuddle fest has an inititation ceremony

pettibaguetti: and u haven’t passed

 

squirrelfren: can you guess what you have to do to get in?

 

hyunjins: hhhh

hyunjins: what was ur intitation ceremony HUH 👀

 

squirrelfren: that’s a dark part of my past i’m not willing to share

 

sweatybetty: he sacrificed a virgin under a full moon in a cursed aztec temple in the middle of the forest at midnight

 

mini-innie: …

 

papawooj: but who did he sacrifice it to??

 

sweatbetty: me obviously

 

doublewhipped: exCUSe

doublewhipped: why do YOU get the dead virgins huh??

 

sweatybetty: cause i’m the Cuddle Host

 

pettibaguetti: says who??

 

sweatybetty: says me

 

squirrelfren: i Object

 

crustydusty: objection

 

doublewhipped: OBJECT

 

sweatybetty: ah the sweet smell of mutiny in the morning

 

squirrelfren: well sniff sniff bitch

 

crustydusty: my brothers in arms, rise up against the oppressive forces of the Cuddle Host

 

doublewhipped: for too long we have toiled under his Hug Regime

 

squirrelfren: we must foil his devious Snuggle Plans

 

australian: DOWN WITH THE HUG REGIME

 

pettibaguetti: DOWN WITH THE CUDDLE HOST

 

hyunjins: i-

hyunjins: what just happened

 

mini-innie: who knew woojin’s pictures were so powerful to start a rebellion

 

doublewhipped: speaking of….

doublewhipped: pretty please lixie??

 

hyunjins: okay

hyunjins: 

 

squirrelfren: *cough* whipped

 

hyunjins: *cough* i’ll whip you first you kinky fucker *cough*

 

squirrelfren: *cough* my hours are between 3 and 5 on working days only *cough*

 

hyunjins: *cough* i can work with that ;) *cough*

 

pettibaguetti: what have in god’s name have i created

 

sweatybetty: ^woojin’s name

 

australian: hEY

australian: you could at least invite me to the whipping lixie : `` (

australian: or r u just a fake bf

 

hyunjins: nO bABE

hyunjins: u my one and only

 

australian: well i’m not ur ONE or ur ONLY but i’ll take it

 

squirrelfren: IS THAT TEA HWANG HYUNJIN

 

sweatybetty: SIP SIP MOTHERFUCKER

 

mini-innie: so nobody’s going to comment?

mini-innie: on the blessing that has blessfully blessed my blesséd eyes

 

crustydusty: awiduhh

 

mini-innie: nice one woojie u broke hyung

 

papawooj: he probably broke from laughing so much

 

crustydusty: i-

crustydusty: h-

crustydusty: what

crustydusty: can’t

 

mini-innie: just breathe channie

 

doublewhipped: IN

doublewhipped: and oUT

 

australian: just let it all out

 

crustydusty: WANT SQUISH

 

papawooj: …

papawooj: was definitely not expecting that reaction

 

crustydusty: WANT PROTECC

 

hyunjins: wow woojin’s power

 

sweatybetty: i have never seen hyung so flustered before

 

crustydusty: WANT CUDDLE

 

squirrelfren: CHRISTOPHER BANG

squirrelfren: you must resist this temptation

squirrelfren: it’s what the Cuddle Host wants

squirrelfren: don’t cave in to his wily charms

 

sweatybetty: what the Cuddle Host wants the Cuddle Host gets

 

papawooj: bold of you to assume

 

doublewhipped: PLOT TWIST

 

australian: biggest plot twist of the century

 

hyunjins: woojin was the Cuddle Host all along

 

mini-innie: NO

mini-innie: papi??

mini-innie: how could you do this to me??

 

papawooj: *unzips chicken onesie*

papawooj: jokes on you fool

papawooj: i was a god all along

 

doublewhipped: tremble mortals

 

papawooj: more enthusiasm peasant

 

sweatybetty: TREMBLE MORTALS

 

crustydusty: ʷᵃⁿᵗ ᶜᵘᵈᵈˡᵉ

 

papawooj: aww channie baby come here I’ll give you cuddles

 

squirrelfren: RESIST

 

crustydusty: its… too… hard

crustydusty: his power….. too strong

 

australian: CHANNIE NOOOOOOO

 

hyunjins: DON’T GIVE IN

 

mini-innie: BE STRONG

 

doublewhipped: DON’T LET HIM WIN

 

 

 

Chan knocked breathlessly on the door to Woojin and Changbin’s shared apartment, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet to try and keep warm in the cold hallway. It swung open to reveal a sight that made Chan glad he had run all the way there to witness it. Woojin. Hair tousled over his forehead, glasses sitting crookedly on his nose, and a sweater that was way too big for him, fabric pooling around his wrists only to reveal the tips of his fingers. Woojin reached up to rub his eyes, fists clenched around his sleeves. _Fuck. Just great. Why’d he have to go and look like that? Does he know how much it makes me want to kiss him?_

 

“Channie? What are you doing here?” Appearing slightly shocked and embarrassed, he hurriedly made an attempt to straighten his glasses.

 

Chan had to strongly resist the urge to coo at the man in front of him, instead settling on scratching the back of his neck awkardly and shuffling his feet.

 

“I don’t know….?” He trailed off, accidentally phrasing the sentence as a question.

 

Woojin giggled. _Giggled._ And shook his head, grabbing Chan’s hands and pulling him into the apartment, closing the door behind them. He tilted his head and looked at Chan earnestly, giving him that appraising stare that made Chan feel as if Woojin could see right into his soul.

 

“You just wanted cuddles, didn’t you?”

 

Chan smiled nervously. _Of course I want cuddles, especially with him looking like the biggest teddy bear_ ever.

 

“Alright then.” Woojin beamed down at Chan, gently tugging him towards the couch.

 

“Wait, did I say that out loud?” Chan asked, fighting hard to stop his ears from turning a bright red.

 

Woojin just tightened his grip on Chan’s hand, guiding him to sit on one of the cushions on the couch.

 

“Yep, but don’t worry. I think it’s cute that you think I look like a teddy bear. And anytime you want cuddles, you can just ask for them!” Woojin paused and frowned a little, looking down at their linked hands. “By the way Chan, did you wear a jacket here? Your hands are freezing!”

 

Chan grinned sheepishly. “I figured you’d warm me up with cuddles when I got here…”

 

Woojin shook his head, pretending to be disappointed, but Chan could clearly see the tell-tale lines around his mouth that meant he was trying not to smile.

 

“You big gay idiot.” Woojin said fondly, relinquishing his hold on Chan’s fingers. “Now wait here and choose a movie to watch while I grab you a hoodie and some blankets.”

 

Chan watched him walk away and turned his gaze down to look at his fingers, red with the cold. He had been so hasty in his rush to come and see Woojin that he hadn’t even thought about putting on a jacket. He chuckled softly to himself, running a hand through his hair. _Jeez. How am I already so whipped for him?_

 

He registered a soft hoodie being placed on to his lap, and a blanket being draped over the couch next to him. Woojin’s face appeared in the corner of Chan’s vision, and he twisted around to face the other, who was leaning on the back of the couch, sleeves now rolled up to reveal his forearms. _Who knew I was so attracted to forearms? What right does he have to be so cute and fluffy with arms like that? And those shoulders…_

 

“…Chan?” Woojin waved his hand in front of Chan’s eyes. “You in there?”

 

Chan’s eyes widened. _I am such an idiot._ “Sorry! I just got a bit lost in my thoughts…”

 

Woojin smiled at him gently. “I was asking if you had chosen what to watch. And did you want some hot chocolate? I was going to make some earlier anyway.”

 

Chan nodded gratefully. “I was thinking The Breakfast Club?”

 

“Haven’t you seen that a million times already?

 

“Well have _you_ seen it?”

 

Woojin hesitated and Chan grinned triumphantly. “Ha! Now we _have_ to watch it!”

 

Woojin just giggled again. “Why don’t you queue it up while I make our drinks.”

 

Watching Woojin make his way to the kitchen, Chan finally let the red creep up to his ears. _How is it possible that even his laugh is attractive? How have I never seen him like this before? Not that I mind… It’s just very hard to not jump him right now._

 

Chan quickly shook himself out of his thoughts and managed to find the movie he wanted on Netflix, getting it ready to play. He took the hoodie on his lap and unfolded it, slipping his arms through the sleeves and pulling it on over his head. Woojin was only a bit taller than Chan, but the hoodie still completely swamped him, coming halfway down his thighs and giving him huge sweater paws. It smelt like Woojin, and Chan snuggled deeper into it, relaxing into the warm and comforting scent.

 

He was interrupted by Woojin setting three mugs carefully onto the coffe table in front of Chan.

 

“Are you comfy?” Woojin settled himself into the couch, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders.

 

Chan sunk even further into the delicious warmth of the fabric. “Don’t be surprised if you never see this hoodie again.”

 

Woojin chuckled, looking over at Chan after pressing play on the movie. “It’s fine, you can keep it.” Then after a pause, “I like seeing you in my clothes anyway.”

 

Chan’s entire face flushed a vibrant shade of red, and suddenly it was almost too hot in his hoodie. _How the fuck am I supposed to respond to that?_

 

Chan reacted in the only way he knew how, by shuffling across the couch and wrapping his arms around Woojin’s middle, snuggling into his side and hiding his blushing cheeks. Then muffled by Woojin’s sweater he blurted out, “You’re so cute.”

 

He didn’t move his head to see Woojin’s reaction, but could almost feel him trying not to laugh.

 

“Sorry Channie, didn’t quite catch that.”

 

Chan refused to move from his position. “Shut up…” he whined, still muffled by the fabric.

 

Woojin seemed to have mercy on him, opening the blanket to let Chan lie across his lap. He lay his head on Woojin’s thighs, feeling incredibly relaxed as Woojin ran his fingers through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. Chan yawned widely.

 

“Why are there three mugs by the way?”

 

Woojin chuckled again, continuing to stroke Chan’s hair, rubbing the strands between his fingers.

 

“You’ll see.”

 

Chan just accepted it and cast his eyes towards the movie playing on the screen, snuggling further into Woojin and trying to keep his eyes open.

 

Not even five minutes into the opening scene, however, Chan jolted, jerking into a seated position from surprise. There was a knocking coming from the door.

 

“Who is it?” Chan asked, looking up at Woojin with a startled expression still gracing his features.

 

Woojin looked towards the sound and got up from the couch, moving to unlock the door to his apartment.

 

“Just a guest.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Chan sighed inwardly and leaned back into Woojin’s comfy pillows. He knew it was selfish, but he really wanted to spend time with Woojin today, and didn’t want anybody else interrupting his precious cuddle time with the other. _Well… there’s only really one person I wouldn’t mind sharing cuddles with and that’s-_

 

“Innie?” Chan jumped up from his spot on the couch at the sight of the younger’s face peeking around the door frame. Jeongin waved cutely, dimpled smile on full display.

 

“Channie hyung! Woojin called me, I hope you don’t mind… I came to join if that’s okay with you?”

 

Chan’s heart soared at the sight of the shy boy. _Could this day get any better?_ Woojin took Jeongin’s hand and pulled him into a hug, lightly dropping a kiss on the top of his fiery red hair.

 

“Come and sit on the couch with us. We just started the movie, but if you want we can start it again?”

 

Jeongin looked up at Woojin and smiled again, extricating himself from the his fierce embrace. He cast his gaze towards the screen in the center of the room.

 

“The Breakfast Club? I’ve seen this movie like a million times! Great choice hyungs!”

 

Chan sighed dramatically. “See? _Thank_ you Innie. At least _someone_ has taste!” He huffed, exaggerating his disappointment in Woojin.

 

Both of the other boys giggled as Jeongin made his way over to where Chan was now lying down on the couch. _Oh my lord. It’s like they’re ganging up on me on purpose. Just one of them giggling is enough for my poor heart thank you very much._

 

Chan’s train of thought was interrupted by Jeongin leaping on to him.

 

“Oof!” Chan huffed out. “Someone’s been eating too much ramen I see…”

 

Jeonging just giggled. _Again? Are you serious? Does he_ want _me to spontanteously combust?_ Hewriggled downwards so that he was laying completely on top of Chan, resting his cheek on Chan’s chest and wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. Letting out a sigh of contentment, Jeongin snuggled closer into the older, tilting his head up to place a tiny kiss right on Chan’s collarbone.

 

“I missed you, hyung.” He said softly, returning his head to its original position, cheek squished against Chan’s hoodie.

 

Chan breathed in sharply at the feeling of Jeongin’s lips, and looked down at the boy lying on top of him, bringing his arms up to wrap securely around the other. He never wanted to move from this spot.

 

“I missed you too, Innie.” Chan said softly, bringing one of his hands up to stroke Jeongin’s back.

 

Their little reverie was interrupted by the sound of a camera clicking. Chan looked up to see Woojin pocketing his phone.

 

“Sorry, you guys just look so adorable right now.” Woojin said sheepishly.

 

Chan smiled at him. “Just get over here so we can cuddle already.”

 

Woojin chuckled. “Sir, yes sir!”

 

Chan groaned and reached out one of his arms, making grabby motions with his hands in order to get the message across to the other. This prompted Woojin to walk over to the couch and return to his original position, lifting Chan’s head up to rest it on his thigh, gently running his fingers through the younger’s hair once more.

 

Chan sighed in utter bliss. He was in heaven right now. _I have never been more comfortable in my life._ He could feel his eyes slowly drifting shut, and gave up on fighting it, letting himself relax now that he was surrounded by both of his boys. _My boys._ Chan thought to himself. _I think I’ll always be happy with these two by my side._

 

 

 

_[if you were really my bitch you’d help me with my homework]_

_[papawooj changed the chat name to “there is no escape”]_

 

squirrelfren: ominous

 

pettibaguetti: i like it

 

papawooj: 

 

sweatybetty: ALAS ALACK

sweatybetty: today we have lost a noble warrior

 

australian: but all jokes aside that is the cutest photo i have ever seen

 

hyunjins: : ```{

hyunjins: i cri

 

 

_[the yee to my whore]_

 

australian: so i’ve been thinking super hard about what you said the other week

 

hyunjins: …

hyunjins: you’re gonna have to be more specific babe I say a lot of things

 

australian: about us?

australian: and c h a n g b i n?

 

hyunjins: …

hyunjins: yeah i remember

hyunjins: should i be worried?

 

australian: no not at all!

australian: i was just thinking about how i want to get to know him

australian: i mean i trust your judge in character

australian: but i want to get to know the guy my boyfriend likes you know?

 

hyunjins: wait

hyunjins: you’re actually okay with that?

hyunjins: like completely????

 

australian: i mean

australian: what if we all hung out one day

australian: and then we can judge our dynamic as a group and work it out from there

 

hyunjins: you would do that for me?

hyunjins: babe…

 

australian: anything to make you happy my love <3

 

hyunjins: ew romance

 

australian: shut up you love it

 

hyunjins: no i dont

 

australian: yes u do

 

hyunjins: …

hyunjins: no comment

 

australian: 👀

 

 

_[hyunbinlix 4eva!]_

 

australian: hey guys!

australian: i was thinking that we should catch up one day and hang out?

australian: maybe the arcade?

 

doublewhipped: uhh

doublewhipped: not to be rude but why?

doublewhipped: its just a bit out of the blue for us to hang out with each other specifically that’s all

 

australian: well i realised that i’m not as close with you as the others

australian: and felix talks with you a lot so i want to get to know you as well

 

 

_[the yee to my whore]_

 

australian: back me up or i’ll hide ur teddy bear’s scarf

 

hyunjins: YOU WOULDN’T

 

australian: only one way to find out

 

 

_[hyunbinlix 4eva!]_

 

hyunjins: yeah!

hyunjins: cmon hyung it would be so much fun

hyunjins: and i bet your really good at arcade games too!

 

australian: agreed

australian: those muscles of yours should be good for something ;))

 

doublewhipped: ᵃʰᵉᵐ ᵗʰᵃⁿᵏ ʸᵒᵘ

doublewhipped: i’ll use them to win you a plushie

doublewhipped: or something… ;))

 

 

_[the yee to my whore]_

 

hyunjins: RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY SALAD

 

 

_[hyunbinlix 4eva!]_

 

australian: oPE-

 

hyunjins: anYwAYS

hyunjins: why don’t we all go on saturday?

 

australian: why don’t you guys meet me at my apartment and we can get lunch together?

 

doublewhipped: yeah sounds good

 

hyunjins: yay!

hyunjins: i’m really excited hyung!

 

doublewhipped: see you guys on saturday!

 

 

_[the yee to my whore]_

 

hyunjins: if i could have one complaint about changbin

hyunjins: it would be that he NEVER gets flustered

 

australian: BITCH YES

australian: did u see how smoothly he replied

australian: if i tried that on you you’d be a blushing mess

 

hyunjins: well tbh who can resist you

hyunjins: you’re literally the most gorgeous person ever

 

australian: awww babe…

 

hyunjins: babe…

 

australian: babe….

 

hyunjins: <3

 

australian: but 

australian: why don’t we make this fun?

 

hyunjins: in what way

 

australian: what if we had a

australian: ahem

australian: little competition?

 

hyunjins: …

hyunjins: sound suspicious but i’m down

 

australian: first to make changbin blush wins

 

hyunjins: YES OH MY GOD

 

australian: HAH

australian: ur dreaming

australian: i will CLEARLY win

australian: you said it yourself

 

hyunjins: you can TRY

hyunjins: i’m wearing The Pants ᵀᴹ on saturday so who knows what will happen? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

australian: NO

australian: BABE YOU KNOW WHAT THE PANTS DO TO ME

australian: WHAT THEY DO TO EVERYONE

australian: YOU CAN’T

 

hyunjins: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

hyunjins: prepare to lose this game my sweet sweet jinnie

 

australian: hmmph

 

_[spicy mamas]_

 

doublewhipped: in conclusion i’m gay

doublewhipped: thanks for coming to my ted talk

 

squirrelfren: do i smell a hyunlix crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how was it??
> 
> i'm sorry about the quality of the photos, they came out a bit grainy cause i couldn't find any with better quality lol.
> 
> also: STRAY KIDS AT ISAC I'M SCREAMING Chan won his race we stan an athletic legend
> 
> p.s hyunlix's gc name might not make sense but in my accent the 'haw' of yee haw is pronounced the same way as 'whore' so....
> 
> as always leave kudos and comment i wuv u guys thanks for putting up with me!!


	15. changbin is a Panicked Gay™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> squirrelfren: boo boo?
> 
> mini-innie: boo boo
> 
> squirrelfren: *happy tears*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! as always, i'm so sorry for taking so long and i hope this chapter's worth it! Literally almost none of this chapter is in group chat format so let me know how you like it! 
> 
> (It's all fluff and not many jokes so i'm kinda trying something new)

squirrelfren: don’t worry hyung!

squirrelfren: i have some QUALITY advice i promise

 

doublewhipped: i instantly regret bringing this up

 

crustydusty: you never know bin

crustydusty: maybe jisung has some helpful input for once

 

squirrelfren: hEY!

squirrelfren: i’ll have you know that I give EXCELLENT advice thank you very much

 

doublewhipped: …

 

crustydusty: …

 

squirrelfren: >﹏<

 

doublewhipped: fine

doublewhipped: if you have something VALUABLE to say

doublewhipped: then i could really use your help ji

 

squirrelfren: i’m warning you

squirrelfren: it’s pretty darn clever

squirrelfren: i don’t know how you haven’t thought of it already

 

crustydusty: jisung…

 

squirrelfren: its practically been staring you in the face this whole time

 

doublewhipped: JUST SHUT UP AND TELL ME ALREADY

 

squirrelfren: okay

squirrelfren: but just remember that I warned you

squirrelfren: you’ll seriously regret not taking me seriously after this

 

doublewhipped: DON’T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE

 

squirrelfren: fine fine

squirrelfren: here it is

squirrelfren: wear heelies to escape your feelies

 

doublewhipped: …

 

squirrelfren: binnie?

 

crustydusty: okay remind me to never trust jisung ever again

 

doublewhipped: for ONCE i thought you could be helpful

doublewhipped: but NOOOOOO

doublewhipped: this time i actually will murder you jisung

 

squirrelfren: pfft

squirrelfren: good luck shorty

 

crustydusty: you big dum

 

doublewhipped: that’s it

doublewhipped: this means war

 

squirrelfren: i said GOOD LUCK SHORTY

doublewhipped: I’M GETTING SEUNGMIN TO HELP ME

 

squirrelfren: oh SHIT

 

 

_[there is no escape]_

 

pettibaguetti: anyone care to explain why i now have a very scared sungie hiding under my blanket??

pettibaguetti: i mean i’m not complaining 👀

pettibaguetti: but what did you do this time?

pettibaguetti: i’m looking at you @doublewhipped

 

doublewhipped: hEY

 

pettibaguetti: …

 

doublewhipped: …

 

pettibaguetti: …

 

doublewhipped: …

 

pettibaguetti: 🤨

 

doublewhipped: hE stARtED iT

 

australian: @papawooj your children are fighting

 

papawooj: violence??

papawooj: in my household???

 

sweatybetty: more likely than you’d think

 

doublewhipped: seungmin if i asked you to help me murder someone what would you say

 

sweatybetty: i would say to step aside and let me do it you incompetent fool

 

hyunjins: …

 

mini-innie: …

 

crustydusty: i expected nothing but i was still let down

 

hyunjins: collect your children pls papi

 

mini-innie: me first!

 

pettibaguetti: …

 

 

_[private message between doublewhipped and pettibaguetti]_

_[doublewhipped changed the name to “FUK UR BOYFRIEND”]_

 

pettibaguetti: i fully intend to

 

doublewhipped: JUST ONE SECOND IS ALL I ASK

doublewhipped: ONE SECOND WITHOUT THIS ABUSE

 

pettibaguetti: fine

pettibaguetti: i’m guessing you need advice or summ

 

doublewhipped: well ur the only one who gives good advice about boys so….

 

pettibaguetti: don’t tell me what i already know peasant

pettibaguetti: your mistake was even going to ji in the first place really

 

doublewhipped: SO HELP ME

 

pettibaguetti: fine fine fine fine fine fine

pettibaguetti: let me get the story straight

 

doublewhipped: more like story GAY

 

pettibaguetti: do u want my help or not??

 

doublewhipped: ….please

 

pettibaguetti: anywAY

pettibaguetti: so hyunjin and felix asked u out on a date

pettibaguetti: and you panicked and agreed

pettibaguetti: like the dum dum u are

pettibaguetti: and now ur worried about third-wheeling and shit

pettibaguetti: and having a big phat gay panic over what to do

 

doublewhipped: …

doublewhipped: i’m trying really hard not to be offended right now

doublewhipped: AND ITS NBOT A DTAE WTF

 

pettibaguetti: ur frantic keyboard smash says otherwise

pettibaguetti: and what do you think it is then?

pettibaguetti: if it wasn’t a date felix would have invited sungie or chan

pettibaguetti: and hyunjin would have invited seungmin or whoever

pettibaguetti: but they only want to “hang out” with YOU

 

doublewhipped: ….

doublewhipped: i can’t argue with that

doublewhipped: but i really don’t think its a date

 

pettibaguetti: sigh

pettibaguetti: they LIKE U OKAY

 

doublewhipped: but they’re dating

doublewhipped: they’re boyfriends

doublewhipped: they’re already in a relationship

 

pettibaguetti: my sweet sweet binnie

pettibaguetti: you can date more than one person at a time you know?

pettibaguetti: and i kinda get the feeling that’s what’s gonna happen

 

doublewhipped: i-

doublewhipped: hhhhhhhHHHH

doublewhipped: can you just help me decide what to wear and shit

doublewhipped: before my big gay heart explodes

 

pettibaguetti: fine i’ll drop it

pettibaguetti: but i’ll be the first to say i told you so when ur dating them

 

doublewhipped: minho

 

pettibaguetti: sorry sorry

pettibaguetti: i can come over and help you?

pettibaguetti: when are you guys meeting up anyway

 

doublewhipped: saturday

 

pettibaguetti: SEO CHANGBIN

pettibaguetti: that’s TOMORROW

pettibaguetti: you couldn’t have told me about this earlier????

 

doublewhipped: …

doublewhipped: please please please i really need your help

 

pettibaguetti: okay fine i’m coming over now

 

~~~

 

**_Saturday, 11:30 am, Hyunjin’s apartment_ **

 

Felix was laying in a pile of Hyunjin’s clothes, various outfits and accessories strewn haphazardly around the room.

 

“Babe, you know you look gorgeous in absolutely anything you wear right? You could literally wear a trash bag and Changbin would faint.”

 

Felix sighed as he was hit in the face with a white t-shirt and a pair of thigh-highs. Sitting up, he cast his gaze over to Hyunjin, who was currently sitting in front of his mirror, carefully applying eyeliner to his left eye. Felix coughed, turning the pair of socks over in his hands curiously.

 

“Uh, question?” He said, holding up the clothes in his hand.

 

Hyunjin turned around to look at his boyfriend, spotting what he was holding. He giggled and turned back around to face the mirror, now starting on his right eye.

 

“You never know when you might need them babe! You’ll regret it when you suddenly need a pair of thigh-high socks and I won’t let you borrow mine.”

 

Felix laughed and hauled himself up, making his way over to stand behind Hyunjin.

 

“I’m pretty sure I will never be in a situation where thigh-highs are required.”

 

“Yeah well, we’ll see.” Hyunjin leaned closer to the mirror, inspecting his face and deeming himself ready. He swiveled around in the chair, looking up at Felix.

 

Felix giggled softly, reaching down to tuck a strand of hair behind Hyunjin’s ear fondly. “Sounds ominous. I like it.”

 

Hyunjin stood up in front of the other, spreading his arms out and giving a tiny twirl. “How do I look?”

 

Felix gave his boyfriend a once over, fully taking in the other’s appearance. The outfit was simple enough, a turtleneck, jeans and a shirt, but the way Hyunjin pulled it off made Felix’s breath catch in his throat. The turtleneck itself was slightly cropped, so that when Hyunjin raised his arms to turn around, a sliver of his toned stomach was revealed.

 

Looking up, Hyunjin registered where Felix’s gaze was focused and grinned.

 

“Like what you see?”

 

Felix spluttered, and gestured vaguely with his hands, searching for something to say.

 

“Well I…I…yeah. You look amazing. As always.” He finished lamely.

 

Hyunjin smirked, standing closer to the other boy. Looking down at Felix, he placed one hand on the other’s waist.

 

“And you. I’m trying so hard to control myself around you right now, especially while you’re wearing _those_ jeans.” Hyunjin gave his boyfriend an exaggerated once-over, dragging his eyes slowly over Felix’s body.

 

Felix squirmed under Hyunjin’s gaze.“I told you I was going to wear them, you should have prepared yourself more.”

 

Hyunjins snapped his eyes back up to meet Felix’s. “Do you really have no idea how good you look right now?”

 

The white, ripped jeans Felix were wearing hugged his legs in all the right places, showing off the muscles acquired from years of dancing. There was a reason Hyunjin had spent so much time in front of the mirror, and that was because he was trying desperately to compose himself, the sight of Felix looking so good flustering him completely although he tried not to show it.

 

Felix looked up at Hyunjin innocently. “Are you saying I look nice?”

 

Hyunjin laughed softly, bending his head down even closer to Felix’s. “Don’t try to fool me, babe, you _know_ how hot you look right now.”

 

Felix’s gaze flickered down to Hyunjin’s lips, and then back to his eyes again. Hyunjin smirked again, seeing where Felix was looking. He leaned slowly down, tilting his head slightly until their lips were almost touching. His breath hitched and his eyes fluttered closed, preparing himself for the kiss.

 

Only to feel the slightest press of lips against his and then an absence of the other’s warmth. He blinked his eyes open just in time to see Felix sauntering out of his bedroom, jacket in hand.

 

“Hey! Don’t tease me like that!” Hyunjin yelled after him.

 

He could hear Felix laughing in the other room. “Come on, Changbin’s at the door, we have to go!”

 

Hyunjin sighed, but smiled to himself. _I am so lucky._

 

 

_~~~_

 

 

Changbin was not as confident as he was pretending to be about the whole ‘Hyunlix situation’ (as Minho had dubbed it). Waiting outside the door to Hyunjin’s apartment, he could feel his internal panic rising steadily at the thought of being with the other two boys for an entire day. _Alone._ _Oh god what if you read things wrong and they’re just being friendly? What if you say something stupid and mess everything up?_

 

He shook his head and braced himself, knocking on the door before he could give himself a chance to reconsider. There was a beat of silence and then he could hear yelling coming from inside.

 

“Come on, Changbin’s at the door, we have to go!”

 

The door was flung abruptly open to reveal a giggly Felix, wearing the cutest roll-neck sweater Changbin had ever seen and _those jeans. Holy_ fuck. _What did I do wrong in my past life? Or what did I do right?_

 

Felix’s face lit up as he saw Changbin standing on the other side of the door.

 

“Binnie!” He exclaimed, grinning and stepping out of the apartment to stand in front of the older. Felix gave him an appraising stare, dragging his eyes over Changbin’s body. It made Changbin feel slightly self-conscious, and undressed, forcing him to shuffle awkwardly under Felix’s gaze. But Felix just beamed at him happily.

 

“I like your hoodie.” He said simply, and turned around to poke his head back into the apartment.

 

“Jinnie! Hurry up so we can eat, I’m not getting any skinnier over here!” The last part elicited a laugh from the depths of the apartment, and Hyunjin emerged from the doorway, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

 

“Sorry about that, I was getting my keys.” Turning back around, he met Changbin’s gaze, eyes widening comically.

 

“Oh, hi Changbin! Ready to get some food?” Hyunjin tilted his head, looking inquisitively at the other.

 

Changbin swallowed dryly. “Uh yeah… I’m starving.”

 

Hyunjin smiled, dimples showing and led them down the corridor, chuckling softly.

 

“Good, cause we’re getting pancakes. And if you don’t like them, well…”

 

“Then we can’t be friends anymore!” Felix chimed in with a playful shove to Changbin’s shoulder.

 

Changbin laughed at the other boys’ antics, crossing his arms in mock anger. “Well I guess we can’t be friends anymore, then.”

 

Hyunjin suddenly stopped, turning around. “Wait… You actually don’t like pancakes?”

 

The incredulous look on Hyunjin’s face was so funny that Changbin had to let out a snort. “Of course I do, I was just joking. Who the fuck doesn’t like pancakes?”

 

Hyunjin breathed an exaggerated sigh of relief. “Oh thank god. I was seriously starting to re-evaluate our friendship just now.”

 

Walking into the elevator, Felix pressed the button for the ground floor. “My thoughts exactly.” He said, moving a hand up to link his arm with Changbin’s.

 

~~~

 

_[FUK UR BOYFRIEND]_

 

pettibaguetti: did they murder you or….

pettibaguetti: ….

pettibaguetti: changbin?

pettibaguetti: ohohoHO

pettibaguetti: you must be

pettibaguetti: busy 👀

 

 

_[there is no escape]_

 

pettibaguetti: YOOOOO

pettibaguetti: CHANGBIN’s GETTING IT RN

 

squirrelfren: oh worm?

 

mini-innie: ohoe?

 

sweatybetty: this wouldn’t have anything to do with [redacted] would it??

 

crustydusty: IT BETTER NOT

 

papawooj: you know they might just be hanging out like normal people

 

pettibaguetti: i’m sorry papi but did i ask for your diddly darn opinion???

 

papawooj: i’m sorry mortal but did i ask to be attacked by a grandma???

 

pettibaguetti: but why are you bringing Chan into this?

 

crustydusty: …

 

squirrelfren: HAHAHA

 

crustydusty: die

 

squirrelfren: i hope you choke on your tea bag boo boo

 

mini-innie: boo boo??

 

squirrelfren: boo boo

 

mini-innie: maybe boo boo can be our always

 

squirrelfren: *sniff*

squirrelfren: for better or for worse

 

mini-innie: in sickness and in health

 

squirrelfren: to love and to cherish

 

mini-innie: til death do us part

 

squirrelfren: boo boo?

 

mini-innie: boo boo

 

squirrelfren: *happy tears*

 

~~~

 

_[the yee to my whore]_

 

hyunjins: don’t think i’ve forgotten about our little bet by the way

 

australian: don’t be antisocial binnie’s right there!!

 

hyunjins: he’s got his headphones in tho

 

australian: but we should try to talk to him and include him and stuff

australian: so he doesn’t feel like he’s third wheeling u know?

 

hyunjins: yeah true true

hyunjins: that didn’t even cross my mind

 

australian: but also prepare to LOSE

australian: i’ll make him blush if its the last thing i do

 

hyunjins: yes but ur not wearing The Pants ™

 

australian: oh shit i’ve already lost

 

hyunjins: KNEEL BITCH

 

australian: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

australian: anytime

 

~~~

 

Changbin had to admit that we was the _tiniest_ bit confused when Felix suddenly started coughing and slapping his chest, seemingly choking. Changbin pulled out his earphones, putting one hand on Felix’s shoulder.

 

“Hey… Are you, like, okay?”

 

Felix let out one last cough and glared at the Hyunjin, who was sitting on Changbin’s right.

 

“Just _peachy_ thanks.”

 

Changbin turned around to look at Hyunjin with confusion on his face, but the boy just shrugged his shoulders and smirked, turning to look out of the train window.

 

They had just finished their breakfast/lunch at the pancake place when Felix had dragged Changbin by the arm all the way to the train station, happily chatting away about all the games that they were going to play at the arcade. They had been on the train for 15 minutes, and noticing the lull in conversation, Changbin had put in his earphones, hoping for the train ride to be over quickly.

 

The announcement for their stop came on over the speakers, and Felix jumped up excitedly from his seat, pulling Changbin up by the arm.

 

“Woah, you’re heavy Binnie! Must be all those muscles.” He winked, reaching down to grab Changbin’s hand, pulling him off the train and onto the platform. But Felix didn’t let go, seeming to grip tighter, swinging their joined hands between them. Changbin’s internal panic reached an all time high. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god he’s holding my hand! We’re holding hands! What if my hand gets too sweaty, or I hold too tight, or-_

 

_“_ Stop overthinking, Changbin.” A voice said close to his ear. “Just roll with it.”

 

It was Hyunjin walking on Changbin’s other side who had leaned across to say this to him. Changbin was surprised that the boy was able to read him so easily, despite only having hung out once or twice together.

 

Changbin spluttered indignantly, causing Hyunjin to giggle softly. The other reached down towards his right hand, tangling their fingers together comfortably.

 

“See?” He smiled at Changbin. “It’s easy.”

 

Despite it not being the most comfortable way to walk, and the dirty looks they were getting from pedestrians who had to walk around them, Changbin felt immensely happy. He had not one, but two beautiful boys holding onto his hands and trying their best to make him feel at ease. His head felt light with the happiness of the moment.

 

“I wonder what game we should play first. “ Felix was saying. “You know that one with the steering wheel?”

 

“Lix, that’s pretty much half of the games at the arcade.” Hyunjin jutted in. “You’re gonna have to be more specific.”

 

Felix whined and pouted cutely. “I’ll know it when I see it!” He shoved Changbin’s shoulder so that he bumped into Hyunjin, making the taller boy stumble.

 

“Hey!” Hyunjin blew his hair out of his face, wrapping both arms around Changbin and pulling him closer. “Don’t be mean to our Binnie!”

 

_‘Our Binnie’._ _Oh. Oh goodness._ Changbin’s wouldn’t be surprised if he suddenly had a heart attack and fell over at the rate the conversation was going.

 

Felix smiled apologetically at him. “Sorry hyung, I just wanted to bump Hyunjin.”

 

Changbin grinned back, lightly whacking Hyunjin’s shoulder with his own, making the boy lose his balance again. “Anytime, Lix.”

 

Felix laughed out loud as Hyunjin righted himself and careened back into Changbin, making the older crash into Felix, who stumbled across the pavement.

 

Hyunjin could only pretend to be angry for a second before they all burst into laughter, eventually finding themselves at the doors to the arcade. If people had given them dirty looks before, it was nothing compared to the glares they were receiving now.

 

“Oh my god, did you see that old lady’s face?” Felix wheezed, doubled over in front of the automatic doors.

 

Changbin snorted. “She was all like, ‘ _Kids these days.’”_ Changbin said, doing his best old lady impression.

 

This only made Hyunjin lean against the wall, clutching his side and giggling uncontrollably.

 

“You…you…you sounded like… like… like Chan-hyung!” He got out between laughs, finally managing to stand up in front of the doors.

 

It took a minute for them all to calm down, composing themselves enough to actually go inside the arcade.

 

~~~

 

The way Felix ran around insisting on trying everything made Changbin’s heart clench painfully. Every time the younger would notice a game he wanted to try out, he would pull Changbin over to it, face lighting up with excitement.

 

It wasn’t long before they inevitably arrived at the grabber-claw machine, Hyunjin trailing behind them.

 

Felix pressed his small hands against the glass, breath fogging it up as he pointed to a shark plushie.

 

“Hyung!” He practically squealed. “Oh my gosh, we _have_ to win it!”

 

Changbin groaned inwardly. He just knew that this machine was going to take _all_ of his money. But who was he to refuse the boy?

 

“Okay,” he said pulling out a handful of game tokens. “One shark teddy coming up.”

 

Four game tokens later and he still hadn’t won the toy, only _just_ missing it each time. But Felix and Hyunjin didn’t seem to mind, calling out directions to Changbin and encouraging him, showing hilarious reactions each time the claw missed the teddy.

 

Changbin gripped the controller frustratedly, missing the shark for the fifth time. “Okay,” he said, exaggeratedly. “Time to get serious.”

 

He pulled his hoodie over his head, revealing the tank top he was wearing underneath. He flexed his arms in a joking manner, striking a tough pose before going to insert another game token. Just as he was about to start the game again, he noticed that the two other boys weren’t moving.

 

He coughed slightly. “Did I miss something, or…?”

 

Hyunjin was staring at him with wide eyes and mouth hanging right open, while Felix’s entire face and ears were bright red. _Ohhh_. _Maybe taking off the hoodie was a tactical mistake._ Changbin watched Hyunjin swallow nervously, gaze still trained on his arms. _Or maybe not. Especially if it gets them to react like this._

 

He held back a giggle. “Can I help you?” He asked teasingly.

 

Felix spluttered and looked down at the ground, while Hyunjin coughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

 

Turning his attention back to the game, Changbin manoeuvred the claw until it was right above the shark toy and pressed the button.

 

Previous moment forgotten, Felix pressed his face up against the glass.

 

“Oh my god!” He squealed in excitement. “I can’t believe you got it!” The smile on his face stretched impossibly wide as Changbin handed him the plush toy.

 

“Thank you Binnie!” Felix said, snuggling into the shark in his arms. Changbin repressed the urge to squish the other boys cheeks, he looked so cute. _Wait, what the fuck? Since when do I, Seo Changbin, feel the need to squish another person’s cheeks?_

 

Sighing and shaking his head a little, Changbin gaze landed on Hyunjin, who was hanging back a little, watching the scene in front of him unfold, but not joining in. Changbin reached out to grab the other boy’s hand, yanking him forward so that they were standing next to each other.

 

Looking up at the other boy, Changbin was once again struck by how beautiful he was. The flashing lights of the surrounding games illuminated his face, giving him an ethereal, fairy-like quality even in the dingy arcade. On a closer inspection, Changbin could see that the other boy was wearing eyeliner and sparkly lipgloss. _Those lips, oh lord._

 

“…Changbin?”

 

Changbin mentally facepalmed. “Oh! Sorry. Just… spaced out for a bit. I was wondering if there was a toy you wanted?” He asked, belatedly realising that he was still holding Hyunjin’s hand.

 

Hyunjin smiled and pressed closer to the glass, lifting his free hand up to point at a white lump in the center of a pile of teddies. “The llama? If you can…” Hyunjin said. Changbin inserted another game token into the slot, determined to win the toy for the boy beside him. As he started to move the claw around, he registered Felix coming up behind Hyunjin and wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist, leaning his head against the other’s back. _Oh. Right. They’re boyfriends. I forgot._

Changbin’s previously good mood darkened slightly at the thought. Pressing the button to lower the claw, he realised that no matter how much he wished otherwise, the day had been spent hanging out platonically, and not as a date. Changbin sighed. _Why do I do this to myself?_

 

He was snapped out of his reverie by Hyunjin pointing excitedly at the glass case.

 

“Look, look! You did it first try!” Changbin hadn’t even noticed that he had won the toy, too caught up in his thoughts to be fully aware of his surroundings.

 

Hyunjin extricated himself from Felix’s grasp, still holding onto Changbin’s hand. Reaching down, he grabbed the llama toy and held it to his chest, eyes shining brightly.

 

“Thanks.” He said softly, squeezing Changbin’s hand once.

 

Felix let out a loud yawn on Changbin’s other side, holding his plushie in one hand and reaching out to grip Changbin’s upper arm with the other.

 

“Shall we go?” Changbin asked the boy. He received a nod in response, and began to pull the two boys out of the arcade. He was immediately shocked that it was dark outside.

 

Hyunjin gasped as well. “Did we really spend all afternoon in there?”

 

Changbin chuckled. “I didn’t even notice.”

 

“Having too much fun with us?”

 

“Shut up.” Changbin replied, squeezing Hyunjin’s hand to let him know it wasn’t serious. “I asked Woojin to pick us up from here so we don’t have to take the train back.”

 

“Yay, Papi’s picking us up…” Felix said halfheartedly, leaning his head on Changbin’s shoulder.

 

Hyunjin laughed at the joke, a crooked smile on his face. “I’m so glad that Innie decided to make that group chat. If it wasn’t for him, we probably wouldn’t be here right now.”

 

Changbin brushed his thumb across the boy’s knuckles. “I’d like to think that we’d still have found each other.” _Even if we can only ever be just friends._

 

Felix groaned. “Ugh, you’re even worse than Jinnie.” The boy snuggled closer into the crook between Changbin’s neck and shoulder, which couldn’t have been comfortable for the younger because of the height difference, but he looked perfectly content. Angling his head closer to Changbin’s ear, he whispered, “You’re so dark and muscly Binnie, but you’re also soft and cuddly, you can’t fool me.”

 

It was then that the blush Changbin had been holding back all day spread slowly across his cheeks, tinting the tips of his ears as well.

 

Hyunjin shared a look with Felix, a proud and almost victorious expression on the other boy’s face.

 

“Cute.” Hyunjin muttered.

 

~~~

 

_[FUK UR BOYFRIEND]_

 

doublewhipped: help mum i’m in love

 

pettibaguetti: we been knew binnie

pettibaguetti: and i’m obviously a daddy not a mum

pettibaguetti: what are you doing with your life

 

doublewhipped: squandering it on gorgeous boys

 

pettibaguetti: accurate

 

doublewhipped: i like them so much it hurts

doublewhipped: it hurts knowing that we’ll never be more than friends

 

pettibaguetti: changbin

pettibaguetti: get ur head out of ur overdramatic ass

pettibaguetti: you have no way of knowing how they feel until you ask them

pettibaguetti: unless you can suddenly read minds???

 

doublewhipped: …

doublewhipped: i’m pretty sure i can tell when their feelings towards me are platonic

 

pettibaguetti: UGH

pettibaguetti: SHUT UP OKAY

pettibaguetti: istg if i have to put up with any more whining from you, felix and hyunjin i will pull a jisung and lock you three in a recording room until you sort it out

 

doublewhipped: what do you mean felix and hyunjin are whining

 

pettibaguetti: …

 

doublewhipped: minho i swear to god

 

pettibaguetti: …

pettibaguetti: just know that if i’m telling you to go for something you should trust me

pettibaguetti: cause felix tells sungie everything

pettibaguetti: and then sungie complains about it to me

pettibaguetti: so i know what i’m talking about

 

doublewhipped: waitWHAT

doublewhipped: TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW

 

pettibaguetti: is that chan calling me?

 

doublewhipped: minho.

 

pettibaguetti: sorry, gotta go!

 

doublewhipped: MINHO

doublewhipped: …

doublewhipped: fuk u man

 

_[there is no escape]_

 

doublewhipped: what is trust

 

squirrelfren: man idk man

 

hyunjins: wait bro don’t you trust me?

 

squirrelfren: only you bro…

 

hyunjins: <3

 

squirrelfren: <3

 

_[squirrelfren changed hyunjins’s name to “no1bromie”]_

 

no1bromie: omg so sweet my heart

 

doublewhipped: is it too late to leave this chat

 

_[no1bromie changed doublewhipped’s name to “seocute”]_

 

no1bromie: yes

no1bromie: yes it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you liked or what you want to see more of my lovelies!!! i worked so hard on this oml so i hope it turned out okay
> 
> also a side note:   
> 600 KUDOS WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK MAN I NEVER EXPECTED THIS TO HAPPEN IN A MILLION YEARS I LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT YOUR COMMENTS AND LOVE MAKES ME CRY UWUWUWUWUWU


	16. Disgusted, Confused and Not Sure What To Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mini-innie: @australian chan sent a meme
> 
> australian: he wHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh holy SHIT u guys are in for the wildest ride i am so so sorry i literally posted this without checking it so i'm sorry in advance for any mistakes 
> 
> basically a bunch of shit goes down like wOw i'm not really sure where the angst came from but enjoy?? i guess??
> 
> i really hope you like it uwu! (as always I'm sorry I don't upload very often but I hope it's worth the wait xx)

_[spicy mamas]_

 

seocute: …

 

squirrelfren: SHUT UP

 

crustydusty: how adorable

 

squirrelfren: a cute wittle name for a cute wittle boi

 

seocute: excUSE

seocute: i am NOT wittle

 

crustydusty: felix would beg to differ

 

seocute: no he wouldn’t

 

 

_[hoes for minho’s toes]_

 

squirrelfren: is changbin wittle

 

no1bromie: yes

 

 

_[spicy mamas]_

 

squirrelfren: yeah he would

 

seocute: but

 

squirrelfren: don’t even TRY to hit me with any of that “they don’t like me blah blah blah” bullshit seo changbin

squirrelfren: hyunjin likes you

squirrelfren: felix likes you

squirrelfren: you like hyunjin

squirrelfren: you like felix

squirrelfren: so grow a pair and fucking ask them out already before i throw u off a building

 

seocute: ...

 

squirrelfren: or woojin will put u in time-out or something

 

seocute: oH nO nOt tHe tImE oUt

 

crustydusty: that was so powerful ji

 

squirrelfren: yeah i know ;)

squirrelfren: hot right?

 

crustydusty: sure

 

 

_[there is no escape]_

 

mini-innie: yeah i’m daddy what about it

 

crustydusty: 

 

mini-innie: oh whoops wrong chat

 

squirrelfren: 

squirrelfren: daddy hmmm?

 

crustydusty: Disgusted, Confused and Not Sure What To Think

 

mini-innie: @australian chan sent a meme

 

australian: he wHAT

 

crustydusty: oops?

 

australian: i trusted you

australian: did all those heartfelt conversations mean nothing to you??

 

crustydusty: heartfelt conversations?

 

australian: gASP

australian: i’m breaking up with you

 

crustydusty: not if i can help it

 

 

_[Private message between crustydusty and australian]_

_[crustydusty changed the chat name to “Channie_ 💖 _Jinnie”]_

 

australian: welcome home cheater

 

crustydusty: I’M SORRY OKAY

 

australian: nope

australian: this is the last straw mr bang chan

australian: you’ve broken my heart one too many times

 

crustydusty: oohh call me mr bang chan again

 

australian: OPE

australian: sorry

australian: you lost the privilege as soon as you sent that meme to someone else

australian: i thought i meant more to you than that??

 

crustydusty: NO HYUNJIN

crustydusty: that meme was nothing

crustydusty: NOTHING compared to our love

crustydusty: what we have cannot be measured in memes

crustydusty: it is too boundless for such pointless restraints

crustydusty: i luv u 4eva

 

australian: ...

australian: i luv u 4eva too mr bang chan

 

crustydusty: 

 

australian: my heart is beating so fast rn

 

crustydusty: ...

crustydusty: because of me ? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

_[hyunbinlix 4eva]_

 

australian: on a scale from “i’ll kill him” to “i’ll let you marry him” how okay is it if i flirt with chan-hyung?

 

no1bromie: i’d give it a solid “i’ll let u send him memes and suggestive comments”

 

australian: okay good cause i was doing that anyway

 

no1bromie: go get him babe

 

australian: mission make chan-hyung a panicced gay pt2 is a go

 

no1bromie: wait part 2??

no1bromie: ...

no1bromie: guess he’s talking to channie now

 

seocute: uhhh question

 

no1bromie: go ahead binnie

 

seocute: why are you So Unbothered by hyunjin flirting with another guy

seocute: like i could never be that calm

 

no1bromie: meh

no1bromie: i know chan-hyung’s already taken so i’m not that worried

no1bromie: he’s really hot and ngl i would flirt with him too

no1bromie: and uh

no1bromie: hyunjin and i aren’t really completely exclusive sooo....

 

seocute: wait what?? how does that even work?

 

no1bromie: anyone outside of the 9 of us is off limits though so its okay

 

seocute: wait i’m so confused rn

 

no1bromie: basically hyunjin’s my boyfriend and we’re dating and in a serious relationship

no1bromie: but if say, another person from all nine of us were to be into him as well?

no1bromie: that would be fine

 

seocute: ...

seocute: riiiiiight

seocute: not to be blunt or intrusive or anything but

seocute: why?

 

no1bromie: nah its fine

no1bromie: ahem how to say this

 

seocute: ...

 

no1bromie: me and hyunjin both think that as much as we like each other

no1bromie: we also like someone else

no1bromie: who we were thinking could maybe wanna be with us as well

no1bromie: like a three way relationship

 

seocute: ...

seocute: am i allowed to know who it is??

 

no1bromie: AHAHAHAHA what a funny joke

 

seocute: 🧐

 

no1bromie: nope not telling

 

seocute: pwease lixie??

 

no1bromie: FUCK STOP

no1bromie: just

no1bromie: just wait for hyunjin to stop being a hoe and then we can all talk okay?

no1bromie: in person cause its kinda important

 

seocute: why do u need to tell me who u like in person?

seocute: why can’t u just do it on here???

 

no1bromie: iT’S iMpOrTaNT oKAy

 

seocute: fine fine

 

 

_[spicy mamas]_

 

seocute: FELIX JUST DROPPED THE BIGGEST FUCKING BOMBSHELL ON ME AND IM TRYING NOT TO SCREAM OUT OF MY WINDOW

 

squirrelfren: are you guys playing fortnite again

 

seocute: ...

seocute: ...

seocute: information , ji

seocute: he just gave me some Shocking News

 

squirrelfren: ohhhh right

squirrelfren: well send the screenshots then bitch

 

_[seocute sent screenshots]_

 

squirrelfren: oh thats a long convo gimme a minute

 

seocute: ...

seocute: ...

seocute: bruhhhh how SLOW do u read

seocute: ...

 

squirrelfren: WAIT HOLD ON A TICKETY FUCKING BOO

squirrelfren: SIS THIS IS UR CHANCE

squirrelfren: tHEY GONAA TELL U THEY LIKE YOU

 

seocute: -_-

 

squirrelfren: mmMMM mOTo mOTo LiKE yOU

 

seocute: oh god no

 

squirrelfren: hyunlix be like

squirrelfren: i like em bIG

squirrelfren: i like em chUNky

 

seocute: how to suddenly have no eyes

 

squirrelfren: sorry i’m not sorry

squirrelfren:THIS IS SO GOOD FOR YOU THOUGH

 

seocute: i know i’m panicc

 

squirrelfren: CLEARLY he’s talking about you

 

seocute: mmm i don’t even know at this point

 

squirrelfren: ...

squirrelfren: can u even hear yourself rn

squirrelfren: U PHAT DUMB BITCH

squirrelfren: CAN’T U SEEEEEEE

 

seocute: but it could be chan tho

 

squirrelfren: i’m telling you now that i seriously doubt that

 

seocute: but look at the screenshots again

seocute: it kinda sounds like he’s talking about chan

seocute: cause he told hyunjin he could flirt with him

 

squirrelfren: uuuuUUGHHHHHH

squirrelfren: SHUT THE FUCK UP SEO CHANGBIN

 

seocute: oh speaking of chan

seocute: @crustydusty

seocute: @crustydusty

seocute: @crustydusty

seocute: @crustydusty

seocute: @crustydusty

seocute: @crustydusty

 

crustydusty: ...

crustydusty: what do u salty hoes want

crustydusty: i was busy

 

squirrelfren: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

seocute: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

crustydusty: NOT LIKE THAT

 

squirrelfren: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

seocute: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

squirrelfren: busy with...

squirrelfren: a certain someone?

 

seocute: was it perhaps

seocute: an eight foot tall drama llama who thinks he’s australian?

 

crustydusty: i-

 

squirrelfren: just scroll up hyung

 

crustydusty: *scrolling*

crustydusty: ...

crustydusty: ...

crustydusty: oh good lord

 

seocute: yeP

 

crustydusty: we were just joking with the flirting bin don’t worry i wouldn’t steal ur mans like that

 

seocute: ʕ̡̢̡ʘ̅͟͜͡ʘ̲̅ʔ̢̡̢

 

squirrelfren: the fact that he messages you both tho and not just felix

squirrelfren: if that’s not obvious i don’t knwo what is

 

 

_[there is no escape]_

 

 

papawooj: not to offend but innie is very clearly babie

 

pettibaguetti: agreed

 

seocute: i chOKed

seocute: he is but an INFANT

 

australian: oh hi binnie

 

no1bromie: hi binnie!

 

seocute: uh hi?

 

squirrelfren: …

 

pettibaguetti: …

 

sweatybetty: …

 

 

_[you’re actually my boyfriend holy shit]_

 

squirrelfren: ur telling me changbin thinks that they only see him as frend™

 

pettibaguetti: unfortunately yes

pettibaguetti: smh what a blind hoe

 

squirrelfren: yeah i actually cant believe him

squirrelfren: he’s as blind as…

squirrelfren: as a guy with no eyes

 

pettibaguetti: …

pettibaguetti: and you write lyrics??

 

squirrelfren: hEY

squirrelfren: i write the bestest okay

 

pettibaguetti: …

 

squirrelfren: EXCUSE

squirrelfren: I WROTE MY ENTIRE VERSE IN ZONE DON’T EVEN

 

pettibaguetti: zone??

 

squirrelfren: yeah our latest single?

squirrelfren: releasing tomorrow at midnight??

 

pettibaguetti: …

pettibaguetti: surely not

 

squirrelfren: uh yeah…

squirrelfren: zone is dropping tomorrow night you guys were literally talking about it last week?

squirrelfren: the amount of late nights i’ve had over this you have NO idea

 

pettibaguetti: I-

pettibaguetti: I-

pettibaguetti: I-

pettibaguetti: what the duck jisung you better be kidding me rn i swear to god

 

squirrelfren: about what??

squirrelfren: writing those lyrics was no joke i practiced my part like a million times

 

pettibaguetti: oh my god you’re being serious

pettibaguetti: OH MY GOD YOU’RE BEING SERIOUS

 

squirrelfren: *confused*

squirrelfren: WHAT AM I BEING SERIOUS ABOUT??

 

pettibaguetti: YOu-

pettibaguetti: YOU-

pettibaguetti: ZONE IS 3RAHCA SONFG

pettibaguetti: THYE ANNOUCNED ITS RELEASE 3 WEEEkS AGkO

pettibaguetti: ND UR SYAING U WgRKED ON :RYCI s

 

squirrelfren: yeah well since its MY song i would hope so

 

pettibaguetti: WHAT

pettibaguetti: THE

pettibaguetti: FUCK

pettibaguetti: HAN JISUNG

pettibaguetti: YOU BETTER NOT BE SAYING WHAT I THINK UR SAYING RN

 

squirrelfren: what am i saying

 

pettibaguetti: NO WAY ARE YOU 3RACHA NO FUCKING WAY

 

squirrelfren: well duh didn’t you already…

squirrelfren: oh

squirrelfren: oh SHIT

squirrelfren: HPLY SHIT CHAN’S GONNA FUCKING KILL M E WTAH DO I OD

 

pettibaguetti: ahem

pettibaguetti: wiat just a fckujing mintue

pettibaguetti: first of all, i CANNOT BELIEVE you didn’t tell me you were in 3racha and i’ve known you all this time and oh my GOD you never told me even when i was saying how hot j.one was and stuff !

 

squirrelfren: …you weren’t supposed to know??

 

pettibaguetti: NOT FINISHED

pettibaguetti: second of all, WHY THE DUCK WOUD CHAN BE MDA AT YUO

 

squirrelfren: …

squirrelfren: i’m going to die

squirrelfren: i am going to get completely obliterated fuck fuck fuck

 

pettibaguetti: sungie

pettibaguetti: answer me honestly

pettibaguetti: are you or are you not a part of 3RACHA

 

squirrelfren: …

squirrelfren: …

squirrelfren: … yes i’m so sorry i didn’t tell you don’t break up with me

 

pettibaguetti: …

pettibaguetti: ARE U SRS RN

pettibaguetti: THIS IS THE COOLEST FUCKING THING TO EVER HAPPEN IN THE HISTORY OF EVER

pettibaguetti: and who is chan-hyung?? ur manager or summ??

 

squirrelfren: uhhh

squirrelfren: yeah about that…

squirrelfren: he’s kinda….

 

pettibaguetti: JUST TELL ME

 

squirrelfren: he’s cb97 okay

 

pettibaguetti: OH MY FUCK

pettibaguetti: ALL THSI TIEM

pettibaguetti: WHI\CH ONE AER U

pettibaguetti: DONT TLEL ME UR-

 

squirrelfren: hhhh

squirrelfren: yeah i’m j.one

squirrelfren: i’m sorry for lying and keeping it from you it was a group decision and i didint want to go behind their backs like that

squirrelfren: i understand if you need some time or something just-

squirrelfren: please don’t tell anyone?? you really werent supposed to know soo...

squirrelfren: ...

squirrelfren: ...

squirrelfren: babe?

 

pettibaguetti: sorry SORRY

pettibaguetti: i’m just FREAKING OUT RN

pettibaguetti: U WOLUD TOO IF U JUTS FOUND UR BOIFREND WS UR CELERBITY CRUSH

pettibaguetti: oh my GOD oh my GOD OH MY GOD

pettibaguetti: THIS IS NOT RELY HPAPENEITGN RN

 

squirrelfren: ahem

squirrelfren: do you want me to come over so we can talk about it in person?

 

pettibaguetti: YES RIGHT NOW

pettibaguetti: ohhhh bruh this is THE swaggiest shit to ever happen to anyone i’m so blessed

 

squirrelfren: ...

 

pettibaguetti: and can i also have your autograph

 

squirrelfren: ...

 

pettibaguetti: and can i also see ur studio

 

squirrelfren: ...

 

pettibaguetti: AND HOLY SHIT I’M DATING J.ONE

 

squirrelfren: ...

squirrelfren: actually can i come over another time something just came up

 

pettibaguetti: oh sure

pettibaguetti: everything okay?

 

_{Seen}_

 

 

 

_[there is no escape]_

 

pettibaguetti: *hysterical laughter*

 

papawooj: look i’m sure you have a perfectly valid reason

 

pettibaguetti: *screams*

 

mini-innie: bold of u to assume hyung

 

australian: it’s minho what do u expect

 

pettibaguetti: IF U WHORES ONLY KNEW

 

papawooj: ahem

 

pettibaguetti: IF U (angels) ONLY KNEW

 

papawooj: better

 

no1bromie: if we only knew what

 

pettibaguetti: *screams*

 

seocute: you get points for trying lix

seocute: but its minho what do you expect

 

no1bromie: i honestly should have just asked sung in the first place

 

australian: yes and then tell us so we don’t have to listen to minho screeching

 

sweatybetty: but you can’t even hear him

 

mini-innie: can confirm that he is in fact shrieking at full volume

mini-innie: if you’re trying to impersonate a fire alarm its working @pettibaguetti

 

sweatybetty: BAHAHAHA INNIE

 

 

_[hoes for minho’s toes]_

 

no1bromie: yo why is minho being more of a ____ than usual

no1bromie: ...

no1bromie: ...

no1bromie: sungie?

 

squirrelfren: look can we not talk about it

 

no1bromie: ono

no1bromie: don’t “can we not talk about it” me mister

no1bromie: nobody makes my soulmate sad and gets away with it

 

_[no1bromie changed the chat name to “sad boi hours are open”]_

 

squirrelfren: ...

squirrelfren: i just

squirrelfren: hhh

squirrelfren: its gonna sound stupid

 

no1bromie: nuh uh

 

squirrelfren: yeah

 

no1bromie: nuh uh

 

squirrelfren: fine

squirrelfren: basically i told minho something i shouldn’t have and now he’s freaking out

 

no1bromie: was it about that one time you ate a dorito off the sidewalk because you didnt want it to be lonely

 

squirrelfren: what even-

 

no1bromie: was it about that time you tried to skateboard off jeongin’s roof and into his swimming pool

 

squirrelfren: how is this relevant again

 

no1bromie: was it about u and chan

 

squirrelfren: ....

squirrelfren: kinda

 

no1bromie: ooOOOHHH

 

squirrelfren: NOT THAT WAY

squirrelfren: not about how we used to date

squirrelfren: but chan’s involved i guess

 

no1bromie: ...

no1bromie: is it about that one time his dog ate your fish so you ran around your apartment trying to bite him and then you both fell on the floor and started making out

 

squirrelfren: ...

squirrelfren: that never even happened

 

no1bromie: or did it??

 

squirrelfren: i’m pretty sure it didn’t

 

no1bromie: dang

no1bromie: a guy can dream

 

squirrelfren: moving swiftly onwards from that Quite Frankly Disturbing Comment

 

no1bromie: fine fine i’m just messing with you

no1bromie: i already guessed it was about 3racha lol

 

squirrelfren: ...

squirrelfren: i-

squirrelfren: i have no further comments

 

no1bromie: cut it out man i know ur j.one u don’t have to hide it

 

squirrelfren: TF SINCE WHEN

 

no1bromie: since i heard you

no1bromie: you think i wouldn’t recognise my own best friend’s voice??

no1bromie: fool

 

squirrelfren: COME A-FUCKING-GAIN

 

no1bromie: fool

 

squirrelfren: no i-

squirrelfren: hhhh

squirrelfren: all this time?

 

no1bromie: yeP

 

squirrelfren: and how come you didn’t freak out or tell me or something??

 

no1bromie: oh trust me i did freak out HARD

no1bromie: but i got over it

no1bromie: because then i realised that you’re the same jisung you’ve always been and being a semi-famous rapper doesn’t change the fact that i think ur a dumbass crackhead who would be dead in a bush if it wasn’t for woojin

 

squirrelfren: i-

squirrelfren: i lvog u so mchu

 

no1bromie: ji...

 

squirrelfren: no reallly

squirrelfren: thnak u fr nto frking uot

 

no1bromie: ur gonna have to type better ji

no1bromie: no wait nvm i’m calling u

 

_[incoming call from no1bromie]_

_{Accepted}_

 

_[Private message between pettibaguetti and sweatybetty]_

 

pettibaguetti: we need to talk

 

sweatybetty: for the record the building was already on fire when i got there

 

pettibaguetti: what

 

sweatybetty: what

 

pettibaguetti: ANYway

pettibaguetti: not to be straightforward or anything

pettibaguetti: but we need to talk about your feelings for jeongin

 

sweatybetty: ...

sweatybetty: i have no idea what you’re talking about hyung

 

pettibaguetti: don’t try and pull that with me seungmin

pettibaguetti: i’m not an oblivious

pettibaguetti: and i can see its hurting you so we need to talk about it

 

sweatybetty: i promise you i don’t like him that way

 

pettibaguetti: b u l l s h i t

pettibaguetti: i see the way you look at him

pettibaguetti: its the same way changbin looks at hyunjin and felix

pettibaguetti: like a lovesick idiot

 

sweatybetty: hhhh fine

sweatybetty: but its not like talking will change anything

sweatybetty: i missed my chance hyung

sweatybetty: he’s with chan and woojin now and he only ever saw me as a friend anyway

 

pettibaguetti: i’m not telling you to confess to him or summ

pettibaguetti: just talking it out can help sometimes

 

sweatybetty: well

sweatybetty: i guess it just hurts the same as it used to

sweatybetty: like he always used to tell me about all of his crushes

sweatybetty: and then he got so hung up on wanting to date both chan and woojin that he would always rant to me about it and ask for my advice

sweatybetty: and it hurt hyung

sweatybetty: it hurt so _fucking_ bad because i knew that he would never see me in that way

sweatybetty: and now i’m stuck because i don’t want to ruin jeongin’s happiness but i just can’t get over him no matter how hard i try

 

pettibaguetti: that...

pettibaguetti: oh seungmin...

pettibaguetti: my heart goes out to you rn

pettibaguetti: if you ever wanna talk about it or anything i’m here

pettibaguetti: i know how hard it can be to get over someone like that

 

sweatybetty: i just ...

 

pettibaguetti: ....

pettibaguetti: if u want i could set you up with someone?

pettibaguetti: one of the guys in my dance class said you were cute the other day

 

sweatybetty: yeah i guess?

sweatybetty: its just that

sweatybetty: well

sweatybetty: part of me doesn’t want to let go if him in that way because i put so much energy into loving him and even though its not reciprocated i don’t want it to go to waste?

sweatbetty: if that makes sense?

 

pettibaguetti: i get it

pettibaguetti: but i think that it could be a good idea to try and devote some of that to someone else and find someone who will put the same amount of energy into loving you as you are into loving them

pettibaguetti: you have to realise that your feelings count too, and pining after someone for so long without receiving anything back rally isn’t healthy

pettibaguetti: you matter too seungmin-ah

pettibaguetti: and i don’t want you to keep getting hurt

 

sweatybetty: i- hyung-

sweatybetty: i’m actually crying right now that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me

sweatybetty: when did you get so wise?

 

pettibaguetti: i’ve been through some shit but now i have someone who lights up my life and makes me feel things that i’d never thought i’d feel again

pettibaguetti: it made me realise what i’d been missing out on, and that i’m deserving of someone else’s love as well

pettibaguetti: its definitely worth moving on if it means that you can be with someone who loves you as much as you love them

 

sweatybetty: ...hyung

sweatybetty: are yuo bgusy rihgtt now?

 

pettibaguetti: don’t worry i’m already driving over with ice cream

pettibaguetti: i’m going like 80 in a 20 zone cause idon’t want it to melt

 

sweatybetty: yr the bset

 

_[there is no escape]_

 

no1bromie: minho i’m gonna fucking kill you

no1bromie: you dumbass i will actually murder you

 

squirrelfren: lix you promised you wouldn’t

 

no1bromie: we did NOT just have a 2 HOUR CONVERSATION for me to just leave this alone

 

squirrelfren: can you at least not do it on the gc in front of everyone please??

squirrelfren: i can handle this myself okay

squirrelfren: i’m a big boi

 

no1bromie: no ur not but that’s okay

 

crustydusty: 1. what did minho do

crustydusty: 2. if he made sungie upset he better fucking pray

crustydusty: 3. why is sung sad

 

seocute: ^^^^^

 

squirrelfren: hhhh this is why i asked you not to say anything felix

squirrelfren: and minho is involved but don’t attack him because we can work it out between us like mature adults

 

seocute: @pettibaguetti SQUARE UP BUTTERCUP

 

squirrelfren: I SAID DON’T ATTACK HIM

 

mini-innie: if its between you two then i won’t get involved

mini-innie: but that won’t stop me from worrying

 

australian: ^^^

 

no1bromie: @papawooj urgent assistance is required

 

papawooj: lee felix

papawooj: contrary to popular belief jisung is, in fact, a big boi and can manage this

papawooj: i know you’re worried for him and you have every right to be

papawooj: but stay out of it unless he asks for your help

 

crustydusty: thanks babe

 

papawooj: i haven’t started on you yet mister

 

crustydusty: ...

 

australian: don’t call him that its like a reward

 

no1bromie: ...

 

mini-innie: ...

 

seocute: ...

 

squirrelfren: wtf do u mean a “reward”

 

australian: just trust me he likes being called that

 

crustydusty: wow way to expose me

 

australian: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ just sayin

 

papawooj: and you know this how exactly??

 

crustydusty: don’t answer that pls

 

australian: okay i won’t

 

 

_[Channie_ 💖 _Jinnie]_

 

australian: whatever u say mr bang chan

 

crustydusty: stOP

 

australian: shut up u like it

 

 

_[there is no escape]_

 

no1bromie: ...

no1bromie: point of order?

 

squirrelfren: where is minho anyways i can’t get a hold of him

 

mini-innie: and seungmin as well

mini-innie: i called him a bunch of times but he hasn’t picked up

mini-innie: we were supposed to have a movie night but he didn’t turn up

mini-innie: should i be worried??

 

papawooj: i’m not sure

papawooj: if both him and minho are missing then they might be together

 

seocute: but why?

seocute: i thought they weren’t that close

 

crustydusty: you never know binnie they might not even be hanging out together at all

 

sweatybetty:

sweatybetty: don’t worry bitches we thrivin

 

mini-innie: ...

 

squirrelfren: ...

squirrelfren: okay

 

mini-innie: why did you skip our movie night?

mini-innie: without telling me?

mini-innie: you could have sent me a text and a would’ve understood

 

sweatybetty: sorry jeongin

sweatybetty: something came up and it was kinda urgent and i forgot to text you

 

squirrelfren: but why is minho there?

 

pettibaguetti: i’m helping him get ready for his date

pettibaguetti: because i’m obviously the best at preparing people for this sort of thing

pettibaguetti: exhibit A= seo changbin’s muscle tee

 

australian: can confim

 

no1bromie: can also confirm

 

seocute: ...

seocute: okay then

 

squirrelfren: not to call you out on the gc but you’re not responding to my pms so here we go

squirrelfren: if your active then why aren’t you replying to me

squirrelfren: i can see that you’ve seen what i sent so can we just talk about this?

 

pettibaguetti: not to call YOU out on the gc but you kinda dropped something huge on me and then ghosted me

pettibaguetti: and you haven’t even told me what i did wrong but somehow felix seems to know and i don’t

pettibaguetti: you were apparently too busy to meet me but were somehow free enough to call felix for 2 whole hours while i was worrying about you

pettibaguetti: this is a two-way relationship jisung you can’t just keep a huge secret like that from me and then only talk about it to me when you feel like it

 

squirrelfren: i actually can’t deal with this right now

squirrelfren: call me when you're ready to communicate like a mature adult instead of just talking about yourself

 

_[squirrelfren has left the chat]_

 

mini-innie: holy shit

 

_[pettibaguetti has left the chat]_

 

crustydusty: holy SHIT 

 

seocute: @no1bromie

 

no1bromie: i honestly can’t tell you because it’s jisung’s choice whether he wants to say it or not

no1bromie: but i feel like you two have an idea of what it could be

 

crustydusty: well i’m hoping its not what i think it is

 

seocute: this is why we wanted to keep it a secret goddammit

 

papawooj: keep what a secret?

 

australian: yeah does someone mind clueing us in?

australian: ...

australian: ...

australian: hello?

 

 

_[you’re actually my boyfriend holy shit]_

 

_[incoming call from pettibaguetti]_

_{Declined}_

 

_[incoming call from pettibaguetti]_

_{Declined}_

 

_[incoming call from pettibaguetti]_

_{Accepted}_

 

 

“Ji-”

 

“Don’t.” Jisung cut off Minho abruptly, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice. “You said some really hurtful things to me just then. Did you even stop for a moment to think about how I’d feel?”

 

Jisung could hear a deep sigh on the other end. “You know most people would be happy to learn that they were their boyfriend’s celebrity crush?”

 

“Well I’m not most people now, am I?” Jisung bit back, placing the phone on his desk and pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay.

 

“Jisung.” He could hear how exasperated Minho sounded, and it only served to frustrate him even further. “You’re angry at me, but you still haven’t told me what I’ve done wrong. Can you at least tell me so that we can talk about it rationally?”

 

“You didn’t seem to have a problem with that when you attacked me in the group chat.”

 

“Jisung, please.” There was a note of finality in Minho’s voice.

 

“Fine.” Jisung took a shaky breath, trying to calm himself down. “Telling you that I was J.One was an accident. I never meant for it to happen but- ” he broke off, combing his hands through his hair anxiously. “But I wouldn’t take it back. I’d much rather know how you feel about me than have to wonder about it forever.”

 

“Jisung are you serious?” Minho sounded much more annoyed now. “What could I possibly have said that would make you think that my feelings for you had changed in any way?”

 

Jisung sighed, letting some of the sadness bleed into his voice. “Just... can you listen to me for a minute while I get this off my chest?”

 

“Fine.” Minho said curtly. “Go ahead.”

 

“You... I...” Jisung cleared his throat once, holding his head in his hands. “When I told you about how i’m...you know... J.One, at first you’re reaction was great and I was happy that me keeping it a secret wasn’t a big thing. But you made such a big deal out of it... and for me it’s not that big a deal but apparently to you it was. And I don’t know how to make you see that I’m just Jisung. I’m not...whatever image of J.One you had in your head... and I’m still the same person I always was.”

 

“Jisung, I-”

 

“Wait, I’m not finished.” Jisung cut him off again, feeling pressure building behind his eyes. “You somehow made it seem to me like J.One was better. As if you liked me more now because you knew that I was your favourite rapper. And I don’t want that to change anything.” His resolve broke as the first tear left a hot trail down his cheek. More followed as his voice choked a little. “You... you’re one of the... the best things to happen to me... and I want you to love me so bad hyung. _So bad_. But I want you to love me for all the things wrong with me as well, not this perfect vision that you have of J.One in your head.”

 

Jisung let his head fall onto the desk, wrapping his arms around his middle as his body shook with muffled sobs.

 

Minho’s worried voice filtered through Jisung’s crying as he frantically tried to pull himself back together. “Jisung, baby, I loved you before I knew you were J.One, and it honestly doesn’t matter to me. You keep talking like Jisung and J.One are two seperate people, but in reality they’re just different names for the same person. You’re _you._ And that’s who I love. My feelings for you haven’t changed, Sungie and in fact-” He broke off suddenly, going silent. Jisung angled his body away from the speaker and placed a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle his sobbing.

 

“Are you crying? Wait right there, I’m coming up.”

 

“C-coming up?” Jisung asked, wiping a hand under his eyes, but Minho had already hung up.

 

Not even a minute later, Jisung could hear the jiggling of a key in the lock and suddenly Minho burst into his apartment, cheeks flushed and panting heavily.

 

“Took...the stairs... elevator... too slow.” He managed to get out between breaths. And then he surged forward to grab Jisung, sitting them both down on the ground and wrapping his arms around the boys torso, rocking them back and forward slightly. Jisung tucked his head into the crook of Minho’s neck, hands fisting in the others shirt as he tried to calm his breathing.

 

Minho stroked the younger’s back in soothing circles, quietly waiting for Jisung to recollect himself. When the other was ready, he pulled back to look Minho in the eyes, tear tracks drying on his face.

 

Minho ran a thumb underneath each eye, softly brushing away the tears that had gathered there.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry Jisung. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me too, and I’m so sorry for making you feel like you couldn’t live up to my expectations. But you have to know that I don’t have any.” He looked the other seriously in the eyes, moving his hands to rest them on Jisung’s cheeks. “You’ll always be just Jisung to me, and that’s all I want anyway because...” he trailed off as the words got stuck in his throat. “Because I fell in love with you for a reason, I fell in love with everything about you, and there’s nothing that could possibly change that.”

 

Jisung’s eyes grew wide as they filled with unshed tears yet again. “Hyung... I-” He broke off, gazing at Minho with so much adoration that he didn’t need to say anything aloud.

 

“I know.” Minho smiled, pulling Jisung back into his arms. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......
> 
> sooooo did you like it??
> 
> only a little bit more angst and then its soft boi hours again!! 
> 
> let me know what you liked and stuff ! wuv u a bunch!!


	17. hyunbinlix get their shit together (feat. panicced gays)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> squirrelfren: i thought seungmin liked bad bois not nice bois
> 
> papawooj: well then i hope he’s not a nice boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again i cannot tell you all how sorry i am for not uploading this chapter earlier!!! oh my lord it has been crackhead hours over here let me tell you that. i tried writing this like a million times to make it perfect (cause i know a bunch of you were looking forward to this moment lol). idk if i'm happy with the way it turned out but i hope you all enjoy it!!! 
> 
> thanks for putting up with my crazy update schedule !!
> 
> also- this chapter is for @FinallyApprovedJams, the felix to my jisung uwu.

_[spicy mamas]_

 

squirrelfren: okay so i talked to minho

 

crustydusty: that’s great jisung

crustydusty: is everything okay between you guys ?

 

squirrelfren: yeah we sorted out shit

 

seocute: good to hear

 

squirrelfren: and then we made out for like an hour on my couch

 

crustydusty: unneeded but thanks for that Disturbing Image

 

squirrelfren: not my fault you imagined it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

seocute: okay anywAY

seocute: now that you two have made up and everything’s fine and dandy

seocute: do u want me to add u to the gc again

 

squirrelfren: yes but first i have something i need to talk to you guys about

 

crustydusty: is it an oh no

 

squirrelfren: depends on how you look at it i guess

 

seocute: so its definitely an oh no

 

squirrelfren: i talked to minho

squirrelfren: and what started our fight was that...

squirrelfren: ...

 

seocute: hurry tf up dramatic hoe

 

squirrelfren: basically i accidentally told him that i was j.one and now he knows about all of us and 3racha and stuff

squirrelfren: ....

squirrelfren: hyungs?

 

crustydusty: unfortunately we kind of guessed that’s what happened

 

seocute: i mean this is why we wanted to keep it secret

seocute: but at the same time i bet it feels good to not be lying to him any more

 

squirrelfren: it actually does

squirrelfren: and having someone who can help cover for us could be good i guess

 

crustydusty: yeah i didn’t think of it that way

crustydusty: i hate to ask this but are you sure we can trust him?

crustydusty: like are u sure he wont tell anyone?

 

squirrelfren: well... i know he wont tell anyone but

 

seocute: but what

 

squirrelfren: but somebody else already knows

squirrelfren: even though minho didn’t tell him he still figured it out

 

crustydusty: fuck

seocute: who

 

squirrelfren: felix

 

seocute: ahem

seocute: come again?

 

squirrelfren: he knew when he heard our voices i guess

 

seocute: okay i get what ur going through now jisung

seocute: what if the only reason him and hyunjin want to hang out with me is because i’m spearb

 

squirrelfren: noonono

squirrelfren: cause remeber how felix said he was into you when he saw ur picture

squirrelfren: and that was before he met you in person

squirrelfren: and he told me that he hasn’t told anyone out of respect for our privacy

 

seocute: he is so sweet oh my lord

seocute: oh shit i didn’t mean to send that

 

crustydusty: awwwwwww

 

squirrelfren: biNnIe hAs A cRuSH

 

seocute: grrr

 

squirrelfren: you can’t fool me hyung

squirrelfren: ur nothing but a big squish

 

seocute: funny how felix said almost the exact same thing

 

crustydusty: oh really ? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

seocute: hmmph

seocute: yes really

 

squirrelfren: oh bruh he must really like you

squirrelfren: have u guys talked yet

 

seocute: no but i hope we will soon

seocute: cause they wanna tell me who they like in person for some reason

 

crustydusty: its you dumbass

 

seocute: we’ll see

 

squirrelfren: ITS YOU DUMBASS

 

crustydusty: what a dumdum

 

squirrelfren: are you a two year old

 

crustydusty: hEY

crustydusty: jinnie thinks its funny

 

squirrelfren: ohOHOHO

squirrelfren: “jinnie” huh?

squirrelfren: something you need to share hyung?

 

crustydusty: nope nope nope

crustydusty: absolutely nothing at all

 

 

_[saucy babes]_

 

crustydusty: i have something i need to share

 

squirrelfren: i figured as much

squirrelfren: on a side note wtf is this grot ass chat name

 

_[squirrelfren changed the chat name to “dumb and dumber”]_

 

crustydusty: but who’s dumbest?

 

squirrelfren: changbin obviously

squirrelfren: and anyway back to the point

squirrelfren: what did you need to share so urgently

 

crustydusty: u kno what never mind

 

squirrelfren: ...

squirrelfren: nice try

squirrelfren: i know its about hyunjin so spill

 

crustydusty: but you’ll tell everyone

 

squirrelfren: no i won’t

squirrelfren: i’ll just tell minho and he’ll keep it a secret for me after i forget what you told me

 

crustydusty: hhhhh fine

 

squirrelfren: ...

squirrelfren: i said spill now chop chop i don’t have all day

 

crustydusty: bet ur literally lying in bed doing nothing rn

 

squirrelfren: not currently accepting criticism but thanks anyway

squirrelfren: and don’t try to distract me

squirrelfren: just freaking tell me already

 

crustydusty: fine

crustydusty: so hyunjin’s really hot

 

squirrelfren: wbk what’s the big deal

 

crustydusty: The Big Deal is that i kinda want to kiss him

 

squirrelfren: ...

squirrelfren: come again?

 

crustydusty: i mean i definitely don't have Feelings for him

crustydusty: but i like him enough if u know what i’m saying

 

squirrelfren: oh shit

squirrelfren: wow i was not expecting that of all things

squirrelfren: maybe i shouldn’t tell minho this

 

crustydusty: yeah maybe you shouldn’t

 

squirrelfren: i just don’t understand though?

squirrelfren: like ur with jeongin and woojin but you wanna kiss someone else?

 

crustydusty: i don’t even understand either

crustydusty: and obviously hyunjin doesn’t want that

crustydusty: we flirt and it’s just a joke

crustydusty: and i get that

crusty dusty: ᵇᵘᵗ ᶦ ʷᵃⁿⁿᵃ ᵏᶦᵗʰ ʰᶦˢ ᶜʰᵉᵉᵏˢ

squirrelfren: awwww

squirrelfren: i mean its cute but like

squirrelfren: idk what to say man except that you have to get over him

squirrelfren: cause him and changbin and felix are gonna date sooo...

squirrelfren: and u have two boyfriends

 

crustydusty: ...

crustydusty: i was afraid you’d say that

crustydusty: hhhhh why does my brain have to work like this

crustydusty: do you think i should tell innie and wooj

 

squirrelfren: i mean i feel like you don’t need to

squirrelfren: cause ur only physically attracted to him

squirrelfren: and i think that you’ll move on from it pretty fast so there’s no need to tell them

 

crustydusty: tru tru

crustydusty: thanks ji

crustydusty: you actually give good advice when you want to

crustydusty: i know i don’t say it enough but

crustydusty: i love you a lot

 

squirrelfren: ewww no homo

 

crustydusty: ...

crustydusty: honestly i expected nothing else

 

 

_[there is no escape]_

 

_[seocute added squirrelfren]_

_[squirrelfren added pettibaguetti]_

 

no1bromie: did u hoes sort out ur shit or does woojin have to put u in a time out

 

squirrelfren: no time-outs needed !

squirrelfren:

 

pettibaguetti: awww babe you look so cute

 

squirrelfren: <3

 

crustydusty: noice hair guys

 

squirrelfren: yeah i went back to brown

squirrelfren: i was sick of being a dumb blond

 

no1bromie: ..

no1bromie: i-

 

mini-innie: I TAKE OFFENCE TO THAT

 

australian: ur still dumb with or without blond hair sung

 

squirrelfren: grrR

 

papawooj: i like it jisung

papawooj: and your hair looks really good in blue minho

 

mini-innie: yeah it really does hyung!

 

pettibaguetti: uwu thanks

 

squirrelfren: excUSE

squirrelfren: whY dOEsnt HE gET slAndERed

 

pettibaguetti: its okay babe i think u look sexy as always ;))

 

squirrelfren: awwwww <3

 

sweatybetty: excuse me while i throw up

 

squirrelfren: hEY

squirrelfren: just cause ur single and nOT ready to mingle

 

sweatybetty: excUSE

sweatybetty: i am ready to mingle

sweatybetty: i am emotionally prepared to mingle

sweatybetty: in fact i mingled just last night

 

seocute: wait wHAT

 

australian: REALLY

 

mini-innie: no way

 

sweatybetty: why is everyone so shook

 

no1bromie: because you like DONT go on dates

 

papawooj: i’m happy for u minnie!!

papawooj: did it go well?

 

sweatybetty: ...

sweatybetty: no comment

 

crustydusty: so it went badly

 

sweatybetty: no comment

 

pettibaguetti: *evil laughter*

 

seocute: not again

 

pettibaguetti: did u like him seungmin?

pettibaguetti: cause he liked you that’s for sure

pettibaguetti: he texted me straight after and was all like “thanks man so much man wow man he was so cool man.”

 

squirrelfren: excuse?

 

mini-innie: now you have to tell us how it went

 

australian: do u like him?

 

no1bromie: did you do more than just mingle?

 

seocute: big ew lix

 

sweatybetty: i mean...

sweatybetty: i guess?

sweatybetty: it’s too early to tell

sweatybetty: we’re going out again though

sweatybetty: and he’s really funny

sweatybetty: and he likes day6 so that’s a plus

 

no1bromie: bRUH that seals the deal

 

australian: seungmin’s gonna go ahead and marry him now

 

crustydusty: can we have a picture???

 

squirrelfren: YES

 

papawooj: yeah lets see what he looks like

 

mini-innie: PLEASE

 

sweatybetty: no

 

pettibaguetti: thats okay i got u fam

pettibaguetti: i set them up so i know the guy

pettibaguetti: and even better

 

sweatybetty: oh lord please no

 

pettibaguetti: i have His Instagram

 

sweatybetty: don’t do it

 

australian: DO IT

 

sweatybetty: wait fine i’ll send a picture

 

mini-innie: YES

 

seocute: finally jeez

 

sweatybetty:

 

crustydusty: oh he’s cute!!!

 

pettibaguetti: NOT FUNNY SEUNGMIN

 

australian: honestly what did i expect

 

squirrelfren: nice try we all know ur not dating ur celebrity crush

 

no1bromie: yeah we can’t ALL have that privilege @pettibaguetti

 

squirrelfren: FELIX STFU BEFORE I SMACK YOU

 

pettibaguetti: fine guess i’m bouta expose ur ass then

 

sweatybetty: no please

 

pettibaguetti: too fucking late

pettibaguetti: 

 

sweatybetty: MINHO WTF MAN

 

squirrelfren: OH

squirrelfren: MY

squirrelfren: GOD

 

no1bromie: ^woojin

no1bromie: SEUNGMIN HOW DID YOU MANAGE THAT ONE

 

mini-innie: i am-

mini-innie: in shock

 

sweatybetty: whY

sweatybetty: he’s cute okay

sweatybetty: and he has the nicest laugh

 

seocute: oh my GOD

 

australian: SONG MINGI

australian: THE SONG MINGI??????

australian: i was NOT expecting that

 

crustydusty: seungmin ur so smol

crustydusty: and mingi is BIG

crustydusty: its too cute my heart

 

sweatybetty: -___-

 

pettibaguetti: ur welcome

pettibaguetti: u got his number right

 

sweatybetty: ...

 

pettibaguetti: RIGHT?

 

sweatybetty: ...

 

pettibaguetti: kim seungmin you useless gay

pettibaguetti: i just sent it to you

pettibaguetti: sigh

pettibaguetti: what would you do without me

 

sweatybetty: well-

 

pettibaguetti: no wait don’t answer that pls

 

 

~~~

 

To say Changbin felt nervous would be an understatement. Felix’s message saying “meet us at the park in an hour” was followed by a series of follow-up questions from Changbin, all of which were answered with a cryptic, “you’ll see”. _How typically Felix._

 

It had been forty-five minutes since Felix had first sent the message, and Changbin was already at the entrance to the park, taking deep breaths and trying to steel himself to face the other two boys. _Who you like. A lot. So don’t screw this up._ Changbin shook his head. _Shut up brain._

 

After taking a few cautious steps into the park and poking his head around the trees, Changbin spotted a bright blond head of hair, attached to a pink-sweater shaped blob sitting on a park bench. Changbin breathed in sharply and hid behind the nearest tree. _Shit. Shit shit shit._ He placed a hand on his chest in an effort to calm himself down. _Stop panicking! It might not even be about anything serious. You’re already hiding behind a tree like a coward, go and sit down with them like a normal person!_ Changbin rolled his shoulders and straightened his back, striding confidently (read: shuffling nervously) towards the two figures on the bench.

 

Luckily, he was saved the embarrassment of having to call out for them, because Felix spun around and spotted him first. Shooting up from his seat, the other boy waved frantically at Changbin, an enormous smile on his face. Changbin reached the bench, and was greeted by a pink blur flying into his chest. Felix snaked his sweater-clad arms around Changbin’s waist and snuggled into his shoulder.

 

“Hi Binnie! I’m glad you came to meet us.” Felix murmured from his spot in Changbin’s arms. Changbin could feel his cheeks heating, and looked up only to make eye contact with Hyunjin. The boy had a knowing smile on his face, and winked at the older.

 

“You’re blushing,” Hyunjin mouthed at him.

 

Changbin forced himself to break eye contact and looked away, clearing his throat and stepping backwards out of Felix’s hold, missing the disappointed expression on the other’s face. He could hear Hyunjin’s soft chuckle.

 

“Come and sit down, Binnie,” he said, grabbing Changbin’s wrist and gently dragging him to the bench. Hyunjin pulled the older to sit in the middle of the two boys.

 

Sandwiched between the two, Changbin didn’t know who to look at, and so settled on staring at down at his shoes and fidgeting awkardly. Felix cleared his throat and slipped his hand into Changbin’s, absentmindedly running his thumb over the other’s knuckles.

 

“So...” Felix broke off nervously, clearing his throat for the second time. “So. Um, yes. Well, I really don’t know how tosay this so...right...yes-”

 

“Felix.” Hyunjin cut him off, reaching across Changbin to stroke the boy’s knee reassuringly. “You’ve got this, just take a deep breath, okay?”

 

Felix closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, relaxing his shoulders from their tensed position. Changbin realised belatedly that they were still holding hands, and squeezed his fingers in an effort to give Felix strength. It seemed to work, as Felix let out another breath and opened his eyes.

 

“Basically the person I was talking about that me and Hyunjin both like on the group chat is you. We both like you and want to date you and want to do boyfriend-y things with you and all that andI know you probably don’t feel the same way, but in case you do, I just thought that you should know how I feel about you. How we both feel about you.” Felix wouldn’t meet Changbin’s eyes and continued to stare at the ground, shuffling his feet.

 

Hyunjin leaned forward to meet Changbin’s gaze. “We both like you, Changbin.”

 

Changbin looked between the two boys. His mind was blank with shock. _Is this for real?_

 

“So let me get this straight-”

 

“More like get this _gay_.”

 

“Felix, now is _not_ the time babe.”

 

“I-” Changbin’s voice cracked as he looked at Hyunjin helplessly. “I don’t know what to say?”

 

Felix’s lower lip trembled as he tried to pull his hand out of Changbin’s firm grasp. “I-It’s okay Changbin. We...we can just be friends and forget this ever happened?” He offered, voice wobbling slightly.

 

Changbin shook his head, and pulled Felix’s hand back into his grip. “ _No._ I-” He ran a hand through his hair frustratedly. _Come on, Changbin, say something._ “I don’t want to just be friends. I- I want to do boyfriend things with both of you, but...I...I don’t know...I’ve never-”

 

Hyunjin smiled crookedly at him and pulled Changbin into his chest, arms wrapped around the boys shoulders.

 

“Oh Binnie. I get it.” Hyunjin stroked his hair soothingly, while Felix rubbed his thumb over Changbin’s knuckles again. “It’s new to me and Felix too, but that’s one of the best parts of having a relationship. That we all get to figure out everything together.”

 

There in Hyunjin’s arms, Changbin felt a sudden rush of courage. Extricating himself from the boys’ embrace, and standing up from the bench, he grabbed Felix’s fingers in one hand, and Hyunjin’s in the other.

 

“So will you two be my boyfriends?”

 

Felix’s mouth fell open in shock, and Hyunjin’s eyes widened comically.

 

“Not gonna lie, I was _not_ expecting that.” Hyunjin mumbled.

 

“Well I mean obviously it’s a yes, but you haven’t even told us if you like us yet...” Felix whined, looking up at Changbin with a pout on his lips.

 

“Well I thought I made it pretty obvious by asking you out?” Changbin said back, only to see Felix’s lips jut out even further. Changbin felt his resolve slowly starting to crumble. _Who gave him the right to be this cute?_

 

“Fine.” Changbin looked down at Felix. “I like you, a _lot_ , Lee Felix.” He felt a tug on his right hand and looked to see Hyunjin grinning up at him expectantly.

 

“You too, you fucking giraffe.” He said fondly, squeezing Hyunjin’s hand tightly.

 

The giggles that ensued from the two boys made Changbin’s heart soar uncontrollably, and a happy feeling warmed his chest as he realised that he could finally be with them both.

 

~~~

 

_[Private message between sweatybetty and mingomango]_

 

mingomango: hi!!!

mingomango: its mingi from the other day?

mingomango: i was wondering if you maybe wanted to get a coffee tomorrow after class?

 

sweatybetty: with you?

 

mingomango: well that was implied yeah

 

sweatybetty: um

sweatybetty: that sounds great actually

sweatybetty: which cafe do you think?

 

mingomango: well my best friend works at Illusion so maybe we could go there?

 

sweatybetty: okay 😊

sweatybetty: it’s a date!!

 

 

_[there is no escape]_

_[pettibaguetti changed the chat name to “seungmin you sly motherfucker”]_

 

pettibaguetti: explain why i had to hear about it from mingi and not from you kim seungmin

 

sweatybetty: ahaha

sweatybetty: ...

 

pettibaguetti: ...

 

sweatybetty: i forgot???

 

pettibaguetti: try again

 

sweatybetty: okay fine i didn’t think it was that important

 

pettibaguetti: it’s important if its a SECOND DATE okay

 

squirrelfren: ohohoho

squirrelfren: a second date you say

 

mini-innie: a second date you say

 

crustydusty: a second date you say

 

sweatybetty: ...

 

pettibaguetti: a second date he says

 

papawooj: good for you minnie

papawooj: as long as he’s a nice boy

 

squirrelfren: i thought seungmin liked bad bois not nice bois

 

papawooj: well then i hope he’s not a nice boi

 

sweatybetty: ...

sweatybetty: he’s both okay

sweatybetty: he’s a noice boi AND a bad boi

 

crustydusty: speaking of bad bois

crustydusty: where in hecc is seo changbin

 

squirrelfren: ewewewewewew

 

mini-innie: eewwwww NEVEr call changbin a bad boi again that’s gross

 

pettibaguetti: i can’t find the bad boi’s bois either

pettibaguetti: by which i mean i can’t find hyunjin or felix

 

papawooj:they’re probably all together

 

squirrelfren: ohohohOE

squirrelfren: do u think?

 

pettibaguetti: i think

pettibaguetti: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

squirrelfren: WAIT HOLD ON A SECOND FELIX IS MESSAGING ME

 

crustydusty: ohhh this should be good

 

 

_[sad boi hours are open]_

_[no1bromie changed the chat name to “soft boi hours are open”]_

 

no1bromie: I-

no1bromie: I-

no1bromie: I-

no1bromie: i-

 

squirrelfren: ....

squirrelfren: you what?

 

no1bromie: changbin asked me out

 

squirrelfren: HE FUCKIGFNG WHATB

squirrelfren: WEHDJF

squirrelfren: HWE WHAT

squirrelfren: HE FUCKING OH MY GOD NO WAY DID HE ACRTUALLY OH GNODNES

 

no1bromie: it was super sweet

no1bromie: me and hyunjin told him how we feel

no1bromie: and ngl for a phat second there i was extremely worried

no1bromie: but it was okay because then he asked us to be his boyfriends

no1bromie: and he called hyunjin a giraffe

no1bromie: and now we’re at jinnie’s apartment cuddling and eating snaccs

 

squirrelfren: YOU

squirrelfren: I

squirrelfren: I AM SO DUCKING HAPPY FOR YOU HOLY SHIT

squirrelfren: BRO HOW FUCKING LONG DID IT TZKe

squirrelfren: AND SEO CHANGBIN OH MY LLORD

squirrelfren: WHO KNEW

squirrelfren: WHO COULD HAVE GUESSED

squirrelfren: oh i’m so proud

 

no1bromie: you can tell the group chat i can’t be bothered with their reactions rn

 

squirrelfren: for real though felix i’m so happy that everything worked out the way it did

squirrelfren: and as long as they make you happy then i’m happy too

 

no1bromie: u-uwu

no1bromie: and yes

no1bromie: they make me very happy

no1bromie: my heart is bursting out of my ribcage right now

 

squirrelfren: : ` ` ` ` ` (

squirrelfren: awwww bro

 

no1bromie: i’m gonna go nap with my BOYFRIENDS now

 

squirrelfren: asjhfaopaojfojadzkfnaokdjoklfjpiqoejkd

squirrelfren: have fun!

squirrelfren: but not too much fun ;))

 

no1bromie: you’re the worst broski

 

squirrelfren: shut up you love me

 

_[seungmin you sly motherfucker]_

_[squirrelfren changed the chat name to “CHANGBIN YOU SLY MOTHERFUCKER”]_

 

pettibaguetti: DID HE-

 

squirrelfren: yeP

 

pettibaguetti: HOLY SHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so....uh.... that happened??
> 
>  
> 
> let me know what you thought of it uwu and i'll try to update faster next time my lovelies xx
> 
> i luv you all a bunch and your comments make my day- thank you for everything !!


	18. Unnecessary but Great All The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no1bromie: smh woojin out here trying to pretend like he isn’t the Biggest Snacc in his apartment
> 
> papawooj: i didn’t say i wasn’t  
> papawooj: it was implied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. uh... okay.
> 
> i guess i probably don't need to tell you how incredibly sorry i am for leaving you guys for such a freaking long time. but i will anyway. I'M SORRY. pls don't put me in a blender asdfgjksfjks 
> 
> basically i was struggling to figure out a direction for the story and then exams happened and a bunch of other stuff and i'm so so so sorry for not at least telling you all that this fic would be momentarily put on hold.
> 
> but then October 27th happened and i felt like i had to write something in order to take my mind off of everything. just so you all know: woojin will still be part of this fic until the end, i started this mini-journey with him and i intend to finish it with him as well. 
> 
> with all that out of the way: pls enjoy this chapter!!!!!! it's a wild ride lemme tell you that xx

**_~ two weeks later ~_ **

 

_[i’ll shove those vitamins up ur ass]_

 

seocute: is there anyone is this godforsaken chat that isn’tb a b i e

 

no1bromie: says you love

 

australian: binnie we all know i would top mmkay don’t try to pretend

 

 

_[spicy mamas]_

 

seocute: ASLKJFIOQJEAGTEGDEGFYAHDJCNLJNQADNCQUOEHYQJDIJQPEJLKDNALNSLCJHUEWOFWDLCMLKNJDWPIHQFIQIQJEFKNALN LCNQLENHPQHEPFIJWPOJFLJ:NLAN:KJNAIJHPIEHFP

seocute: WaHt TTHE FUKC HEPL

 

crustydusty: congrats bin

 

seocute: ON WHAT

 

 

_[i’ll shove those vitamins up ur ass]_

 

squirrelfren: good job hyunjin u broke changbin

 

australian: i can break u too if u like 👀

 

no1bromie: heY

 

seocute: HEY

 

crustydusty: EXCUSE

 

pettibaguetti: hey stay away from my bf aussieboo u already have two

 

australian: the heart wants what the heart wants jeez

 

seocute: and ur heart wants JISUNG??

seocute:: ` (((((

 

no1bromie: i mean he did just tell u he’d top u binnie but go off i guess

 

seocute::))))

 

sweatybetty: changbin really out here winning with TWO dancer boyfriends

 

pettibaguetti: don’t u have a dancer bf

 

sweatybetty: hE’S nOt mY bF okAY

 

crustydusty: oh god this is like hyunlix all over again

 

squirrelfren: hey i have a dancer bf

squirrelfren: and let me tell you

 

mini-innie: no thank you

 

squirrelfren: minho is dEfiNiTeLy

 

mini-innie: I SAID NO THANK YOU

 

squirrelfren: i’m just saying

squirrelfren: his certain ahem

squirrelfren: s k i l l s

squirrelfren: have ...benefits for me

 

mini-innie: how to have No Eyes

 

squirrelfren: cause he’s ,,, u know

squirrelfren: f l e x i b l e

 

sweatybetty: JISUNG THERE IS A CHILD PRESENT

 

crustydusty: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

 

seocute: BIGGEST FUCKING YAK OF MY LIFE

 

pettibaguetti: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

mini-innie: my Greatest Nightmare is Real

mini-innie: dear god pls save me amen

 

papawooj: you think you can command me on a whim

papawooj: puny mortal

 

mini-innie: ...

 

papawooj: oh it’s you innie!

papawooj: in that case why don’t you come over baby

papawooj: i have snaccs and netfliccs

 

mini-innie: thanks hyungie ! (◕‿◕)

 

squirrelfren: ...

squirrelfren: is this favouritism

 

papawooj: yes

papawooj: yes it is

 

no1bromie: smh woojin out here trying to pretend like he isn’t the Biggest Snacc in his apartment

 

papawooj: i didn’t say i wasn’t

papawooj: it was implied

 

seocute: did u just call woojin Biggest Snacc

 

no1bromie: yes

no1bromie: he is Big Snacc,,, the one and only

 

australian: b-but

 

seocute: grr

 

crustydusty: changbin i will accept you no matter what happens, no matter who you decide to be, wherever your path takes you, whoever you choose to love

crustydusty: EXCEPT

crustydusty: if ur secretly a furry

crustydusty: then you are kicked out of this family

 

seocute: le gasp

 

sweatybetty: eye-

sweatybetty: did it hurt your back to type that grandpa

 

no1bromie: changbin did u just use a Bad Meme

 

seocute: ...

 

pettibaguetti: yep he definitely did

 

no1bromie: help mum i’m in love

no1bromie: changbin be my Thicc Snacc

 

seocute: i-i’m the Thicc Snacc?

 

no1bromie: yes baby u are <<3333

 

sweatybetty: disgusting

 

pettibaguetti: sAys YOU

 

sweatybetty: Yes Says Me Bitch Now Kneel

 

squirrelfren: ope you sound just like minho did last night when-

 

crustydusty: SHUT TF UP NONONONONONO

 

seocute: PLS FOR THE SAKE OF EVERYONE DON’T DO THIS

 

pettibaguetti: oh babe...

pettibaguetti: don’t worry i understand

pettibaguetti: if i was Ravished by me i would also proclaim it to the world

 

australian: can u pls give us a warning next time so i have a bucket ready for my yak

 

no1bromie: oh man good on ya bro getting that d**k no homo tho i’m proud of ya mate

 

squirrelfren: aww thanks bro

 

sweatybetty: d i s g u s t i n g

 

mini-innie: saYs yOU

 

sweatybetty: wHAt dO yOu mEAn sAYs mE

 

pettibaguetti: more like says mingi

pettibaguetti: ... or more what he DIDN’T say

 

sweatybetty: why-

sweatybetty: i aint a hoe aight

 

seocute: *squints*

 

sweatybetty: I’M NO HOEMO

 

seocute: *squints harder*

 

pettibaguetti: ok we get it ur two feet tall changbin

 

seocute: hEY

 

squirrelfren: changbin out here thinking he’s a Thicc Snacc when really he a Ticc Tacc

 

seocute: ...

seocute: dear Woojin pls make it stop i’ll do anything

 

papawooj: i have no need to meddle in mortal dilemmas

 

crustydusty: except for jeongins

 

papawooj: jeongin’s not mortal he’s Angel

 

no1bromie: i-

no1bromie: now its soft boi hours again dammit

 

pettibaguetti: was it never soft boi hours to begin with

 

no1bromie: do u want me to show jisung screenshots of our conversations

 

pettibaguetti: oh would you look at That

pettibaguetti: looks like its Soft Boi Hours

pettibaguetti: Again

 

squirrelfren: what screenshots

 

no1bromie: n e ways moving onwards

 

squirrelfren: WHAT SCREENSHOTS

 

pettibaguetti: no screenshots

 

squirrelfren: felix said there were screenshots

 

pettibaguetti: no he didn’t

pettibaguetti: you can’t prove it

 

squirrelfren: just scroll up?

 

pettibaguetti: i can’t i have No Eyes

 

mini-innie: oh master teach me your ways

 

australian: if you have no eyes then how are you reading this

 

pettibaguetti: wouldn’t you like To Know

 

seocute: i’m shaking

 

australian: channie-hyung protect me minho is scawwy

 

crustydusty: eww

 

squirrelfren: *squints*

 

crustydusty: han jisung ur on thin fucking ice and underneath the ice is a river of endless pain and darkness and suffering that lies in store for you if you so much as breathe wrong don’t underestimate my power i can make your life a living hell i will make changbin bite you and you will get Rabies and then i’ll send you to hell with seungmin where you belong

 

no1bromie: ...

 

sweatybetty: chan-hyung snapped

 

squirrelfren: i have honestly never been more terrified in my life

 

seocute: who says i’ll bite jisung for u

 

pettibaguetti: why is Rabies capitalised

 

australian: because its Important

 

squirrelfren: Minho

 

pettibaguetti: i-

 

squirrelfren: Minho’s Ass

 

pettibaguetti: aww babe

 

squirrelfren: Minho’s Sexy Thighs

 

pettibaguetti: aw shucks i’m blushing

 

squirrelfren: Minho’s-

 

sweatybetty: okAY sHUT uP nOW

 

australian: not gonna lie channie that was actually kinda hot

 

crustydusty: e-eww?

 

squirrelfren: *squints harder*

 

crustydusty: Rabies

 

squirrelfren: *gouges out eyeballs with fork*

 

crustydusty: Unnecessary but Great All The Same

 

seocute: crOmCH

seocute: aw dang

seocute: i wanted to munch

 

sweatybetty: let changbin out of his kennel 2k19

 

no1bromie: he’s not in a kennel he’s in my lap

 

australian: ಠ_ಠ

 

no1bromie: i’m sorry baby

no1bromie: u know we would cuddle with you too

no1bromie: but SOMEONE decided to take a MORNING class for SOME reason

 

crustydusty: why don’t you come to the studio for cuddles hyunjin?

 

australian: YAY YES PLEASE

 

squirrelfren: *squints harderer*

 

no1bromie: *squints harderer*

 

squirrelfren: wait....

 

no1bromie: bro...

 

squirrelfren: do u?

 

no1bromie: i think?

 

squirrelfren: uhhhhh pm me?

 

crustydusty: DON’T PM HIM

crustydusty: getting my pickaxe ready as we speak

 

australian: i’m outside channie-hyung! let me in!!

 

crustydusty: putting my pickaxe away as we speak

 

sweatybetty: no wait bring back violent chan

 

pettibaguetti: bring back violent chan 2k19

 

squirrelfren: bring back Minho to me 2k19

 

pettibaguetti: bring back the Jaist 2k19

 

squirrelfren: the jaist?

 

pettibaguetti: Your Waist. its too cute

 

squirrelfren: one Jaist coming right up!

 

sweatybetty: ONE SECOND IS ALL I ASK

 

mini-innie: why are all of my hyungs so Gross and Scandalous

 

papawooj: me and chan too?

 

mini-innie: yes

mini-innie: a thousand times yes

 

squirrelfren: mmkay just you wait my sweet sweet innie

 

mini-innie: that gave me tingles in a bad way

 

squirrelfren: one day you too will be Ravished by your boyfriends

squirrelfren: and the day that happens don’t come to me all flustered about it cause hoes mad mmkay

 

seocute: EW JISUNG WHY

 

mini-innie: DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO GO THERE

 

crustydusty: don’t talk about our baby boy like that !

 

squirrelfren: for the last time can you please keep your kinks out of this hyung

 

crustydusty: whAT

crustydusty: says you han jisung

 

squirrelfren: what do you mean

squirrelfren: i am a kink-free child of Woojin

squirrelfren: kinkless as the day i was born

 

crustydusty: pffft as if

 

squirrelfren: ...

 

pettibaguetti: excUSE ME

pettibaguetti: jisung you told me you two didn’t Do Anything

 

squirrelfren: we didn’t okay

squirrelfren: it just came up in coversation one day i guess

 

crustydusty: he has a foot fetish

 

squirrelfren: ASDFGHJKL I DO NOT

 

mini-innie: you made me suck ur toes

 

squirrelfren: that was Seungmin’s Fault the Bitch

squirrelfren: he’s the one with the foot fetish

 

mini-innie: do you know how hard it is to get the taste of foot out of your mouth

mini-innie: the taste just ,,, l i n g e r s

mini-innie: also woojie hyung i’m outside now let me in!! :))))

 

papawooj: okay i’m coming now bby

 

seocute: ASDFGHJKL TOO SOFT

 

no1bromie: hEy u better watch yourself innie

no1bromie: as captain of the jisung defence squad

 

pettibaguetti: ahem

 

no1bromie: stand down you land-lubbing son of a mangy dog arrrrg

 

pettibaguetti: ...

pettibaguetti: wow more role-play what a surprise ¬ _ ¬

 

no1bromie: i said stAND dOwN

 

pettibaguetti: sigh

pettibaguetti: avast ye me hearties

 

no1bromie: more enthusiasm first mate

 

pettibaguetti: AVAST YE ME HEARTIES

 

no1bromie: okay great thanks

no1bromie: n e ways as i was saying

no1bromie: i’m sure jisung’s toes are practically perfect in every way

 

squirrelfren: yes can confirm

 

sweatybetty: confirmation denied

 

squirrelfren: then i DENY ur denial

 

no1bromie: don’t be silly sung

no1bromie: everyone knows ‘denial’ is a river in egypt

 

crustydusty: ...

 

pettibaguetti: ...

 

seocute: ...

 

sweatybetty: ...

 

_[pettibaguetti removed no1bromie from the chat]_

 

squirrelfren: bABE

 

pettibaguetti: I’M the captain now

 

squirrelfren: ....

squirrelfren: is this what tingles in a good way feels like

 

crustydusty: there is no such thing as a Good Tingle

 

squirrelfren: now there is

 

sweatybetty: you disgust me

 

_[seocute added no1bromie to the chat]_

 

no1bromie: mUTINY???!!!!

 

sweatybetty: ...

sweatybetty: are we still doing this

 

no1bromie: babes back me up pls

 

seocute: ahem seungmin leave him alone ahem

 

no1bromie: jinnie??

 

crustydusty: shhhh

crustydusty: he’s sleeping

crustydusty: mah hart, mah sole

 

squirrelfren: mah cinnahmun role

 

crustydusty: ...

 

squirrelfren: sorry

 

seocute: :((((((((

 

no1bromie: :(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 

crustydusty: what?

 

no1bromie: ur having soft boi hours without us :(((

 

crustydusty: yes

crustydusty: yes i am

 

 

~~~

 

To say that Chan was getting absolutely no work done whatsoever would be an understatement. And it was all because of the boy who was currently sprawled across his lap, breathing softly, while snuggled in a soft pink hoodie that was a size too large for him. Chan had been staring at the screen of his laptop for about half an hour now, and he still hadn’t written a single lyric. He kept getting too distracted by the little sounds Hyunjin would make in his sleep. Chan ran a hand frustratedly through his hair and leant back in his seat, sighing loudly.

 

“Hyung?” Hyunjin rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up to rest against Chan’s side. “Is everything all right?”

 

Chan’s almost died at how cute the sleepy boy was. He smiled softly and ran a hand through the younger’s hair. “Everything’s fine, Jinnie, don’t worry.”

 

Hyunjin returned Chan’s smile sleepily, his eyes turning into little crescents and his nose scrunching adorably. _If my heart beats any faster I’ll fall over and die. Why does he have to be so cute?_

 

Chan flashed a quick grin at boy next to him and couldn’t resist leaning over to kiss him softly on the nose. “You’re adorable, you know that?” Chan murmured, turning his head back towards his computer in a failed attempt to hide his embarrassment.

 

Hyunjin laughed, pulling the drawstrings of his hoodie until only a little circle was left for his nose to poke out of. Chan snorted at the boy’s antics and reached out a finger to boop him, resulting in Hyunjin bursting into a fit of giggles.

 

Chan reached out to pull Hyunjin’s hood back so that it fell off his head, exposing his sleepy expression and his messy hair. For what seemed like the millionth time that afternoon, Chan’s heart melted.

 

Hyunjin pushed his lips into a pout, staring at Chan with wide eyes. Chan watched as Hyunjin reached out to grab his hands, interlacing their fingers and tugging his arm gently.

 

“Kiss me, hyung.” He said suddenly.

 

“What?” Chan leaned back slightly in surprise.

 

“Pleeeeease?” Hyunjin whined, drawing out the word while trying to pout even harder

 

Chan was completely taken aback, but schooled his face into a neutral expression, desperately trying to hold back his grin.

 

“Uh. I-”

 

Hyunjin widened his eyes and fluttered his eyelashes at the older. “In a purely platonic way, hyung, I promise.”

 

Chan’s euphoria dimmed a little at the words. _Why is that making me sad? What’s a kiss between friends... right?”_

 

Chan inhaled sharply through his nose. “Okay, Jinnie, but just this once okay?”

 

Hyunjin nodded eagerly, and closed his eyes, pushing his lips in Chan’s direction. Chan chuckled quietly at the younger, taking a moment to admire the way his eyelashes delicately brushed his cheeks.

 

He leaned forward until he was just millimetres away from the younger’s face. _God he looks so perfect right now._ He breathed in one last time, steeling himself. _Hurry up, idiot. When are you gonna get a chance like this again?_

 

And with that, he slowly closed the gap between them, gently pressing his mouth against Hyunjin’s. The other’s lips were soft, and slightly chapped and Chan felt like he was flying. He allowed himself exactly one second to enjoy the feeling of _kissing Hwang Hyunjin,_ before pulling away and looking nervously at his shoes, trying to fight down the redness that was threatening to overtake his face.

 

He was roused from his momentary breakdown by Hyunjin saying, “Thanks hyung!”. He looked up at the words and realised how close their faces were. The younger’s hair was tucked behind his ears, and Chan could make out every detail of his face, including the freckle under his eye. _Too beautiful._ Chan barely had time to register the soft brush of the other’s lips against his cheek until he was pulling away with a shy smile. 

 

“That was nice.” Hyunjin said, resuming his previous position and snuggling into Chan’s side.

 

Chan coughed, and turned back to his laptop in a futile attempt to hide how flustered he was.

 

A giggle came from his left side. “You’re blushing, hyung.”

 

Chan raised his hands up to cover his cheeks, only to feel the warmth of them against his palms, confirming what Hyunjin had said.

 

_Holy shit._

 

~~~

 

_[dumb and dumber]_

 

crustydusty: i did something

 

squirrelfren: ...

squirrelfren: do u want a participation award or summ?

 

crustydusty: no

crustydusty: i did something DUMB

crustydusty: SOMETHING EVEN U WOULDNT DO

 

squirrelfren: oh no

squirrelfren: hOW

squirrelfren: just tell me what it was hyung

 

crustydusty: do u promise not to tell minho

crustydusty: because changbin and felix can’t know

crustydusty: actually no-one can know but you

crustydusty: you have to promise me that you’ll actually keep this a secret this time okay

crustydusty: because it’s not just me that will get hurt

 

squirrelfren: oh shit

squirrelfren: so it’s something serious

squirrelfren: i promise hyung

squirrelfren: but it depends on what you did

squirrelfren: because if it affects someone i care about then i won’t hesitate to expose ur ass

 

crustydusty: i-

crustydusty: it’s not _that_ big a deal i guess?

 

squirrelfren: you guess?

squirrelfren: just tell me if it’s not that bad

 

crustydusty: fine i’ll just say it

crustydusty: me and hyunjin kissed

crustydusty: ...

crustydusty: ...

crustydusty: ji?

crustydusty: you still there?

 

squirrelfren: yep

squirrelfren: you were wrong this is kinda a big deal

squirrelfren: i mean...

squirrelfren: was it mutual?

squirrelfren: like did you both want it to happen

 

crustydusty: yeah

crustydusty: i was really shocked cause we were both just sitting there

crustydusty: and then he just asked me to kiss him

crustydusty: he didn’t even say it as a question he was just like “kiss me hyung”

 

squirrelfren: oh my god

squirrelfren: but you didn’t even protest?

squirrelfren: you just did it?

 

crustydusty: no i hesitated

crustydusty: cause i was like will this be okay with changbin and felix

crustydusty: and then he was whining and stuff and saying please

crustydusty: and then he said it would be purely platonic

 

squirrelfren: what. the. fuck.

squirrelfren: me and him are friends

squirrelfren: and he’s never asked me to kiss him like that wtf

 

crustydusty: i know

crustydusty: and you and me never kissed before we started dating

crustydusty: or after we broke up either

crustydusty: so i was really confused when he asked me to

 

squirrelfren: well did you like it?

 

crustydusty: ...

 

squirrelfren: hyung.

 

crustydusty: hhhhhhhhh

crustydusty: yes

crustydusty: yes i did

crustydusty: and i’m scared now ji

crustydusty: what does this mean?

crustydusty: i like innie and wooj just as much

crustydusty: and i enjoy their kisses just as much too

crustydusty: i don’t understand what’s happening? what do i even do now?

 

squirrelfren: i honestly have no idea

squirrelfren: i would have said to just try and forget it happened

squirrelfren: but now that feelings are involved i don’t know what to say

squirrelfren: i guess the first step would be to see if hyunjin sees you romantically

squirrelfren: and then you can both work it out from there

 

crustydusty: but how do i even do that?

crustydusty: i can’t just walk up to him like

crustydusty: “i really really like you and maybe want to date you and kiss you some more even though i already have two boyfriends who i still like as well and i know that you are currently in a relationship with two of my best friends but do you possibly like me back?”

 

squirrelfren: yikes

 

crustydusty: yEaH

 

squirrelfren: if you want i could see if he really does give kisses platonically

squirrelfren: cause me and him are friends

squirrelfren: i could ask him to kiss me

squirrelfren: if he says no then it means that he wanted to kiss only you

squirrelfren: which could mean that he’s into you

squirrelfren: but if he says yes then it means that he kissed you in a platonic way

 

crustydusty: hhhh why does life have to be so complicated

crustydusty: that’s actually one of the best plans you’ve ever had though ji

crustydusty: who knew you could be seriously helpful instead of being a crackhead

 

squirrelfren: just helpin a homie score some sweet ass ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

crustydusty: nvm i take it back

 

 

_[hyunbinlix 4eva]_

 

australian: hello my beautiful boyfriends

 

seocute: ahhhhh it still feels so weird seeing that

seocute: honestly how did i get so lucky

 

no1bromie: awwwww <<3333

 

australian: so i have some News

 

seocute: good or bad?

 

australian: ummmmm

australian: idk

australian: you can decide

australian: it’s not really good or bad it’s just Information

 

no1bromie: should we be worried?

 

australian: i honestly have no idea how you guys will take this

australian: but i’m hoping for the best

australian: i’m the most scared for your reaction binnie

 

seocute: ....

seocute: okay now I’M scared

 

australian: ummmmm

australian: okay

australian: here goes

 

no1bromie: just say it babe

 

australian: okay

australian: well you know how me and chan were hanging out in his studio this morning?

australian: well...

australian: we kissed

australian: for like a second i promise! and it wasn’t even bad! just a teeny tiny itty bitty kiss between friends

 

no1bromie: ...

no1bromie: i mean

no1bromie: i don’t blame chan for caving in like that

no1bromie: sleep jinnie is irresistable

 

seocute: YOU WHAT NOW

 

australian: ...

australian: oops?

 

seocute: this is weird

 

australian: i’m sorry

 

seocute: no no no not because of you

seocute: because of how i’m feeling right now

seocute: like i know i should be angry with you

seocute: but for some reason i’m not as mad as i though i would be?

 

australian: well that’s a win i guess

 

seocute: it’s weirding me out because i know that if it was anybody else not friends with us i would be more angry than i am now

seocute: but because it’s chan for some reason i don’t feel mad

seocute: and if felix is fine with it then i am too

 

australian: ...

australian: thanks binnie

australian: that actually means a lot to me

 

seocute: i really really like you

seocute: and i don’t want to throw that away because of this

seocute: if anything i’m more jealous than angry

seocute: grrrr i want sleepy jinnie kisses >:(((((

 

australian: babe... <3

 

no1bromie: dang jinnie managed to kiss chan before i did

 

seocute: ?

seocute: bet i can kiss him before you do

 

no1bromie: BET

 

australian: technically i’m the biggest winner here

australian: cause I Kissed Him First okay

australian: DON’T FORGET IT

 

seocute: but you like my kisses more yeah?

 

australian: obviously

 

no1bromie: nawwww my boyfriends are so cute

no1bromie: i wanna kith both of u rn

 

seocute: focus on ur class baby

 

australian: you just have to make it through this class and we’ll come and meet you

 

no1bromie: :D

no1bromie: see you later!

 

seocute: <3

 

australian: <3

 

 

_[spicy mamas]_

 

seocute: CHRISTOPHER BANG CHAN

seocute: YOU WILL BE HAVING A SERIOUS CONVERSATION

seocute: WITH MY FISTS IF YOU DON’T EXPLAIN YOURSELF

 

crustydusty: uhhhh

crustydusty: Jisung What The Fuck I Trusted You How Could You

 

squirrelfren: ASALJNSLJLK WTF I DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING I PROMISE

 

crustydusty: hOw ElSe cOulD hE hAv E knOwN

 

seocute: jisung didn’t tell me mmkay

 

crustydusty: look changbin i’m really sorry it just sort of happened and i’ll never even look at him again if that’s want you want i promise you i’m so so so sorry

 

seocute: HA

seocute: lmao i’m not mad i just wanted to see what you would say

 

crustydusty: ...

crustydusty: now see here

crustydusty: wait you’re not mad???

 

seocute: yeah

seocute: i don’t really know why i’m not

seocute: i’m confident that me and hyunjin’s relationship is strong enough

seocute: and i guess cause it’s you

seocute: if it was someone else like mingi’s friends or something

seocute: THEn i’d be mad

 

squirrelfren: so...

squirrelfren: even if i kissed him? just hypothetically?

 

seocute: DID YOU

 

squirrelfren: no no no no no no

squirrelfren: hYpOtHeTiCaLlY

 

seocute: hhhhh

seocute: idk

seocute: i guess it’d be fine

seocute: he thinks ur hot so it'll probably happen at some stage knowing hyunjin

 

squirrelfren: Confused and Not Sure How To Feel

 

crustydusty: i’m proud of you bin

crustydusty: the old you would never have reacted like this

 

seocute: i know

seocute: i’m not willing to put someone through that again

seocute: i’ll never forgive myself for the way i used to act

 

squirrelfren: oh changbin...

squirrelfren: you know wooyoung forgives you right?

 

seocute: i know...

seocute: but it’ll take me longer to forgive myself :(

 

crustydusty: you’re a good person changbin

crustydusty: don’t forget it okay

crustydusty: we all love you so much and we accept that maybe you weren’t the best person in the past

crustydusty: but you’ve grown so much and made an effort to be better which is what counts

 

squirrelfren: yeah we love you no matter what

squirrelfren: except if you kiss minho

squirrelfren: then i’ll kill you dead

 

seocute: 🤪🤪

seocute: i love u guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwuwuwu
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!!!! the next chapter's gonna have some...ahem... iNtErEsTiNg developments so look forward to that my dudes. 
> 
> i love you all so much and i hope you all have an amazing november!! don't forget to support our boys with their next comeback!!! even though stray kids will always be a family with 9 members in our hearts, i think that the best thing to do is respect and accept woojin's choice and continue to support and show our love for him in whatever he chooses to do in the next chapter of his life. i also think that it's important to show our love for stray kids as 8 as well- i know that they must have gone through so much in the past month, and that it must feel so empty without woojin there, but we can help them by continuing to support and love them no matter what.


	19. on that Woojin God Grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> squirrelfren: stop :) flirting :) with :) me :) or :) i’ll :) do :) it :) back :)
> 
> australian: anything for u baby
> 
> squirrelfren: bleh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy my lovelies (sorry for the wait)~

_[i’ll shove those vitamins up ur ass]_

 

squirrelfren: oh 🤷🧐 you think 🧠💭ya big 🏔 🌝 boi 👦 🍼throwin 🤹🤽three 3️⃣stacks 📚🥞imma 💁show 🎟 🎪 you how to✌️ ball ⛹️ 🏀 you a mismatch 🙅🔥❌ opinionated 🤓🙋 but ✋🍑 i’m 💁always ♾spitting 🤤👅straight 📏facts 👨🏫throw 🤹🤽it 🤡back 🔙🎒i 👁might throw 🤹🤽this on 🔛 an eight🎱8️⃣track🛤🏃

 

pettibaguetti: babe pls for the love of god it’s ass o clock

 

crustydusty: it’s three in the afternoon

 

pettibaguetti: ASS O CLOCK

 

seocute: i think u mean for the love of Woojin

 

no1bromie: speaking of the God himself where even is he

 

pettibaguetti: probably sleeping like a normal person

 

sweatybetty: can we stOP with the Woojin God agenda pls

 

crustydusty: nope

crustydusty: the Woojin God Agenda never stops

 

seocute: on that Woojin God grind

 

mini-innie: Woojin Grind

 

australian: does he tho

 

mini-innie: no

mini-innie: but i do

 

no1bromie: WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT

 

squirrelfren: JEONGIN NO

 

mini-innie: jeongin yes

 

pettibaguetti: hyunjin i swear to Woojin one more bad joke and i’ll make sure your precious jinyoung photocards never see the light of day again

 

australian: YOU WOULDN’T

 

pettibaguetti: oh but i would

 

australian: Jinyoung wouldn’t treat me like this

 

no1bromie: as captain of the Hyunjin Defense Squad

 

squirrelfren: HEY WHAT

squirrelfren: ur supposed to be MY captain

 

no1bromie: sorry homie my boyfriend needs assistance

 

squirrelfren: whatever happened to bros before hoes my man

 

no1bromie: i thought it was fries before guys

 

squirrelfren: R U CALLING ME A FUCKING FRY

squirrelfren: IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU

squirrelfren: YOU DARE MAKE A MOCKERY OF OUR FRIENDSHIP

 

no1bromie: dare i say

no1bromie: our FRIEDship

 

squirrelfren: ...

 

_[squirrelfren removed no1bromie from the chat]_

 

_[seocute added no1bromie to the chat]_

 

_[squirrelfren removed no1bromie from the chat]_

 

_[seocute added no1bromie to the chat]_

 

squirrelfren: this isf a v o u r i t i s m

 

seocute: yes because he’s my boyfriend and i liEK him

 

no1bromie: awwwwww <3

 

australian:  cuties <333

 

sweatybetty: ...

 

crustydusty: ...

 

mini-innie: ...

mini-innie: challenge hyunbinlix stop being disgustingly in love for 5 seconds: failed

 

squirrelfren: :(((

squirrelfren: now its missing minho hours

 

mini-innie: you should cuddle at all times to avoid this

mini-innie: i would but i have school and overprotective parents :(((

 

crustydusty: awwwww my baby

 

mini-innie: i miss woojin and chan now :(

 

squirrelfren: STOP

squirrelfren: that’s it i’m officially single

squirrelfren: hyunjin date me

 

australian: okay

 

crustydusty: *whispers*

crustydusty: ᶦˢ ᵗʰᶦˢ ᵗʰᵉ ᵗʰᶦⁿᵍ ʷᵉ ᵗᵃˡᵏᵉᵈ ᵃᵇᵒᵘᵗ

 

no1bromie: hyung i have eyes to read

no1bromie: the tiny text does not make the message a secret

 

squirrelfren: ʸᵉˢ ᶜʰᵃⁿ ᵈᵒⁿ'ᵗ ʷᵒʳʳʸ ᶦ'ᵛᵉ ᵍᵒᵗ ᵘʳ ᵇᵃᶜᵏ

 

seocute: *squints*

 

 

_[Private message between squirrelfren and australian]_

 

squirrelfren: ur my bro right

 

australian: ...

australian: why

 

squirrelfren: are :) you :) my :) bro :) or :) not :) its :) a :) simple :) question :)

 

australian: i mean...

australian: sure

 

squirrelfren: you obviously don’t have the same bro status as felix tho cause he’s on a whole other level of swag

squirrelfren: ur only a homie not a bromie

squirrelfren: got it?

 

australian: i’m not homie i’m homo

 

squirrelfren: ...

 

australian: stop trying to play it off like you didn’t laugh at that

 

squirrelfren: okay fine you got me it was pretty funny

squirrelfren: you just elevated your bro status

 

australian: cutie <3

 

squirrelfren: you just lowered your bro status

 

australian: am i out of the brozone yet?

 

squirrelfren: almost

squirrelfren: speaking of

squirrelfren: wanna hang out at your apartment today

 

australian: i mean yeah ofc

australian: but can i ask why?

australian: we don’t really spend time one on one

 

squirrelfren: i jus wanna try something

 

australian: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

australian: my toes are off limits just so u know

australian: i will in no way support your weirdass foot fetish mmkay

 

squirrelfren: EW HYUNJIN NO

squirrelfren: NOT LIKE THAT NEVER LIK E THAT

squirrelfren: UR IN THEB R O Z O N EOKAY

squirrelfren: SO STAY THERE UNTIL I SAY U CAN LEAVE

 

australian: does that mean i might leave the brozone one day?

 

squirrelfren: stop :) flirting :) with :) me :) or :) i’ll :) do :) it :) back :)

 

australian: anything for u baby

 

squirrelfren: bleh

squirrelfren: shut up

 

australian: make me

 

squirrelfren: maybe i will

 

australian: ...

 

squirrelfren: ...

squirrelfren: i’m coming over 

 

 

_[hyunbinlix 4eva]_

 

australian: I’M BLUSHING SHUT THE FUCK UP I DON’T BLUSH WHY IS THIS HAPPENING

 

 

_[i’ll shove those vitamins up ur ass]_

 

seocute: aight who did it

seocute: who managed to make my boyfriend tingle in his jammies

 

crustydusty: that is a Cursed Image

 

sweatybetty: what in the lowest depths of hell is a jammy

 

no1bromie: ya know

no1bromie: jammies

no1bromie: jim-jams

 

crustydusty: tim-tams?

 

no1bromie: no chan

 

pettibaguetti: go back to sleep chan

 

crustydusty: okay chan

 

mini-innie: ...

 

sweatybetty: he must be so tired i actually can’t

 

no1bromie: petition to replace okay boomer with okay chan

 

mini-innie: okay chan

 

seocute: hA

seocute: deserved

 

 

_[Private message between australian and squirrelfren]_

 

squirrelfren: so i make u tingle in ur jammies huh?

 

australian: hhhhh

 

squirrelfren: are you actually wearing jammies?

 

australian: i mean if a hoodie and sweatpants counts

 

squirrelfren: which hoodie

 

australian: why

 

squirrelfren: no reason just tell me please i need to know for only the purpose of science there is not ulterior motive at all whatsoever i promise

 

australian: ...

australian: my biggest one

 

squirrelfren: brb i’m running up the stairs to your floor right now

 

 

_[dumb and dumber]_

 

squirrelfren: mission get chan in with the second most attractive guy in the entire world who is currently wearing his Biggest Hoodie and probably looking all soft and adorable and boy does he make my toesies wiggle is a GO

 

crustydusty: he does what?

 

squirrelfren: did i stutter

 

crustydusty: jisung foot fetish confirmed

 

squirrelfren: FOR THE LAST TIME I DON’T HAVE A FOOT FETISH

 

crustydusty: moving on from that Blatant Fabrication

crustydusty: are u gonna kith h***jin

 

squirrelfren: yEP

squirrelfren: on my way to find out whether our resident Second Most Attractive Boy (After Minho) is actually a platonic kisser or if he likes u

squirrelfren: actually speaking of

squirrelfren: i didn’t ask minho

squirrelfren: do you think it’ll be fine?

 

crustydusty: i honestly have no idea

crustydusty: but you don’t even know if jinnie will actually kiss u yet

crustydusty: just wait and see what happens

 

squirrelfren: okay i’m outside his door now

squirrelfren: wait

 

crustydusty: ?

 

squirrelfren: what if he actually kisses me

 

crustydusty: you have a 50/50 chance

crustydusty: just enjoy it i guess

crustydusty: his lips feel really nice

 

squirrelfren: BIG EW

squirrelfren: LEAVE ME ALONE

 

crustydusty: ;)) good luck

 

 

~~~

 

 

Jisung was doubled over in front of Hyunjin’s door, hands on his knees and panting, out of breath from running up all the flights of stairs.

 

“I am _never_ doing that again.” He muttered to himself.

 

“Never doing what again?” A voice said from somewhere above him.

 

Jisung screeched in surprise and fell backwards onto the floor in shock. “ _What the fuck_.” He said from his position on the ground.

 

A head appeared in his vision, and it took him a couple of seconds to realise that it belonged to Hyunjin, who was currently leaning over him with a worried expression on his face.

 

“Are you okay, Ji?” He asked, stretching out a hand to help. Jisung gratefully grabbed the other’s hand and hauled himself off the floor, dusting the imaginary dust off his pants.

 

“Sorry, you just scared me.”

 

Hyunjin chuckled dryly. “I can see that. Anyway, did you want anything in particular? Or just to hang out?”

 

Jisung looked down at his shoes, shuffling his feet and avoiding Hyunjin’s gaze. “Well.. there was _one_ thing but-” He trailed off uncertainly.

 

“But?” Hyunjin prompted.

 

“But I don’t know if you’ll even want to help me with it...”

 

Hyunjin smiled down at the smaller boy. “You know I’m always happy to help Ji, just tell me what it is.”

 

Jisung nodded, but still didn’t look at the other. “Well.. I was wondering.... if it’s okay? If you maybe wanted to.... um... kiss me? I guess?” His entire face felt like it was on fire, and he could feel the tips of his ears burning a vibrant red.

 

There was a beat of silence between the two, in which Jisung had time to contemplate all of his life choices leading up to this moment and wonder where he went wrong.

 

“Sorry for asking... I get it, it’s kinda weird. I’ll just, uh, leave and we can forget this ever happened?” He asked hopefully, looking everywhere but Hyunjin’s face.

 

“Jisung.” He said forcefully. “Look at me.”

 

Jisung reluctantly dragged his eyes upwards to meet Hyunjin’s stare. Strangely, he didn’t seem angry or disgusted. His expression actually looked somewhat happy, amusement glittering in his eyes. 

 

“Of course you can kiss me. I really don’t mind. At all.”

 

“Really?” Jisung’s head was a whirlwind of thoughts, but all he could focus on was the way Hyunjin’s lips curved into a small smile.

 

“Really really.”

 

Jisung took a deep breath and flung his arms around Hyunjin’s neck, rising up on his toes to rest his forehead against the other’s. Their chests were pressed closely together, and Jisung could just vaguely feel the outlines of Hyunjin’s defined torso through the hoodie the other was wearing.

 

“Your heart is beating so fast, Sungie.” Hyunjin murmured into the small space between them. Jisung felt the other’s breath fan gently across his lips, as he parted them in shock. He had been hoping that Hyunjin wouldn’t feel the telltale pounding of his heart, even though they were pressed so tightly against one another.

 

Jisung tilted his head slightly, and slowly started to inch his face towards Hyunjin’s, gradually closing the gap between them.

 

“Shut up,” Jisung breathed, his lips lightly brushing against Hyunjin’s. He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes, knowing that he would chicken out if he had to look at the boy in front of him. Then, in an uncharacteristic moment of courage, he leaned forward, closing the distance between them and pressing his lips against Hyunjin’s. _Chan was right, this does feel nice._ Jisung savoured the feeling of kissing Hyunjin for a second or two, and pulled back, despite not wanting the moment to end. Almost immediately his lips felt too cold, and he couldn’t help but pout at the loss of contact.

 

Slowly dragging his eyes along Hyunjin’s face, Jisung finally met the other’s gaze. A chill ran down his back and he couldn’t help but shudder slightly at the intense, heavy-lidded stare that Hyunjin was giving him. There was a beat of silence between the two. Hyunjin bit his lip, and Jisung’s spine tingled as his eyes flickered down, drawn by the movement.

 

The only warning sign that Jisung got was the way Hyunjin’s breath caught slightly in his throat, before the other leaned down and crashed their lips together once more, hands trailing a burning path along Jisung’s waist.

 

Jisung froze in shock for a moment, before responding by tangling his hands in the taller boy’s hair and pulling his head down to deepen the kiss. The sudden shift of balance caused Hyunjin to stagger backward into his apartment, pulling Jisung with him and momentarily breaking the kiss as the smaller boy slammed the door. Turning back around, Jisung immediately grabbed Hyunjin by the collar of his shirt and dragged him down into another heated kiss, the resulting gasp from the other allowing Jisung to slip his tongue into Hyunjin’s mouth.

 

Hyunjin pushed the other boy against the wall, caging him with his arms and pressing their bodies together until there was almost no space between them. Jisung let go of Hyunjin’s collar, and allowed his hands to drift slowly downwards, gently ghosting his fingers over the exposed sliver of skin where his shirt was riding up. Hyunjin gasped again, and squirmed slightly at the tickling sensation.

 

Jisung gently pulled away, giggling quietly and gazing up at Hyunjin’s wide eyes, tousled hair and flushed cheeks. _Wow._ I _did that._ Leaning his head back against the wall behind him, Jisung ran his tongue over his lips and breathed, “Shit.”

 

Hyunjin tilted his head. “Good or bad?”

 

“Both.”

 

Hyunjin squeezed Jisung’s waist once, encouraging him to voice his thoughts. Jisung smiled faintly at him.

 

“Well... don’t get me wrong, that was fucking incredible.” Jisung looked down, fiddling with the hem of Hyunjin’s shirt.

 

Hyunjin snorted in response, nodding his head in agreement.

 

“But...”

 

“But?”

 

“But I guess we can’t do it again, can we?”

 

Hyunjin’s smile faltered a little, but his gaze was steady.

 

“Why not?” He asked, his eyes seeming to challenge Jisung into disagreeing with him.

 

“Well...” Jisung broke off and looked away, clearing his throat. “I-I’m with Minho... and I love him a lot and- well- you also love your boyfriends, right? And...and I actually came here to figure out if you liked Chan back or not, but then _that_ happened and now I don’t know what to do because... because I really want to kiss you again.” Jisung looked back up at the other boy, holding his breath.

 

“I do love Changbin and Felix.” Hyunjin said seriously. “And I fully intend to stay with them for a long time.”

 

“Then why-”

 

“But.” Hyunjin cut Jisung off before he could start rambling again. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t have feelings for you too. And even though Changbin and Felix have a really special place in my heart, you do as well. Maybe not as much, but you still mean a lot to me.” He brought a hand up to Jisung’s cheek fondly. “All of you do.”

 

Jisung’s eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

 

“Is this you confessing?” He asked quietly.

 

Hyunjin smiled gently, and moved his hand back down to Jisung’s waist again. “I guess you could say that. Did all the flirting seriously not give you a hint?”

 

Jisung groaned, leaning forward to bury his face in the other’s hoodie. “Why am I such an idiot?” He whined, voice muffled by the fabric.

 

Hyunjin chuckled and pushed him away, lifting his head so that their eyes met.

 

“So.”

 

“So?”

 

Hyunjin laughed again. “ _So_ do you like me back?”

 

Jisung rolled his eyes. “Would I have kissed you if I didn’t?”

 

“Okay, fine. Smartass.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“ _You_ shut u- mmph!”

 

Jisung cut the other off by leaning up and pressing his lips against Hyunjin’s in a chaste kiss. Pulling back slowly, he tilted his head to the side, staring inquisitively up at the boy.

 

“Movie?”

 

“Sure.”

 

There was a beat of silence between them.

 

“That would require you to move, Hyunjin.”

 

“Oh right, sorry!”

 

 

~~~

 

 

_[i’ll shove those vitamins up ur ass]_

 

squirrelfren: @crustydusty you were right they do feel nice

 

mini-innie: why does that sentence kinda gross me out

 

crustydusty: right about what

crustydusty: oh

crustydusty: OHOHOHO

crustydusty: JISUNG DID U ACTUALKY

 

australian: yep

 

crustydusty: OH MY GOD

 

australian: an enlightening discussion has been had

 

crustydusty: ono

 

squirrelfren: there’s nothing to worry about hyung :)

 

australian: we’ll tell u soon

 

mini-innie: ohohoho “we” ???

 

sweatybetty: WE??

 

squirrelfren: okay see you later i’m currently a little

squirrelfren: preoccupied

 

pettibaguetti: ...

pettibaguetti: is anyone else a little lost?

 

papawooj: i’m not

papawooj: but then again

papawooj: i know everything

 

pettibaguetti: everything?

 

papawooj: e v e r y t hi n g

 

pettibaguetti: i’m shaking

 

~~~

 

 

_[minnie/squared]_

 

pettibaguetti: good afternoon my exceptionally sweaty boo boo how are we this fine fine day

 

sweatybetty: ...

sweatybetty: you want something

sweatybetty: what is it

 

pettibaguetti: can’t a man just say hello to his favourite dongsaeng?

 

sweatybetty: don’t lie we all know jisung is ur favourite dongsaeng

 

pettibaguetti: ...

pettibaguetti: well ur my second favourite

 

sweatybetty: just spit it out

 

pettibaguetti: fine fine fine FINE

pettibaguetti: i just wanted to ask how things were going with mango or whatever his name is sheesh

 

sweatybetty: i would have thought you’d remember his name since you literally see him every day sweatybetty: hyung he’s literally chan and woojin’s boyfriend what do you expect

sweatybetty: i’m still not over him though and actually i think i like him more now than i did before

sweatybetty: so really i’m in a bit of a pickle

 

pettibaguetti: ...

pettibaguetti: mingi, min

pettibaguetti: i meant mingi

pettibaguetti: but i guess we need to talk about jeongin too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfahsdkajhdflhalfsk how was it?? sorry it was a bit shorter than usual xxx now everything is f i n a l l y coming together and i am SO excited yay!! there's some fun stuff next chapter so look forward to that- you can probably already tell where this is going but oh well :))
> 
> ALSO LEVANTER FUCKING KILLED ME IN SO MANY WAYS YOU GUYS HELP I ACTUALLY CRIED :((( sunshine is my absolute favourite song ever at this point
> 
> tell me in the comments who your bias in skz is and your opinion on levanter!! (see if you can try and guess who my bias is teehee)


	20. Seungmin Realises Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crustydusty: it can’t be worse than the time you ate a dorito off the sidewalk surely
> 
> squirrelfren: whY dOEs eVEryOnE kEeP bRiNgInG thAt uP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not many haha but a lot of PLOT yaaayyyy

sweatybetty: oh

sweatybetty: well nothing’s really happening

 

pettibaguetti: wait why not?

pettibaguetti: what happened?

 

sweatybetty: ...

sweatybetty: we stopped seeing each other

sweatybetty: neither of us were really ready to date sooo

 

pettibaguetti: :(

 

sweatybetty: look hyung

sweatybetty: we both had a deep talk about where we wanted things to go

sweatybetty: and i kinda accidentally told him that i was still in love with my best friend

sweatybetty: but i also said that we should just stay as friends because its not fair to him to try to be in a relationship while i’m still pining over jeongin

 

pettibaguetti: :((((((

 

sweatybetty: plus mingi likes yunho soooo

 

pettibaguetti: aww minnie...

pettibaguetti: i thought things were getting better though??

pettibaguetti: like i thought you were finally getting over jeongin?

 

sweatybetty: me too, hyung, me too

sweatybetty: but everytime i see him all the same feelings come rushing back and i don’t know what to do anymore

sweatybetty: i feel like i’ve tried everything hyung

sweatybetty: how am i supposed to move on when i don’t want to?

 

pettibaguetti: minnie....

pettibaguetti: you poor thing

pettibaguetti: i wish i could give you a big hug right now :(

pettibaguetti: you deserve the world, min

pettibaguetti: you deserve to be happy

 

sweatybetty: hyung :(((

 

pettibaguetti: and that’s why you should talk to woojin and channie

 

sweatybetty: literally what

sweatybetty: THAT IS THE WORST IDEA I HAVE EVER HEARD

sweatybetty: ARE YUO NOTU OF UR BRIAN

 

pettibaguetti: no i’m being serious i think you should

 

sweatybetty: okay i may be a little far off here

sweatybetty: but aren’t they the boyfriends of the guy i’ve liked for 3 FUCKING YEARS

 

pettibaguetti: okay okay calm down you rabid puppy jeez

pettibaguetti: just trust me

pettibaguetti: talking to chan and woojin will clear the air

pettibaguetti: and they are responsible adults so they give the best advice

 

sweatybetty: hyung this is the worst idea ever i hope you know

 

pettibaguetti: okay look

pettibaguetti: you don’t even have to tell them that its jeongin

pettibaguetti: you could just tell them about your situation

pettibaguetti: and they could give you good advice

 

sweatybetty: ...true

 

pettibaguetti: but i really think you should tell him that its jeongin

pettibaguetti: just trust me

pettibaguetti: everything will be fine

 

sweatybetty: minho.

sweatybetty: i really don’t know if this is a good idea

 

pettibaguetti: look

pettibaguetti: have i ever let you down before?

 

sweatybetty: ...

sweatybetty: no

 

pettibaguetti: so just trust me this time okay

pettibaguetti: i only want the best for you

pettibaguetti: i wouldn’t tell you to do something if it was gonna end badly okay?

 

sweatybetty: okay hyung

sweatybetty: i love you

 

pettibaguetti: i love you too minnie

 

 

_[i love you~ bitch~ and i aint never gonna stop lovin you ~ bitch]_

 

pettibaguetti: ahem i need to talk to you about something

 

squirrelfren: me too

squirrelfren: but you can go first

squirrelfren: my news is definitely much worse i promise

 

pettibaguetti: uh BET

 

squirrelfren: nuh uh

 

pettibaguetti: fine i’ll go first

pettibaguetti: but only because ur a cutie <33

 

squirrelfren: aww babe

 

pettibaguetti: you won’t aww babe me after this trust me

 

squirrelfren: eek

squirrelfren: no matter what it is i’ll support you min

squirrelfren: i love you and nothing can change that

 

pettibaguetti: thank you that means a lot to me

pettibaguetti: and i love you too

 

squirrelfren: ...

 

pettibaguetti: ...

 

squirrelfren: so what did you want to tell me?

 

pettibaguetti: oh right yeah

pettibaguetti: i’m just gonna go ahead and say it

pettibaguetti: no use putting it off

pettibaguetti: cause that would be

pettibaguetti: stupid

 

squirrelfren: babe you’re stalling again

squirrelfren: just spit it out

 

pettibaguetti: fine

pettibaguetti: but don’t get mad okay?

 

squirrelfren: YOU NOT TELLING ME IS MAKING ME MAD

 

pettibaguetti: asdhblajdnhdlja sorry

pettibaguetti: so i like seungmin

 

squirrelfren: yeah and

squirrelfren: me too he’s a gr9 guy

squirrelfren: lil bit of neat freak and Yells At Me Often but its fine

 

pettibaguetti: no

pettibaguetti: i like like him

pettibaguetti: in _that way_

pettibaguetti: but i still love you don’t worry !!!!!!

 

squirrelfren: i’m not worried

 

pettibaguetti: you’re not?

pettibaguetti: not even a little?

 

squirrelfren: yeah

squirrelfren: i’m more worried about the fact that he might not like you back though

 

pettibaguetti: oof that hurted

pettibaguetti: but yeah i know

pettibaguetti: i just thought i should tell you

 

squirrelfren: thanks for telling me baby x

 

pettibaguetti: ...

pettibaguetti: okay no wtf

pettibaguetti: WHY are you so chill about this

 

squirrelfren: cause

squirrelfren: ahem

squirrelfren: i like hyunjin

squirrelfren: so we’re even

 

pettibaguetti: wait...

pettibaguetti: what

pettibaguetti: you like hyunjin

 

squirrelfren: ...yeah?

 

pettibaguetti: well that’s fine i guess

 

squirrelfren: no wait i’m not finished

 

pettibaguetti: there’s more??

 

squirrelfren: yeah

squirrelfren: we kinda kissed

squirrelfren: like _kissed_ kissed

squirrelfren: and i kinda really liked it

squirrelfren: and then he told me he liked me too

squirrelfren: so yeah

squirrelfren: ...

squirrelfren: ...

squirrelfren: min?

 

pettibaguetti: i-

pettibaguetti: sorry

pettibaguetti: this is just a lot to process

 

squirrelfren: if you need some time that’s fine!

squirrelfren: you can take all the time you need to think about it <3

squirrelfren: just know that i still love you so so much

squirrelfren: you’ll always be my number one, minho

squirrelfren: no matter what

 

 

_[spicy mamas]_

 

squirrelfren: yeah so i fucked up

 

seocute: how badly

 

squirrelfren: like a trenta size fuck up with extra whip and 9 shots of espresso

 

seocute: oh worm?

 

crustydusty: why are you so surprised

crustydusty: when does ji NOT fuck up is the real question

 

squirrelfren: hEY

squirrelfren: offended

 

crustydusty: ur welcome ;)

 

seocute: what did you do this time?

 

crustydusty: it can’t be worse than the time you ate a dorito off the sidewalk surely

 

squirrelfren: whY dOEs eVEryOnE kEeP bRiNgInG thAt uP

 

seocute: it can’t be worse than the time you drew all over chan’s face when he was sleeping and he didn’t even realise and then you were too scared to tell him so you let him go to class with a dick on his forehead

 

crustydusty: than the time he what now

 

squirrelfren: haha....

squirrelfren: changbin’s just joking only a funny haha you know changbin he’s such a funny guy always joking hahaha

 

crustydusty: -__-

 

squirrelfren: is that felix calling me?

squirrelfren: sorry gotta blast!

 

seocute: wait jisung

 

crustydusty: ...

 

seocute: ...

 

crustydusty: dang he actually left

 

seocute: but he never told us what he did

 

crustydusty: hmmm

 

~~~

 

 

Seungmin was beyond terrified. He had been standing outside the door to Woojin’s apartment for quite some time now, occasionally lifting his hand to knock, but retracting his arms and curling his fingers into a fist. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed loudly.

 

“Whatever. It was probably a bad idea anyway...” he muttered under his breath, turning on his heel and shoving his hands in his pockets. He started to shuffle down the hallway, eyes glued to the carpet in front of him and only stopping once he reached the elevator doors. He smashed the button a few hundred more times than necessary, then stepped back and watched the numbers slowly go up as the elevator got closer to his floor.

 

He did not expect the doors to slide open and reveal a person dressed all in black, striding out into the hallway. Before he could manage to politely step aside, the person rushed towards him and threw their arms around him.

 

“Seungminnie! What are you doing here?” An unfairly cheerful voice asked him from somewhere near his shoulder. Seungmin groaned, immediately recognising the owner of the voice and reluctantly reciprocating the hug.

 

“Hi Chan.” He replied, voice slightly muffled by the other’s jacket that was currently engulfing the both of them.

 

Chan pulled away and leaned up to ruffle Seungmin’s hair. “Since when did you get taller than me? Jeez, what is Woojin feeding you kids? At this rate you’ll all out-grow me.” The older smiled fondly up at Seungmin and grabbed his hand tightly. “Anyways, were you leaving?” He lifted the plastic bag currently grasped in his other hand. “I’ve got pizza, and I reckon I ordered too much anyway, so how about you join me and Wooj?”

 

Seungmin’s noises of protest were drowned out by Chan’s insistance, as the older dragged him back down the hallway and unlocked the door to Woojin’s dorm. He turned to Seungmin and winked with a conspiratorial grin. “I stole the spare key.”

 

As they walked in, Seungmin immediately spied Woojin lying down on the couch, immersed in some drama that was currently playing on the TV.

 

“Did you get Hawaiian?” Woojin called out, not even turning to look at the boys who had just walked in.

 

Chan laughed brightly. “Of course I did, you only told me like a thousand times not to forget it. Oh! And guess who I found in the hallway?”

 

“I swear to all that is holy, Chan, if you brought home another stray- ” Woojin sat up from the couch as he finally looked over towards the door.

 

“Oh!” He broke off mid-sentence upon noticing the other boy in the room. “Hi Minnie, welcome to my humble abode.” He swept an arm around, gesturing exaggeratedly to the whole apartment. “Make yourself at home, love.”

 

Seungmin stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, as Chan removed his shoes and ran to the couch. The older placed the pizza carefully on the coffee table before jumping onto his boyfriend, scattering kisses all over his face.

 

“Mmph- Chan-” Woojin chuckled and pushed him off gently, evidently noticing how uncomfortable Seungmin was feeling. Chan turned around and grinned apologetically at the younger boy, beckoning him over to where they were sitting.

 

“Sorry, about that...” he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Seungmin cleared his throat.

 

“No no. It’s, uh, cute... don’t worry hyung.”

 

Woojin pulled him down to sit snugly between the two boys. As he muted the drama that was playing on the screen, Chan absentmindedly placed a hand on Seungmin’s knee and leant forward to grab a slice of pizza.

 

“Want some?” He asked with a mouth full of cheesy goodness.

 

Seungmin shook his head, eyes boring a hole into the hand currently on his leg. “Um, no thank you.”

 

“Now,” Woojin said suddenly, drawing Seungmin’s attention away from Chan. “What’s on your mind?”

 

Seungmin avoiding meeting Woojin’s eyes. He found it extremely difficult to lie to the older, as he always seemed to know when Seungmin wasn’t telling the truth.

 

He fiddled with a loose thread on his jeans. “Nothing’s on my mind, hyung, I promise. Absolutely nothing. I honestly don’t know why you would think anything’s wrong, cause it’s, uh, all fine. So no reason to worry. Cause there’s nothing on my mind. At all.” _Nailed it._

 

Woojin gave him an appraising stare, as if to say ‘ _you can’t fool me, Seungmin’._ Seungmin shivered involuntarily and groaned, sinking into the cushions behind him.

 

“Fine...” He hid his face with his hands, peeking out briefly at his hyungs’ worried expressions before covering his eyes again. He could feel pressure building behind his eyelids, and he tried desperately to swallow back the tears that he knew were begging to fall.

 

“Seungmin.” Chan grabbed both of his wrists and tugged his hands away from his face. “You know you can talk to us about anything, yeah? Anything at all.”

 

Woojin placed a hand on Seungmin’s shoulder. “We’re here for you Minnie.”

 

Seungmin inhaled one trembling breath and let the first tear slip down his cheek. Chan’s concerned expression was all it took for the younger to completely break down, shoulders hunched forward as his whole body shook with repressed sobs. He pressed his palms against his eyes, trying to prevent the tears from escaping.

 

“Hey, hey, Seungmin.” He felt a pair of arms encircle him and pull him closer. Chan was gently stroking his hair and rocking him back and forth. “It’s gonna be okay, shhh, I promise.”

 

He choked back another sob, trying to control his breathing and fisting his hands in the shirt Chan was wearing. “I’m... s-sorry.” He hiccuped, hiding his face in the fabric.

 

“Minnie...” Woojin started to rub soothing circles into his back. “You have nothing to be sorry for, okay? I’m not going to pressure you to talk about it, but if you want to, then we’ll listen. Just take your time.”

 

Seungmin focused on the movements of Woojin’s hand on his back and tried to time his breathing with the rise and fall of Chan’s chest against his cheek. A few minutes of shaky breaths later, he had managed to stop crying and was trying to bring his heartbeat back to its normal rate.

 

Inhaling deeply, he raised his tear-stained face out of its spot buried in Chan’s shirt and was greeted with Woojin looking at him with worry-filled eyes.

 

“Hi.” Seungmin whispered, not trusting his voice at full volume quite yet.

 

Chan’s chest rumbled with a laugh as Woojin smiled at the younger in his arms. “Hi.” There was a beat of silence between the three of them.

 

“Do you feel like talking about it?”

 

Seungmin inhaled again, nodding his head. “Hyungs...” he started, trying to muster his courage to speak to the olders.

 

Woojin nodded encouragingly, and Chan squeezed his shoulder lightly in support. _Breathe in._ “I fell in love with... with someone I shouldn’t have.” _Breathe out. Breathe in._ “With someone who I’m not allowed to love.” _Breathe out. Breathe in._ “And I’ve tried... I’ve tried everything, b-but I can’t stop loving him.” _Breathe in._ “He’s everything to me...” He trailed off into a whisper, his emotions threatening to overwhelm his voice.

 

He could see the look of sadness in Woojin’s eyes, as the older reached for his hand, holding it tightly. “As hard as it may be...” The older looked like his mind was elsewhere now. “Love is love, Min, and unless it runs its course, it’ll just keep consuming you until you break down. Like you did just now.” Woojin ran a hand through his hair, sighing quietly. “I’ve been there, Seungmin. I know how much it hurts, but trust me when I say that the grass is greener on the other side.”

 

Seungmin leant forward, grasping the older’s hand tightly. “Not for me, hyung. Not for me.”

 

Woojin looked at him curiously. “Why not?”

 

“Because...” Seungmin shook his head frustratedly, purposely avoiding the other’s eyes. “Because he’s already in a relationship. He’s already in love. With two amazing people who I need in my life, hyung. I can’t be the person to ruin that for them.”

 

“Two people?” Woojin asked carefully.

 

Seungmin finally looked up at him with a pained expression, eyes welling with tears. 

 

“Oh.” The other said, and Seungmin could pinpoint the exact moment that he realized who the younger was talking about.

 

“ _Oh.”_ Chan said from behind Seungmin, but didn’t let go of the younger. It almost seemed like he was hugging him even tighter now than before. Woojin stroked the back of his knuckles with his thumb, smiling broadly at the boy.

 

_Okay, what? I just told them I’m in love with their boyfriend and... they’re not mad?_

 

“Why are you still being so nice to me?” Seungmin blurted out, wriggling out of Chan’s grasp to look him in the eyes.

 

Chan grinned widely at the younger boy, eyes crinkling with the force of his smile. He laughed once, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to Seungmin’s forehead.

 

“Well someone’s gotta help you woo our young Jeongin, don’t they?”

 

Seungmin looked at Chan incredulously, opening and closing his mouth, but being unable to form a coherent sentence.

 

“I- I- I... what?”

 

Woojin chuckled at the baffled expression on the younger’s face and scooted closer to him on the couch, so that their sides were now pressed together.

 

“We’re going to help you confess to Jeongin.” He said seriously.

 

“But wouldn’t that be kind of a problem?” Seungmin spluttered in response, gesturing wildly with his hands. “Because in case you two haven’t noticed- and correct me if I’m wrong- he’s, uh, _dating you both?_ ”

 

Chan returned his hand back to its original position on Seungmin’s knee, and squeezed it once reassuringly. “Why would that be a problem, Minnie?”

 

Seungmin choked on air at the statement, struggling to deal with the sudden change in atmosphere. “Okay, so let me get things straight here. You _genuinely_ think it’s okay for me to confess my feelings for Jeongin. And if he for _some reason_ likes me back, then that’s okay too? What if we, like, dated? Wouldn’t that, I don’t know, make you guys break up?”

 

Woojin chuckled again at the younger. “Oh Minnie... It’s absolutely fine! In fact, I’m kind of rooting for you. You two would make such a cute couple.”

 

“Don’t scare him, Wooj.” Chan said wryly to the older from Seungmin’s other side. He turned to address Seungmin directly with a gentler tone. “What we mean is that... well... Innie, Wooj and me are all in a loving relationship, and we all like each other romantically. But if Innie wanted to be with you as well because he had feelings for you? That would be completely fine.”

 

Woojin nodded along with Chan’s words, humming in agreement. “I know it’s probably a bit hard to understand, but we know that even if Jeongin has feelings for you as well, his feelings for us will still be the same.”

 

A stray tear escaped down Seungmin’s cheek at the older’s words, the truth of what he was saying starting to settle in. “I...I don’t understand.” The boy whispered.

 

“Awww darling,” Chan cooed suddenly, wiping away Seungmin’s tear with the pad of his thumb. “You can love more than one person at the same time, you know? It’s different, sure, but it’s not wrong okay? Love is love.”

 

Seungmin surged forward and practically launched himself off the couch, wrapping his arms around Chan’s neck and burying his face into the older’s shoulder. “Thank you, hyung.” He mumbled into his shirt.

 

Woojin laughed fondly from behind them. “Now. Let’s plan the perfect confession, shall we?”

 

Seungmin turned around and beamed at the older, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. For the first time in a while, he felt hopeful. His bright smile made Woojin’s gaze soften slightly, and the older reached out compulsively to squish his cheeks.

 

Chan made an indignant noise at this, wrapping Seungmin protectively in his arms and pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. “Hey! Don’t tease our Seungminnie!”

 

Both of the boys laughed as Seungmin tried to squirm away from the sudden skinship, feeling something fluttery in his stomach at the words ‘our seungminnie’. The tops of his ears warmed slightly as he wondered to himself, _Why did I like that so much?_

 

_[soft boi hours are open]_

 

no1bromie: so hyunjin, huh?

no1bromie: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

squirrelfren: i mean

squirrelfren: yeah...

 

no1bromie: wow look at us

 

squirrelfren: the hoemiest of hoes

 

no1bromie: the broskiest of bros

 

squirrelfren: you’ll always stay by me right?

 

no1bromie: awww ji

no1bromie: you ma besfren

no1bromie: i would never leave u

 

squirrelfren: okay good because i’m scared minho might

 

no1bromie: ...ji

no1bromie: he won’t i promise

no1bromie: you and hyunjin making out was probably a bit of a shock to him

no1bromie: he’ll come around just like i did

no1bromie: well...

no1bromie: to be fair i wasn’t that surprised

no1bromie: hyunjin talks about kissing you a lot so

 

squirrelfren: and ur okay with that?

 

no1bromie: well i mean

no1bromie: me and binnie get to kiss him the most so its fine

no1bromie: and he’s probably like the hottest guy ever

no1bromie: it would be unfair to keep him all to myself

 

squirrelfren: this is why i love u man

 

no1bromie: (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

no1bromie: since u love me so much

no1bromie: will u do me a favour

 

squirrelfren: sure

squirrelfren: as long as it doesn’t involve me telling jeongin to whack chan with a calculator again

squirrelfren: i have never been more scared of chan in my entire life

 

no1bromie: not even when u drew on his face and let him go to class

 

squirrelfren: ...

squirrelfren: WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP BRINGING THIS UP

 

no1bromie: okay well it does involve chan but not in a scary way

no1bromie: unless

no1bromie: you want it to ? ;))

 

squirrelfren: that’s a phat ew from me

 

no1bromie: basically i need you to help me kiss chan before changbin does

 

squirrelfren: oHoHOHO

squirrelfren: trust me you won’t have any trouble

squirrelfren: changbin’s a sissy

 

no1bromie: w b k

no1bromie: but i need ur help to woo chan anyway

 

squirrelfren: YAY

squirrelfren: i know just the thing hang on

 

no1bromie: ...

 

squirrelfren: okay so just send him this

squirrelfren: 

 

 

no1bromie: ...

 

squirrelfren: ...

 

no1bromie: THIS IS PERFECT 

no1bromie: I KNEW YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND FOR A REASON

 

squirrelfren: <333 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ummm so i updated again?? what??? anyways i hope you enjoyed this! as always, your lovely comments and messages really make my day. thank u all so much for being a part of this long-ass ride so far (don't worry there's still a lot more to go) xxx


	21. the one where minsung take a Whole Chapter to communicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweatybetty: minho i luv u but this soda is as flat as jisungs ass
> 
> squirrelfren: how dare you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy this chapter!! ~ sorry its been a while :( i'm gonna try to post more i promise x  
> this is the first one in a while where it's all in the gc format teehee i'm going back to my rooooottss babey ! this is a pt 1 of two sooooo
> 
> also: @AshMash this one's for u babes. i'm sorry for not updating ahhssdhkjhdak but ~! surprise i was gonna dedicate this one to you anyway cause you've been so supportive and encouraging from the start and i'm super grateful oml. ur officially a mini-innie veteran hahaha i luv u xx

_[i’ll shove those vitamins up ur ass ~ 12:47 am]_

 

no1bromie: a vanilla soy latte is just a three bean soup

 

crustydusty: don’t like that

 

mini-innie: yeah except it hasm a g i cin it

 

no1bromie: pipsqueak

 

mini-innie: don’t call me pipsqueak.

 

no1bromie: p. i. p. s. q. u. e. a. k.

no1bromie: do u wanna see real magic

 

mini-innie: YAY yes pls

 

papawooj: baby remember that talk we had about not agreeing to things

papawooj: unless you know exactly what the outcome will be

 

mini-innie: ...

 

papawooj: case no1- the calculator incident

 

mini-innie: OKAY FINE point taken

 

no1bromie: do u still want to see this magic tho

 

mini-innie: ...

 

papawooj: ...

 

mini-innnie: ʸᵉᵃʰ

 

no1bromie: fine

no1bromie: brace urself

 

mini-innie: braced !

 

no1bromie: okay

no1bromie: *inhales deeply*

no1bromie: aBRUH

no1bromie: kaDABra

no1bromie: alakaFAM

 

seocute: go. the fuck. to sleep.

 

papawooj: honestly i expected nothing

papawooj: and i was somehow still let down

 

mini-innie: hyungiieeeeeeeee

mini-innie: that wasn’t REAL magic :(

 

seocute: now look what you’ve done idiot

 

no1bromie: i’m sorry innie :(((

no1bromie: omw to make it up to u rn

 

mini-innie: hyung its 1 am

 

no1bromie: OMW TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU RN

 

seocute: i’m sorry innie but i can’t control him

 

mini-innie: its okay

mini-innie: i want cuddles anyway

mini-innie: i’ll get him to sneak in through the window

 

sweatybetty: jeongin being a bad boi and disobeying his parents?

sweatybetty: more likely than you’d think

 

mini-innie: minnnnniiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!! :DDD

 

sweatybetty: uh

sweatybetty: hi

 

papawooj: ahem

 

crustydusty: ahem

 

sweatybetty: stfu hyungs before i

 

papawooj: before you what lovely

 

sweatybetty: BEFORE I

sweatybetty: i’m blushing

sweatybetty: and now i forgot what i was going to say

 

seocute: Woojin’s Power i’m shaking

 

no1bromie: just got vibe checked by jeongin’s roof😙✌️

no1bromie: 1/10 would not climb again

 

papawooj: felix

papawooj: may i inquire as to

 

no1bromie: no daddy u may not

 

crustydusty: ASKFNJLAKSHF

crustydusty: NO

 

seocute: felix can u pls get off jeongin’s roof

 

no1bromie: NEVER

 

seocute: look

seocute: i will literally call the police

 

no1bromie: go right ahead my sweet sweet binnie

no1bromie: i’ll just ninja them to outer space

 

seocute: i’ll make you cookies and cuddle all day with u tomorrow

 

no1bromie: okay i’m coming down now

 

seocute: ...

 

no1bromie: just so you know i would totally have fought them

 

seocute: i know babe

 

mini-innie: yay felix!!! come and cuddle me :(( i want cuddles :((

 

no1bromie: IM GOIJNG AS FHAST AJS I CNA

 

australian: gugys u wkoe me up h

 

crustydusty: nooooo jinnieeeeee go back to sleep lovely

 

sweatybetty: squinting extra hard rn

 

seocute: scwinting

 

sweatybetty: 🤢

 

mini-innie: this just in

mini-innie: felix gives yummy cuddles i never wanna move

 

seocute: :(((((((

 

papawooj: :((((((((((((((

 

australian: i want lixie and innie cuddles :(

 

crustydusty: i’ll give u cuddles lovely

 

sweatybetty: SCWINTING

 

 _[Channie_ 💖 _Jinnie ~ 1:13 am]_

 

australian: so

 

crustydusty: so

 

australian: ...

 

crustydusty: ...

 

australian: ahem

 

crustydusty: just spit it out jimmie

crustydusty: fuck i meant jinnie

 

_[crustydusty changed australian’s name to “jimmie”]_

 

jimmie: i-

 

crustydusty: sorry

crustydusty: i guessed u were feeling sad so i wanted to make you laugh

 

jimmie: awwwww channie-hyung

jimmie: ur my cinnamon roll

 

crustydusty: i

crustydusty: literally what

 

jimmie: Ur. My. Cinnamon. Roll.

jimmie: say it back :)

 

crustydusty: ur my cinnamon roll??

 

jimmie: yes

jimmie: i feel better now

jimmie: thanks hyung

 

crustydusty: anything for you lovely

 

jimmie: ...

jimmie: aNyThInG?

 

crustydusty: NOT AGAIN

 

jimmie: anything at all?

jimmie: what about another kiss???

 

crustydusty: ...

crustydusty: hyunjin.

 

jimmie: 🥺

 

crustydusty: no

 

jimmie: pretty please?

 

crustydusty: nope

 

jimmie: even if i-

jimmie: 

jimmie: i put on glasses cause i’m slep and i just awake :(

 

crustydusty: fuck

crustydusty: who let you-

crustydusty: why-

crustydusty: how-

 

jimmie: can i get a kiss? can i pls get a kiss?

 

crustydusty: maybe

 

jimmie: i have like fifteen more photos

 

crustydusty: i think one is enough for my weak heart thank you very much

 

jimmie: channie

jimmie: hyung

jimmie: hyungie

jimmie: ...

jimmie: where did u go

 

crustydusty: sory i didnt want the hot chocolate to burn

 

jimmie: D:

jimmie: ur making hot chocolate???

 

crustydusty: ...

crustydusty: do u wanna come over

 

jimmie: yeah i rlly rlly do

jimmie: i rlly wanna be cuddled rn

 

crustydusty: okay lovely

crustydusty: i’m gonna let wooj take care of the drinks

crustydusty: and i’m coming to pick you up

crustydusty: i don’t want u walking here in the dark

 

jimmie: ,,,my heart my soul u are so sweet

 

crustydusty: 💖💛💗💕

 

jimmie: ASDHALJSHDKWIEOFAL

 

crustydusty: okay see you soon lovely i’m gonna drive over now

 

jimmie: see you soon !!

 

 

_[hyunbinlix 4eva ~ 1:28 am]_

 

jimmie: hey bfs

jimmie: can i go over to chan’s and woojin’s

jimmie: and cuddle

 

seocute: babe

seocute: you don’t need to ask me okay?

seocute: i know you like chan and i’m fine with it so dw

seocute: just don’t stay up too late !

seocute: remember we have a date tmrw !!

 

jimmie: hyung....

jimmie: you are honestly so amazing

jimmie: i think i L-Word u

 

seocute: ASLJFHAKJSH

seocute: JINNIE

seocute: WAIT TIL WERE IN PERSON AT LEAST

 

jimmie: i didn’t say it yet !

jimmie: i’m gonna tell u tomorrow

 

seocute: :DDDD

seocute: have fun with chan now babe i’ll see you tomorrow xx

 

jimmie: byeeeeeeee xxx

 

 

~~~

 

_[i’ll shove those vitamins up ur ass ~ 2:03 pm]_

 

sweatybetty: minho ! just ! bought me ! a soda !!!

 

jimmie: sugar daddy minho is

jimmie: *chef’s kiss*

 

no1bromie: hyunjin no

 

jimmie: hyunjin yes

 

papawooj: hyunjin no

 

jimmie: okay hyunjin no

 

no1bromie: WHAT

 

seocute: again

seocute: Woojin’s Power

 

mini-innie: i want soda

mini-innie: i’m more sleepy than u

 

squirrelfren: minho got u soda?

squirrelfren: :(

 

no1bromie: SUNGIE BRO UR HERE I MISSED U WHERE TF HAVE U BEEN

 

seocute: jisung !

 

papawooj: my problem child !

papawooj: i actually missed your chaos...

papawooj: how are you sweetheart

 

squirrelfren: i’m :(

 

jimmie: NOT ALLOWED

 

sweatybetty: minho i luv u but this soda is as flat as jisungs ass

 

squirrelfren: how dare you.

 

sweatybetty: full stop acknowledged

sweatybetty: and respectfully ignored

 

squirrelfren: i am Volumptuous

 

papawooj: thats really not a word

 

squirrelfren: VOLUMPTUOUS

 

crustydusty: ji-

 

squirrelfren: i am THICC

squirrelfren: i am CURVACEOUS

 

seocute: sungie-

 

squirrelfren: DON’T SUNGIE ME

squirrelfren: My Cheeks are the FINEST

squirrelfren: DELICIOUS

squirrelfren: LUSCIOUS

squirrelfren: BOUNTIFUL

squirrelfren: okay

 

seocute: ...

 

jimmie: ...

 

squirrelfren: lix back me up

 

no1bromie: ...

 

squirrelfren: doth mine eyes deceive me

squirrelfren: by my own soulmate

squirrelfren: cast into the darkest depths of Utter Betrayal

 

mini-innie: not to be that guy

 

no1bromie: *gay

 

mini-innie: but

mini-innie: minho holdsa l lthe ass

 

crustydusty: JEONGIN NO

 

seocute: NO NO NO

 

jimmie: THE BABY

 

sweatybetty: he’s kinda right doe

 

no1bromie: i mean...

 

squirrelfren: hhh

squirrelfren: i rlly cant disagree here

squirrelfren: The One Man More Scrumptious Than I

squirrelfren: if only he would talk to me :(((

 

crustydusty: i am

crustydusty: not sure how to feel

 

pettibaguetti: that’s right

pettibaguetti: bow down flat bitches

pettibaguetti: a true phatty is here

 

jimmie: gLADLy

jimmie: but also

jimmie: jisung are u okay love

 

papawooj: oh god no pls make it stop pls pls pls pls no

 

mini-innie: aren’t u god tho

 

sweatybetty: there truly is no saving us now

 

_[soft boi hours are open ~ 2:26 pm]_

 

 

squirrelfren: is it bad that i kinda wanna go on a date with ur bf

 

no1bromie: ...

no1bromie: which one

 

squirrelfren: obviously hyunjin eww not bin

 

no1bromie: sounds fake

 

squirrelfren: is not

 

no1bromie: is too

 

squirrelfren: is NOT

 

no1bromie: IS TOO

 

squirrelfren: ...

 

no1bromie: IS MOTHERDUCKING TOO

no1bromie: oh sorry

no1bromie: i just assumed that you would keep arguing

 

squirrelfren: answer my question and then we can argue as much as you want ;)

 

no1bromie: i mean

no1bromie: jinnie would be down for it i’m sure

no1bromie: but minho would maybe not

 

squirrelfren: oh...

squirrelfren: yeah i forgot he’s not talking to me

squirrelfren: :(((((

squirrelfren: lixie i’m sad

squirrelfren: like i’m trying to just respect him and like,,, give him space

squirrelfren: but

squirrelfren: i miss him SO much

 

no1bromie: nooooo sungieeee

no1bromie: :((((

no1bromie: i thought we agreed this chat was soft hours only

no1bromie: no sad hours allowed EVEr

 

squirrelfren: i can’t help it

squirrelfren: i just-

 

no1bromie: okay no i’m gonna stop you right there

no1bromie: me, jinnie and bin were gonna have a date today

no1bromie: but my bestie comes first

no1bromie: ur not gonna be sad tonight love

no1bromie: not on my fucking watch

 

squirrelfren: lix...

squirrelfren: are you sure?

squirrelfren: i don’t wanna be a burden or anything

squirrelfren: go and have fun with ur bfs

squirrelfren: i’ll be fine

 

no1bromie: nope

no1bromie: no can do i already cancelled

no1bromie: i’m coming over now you can’t stop me

no1bromie: what flavour ice cream should i get?

 

squirrelfren: you are the best friend i could ever ask for

squirrelfren: fr

squirrelfren: i love you so so so much

 

no1bromie: nawwww i love you more bitch xx

 

squirrelfren: : `` )

 

no1bromie: so what flavour love?

 

squirrelfren: any flavour except for that toothpaste shit u like

 

no1bromie: hEY

no1bromie: uncultured. loaf

no1bromie: you absolute Bread-Head

no1bromie: mint chocolate is the Only Flavour

no1bromie: The Bestest One

 

squirrelfren: but u love me more right?

 

no1bromie: ...

 

squirrelfren: rIGHt?

 

no1bromie: ...

 

squirrelfren: felix????

 

no1bromie: i’m just messing with you

no1bromie: 💖

 

_[squirrelfren changed no1bromie’s name to ‘bestestfriend’]_

 

bestestfriend: STOP IT I’M SOFT

 

_[bestestfriend changed squirrelfren’s name to ‘mysunshine’]_

 

mysunshine: :DDD

 

bestestfriend: STFU I’M RUNNING AS FAST AS I CAN

 

 

_[hyunbinlix 4eva ~ 2:45 pm]_

 

bestestfriend: hi babe

bestestfriend: hi baby

 

seocute: who’s who

 

jimmie: the fact that you even have to ask that binnie

 

bestestfriend: my sweet sweet binnie

bestestfriend: you are the babie

bestestfriend: obviously

 

seocute: i :( am :( not :(

 

jimmie: awwww

 

bestestfriend: adORABle

 

seocute: ...

seocute: fine

 

bestestfriend: anyway

bestestfriend: i just wanted to say that i’m really sorry but

bestestfriend: i don’t think i’ll be able to come this afternoon

bestestfriend: best friend duty calls and it kinda urgent so maybe we can do it another time?

bestestfriend: but you should still have a date together!!

bestestfriend: we can just do a three way one another time xx

 

jimmie: three-way? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

seocute: CHOKE

 

jimmie: ooh

 

bestestfriend: really jinnie?

bestestfriend: that’s the only thing u took away from that???

 

jimmie: i mean

jimmie: is that a yes?

 

seocute: ...

 

bestestfriend: ...

 

seocute: it’s a maybe later

 

jimmie: (◕‿◕)

 

seocute: but for now

seocute: is everything alright felix?

seocute: is jisung okay??

 

bestestfriend: not really

bestestfriend: he’s just anxious and sad about the whole minho situation

bestestfriend: and the hyunjin situation

 

jimmie: :(((((

jimmie: this is all my fault hhhh

jimmie: why do i always let my emotions get in the way

 

seocute: woah jinnie

seocute: babe

seocute: it is NOT ur fault okay

seocute: it’s nobodys fault

seocute: you can’t help who you have feelings for

seocute: jisung kissed you first remember

seocute: and he ALSO has feelings for you

seocute: nobody is taking the blame for anything okay??

 

jimmie: binnie...

 

seocute: okay?

 

jimmie: okay

jimmie: is it bad that i kinda wanna see jisung tho

 

bestestfriend: if it helps

bestestfriend: he wants to see u too

 

jimmie: wait

jimmie: really??

jimmie: can i see him then??

 

seocute: do u really think that would be the best idea

 

jimmie: yeah tru :(

 

bestestfriend: tell u what

bestestfriend: after i’ve performed my bestie duties and made sure sungie is stable and okay

bestestfriend: i’ll ask him if u can come and watch a movie with us or summ

bestestfriend: and ur invited too ofc binnie x

 

jimmie: yay :D

 

bestestfriend: IF

bestestfriend: and only IF he agrees to let you come

bestestfriend: understand?

 

jimmie: yes

 

seocute: yes

 

bestestfriend: okay good

bestestfriend: i’ll talk to u later loves

bestestfriend: ive got to console my soulmate

 

seocute: ...

 

jimmie: ...

 

seocute: do u think he means that in a platonic way

 

jimmie: i’m note n t i r e l ycertain

 

seocute: i mean

 

jimmie: theyre pretty much married already

 

seocute: would you be

seocute: ahem

seocute: opposed?

 

jimmie: ...

jimmie: whats the opposite of opposed

jimmie: cause i’m that

 

seocute: inch

seocute: resting

 

 

_[soft hours only ~ 3:00 pm]_

 

bestestfriend: i’m outside nowwwwww :DD

bestestfriend: i got mint chocolate for me !

bestestfriend: and cookies and cream for u !!

bestestfriend: AND

bestestfriend: cheeeeesseeeecakkkkeeeee

 

mysunshine: when i tell u that i love u lix

mysunshine: you best believe

mysunshine: i would DIE for u

mysunshine: MARRY ME

 

bestestfriend: dearly broloved

 

mysunshine: we are swaggered here today

 

bestestfriend: to join these two bros

 

mysunshine: in holy matrihomie

 

bestestfriend: i do

 

mysunshine: i do

 

bestestfriend: u may now fistbump ur bro

 

mysunshine: *dabs*

 

bestestfriend: ur actually my soulmate i luv u

bestestfriend: now open ur fucking door or i’ll kick it down

 

mysunshine: okay okay okay

 

 

_[Private chat between jimmie and mysunshine ~ 4:00 pm]_

 

jimmie: heyyy ji !

jimmie: i kno i’m probs the last person you wanna hear from rn

jimmie: but i just wanted to let u know that i’m here for you !!

jimmie: well

jimmie: i guess everyones here for u rlly

jimmie: but so am i !

jimmie: ur precious and i like you a lot

jimmie: i’m sorry if i caused any problems with u and minho :((

jimmie: i’ll make it up to you? or help sort it out?

jimmie: but anyway

jimmie: just wanted to let u know that your great and i’m here for u always

jimmie: so yeah

jimmie: sending you cuddles and kisses

jimmie: 💛🥰

_[jimmie changed the chat name to ‘loving sungie hours’]_

 

**_~~ > Message Delivered <~~_ **

 

 

_[tinier and tiniest ~ 4:03 pm]_

 

seocute: hey ji

seocute: i know we dont like

seocute: talk about shit like this but

seocute: your my oldest friend

seocute: there’s nothing i wouldn’t do for you okay?

seocute: just

seocute: yeah

seocute: eat a lot of cheesecake for me yeah?

 

**_~~ > Message Delivered <~~_ **

 

 

_[Private message between pettibaguetti and seocute ~ 4:05 pm]_

 

seocute: minho

seocute: how are you feeling buddy?

 

pettibaguetti: ...

pettibaguetti: if ur here to beat me up about jisung i don’t think i can cope with it today bin

pettibaguetti: i know i deserve every word of it

pettibaguetti: but i just can’t

 

seocute: i’m not gonna attack u i promise

seocute: that bad huh?

 

pettibaguetti: yeah

 

seocute: i’m a great listener so i’m told

seocute: so lay it on me

 

pettibaguetti: but

 

seocute: nope

seocute: it’ll do you good minho

seocute: you’ll feel better i promise

 

pettibaguetti: but

 

seocute: minho.

 

pettibaguetti: fine

pettibaguetti: it’s not because jisung likes someone else as well

pettibaguetti: i have no problem with that whatsoever

pettibaguetti: how could i when i also like someone else

pettibaguetti: don’t get me wrong i love jisung so so so so so much

pettibaguetti: he will always be the one i love

pettibaguetti: he’s so special to me

pettibaguetti: its just that

pettibaguetti: well

pettibaguetti: he kissed hyunjin

pettibaguetti: and i feel

pettibaguetti: wronged? idk

pettibaguetti: i wish he’d asked me first

pettibaguetti: and even though i wouldve been completely fine with it

pettibaguetti: hell i wouldve encouraged him

pettibaguetti: it feels like he went behind my back

pettibaguetti: and it hurts that he didnt feel like he could place his trust in me

pettibaguetti: i just wish we’d had at least a conversation about it

pettibaguetti: cause he kinda threw me in the deep end a bit

 

seocute: wow

seocute: oh my god

 

pettibaguetti: :(

 

seocute: minho pls don’t worry

seocute: jisung definitely couldve gone about what he did in a better way i agree completely

seocute: but i’ve been there

seocute: i’ve BEEN the guy in ur position

seocute: when hyunjin kissed chan

seocute: idk if i was supposed to tell u that or what but

seocute: i had no idea what to do

seocute: i wasnt opposed to the idea

seocute: but i was hurt that he didnt communicate with us what was happening

seocute: but hyunjin is impulsive and

seocute: i love him

seocute: i didn’t want this one thing to mess us up

seocute: so i talked to him

seocute: and now look at us

seocute: you need to do the same

 

pettibaguetti: bin...

pettibaguetti: your right but

pettibaguetti: wouldve jisung have texted me by now if he wanted to talk

 

seocute: u big dumb

seocute: he’s giving you SPACE

seocute: which he was right to do

seocute: and now your the one who needs to tell him that you wanna sort things out

 

pettibaguetti: seo changbin

pettibaguetti: you are one wise man

pettibaguetti: thank you

pettibaguetti: thank you so so much

 

seocute: anytime min

seocute: you just needed some advice

seocute: you’re human that’s what we do

seocute: now go to his place idiot

 

pettibaguetti: okay

 

 

_[you’re actually my boyfriend holy shit ~ 4:30 pm]_

 

pettibaguetti: i’m an idiot

pettibaguetti: and we need to talk

pettibaguetti: can i come over?

pettibaguetti: or do you want to wait

pettibaguetti: ?

 

mysunshine: minho?

mysunshine: oh my god i missed you so much

mysunshine: i’m so sorry im sorry oh my god

mysunshine: i’m so sorry

mysunshine: i love you

mysunshine: pls don’t break up with me

 

pettibaguetti: jisung

pettibaguetti: i’m not breaking up with you

pettibaguetti: we just need to talk and sort things out

pettibaguetti: so can i come over?

 

mysunshine: absolutely

 

pettibaguetti: okay i’m gonna drive over to your place now

 

mysunshine: okay

mysunshine: see you soon

 

 

_[hyunbinlix 4eva ~ 4:41 pm]_

 

bestestfriend: okay minho’s coming over thank god

bestestfriend: i’m gonna wait until he gets here cause i don’t wanna leave sungie by himself

bestestfriend: but then i’m gonna leave cause they’re gonna sort out their shit i hope

 

seocute: oh thank god he took my advice

 

bestestfriend: ?

 

jimmie: ?

 

seocute: i told him just to talk to jisung about it

seocute: he’s not mad or anything

seocute: just a bit hurt

seocute: they’ll get through it

 

jimmie: bin you are actually the sweetest human being

 

bestestfriend: binnie....

bestestfriend: my heart how did i get such a kind boyfriend

 

seocute: wanna have our date after all?

 

jimmie: absolutely 100 % yes

 

bestestfriend: yes pls

bestestfriend: i wanna see you two i miss my boyfriends :((

 

seocute: arcade again?

 

jimmie: yEAHHHHH

 

bestestfriend: YESH LETS GOOOO

 

seocute: :DD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> could u tell i wanted cuddles during this fic whoopsie
> 
> me : minsung are gonna make up and be happy bfs again  
> also me: shit i'm gonna have to write that scene now 
> 
> happy late new year my lovelies ~! stay safe (especially my fellow aussie stays i love u guys and my heart goes out to you. sending prayers your way!!), and i hope this year treats you well xx
> 
> also: i'm thinking of starting a companion fic to this with lil bonus scenes and tiny oneshots (still in the same au with the same characters)- would any of u like that??
> 
> as always drop a comment to tell me if u liked it!! i honestly love you all so much asdhajsdl
> 
> (should i start an insta account for this fic as well BRUH I WANT TO DO U GUYS WANT ME TO)


	22. You Had Me At Blanket Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweatybetty: I THINK THE FUCK NOT YANG JEONGIN
> 
> crustydusty: speaking of troublesome idiots
> 
> pettibaguetti: we weren’t but continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so apart from the minsung scene at the start (which i'm? actually kinda? happy with? what goes on?) the rest is sorta fillleerrrr ugh. but! enjoy anyway my lovelies hehe xx
> 
> also: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK OVER 1000 KUDOS WHAT EVEN?????? when i started this fic i had NO IDEA this many people would ever read it and enjoy it and- hhhh my heart is so full rn i seriously love you guys thank you so much <333

~~~

When Minho reached the door to Jisung’s apartment, Felix was standing outside, glaring at him icily. He paused. The younger boy had never been so visibly angry at Minho before, only over text, and even then it always seemed to be in a joking manner. Something told him that Felix wasn’t joking now.

“Fix this.” The boy said tightly, brushing past Minho and bumping his shoulder into the other’s. Minho jolted back in surprise, but thankfully had the presence of mind to shoot out a hand and grab Felix’s wrist, stopping the boy from walking away.

“What.” Felix asked, the corners of his mouth turned down in displeasure.

“Is he...” Minho winced as his voice cracked. “Is he okay? I... I never meant to hurt him, I just- ”

“I know.” Felix cut him off, expression softening slightly. “He’ll be fine. He just needs you, I think.” He didn’t smile, but rested a hand on Minho’s shoulder. “Fix this,” he said again. “Everything will be fine if you two just talk and set some clear boundaries okay?” Felix tugged his hand forcefully from Minho’s grasp, face turning stony once again.

“Don’t you _dare_ hurt my best friend, Lee Minho. Or I’ll make you regret it.” With that, the younger boy spun on his heel and walked down the hallway, quickly disappearing from Minho’s sight. A shiver ran down his spine. Felix could be scary when he wanted to be.

He rolled his shoulders back, trying to gain the confidence to knock on the door to Jisung’s apartment. He felt slightly nervous, probably more nervous than he should be. It was just Jisung after all. But... he had never been _just_ Jisung to Minho. Although they had only been together for a month and a bit, Minho knew for certain that he loved the boy. He had never fallen for someone this quickly before, and so perhaps that was why he was nervous. Because he actually _cared_. He wanted Jisung in his life, and so he would do everything in his power to make their relationship work, to make _them_ work.

With this in mind, Minho raised his hand and knocked three times on the familiar door, not giving himself any time to back out.

The door swung inwards, revealing a messy-haired Jisung with dark circles under his eyes. Minho’s heart squeezed painfully at the thought that Jisung was like this because of _him_.

“Minho?” The boy asked, reaching up a hand to rub at his eyes. “You’re here already?”

Without a second thought, Minho lurched forward and threw his arms tightly around the smaller boy, burying his head in the other’s neck. Jisung froze for a few moments, before reciprocating the gesture and gently patting Minho’s back.

Minho gripped Jisung’s shirt tightly, shaking as he mumbled into the fabric.

“I’m such an idiot, oh my god. Baby, I’m so so so sorry.” At this point, tears began slipping down the older’s cheeks and wetting Jisung’s clothes, but he couldn’t hold them in; the worry of the past couple of days finally causing him to break down. He gasped into Jisung’s shirt, trying to quiet the sobs that were threatening to burst out.

“Hey, hey.” Jisung whispered gently, stroking the back of Minho’s head. “It’s okay, we’re fine, alright? We’re going to be okay.”

Minho raised his tear-stained face from Jisung’s shoulder and looked the boy in the eye, hands gripping his shoulders tightly.

“I love you Jisung. No matter what. I should have come to my senses sooner. I’m the biggest fucking idiot on the planet for making you think I was going to leave you. I could never. You mean _everything_ to me and I’m sorry for not making that clear enough to you.”

Jisung held a hand to his mouth at the confession, eyes beginning to water.

“Minho...” he trailed off, staring at the other with such adoration in his eyes that it made Minho feel even guiltier about what had happened.

“I should have told you beforehand. I’m sorry too. As my boyfriend you had every right to know exactly what was going on and it was _my_ fault for not telling you or asking if you were comfortable with it. Your feelings are entirely justified, and... I’m sorry. For not telling you when I should have.”

Minho stepped closer to Jisung and reached up a hand to cup the other’s jaw gently, stroking a thumb over his cheek.

“Still... I could’ve gone about it in a better way than I did. I made you think that I was angry, and that I had a problem with it, which isn’t true. I was just hurt, but I’m not anymore.”

Jisung leant into Minho’s touch, looking up at him questioningly.

“I guess we need to set some boundaries, huh?” He asked, voice slightly distorted because of how his cheek was squished against Minho’s hand.

Minho just nodded and stepped even closer, leaning down to press a gentle kiss onto Jisung’s forehead and resting his other hand on the younger’s waist. He pulled away, but not completely, resting their heads together and letting their breaths mingle in the shared space.

“I love you.” He whispered, reluctant to break the intimacy of the silence.

Jisung giggled and closed his eyes, leaning more heavily into Minho’s embrace.

“You already said that.”

“I know,” Minho replied. “I just want to make sure you know it.”

“I love you too, then.”

“I love you more.”

“No _I_ love you more.”

“No _I_ do.” Jisung pulled away at Minho’s words, playfully glaring at the older. But the telltale upwards tilt of his mouth gave him away.

Then, without any warning, he leant up onto the tips of toes and threw his arms around Minho’s neck, angling his head and pressing their lips together. Jisung cupped the back of Minho’s head and used this to pull him even closer, opening his mouth and slotting their tongues together. Minho groaned involuntarily into Jisung’s mouth, causing the other to giggle into the kiss. Before Minho could respond, however, Jisung pulled back, breathing heavily.

“I love you the most, and that’s final, okay?”

He rocked back on his heels, admiring the pink that was steadily spreading over Minho’s cheeks and the dazed expression on the other’s face. Licking his lips once, he turned around and walked into his room, leaving Minho standing in the hallway, dumbfounded.

It took a few moments for Minho to come to his senses. He shook his head, reaching up a hand to touch his lips fleetingly.

“Yah! Han Jisung!” He yelled after the boy, skidding across the apartment after him. “You think you can get away with that?”

A giggle echoed from inside Jisung’s room.

“I just did!” Was the younger’s yelled reply.

 

~~~

 

_[hyunbinlix 4eva ~ 5:14 pm]_

 

bestestfriend: okayyyy

bestestfriend: minho’s here and i left him in jisung’s capable hands

bestestfriend: i’m gonna wait for a bit though just to make sure my bestie’s alright

bestestfriend: well

bestestfriend: i know minho won’t hurt sungie

 

jimmie: i sense a ‘because’ in there somewhere

 

bestestfriend: b e c A U S e

bestestfriend: i told him Very Specifically not to

 

jimmie: “told”

jimmie: i think “threatened” would be more accurate babe

 

bestestfriend: yes ur completely right

bestestfriend: i would threaten anybody for my jiji

 

jimmie: ...

jimmie: honestly so would i

 

seocute: lixxxxxxxxiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

seocute: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

seocute: can u come and cudddleeeee nowwwwwwwwwww

 

bestestfriend: i HEARD that

bestestfriend: wow baby ur power

 

seocute: pleeeeeeaaaaaasseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 

jimmie: give himt i m ebaby

jimmie: and remember we have to get ready for our date :DD

 

seocute: oh yeah :)

 

bestestfriend: :(((

bestestfriend: i wanna come on a date with u guys nowwww :(

 

jimmie: congrats binnie

jimmie: you successfully wriggled into his heart

 

seocute: w r i g g l e d

 

bestestfriend: worm!changbin

 

jimmie: like a furry but

jimmie: ,,,

 

bestestfriend: ...

 

seocute: but what?

 

bestestfriend: sshhh we’re thinking

 

jimmie: a wriggly?

 

seocute: ew

 

bestestfriend: ,,,

bestestfriend: what is worm skin like

 

seocute: ew ew ew ew EW

 

jimmie: YUCK NOW I’M IMAGINIGN IT

 

bestestfriend: anyways thats not important

bestestfriend: whats important is that binnie i’m gonna sue you for being so cute

 

seocute: :(

 

bestestfriend: sTOP

 

 

_[soft boi hours are open ~ 5:58 pm]_

 

mysunshine: hey lixie !

 

bestestfriend: omigod oh my god

bestestfriend: JISUNG BBY

 

mysunshine: yes hello

 

bestestfriend: is everything alright?

bestestfriend: do i need to cut a bitch?

 

mysunshine: NO

mysunshine: as much as i love it when you’re violent pls don’t

mysunshine: everything is fine

mysunshine: i just wanted to let u know that u can leave now dw about me

mysunshine: me and minho made up :)))

 

bestestfriend: i’m so proud of u ji!!!

bestestfriend: that’s amazing x

bestestfriend: what did he say about the whole hyunjin situation?

 

mysunshine: okay so ngl i was expecting him to like,,,

mysunshine: tell me to choose between him and jinnie

mysunshine: BUT

mysunshine: he said he’s fine with it? and? thinks we’re cute together?

mysunshine: MY SOFT GAY HEART ASLJFHALSHDLHASJD

 

bestestfriend: ji....

bestestfriend: i’m so happy for u rlly oh gosh

bestestfriend: that’s my boy :```)

 

mysunshine: thank you so much lixie

mysunshine: for everything

mysunshine: i wouldn’t have had the guts to talk to him if it wasnt for u

 

bestestfriend: awwwww sung dont put yourself down like that

bestestfriend: i just helped out a little

bestestfriend: now stop! talking! to! me!

bestestfriend: go and mess around with ur bf

 

mysunshine: askjhdflalkhflkas NO

 

bestestfriend: commee oonnnn

bestestfriend: don’t tell me you haven’t been thirsty for minho for the past couple of days

 

mysunshine: ,,,,

mysunshine: okay fine

mysunshine: bye lix ur the loml

 

bestestfriend: DITTO

 

 

_[hyunbinlix 4eva ~ 6:02 pm]_

 

bestestfriend: okay everything’s all good now

 

seocute: does that mean,,,

 

bestestfriend: yes binnie

bestestfriend: i’m coming for cuddles

 

jimmie: FUCK YES WE;RE FINALLY GETTING OUR FELIX CUDDLES

 

bestestfriend: babe if u could see how fast i’m running to the bus stop rn

 

seocute: be careful!!!

 

jimmie: see you sooooonnnnnn

 

~~~

 

_[i’ll shove those vitamins up ur ass~ 9:12 am]_

 

_[mysunshine changed the chat name to “ur ass can’t wait for these vitamins”]_

 

mini-innie: jisung no

mini-innie: wait

mini-innie: JISUNG

 

crustydusty: WHAT

crustydusty: JISUNG ?!!

 

sweatybetty: oh great my headaches back

 

mysunshine: hey :(

 

sweatybetty: just kidding weirdo

sweatybetty: i’m glad ur here

 

pettibaguetti: seungmin? being soft?

pettibaguetti: More Likely Than You’d Think

 

sweatybetty: MINHO HYUNG :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

sweatybetty: I. HAVE. SO. MUCH. TO. TELL. YOU

 

mysunshine: wow okay i see how it is

 

papawooj: i’m glad both of you are back

papawooj: from whatever was happening

 

mini-innie: jisung’s here which usually means felix

mini-innie: but?

 

crustydusty: yeah where are hyunbinlix ?

 

mysunshine: still asleep probably

mysunshine: changbin’s in the middle of a hyunlix sandwich rn so

mysunshine: he probably won’t move for a while

 

pettibaguetti: ohhhh

pettibaguetti: understandable

 

sweatybetty: i don’t get it

 

pettibaguetti: trust me

pettibaguetti: a hyunlix sandwich is probably the comfiest thing ever

pettibaguetti: its like ,,,

pettibaguetti: cuddling with two sleepy clingy puppies

 

mini-innie: im JEALOUS

mini-innie: how did you experience this ? before? me?

mini-innie: i am

mini-innie: the apex predator of hugs

 

pettibaguetti: just dance major tings😙✌️

 

mysunshine: >:(((

mysunshine: i wanna be sandwiched

 

pettibaguetti: you are l i t e r a l l y in my arms rn

 

mysunshine: tru

mysunshine: hey

mysunshine: wouldn’t it be crazy if we like,,, made out rn??

mysunshine: jk jk jk

mysunshine: unless...

 

crustydusty: hEY

crustydusty: TAKE IT OUT OF THE CHAT

 

sweatybetty: yucky yucky

 

mini-innie: well I think its Sweet

 

 

_[ur ass can’t wait for these vitamins~ 10:31 am]_

 

seocute: gewd morning roaches

seocute: have a great day to people only under 5’6

seocute: the rest of you dinosaurs can eat some fucking leaves

 

jimmie: :0

jimmie: rawr

 

sweatybetty: but

 

papawooj: but

 

mini-innie: but

 

pettibaguetti: but

 

mysunshine: yay!!!!

mysunshine: fuck tall lives !!!

 

jimmie: >: (((

jimmie: i’m gonna make u regret that you adorable pint-sized piece of trash

 

mysunshine: oh rEAlLy?

mysunshine: well I’M gonna make u regret telling me i’m gonna regret it you gorgeous beanpole

 

jimmie: and then i’m taking you out on a date and it’s gonna be fucking amazing alright?

 

mysunshine: well you better shut the fuck up before I Make You

 

jimmie: ...

 

mysunshine: with my LIPS

 

jimmie: that was implied cutie

 

crustydusty: ...

 

papawooj: ...

 

mini-innie: ...

 

sweatybetty: Riddle Me This

sweatybetty: what the fuck just happened?

 

pettibaguetti: i think this is how they flirt

pettibaguetti: i’m still kinda getting used to it

 

bestestfriend: yeah

 

seocute: yeah

 

crustydusty: i-

 

pettibaguetti: basically they yell at each other until the tension becomes too much

 

bestestfriend: and then they’ll probably

bestestfriend: ya know

 

mini-innie: snuggle?

 

sweatybetty: umm

 

papawooj: yes hun they snuggle

 

pettibaguetti: well actually

 

papawooj: I SAID YES HUN THEY SNUGGLE

 

bestestfriend: they might just make out :((

bestestfriend: its not b a d woojin hyung

bestestfriend: actually it’d be quite nice

 

papawooj: FELIX NO

 

crustydusty: ASLJFHBLAKJSNLDKAJ

crustydusty: FELIX

 

pettibaguetti: ehhhh

 

seocute: ehhhh

 

bestestfriend: SEE

bestestfriend: it’d be kinda hot tho 👀

 

sweatybetty: ew i did NOT need that mental image

 

mini-innie: yes you did

 

sweatybetty: I THINK THE FUCK NOT YANG JEONGIN

 

crustydusty: speaking of troublesome idiots

 

pettibaguetti: we weren’t but continue

 

crustydusty: where did hyunjin and jisung even go??

 

bestestfriend: ohhh they’re pming each other

 

mini-innie: and you know this how?

 

bestestfriend: i’m looking over jinnie’s shoulder so i can see their whole convo

bestestfriend: its....

bestestfriend: interesting

bestestfriend: to say the least

 

mini-innie: i miss you all so muchhhh ugh

mini-innie: it feels like its been ages since we hung out all together :(((

 

pettibaguetti: yeah :((

pettibaguetti: i haven’t seen you all in so long wtf

 

crustydusty: ,,,

 

papawooj: ,,,

 

crustydusty: sleepover party?

 

bestestfriend: FUCK YES

 

mini-innie: YAYYYY

 

seocute: i’d be down

 

bestestfriend: stop playing it off like you didn’t just squeal hyung

 

pettibaguetti: HAH

pettibaguetti: exPOsEd

 

mini-innie: i vote we should do it at seungmin’s rich boi apartment

 

sweatybetty: hey what

 

bestestfriend: its true minnie you have the biggest one

 

crustydusty: and we can build a massive blanket fort!!

 

papawooj: come on lovely it’ll be fun

 

seocute: plsssss seungmin it’ll be better if we’re not all squished at the hyungs

 

sweatybetty: ,,,

sweatybetty: you had me at blanket fort ;)

 

mini-innie: YAY !!

 

 

_[hyunbinlix 4eva ~ 1:39 pm]_

 

bestestfriend: so

bestestfriend: i was thinking

 

seocute: that’s never a good sign

 

bestestfriend: hey !

bestestfriend: >: ((

 

jimmie: is he wrong tho

 

bestestfriend: HEY !

 

seocute: sorry lix pls continue

 

bestestfriend: so i was tHiNkInG

bestestfriend: that whenever we have the big sleepover

bestestfriend: it would be the perfect opportunity for me and binnie to do the bet

 

jimmie: OH YES ALJSHFLJAHSJ

 

seocute: ,,,

seocute: i’m sorry what now

 

bestestfriend: whoever kisses chan first wins

bestestfriend: u know

bestestfriend: that bet

 

seocute: oh

seocute: OH

seocute: WTF WHEN DID I AGREE TO THIS

 

jimmie: oh binnie

jimmie: my sweet sweet binnie

 

bestestfriend: so do you give up?

bestestfriend: i guess i win then

 

seocute: wait NO

seocute: you haven’t won

seocute: cause i’m gonna beat you

 

jimmie: ooohhhh

jimmie: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

seocute: NOT IN THAT WAY YOU HEATHEN

 

bestestfriend: anyways

bestestfriend: ur not gonna win i am

bestestfriend: i’m like 76 percent sure chan already likes me sooo

bestestfriend: ur gonna lose

 

seocute: excuse

seocute: have you ever experienced RSST with him?

seocute: i think the fuck not

seocute: so sit down and prepare to accept ur loss babe

 

bestestfriend: RSST?

 

jimmie: Recording Studio Sexual Tension

jimmie: I Too have fallen victim to it

jimmie: its,,,, v e r ypowerful

 

bestestfriend: eye-

 

seocute: admit it

seocute: you’ve lost

 

bestestfriend: i haven’t YET

bestestfriend: we shall see, binnie darling

bestestfriend: we. shall. see

 

jimmie: oohhh

jimmie: this is giving me the Good Tingles

 

seocute: HYUNJIN JUST ONE SECOND

seocute: ONE

seocute: IS ALL I ASK

 

jimmie: hey binnie

 

seocute: what

 

jimmie: i L-Word u

 

seocute: ,,,

seocute: ,,,

seocute: fuck  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo was it okay?
> 
> lemme tell u i already had this written but it was,,, bad. so! i rewrote the entire thing love that for me. but its better now so i hope u enjoyed it!! ALSO i'm halfway through the first chapter of the mini side-series hehe so watch out for that! as always, lemme know what you think in the comments below babes. i love youuuuuu x


	23. It's Jilix Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pettibaguetti: its okay felix i’ll roleplay with you later ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the nurse either thinks i'm clinically insane or a child prodigy author lets hope its the latter

_[~ ur ass can’t wait for these vitamins~ ]_

 

mysunshine: something tells me i’m gonna die in a mcdonald’s parking lot one day

 

crustydusty: what tells you that

 

mysunshine: seungmin did just now

 

jimmie: seungmin

jimmie: how. DARE. you.

jimmie: everyone knows its maccas not macdonalds

jimmie: oBviOUsLy

 

sweatybetty: *scanning for aussieboos* 

sweatybetty: *scanning for aussieboos*

sweatybetty: bEEP bEEP bEEP

sweatybetty: sir we have a level 3000 extreme identity crisis how should i proceed

 

pettibaguetti: with caution, agent

pettibaguetti: subject is volatile and prone to outbursts of extreme cuddling and incoherent wailing

 

seocute: SEUNGMIN I’M SCREAMING ASJLFHLAJHFJ

 

jimmie: LALALALALALALA i’m not listenniiinnnggggggggg to uuuuuuu

 

crustydusty: well i think its cute

 

mysunshine: don’t ENABLE him hyung it’ll only get worse

 

jimmie: you think its cute hyung???

jimmie: in that case

jimmie: maccaassss mate 🤙🤙🤙

 

seocute: if i could cringe any harder i would

 

pettibaguetti: agent the situation is getting wildly out of hand

pettibaguetti: i think its time to pull out the Big Guns

 

sweatybetty: sir the Big Guns? are you sure?

sweatybetty: are you really willing to take that risk??????

 

pettibaguetti: yes

pettibaguetti: i’m sorry hyunjin but i have no choice

pettibaguetti: @papawooj

 

jimmie: nO plEASE

jimmie: ANYTHING BUT THAT

 

sweatybetty: @papawooj @papawooj @papawooj @papawooj

 

papawooj: ...

papawooj: what is it this time crackheads

 

pettibaguetti: hyunjin’s being an aussieboo again

 

papawooj: sigh

papawooj: hyunjin pls for the love of my sanity stop whatever it is youre doing

 

jimmie: ...

jimmie: okay hyung

 

sweatybetty: target has been shot i repeat the target has been shot

 

jimmie: i won’t do it again

 

sweatybetty: TARGET IS DOWN I REPEAT TARGET IS DOWN

 

pettibaguetti: good work agent

pettibaguetti: our line of work relies on people like you who have what it takes to get the job done

pettibaguetti: your mission is complete, over and out

 

seocute: ,,,

 

crustydusty: pls tell me i didn’t actually just witness that

 

mysunshine: Unfortunately

 

bestestfriend: good! morning! everyone! :DDD

 

mysunshine: brooooooooooooooo

 

seocute: good morning lix!

 

jimmie: hi babe :)

 

crustydusty: count yourself lucky felix

crustydusty: u just missed 2mins weird Mission Impossible Roleplay

 

mysunshine: awwww :((

mysunshine: why do i always miss out on the Fun Parts>: ((

 

pettibaguetti: its okay felix i’ll roleplay with you later ;)

 

mysunshine: ASKJNFLJHALJSASHJLDJALSI

mysunshine: MINHO WHAT

 

jimmie: OH MY GOD I’M WHEEZING MINHO PLS

 

crustydusty: hEY EX- FUCKING- CUSE

crustydusty: can u keep ur kinks OUT of the chat minho idk how many times i have to tell you

 

pettibaguetti: only if you ask nicely hyung

 

seocute: big ew

 

sweatybetty: yuckie yuckie yuckie

 

jimmie: would it kill you to spell it correctly

 

seocute: yukie

 

jimmie: I Am Uncomfortable

 

sweatybetty: oh i’m sorry hyunjin

sweatybetty: you’re uncomfortable?

sweatybetty: feeling a bit

sweatybetty: y u c k i e?

 

jimmie: 🤢

 

mysunshine: wait a second

mysunshine: LEE MINHO YOU-

mysunshine: WE AGREED FELIX WAS OFF LIMITS WHAT GOES ON

 

bestestfriend: sorry i’m what now

 

pettibaguetti: well he’s only off limits until YOU make a move

pettibaguetti: and i’m highkey tired of waiting so

pettibaguetti: chop chop babe

 

mysunshine: ASKJHFAJSHKJ DON’T EXPOSE ME

 

jimmie: han jisung i smell a rat

 

mysunshine: no u don’t

 

jimmie: yes i do

 

bestestfriend: i am Quite Confused

 

mysunshine: thank Woojin it’s hyunjin’s turn to use the braincell and not felix’s

 

 

_[~you’re actually my boyfriend holy shit ~]_

 

mysunshine: bABE

mysunshine: whY DID U expOSE ME

 

pettibaguetti: i’m sorrrryyyyyy

 

mysunshine: no ur not

 

pettibaguetti: yeah ur right i’m not

pettibaguetti: but!

 

mysunshine: but...

 

pettibaguetti: but i’ll make it up to you?

 

mysunshine: hmmm

mysunshine: fine

mysunshine: also

mysunshine: i know we talked about it before and everything

mysunshine: but are u sure ur

mysunshine: you know

mysunshine: okay with me like,,, tryna be with felix and hyunjin?

 

pettibaguetti: babe

pettibaguetti: of course i am

pettibaguetti: did you not see me flirting with felix literally one minute ago or-

 

mysunshine: well yes but

mysunshine: i didnt know if that was just you being ur normal weird self ora c t u a l l yflirting

 

pettibaguetti: being my normal weird self was how i started dating you wasn’t it?

 

mysunshine: oPE

mysunshine: it was

mysunshine: i love you

mysunshine: so so so much

 

pettibaguetti: askjhdkjahsljdoilwjals

 

mysunshine: wait oh my god

mysunshine: YOU PANICKED

 

pettibaguetti: i did NOT

 

mysunshine: uh did TOO

 

pettibaguetti: you can’t prove anything

 

mysunshine: coming from a panicked gay

mysunshine: you keyboard smashed baby

mysunshine: thats like the number one sign

 

pettibaguetti: ALSJLDJALKSDJLKA U CALLED ME BABY

 

mysunshine: this power,,, ngl i’m kinda loving it

mysunshine: is this how you feel?

 

pettibaguetti: hey its not my fault you’re so freaking adorable

 

mysunshine: fuck

 

pettibaguetti: oh how the turns have tabled

 

 

_[~soft boi hours are open~]_

 

mysunshine: wanna come over and play super smash bros

 

bestestfriend: is that even a fucking question

 

mysunshine: okay cool see you in a bit!

 

bestestfriend: wait

bestestfriend: is minho gonna be there?

 

mysunshine: no... ?

mysunshine: why?

 

bestestfriend: i jus dont wanna third wheel thats all

 

mysunshine: aww babe you could never

 

 

_[~loving sungie hours~]_

 

mysunshine: HELP I CALLED FELIX BABE WHAT DO I DO

 

 

_[~ hyunbinlix 4eva~]_

 

bestestfriend: HELP JISUNG CALLED ME BABE WHAT DO I DO

 

 

_[~ur ass can’t wait for these vitamins~]_

 

jimmie: inch resting

 

sweatybetty: How Very Cryptic Of You

 

 

_[~loving sungie hours~]_

 

jimmie: its fine he likes it

 

mysunshine: i-

mysunshine: what

 

jimmie: just play it off as like,,, accidental sungie

jimmie: you’ll be fine

 

mysunshine: okay thank you

 

jimmie: also...

jimmie: i wanna see you again :(

jimmie: we kissedo n c eand we haven’t seen eachother since :(

jimmie: i wanna talk

jimmie: and kiss you again

 

mysunshine: ASLJDLAKJKLJASNASDKVCJBKA

mysunshine: HYUNJIN

mysunshine: i wanna see you again too

mysunshine: do u wanna,,, sleep over at mine tonight?

 

jimmie: oh worm? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

mysunshine: I DIDN’T MEAN THAT

mysunshine: honestly

mysunshine: i just wanna hang out with you and sort stuff out and yeah

 

jimmie: me too...

jimmie: i can just come over now?

 

mysunshine: uhhhh

mysunshine: i promised felix to do bestie tings already i’m sorry :(

 

jimmie: it’s fine sungie dw

jimmie: you and minho should hurry up and Join Us tho i don’t wanna waaiiiitttt

 

mysunshine: um

mysunshine: join?

 

jimmie: u knoooooww what i meaaannnnn

 

mysunshine: oh my-

 

jimmie: pleeeeEEEAse

 

mysunshine: jinnie

mysunshine: lets talk about this tonight okay?

 

jimmie: okay

jimmie: see you later baby have fun with lix

 

mysunshine: ALSJFLJASLXNAS

 

 

~~~

 

“Felix I swear to GOD!” Jisung threw himself backwards onto the sofa, tossing his controller on to the ground in defeat. “That’s it. I give up. You’re too good.”

 

Felix picked up both of their controllers and placed them gently on the little table next to the couch, then turned towards Jisung and launched himself at the boy, laying on top of him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

“Awwww,” he cooed, lifting a hand to poke Jisung’s cheek. “Is Sungie jealous of me?”

 

“No.” Jisung swatted Felix’s hand away from his face and glared at him. He huffed, the whoosh of air making his bangs fly up for a second before settling again.

 

Felix nuzzled into the warm space between Jisung’s shoulder and his neck. “Are you sure?” His breath tickled Jisung’s neck and he squirmed, trying to wriggle out of the other boy’s grasp. Felix, however, didn’t budge and responded by tightening his arms even further.

 

“Lix...” Jisung whined, stopping his squirming and giving in to the other’s hug.

 

“Shut up, you love it.” Felix replied, sighing in content at the nice warmth coming from Jisung’s skin.

 

Jisung raised a hand and ran it over Felix’s hair, combing it slightly with his fingers.

 

“Yeah. I do.” Jisung smiled fondly at the boy lying on top of him, but Felix didn’t see it, face hidden against Jisung’s shoulder.

 

They lay there in silence for a few moments, just enjoying each other’s company and the peaceful feeling. It lasted for a couple of beats before Jisung cleared his throat and attempted to sit up.

 

“Uh, Lix?”

 

Felix lifted his head, still not moving from his position on top of the younger boy. “Yeah?”

 

“I... uh... so you know the sleepover thing that we were all gonna do?”

 

Felix hummed a noise of agreement.

 

“Well I know we haven’t planned anything yet, but I was thinking of wearing something and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to see it?”

 

At these words, Felix sat up excitedly, hair bouncing with the force of the movement. “Oh my god, _yes_. I would never pass up the opportunity for a Sungie fashion show.” He grinned, pushing against Jisung’s shoulder. “Go now! I want to see!”

 

Jisung grumbled in annoyance but still got up from the couch, stretching his arms high above his head and humming in satisfaction when he heard a crack. He pulled the hem of his shirt down gently, as it had ridden up slightly, exposing part of his lower stomach. He returned his arms to their normal position, and looked back at Felix. The other boy was turning his face away hurriedly, a hint of red blooming on his cheeks.

 

 _Oh, I see._ Jisung smiled to himself, suddenly feeling a lot more confident about the outfit he was about to show him. Turning around he shuffled into his bedroom, closing the door behind him and slumping against it, breathing a sigh of relief.

 

“Okay. Here goes.” He muttered to himself, going to his closet and flinging open the doors. The outfit he wanted to show Felix was already hung on a clothes-hanger at the far end of his wardrobe, hidden by his huge collection of winter-coats. Pulling it off the rack, he laid it on his bed and begun to change.

 

The top was a soft maroon sweater that was Minho’s once, but that he had stolen. His boyfriend’s shoulders were a lot broader than his, and so the sweater was a little too big on him, the hem just passing the tops of his thighs. The next item of clothing was the one he was the most nervous about. It was a pretty floral skirt with roses embroidered onto it, made from a smooth material that had felt like heaven when he touched it by accident at the store last weekend. He ran his hand over it now, smiling at how nice it felt against his fingertips.

 

He had bought it completely on a whim, seeing it hanging in the shop window and instantly falling in love. He was out with Changbin at the time, and was a little embarrassed at wanting to buy it, so had made himself a promise to come back and purchase it later. He hadn’t wanted to try it on at the store, and had muttered to the sales assistant that he was ‘buying it for a friend’. He just hoped that it would fit him now.

 

Shucking off his sweatpants, he pulled the skirt from the hanger and stepped into it, tugging the material up and over his hips so that it sat comfortably on his waist. The fabric brushed gently against his thighs and he sighed in happiness. _If there’s a God of clothing, I owe you one._

 

He tucked the sweater into the waistband of the skirt, shifting around a bit until it felt comfortable enough. He hummed a little to himself as he ran over to the full length mirror on his wall, giving a little twirl and grinning at his reflection. He loved how pretty the two pieces of clothing were together, and especially loved the way the skirt made little swooshes against his legs every time he moved.

 

Satisfied, he made his way over to the door and stopped in front of it. He inhaled once, deeply, trying to steel himself for what was about to happen next. _It’s just Felix. Your best friend. Now get out there and show him._

 

Without leaving a moment to second-guess himself any further, Jisung flung open the door and stepped out, cheeks already beginning to redden.

 

“Uh... Felix?”

 

The boy was lying on the couch looking at his phone, but sat up quickly when he heard Jisung’s voice.

 

“Oooh let’s see-” He broke off midway through the sentence, fully taking in what Jisung was wearing. His throat bobbed, and he clenched his jaw tightly, holding his breath.

 

“Jisung I...” Felix trailed off, staring openly at the other boy’s legs. Jisung felt the gaze prickle on his skin, but shrugged it off and gave a little twirl. The skirt flared up a little around him as he spun, and he grinned. The texture of the soft fabric against his legs, coupled with the way Felix was looking at him, made him feel really, really pretty. It was just what he needed to boost his confidence.

 

He skipped happily over to stand in front of Felix, who was still staring, completely still apart from the muscles Jisung could see flexing in his jaw.

 

“So?” He asked, looking hopefully down at Felix and fiddling with the hem of the skirt.

 

“I- ” Felix gulped. “Is it... is it bad that I really _really_ want to kiss you right now?”

 

There was a heavy pause, as Felix finally dragged his eyes away from Jisung’s skirt and met his eyes.

 

“... no homo.” Felix said quickly as an afterthought, trying to backtrack.

 

“Well...” Jisung played with his fingers, looking down to avoid Felix’s eyes. “I kind of really want to ... kiss you right now too? And... not necessarily in a bro kind of way?” He held his breath for a second, cautiously watching for Felix’s reaction.

 

There was another silence between them, where neither of them moved. Jisung held his breath, somehow afraid that any noise he made would ruin the weird moment they were having.

 

“Thank God.”

 

At that, Jisung snapped his head up to look directly at the boy who had just spoken. Felix stood suddenly, stumbling slightly, and placed his hands on the smaller boy’s shoulders to balance himself. Jisung could feel the heat of Felix’s palms through his sweater, and shuddered slightly. Felix’s eyes were wide and hopeful, looking at Jisung with such raw affection that he suddenly found it hard to catch his breath.

 

“You’re so pretty, Ji.” Felix said quietly, lifting a hand to cup his cheek and rubbing a thumb over it softly.

 

“So, so pretty.”

 

Jisung leaned his head into the other’s touch, eyes following the smattering of freckles across Felix’s face. It was impossible for him to miss the steady blush rising on Felix’s cheeks, making the freckles stand out even more against the pink colour.

 

“You really think so?” Jisung said, leaning in closer until their noses were almost touching. Felix’s eyes darted down to his lips and back up again.

 

“Yep.” Felix said fondly. “You’re beautiful.”

 

And then he closed the distance between them.

 

Jisung’s first thought was that kissing Felix was _completely_ different from kissing Minho, or Hyunjin. Felix was just so soft and warm, the kind of sweet that made Jisung feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and his toes curl in his socks. He sighed against Felix’s lips in happiness, tasting the salt from all the popcorn they had eaten earlier.

 

The taller boy pulled away after a bit, resting his forehead against Jisung’s.

 

“That was...”

 

“Epic?”

 

Felix giggled, leaning away to flick Jisung softly on the nose.

 

“Talented, brilliant, incredible, amazing, show-stopping, spectacular, never-the-same, totally unique- ”

 

Jisung cut him off with a groan, swatting his arm lightly.

 

“Only you would memorise that _entire_ meme, Lix.”

 

Felix snorted, grabbing Jisung’s hand and linking their fingers together.

 

“As if you’re any better, sweetheart.”

 

Jisung’s heart skipped a beat at the nickname, and he bit his lip, looking down at his sock-clad feet.

 

“Felix?” He asked quietly.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Does this...” He paused, searching for the right words to say. “Does this change anything? Are we gonna.. you know... be different?”

 

Felix placed his fingers under Jisung’s chin and tilted his head up so that their eyes met.

 

“Nope.” He replied, smiling brightly. “Only now, I can do this.” He ducked his head quickly to press his lips chastely against Jisung’s, pulling away after a long second. The boy looked up at him, smiling playfully.

 

“Sooooo... that’s a yes to the skirt then?”

 

Felix laughed and pulled Jisung back to the couch, turning on the TV and handing him a controller.

 

“Like you wouldn’t believe.”

 

~~~

 

_[~you’re actually my boyfriend holy shit~]_

 

mysunshine: I DID IT I FUCKING DID IT AKHFLAJHKLASLK

 

pettibaguetti: you-

pettibaguetti: REALLY???!!!

pettibaguetti: IM SO PROUD OF YOU HHHHHHH

 

mysunshine: omigosh min he was SO sweet and he called me beautiful and i’m DYING HELP

 

pettibaguetti: awww sungie u two are so cute i’m-

 

mysunshine: and

mysunshine: you’re 100% okay with it? just making sure...

 

pettibaguetti: sungie.

pettibaguetti: my beautiful beautiful boyfriend

pettibaguetti: i love you so so much

pettibaguetti: and i know that your heart is very very full of love for lots of people

pettibaguetti: and so is mine you know?

pettibaguetti: i want you to be happy

pettibaguetti: and i know that just because you love more than one person, doesn’t mean you love me any less

 

mysunshine: min i-

mysunshine: shjshjshjshs imm cgyring

mysunshine: ur so swjew

 

pettibaguetti: um

pettibaguetti: u might have to repeat that

 

mysunshine: ur so kidn and aweosme adnf

mysunshine: minho

mysunshine: ffor whatt its worht

mysunshine: as of rihgt nwo yourrr the only prseon im in love wiht

 

pettibaguetti: sungie i-

pettibaguetti: you too

pettibaguetti: youre the only person i’m in love with too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes a dramatic deep breath*
> 
> as most of you have probably guessed, my life,,, went to shit recently. and because of this (and a bunch of other things), i a) didn't have the time to write, but b) kinda lost all motivation to do it. But, after going so long without writing anything, I realised that this is what makes me happy. This is something I genuinely enjoy, and something I want to keep doing. All the love and support that this mess of a work has gotten makes me want to try harder to be better and write more and update more regularly. because of you guys I got back on my feet, and I want to thank you guys so so so much for all of your support throughout this fic. I'm gonna try updating a lot faster now, but this just means that the chapters might be a lot shorter- don't worry! a lot of stuff is gonna happen and I'm actually genuinely excited to share it with you guys!! I know I promised to make add another fic as a sort of non-linear companion for this one, and it will happen i swear, i've almost finished the first chapter :D
> 
> thank you all so much again- and you'll see me again soon !!


	24. bowser can suck my-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweatybetty: my deepest condolences Chaniel
> 
>  
> 
> crustydusty: wh-
> 
> crustydusty: ch-chaniel???
> 
>  
> 
> sweatybetty: is that not ur full name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo my lovelies i am back! with another chapter! and i LOVE THIS ONE SO MUCH AKJHSDKAH
> 
> this 4000 word monster is my baby pls be kind to her she's sensitive 
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it - i think maybe some of you have been waiting for this moment? maybe? but even if not i hope you like it anyway!!!

_[ur ass can’t wait for these vitamins]_

 

crustydusty: what even is waluigi

 

mini-innie: daddy

 

jimmie: JEONGIN NO

 

pettibaguetti: look, i’m so proud

pettibaguetti: but also Not

 

mysunshine: one word

mysunshine: Bowser

 

bestestfriend: r u out of ur freaking mind

bestestfriend: Bowser Doesn’t Get Blowjobs

bestestfriend: ,,,

bestestfriend: He Gives Them

 

seocute: my f u c k i n g eyes WHY

 

crustydusty: can this chat be fucking normal for ONE SECOND

 

mini-innie: hey its not my fault u choose Baby Peach every time

mini-innie: let that sink in everybody

mini-innie: b a b yp e a c h

 

sweatybetty: chan u absolute Bottom

 

crustydusty: for u maybe ;)

 

pettibaguetti: WHAT THE FUSKDFJHAJDKFJLKDJ

 

seocute: IMSNDF BKJABLJCHW

 

sweatybetty: o.0

 

crustydusty: THAT WASNT ME THTA WAS HYUNIJSN HE AHSD MY PHOENDWS

 

mysunshine: i’m so-

mysunshine: hyunjin u sexy sexy genius

 

jimmie: ;))

jimmie: if i’m so sexy can i come over now

 

mysunshine: yes but

mysunshine: lix is still here so we can all hang out

 

jimmie: hmmmm

jimmie: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

jimmie: did you finally...

 

pettibaguetti: yep he did

 

jimmie: REALLY

jimmie: LAHFLDJHASLKJ HOW CUTE

 

pettibaguetti: I K N O W

 

mini-innie: what actually is happening right now

 

sweatybetty: this is So Confusing alexa play Shoot Me by Day6

 

crustydusty: why that song specifically

 

sweatybetty: Why. Not.

 

crustydusty: point taken

crustydusty: i am retreating respectfully

 

sweatybetty: as you should

 

mini-innie: minnie don’t harrass my boyfriend pls

 

sweatybetty: my deepest condolences Chaniel

 

crustydusty: wh-

crustydusty: ch-chaniel???

 

sweatybetty: is that not ur full name

 

mini-innie: ...

 

crustydusty: i-

 

 

_[jimmie has created a chat]_

_[jimmie has added mysunshine, pettibaguetti, bestestfriend and seocute to the chat]_

_[jimmie has named the chat ‘cuddle buddies’]_

 

jimmie: okay listen the fuck up hoes

 

seocute: i was expecting something wholesome

 

pettibaguetti: honestly why would you

pettibaguetti: it never is

 

mysunshine: what did you want to say loml

 

jimmie: whatever you want me to gorgeous

 

mysunshine: tell me i’m pretty my love

 

jimmie: you’re pretty

 

pettibaguetti: you’re pretty

 

bestestfriend: you’re pretty

 

mysunshine: ALNFLKASLKD

mysunshine: THE WAY MY WHOLE HEART JUST SPASMED

 

seocute: ...

seocute: anyways

 

jimmie: oh right yes

jimmie: We Need To Talk

 

seocute: about??

 

bestestfriend: don’t play dumb binnie u know what about

 

seocute: fine

seocute: and i guess we do

 

jimmie: okay i’m just gonna start us off

jimmie: i like felix and changbin very very much

jimmie: but i also like jisung

jimmie: and chan

jimmie: who’s next

 

bestestfriend: o h

bestestfriend: okay that’s actually a good way to do this

bestestfriend: i’ll go next

bestestfriend: i like hyunjin and changbin very very much

bestestfriend: but i also like jisung

bestestfriend: and chan

bestestfriend: and jeongin? i think?

bestestfriend: and uh

bestestfriend: minho

 

pettibaguetti: REALLY ASLJDFHLJA

 

bestestfriend: ,,,yeah

bestestfriend: i mean i’ve seen u dance i’m not blind

bestestfriend: and i also see how caring and sweet and thoughtful u are

bestestfriend: its hard NOT to like you

 

pettibaguetti: oh

pettibaguetti: i’m-

pettibaguetti: felix

pettibaguetti: you

 

bestestfriend: did i say something wrong?? or make you uncomfortable?

bestestfriend: if i did you can just forget i said anything

 

pettibaguetti: NO

pettibaguetti: ahem

pettibaguetti: no

pettibaguetti: i’ll go next

pettibaguetti: so i really love jisung

pettibaguetti: but i also like seungmin

pettibaguetti: and uh ʷᵒᵒʲᶦⁿ

pettibaguetti: and felix

pettibaguetti: i like you too

 

bestestfriend: thank fuck

bestestfriend: he likes me back

bestestfriend: HE LIKES ME BACK

 

mysunshine: felix rlly out here winning today huh

 

bestestfriend: honestly i am

bestestfriend: but seeing you in a skirt was definitely the best part ;)

 

mysunshine: FELIX SHUT UP

 

jimmie: a skirt ??!!!!

jimmie: a skirt a skirt a skirt a skirt a skirt a skirt a skirt a skirt a skirt a skirt a skirt a skirt

jimmie: A SKIRT A SKIRT A SKIRT A SKIRT A SKIRT

 

pettibaguetti: oh my god oh my GOD

pettibaguetti: legs legs legs legs legs

 

jimmie: SKIRT SKIRT SKIRT SKIRT SKIRT

 

mysunshine: guys calm down jeez

mysunshine: its not that special i promise

 

bestestfriend: don’t listen to him he’s Lying

bestestfriend: the skirt is *chefs kiss*

bestestfriend: HIS LEGS YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND

 

mysunshine: wow felix didn’t know u felt that way ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

bestestfriend: well,,, how could i not sweetheart

 

mysunshine: ASJDHLA YOU CANT TYPE IT A N D SAY IT OUT LOUD MY POOR GAY HEART

 

bestestfriend: you know what why don’t you three come over so we can talk this out in person

bestestfriend: rather than over text

 

pettibaguetti: Excellent Idea

 

jimmie: SKIRT SKIRT SKIRT SKIRT SKIRT SKIRT

 

pettibaguetti: binnie?

 

seocute: ...

seocute: i’ll drive

 

mybestestfriend: u know what this means jisung

 

mysunshine:,,, what

 

bestestfriend: we can k i s s until they get here

bestestfriend: holy SHIT i can’t believe i can say that now

 

mysunshine: whatever you want babe

 

bestestfriend: ALSJDLKASJALJSNLDJ

 

~~~

Minho turned his key in the lock of Jisung’s door until it made a clicking sound. Turning around to face the two boys behind him, he paused momentarily.

“Ready?”

Changbin and Hyunjin were holding hands, standing with their shoulders pressed together, seeking warmth from each other. It made Minho suddenly miss Jisung intensely, even though the boy was only on the other side of the door.

After receiving nods from both boys, he spun back around and swung open the door, striding into the room.

“Babe?” He called, not seeing Jisung or Felix anywhere.

A muffled response came from over near the living-room area.

“Over here!”

Two heads poked their faces over the back of the couch, hair fluffy and tangled, and cheeks slightly flushed. Minho laughed to himself at the matching expressions on their faces, and made his way over to them after leaving his jacket on a nearby chair.

Reaching the couch, he walked around until he was standing directly in front of them, noticing belatedly how they were both snuggled together under a blanket. _Adorable._ He thought to himself, suddenly overcome with the urge to join them in their cuddle session.

Minho leaned down over Jisung, hair tickling the younger’s forehead as it hung over his face. In response, Jisung widened his eyes, pouting to ask for a kiss. Minho sighed fondly and leaned forward to press his lips softly against Jisung’s, lingering there for a moment, and smiling into the kiss at the familiar feeling of Jisung’s warmth. After a moment more, he pulled away slowly, reaching up a hand to gently brush Jisung’s hair up off his forehead.

The boy hummed happily, eyes a little hazy from their close proximity. Minho’s breath hitched at the love that he could clearly see written across Jisung’s face.

“Hi,” he mumbled softly, not wanting to move away.

“Hi.” Jisung’s voice was deeper when he spoke quietly, and Minho felt his heart begin to beat a little faster.

Hearing a giggle coming from somewhere behind Jisung, Minho lifted his head, only to make eye contact with a grinning Felix.

“What about me?” He said teasingly, grin still in place. “Do I get a hello kiss?”

Minho rolled his eyes affectionately, but stretched forwards a little more to softly kiss Felix’s cheek, right on top of his biggest freckle. Well, that was where he was aiming, at least. At the last second, Felix turned his head slightly and Minho ended up brushing his lips against the corner of Felix’s mouth.

Eyes widening, he pulled away, moving backwards to relieve his arms from the effort of holding himself up. Felix had frozen in place, cheeks starting to turn a light shade of pink as he stared at the older. Minho offered a fond smile, and Felix’s lips began to quirk up slightly at the corners as he realised what had happened.

Minho thought that he could look at Felix’s reddening cheeks forever, but their brief moment was interrupted by Hyunjin whining suddenly.

“I want Sungie kisses...” The boy pouted, throwing himself down on the couch next to Jisung and Felix’s heads, on the opposite end to Minho.

Jisung giggled and twisted his head around, trying to make eye contact with Hyunjin, but he was too trapped to get a proper look. Fighting to escape the blankets wrapped tightly around him, he wriggled his arms out and lifted them in the air, making grabby motions towards Hyunjin.

“Then come and get them Jinnie!”

The boy in question jumped excitedly up from the couch and moved around to the other end, launching himself on top of Jisung and shuffling around until their faces were level.

“Ugh, Jin.” Felix complained, now sandwiched between Jisung and the sofa pillows by Hyunjin’s added weight on top of them.

Hyunjin shushed Felix, but placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed it affectionately in greeting. Then, turning his attention to Jisung, he used his other hand to lift himself up, hovering slightly above the boy.

“I believe I said that I wanted Sungie kisses.” He said playfully, letting his hair fall over his forehead as he looked down at the boy underneath him.

Jisung’s eyes sparkled as he grinned in response.

“And _I_ believe I said to come and get them.”

Hyunjin laughed, leaning in until they were nose to nose. “Alright then. Maybe I will.”

At this, Jisung’s smile widened impossibly further and Hyunjin began peppering kisses all over the boy’s face. He sighed contentedly in between kisses, happy to be near the boy after almost a week of not seeing him. Pressing his lips gently against Jisung’s cheek one last time, he pulled away and sat back up next to Minho, close enough that their thighs touched.

Jisung pouted up at him, expression a little confused.

“Why not on the lips?”

Hyunjin chuckled a little at this, flicking Jisung fondly on the forehead.

“I think we all need to talk before I inevitably can’t keep my hands off you Jisung.”

Jisung’s cheeks coloured almost immediately, and Felix laughed loudly, wrapping his arms around Jisung’s chest. Hyunjin felt that he had to look away before he did something impulsive.

After Felix’s laughter died down, a heavy silence hung in the air between the five boys. Changbin, still standing awkwardly behind the couch, cleared his throat, making both Hyunjin and Minho’s heads snap around to look at him.

“I guess...” he trailed off, looking at his sock-clad feet. “I guess we should, uh, do what we came here to do then?”

At that, any trace of joking disappeared from Felix’s face. With one last squeeze to Jisung’s hand, he untangled himself from the blanket and sat up, twisting around on the couch to face Changbin.

“Come and sit down, Binnie. Then we can talk all together.”

Changbin walked around until he was situated directly in front of the four other boys, and sat down on the carpet with his legs stretched out in front of him. The room went silent again, and Changbin had to fight the urge to clear his throat for a second time.

“So.” Minho said, finally breaking the quiet.

Hyunjin hummed in response, purposefully looking anywhere other than the boy who had spoken.

“There’s not really an... easy way to go about this, so I guess I’ll just start us off?” He said, earning an encouraging nod from Felix in response.

“So far,” he continued, “me, Minho and Felix have all said where we stand in...” He waved his hands around vaguely. “In all this. But what about you two? Jisung and Changbin, I mean.”

Jisung shifted uncomfortably around in his spot, toying with the hem of the blanket that was now draped across both his and Felix’s legs.

“Well...” He broke off, his hand stilling as he got lost in thought. “You all know that Minho’s my boyfriend, obviously. And I love him. Like... a _lot_. But... recently I’ve realised that there’s room for more than one person in my heart. Which doesn’t mean I love Minho any less, I just-”

He broke off, running a hand through his hair and taking a deep breath to steady himself.

“I just like other people as well.” He said simply, looking to Minho for support.

Minho reached over Hyunjin to squeeze Jisung’s knee reassuringly. “You’re doing great, Sungie.” He smiled and retracted his hand, gesturing for Jisung to continue.

“So.” Jisung’s voice was stronger now, more confident. “I guess I should probably tell you guys who I like specifically, so we’re all clear?”

All four boys nodded at this, Felix making a small noise of agreement.

“Okay so I’m really, _really_ in love with Minho, as you aleady know. And you’ve also probably already figured out that I like Felix and Hyunjin as well.”

This made the two boys in question smile fondly at the boy between them, Felix reaching across to hold Jisung’s hand with both of his. 

Jisung took a deep breath, smiling gratefully at him. “But I also like Chan. I kind of stopped for a while after we broke up originally but... lately all of those feelings have been coming back. And-”

He paused, staring pointedly at the floor. “I like you, Changbin. And I think I have for a while now? I always just... mistook it for platonic feelings I think? But I realised the other day in the studio that I kind of wanted to kiss you and-”

He held his breath for a moment, still avoiding looking at the older boy. “And so yeah. I like you. Surprise!” Jisung chuckled awkwardly, squeezing Felix’s fingers tightly for support.

“Jisung...” Changbin said quietly from his position on the floor. The boy in question still refused to look at him, preferring instead to stare at his own feet.

“Look at me, Ji.” He said, more firmly this time. Reluctantly, Jisung raised his head to meet Changbin’s gaze. He was surprised to see nothing but fondness on the older boy’s face, which confused him immensely. He had been so _sure_ that Changbin didn’t reciprocate his feelings.

Changbin stood up slowly, and walked over until he was standing directly in front of Jisung, looking down at the younger boy without breaking eye contact. Placing one hand on the back of the couch, he leaned down until their eyes were level. Jisung couldn’t help but shiver from the close proximity.

Changbin waited for a moment, seemingly searching the younger’s eyes for something. Jisung didn’t know what, but held his breath in anticipation anyway.

The only warning the younger boy got was the way Changbin’s head tilted slightly to the right before he leaned impossibly close and connected their lips together. At first Jisung was frozen, the shock of Changbin kissing him effectively shutting off his brain completely. _Holy shit. Holy_ shit. _He’s kissing me, he’s kissing me._

With a sudden burst of confidence, Jisung lifted his arms and draped them around Changbin’s neck, one hand buried in his hair as he pulled the boy closer. He tilted his head even further, slotting their lips together, and applying more pressure to deepen the kiss. At this, Changbin made a small noise in the back of his throat, lifting a hand to cup Jisung’s cheek gently.

Slowing down, Jisung pulled back gently, placing one last chaste kiss on Changbin’s cheek. Blinking his eyes open, he could see the way the corners of the older’s mouth quirked up slightly at the way he sighed. Changbin’s eyes shone as he looked down at the younger, rubbing a thumb over his cheek.

“Like you imagined?” He whispered, trying not to break the moment between them.

Jisung smiled, moving a hand to Changbin’s shoulder and squeezing it.

“Better.” He murmured in reply.

Their post-kiss daze was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat from the left. Both boys turned their heads quickly to the side, only to see Hyunjin’s mouth hanging open and Minho’s eyes wide with shock.

“That was...” Minho broke off, seemingly lost for words.

“...hot.” Felix finished from the other side, staring at them in surprise.

Changbin stood back up a little awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck and looking pointedly at the ground.

Jisung’s head felt like it was spinning as he tried to comprehend what had just happened.

“I... so... you-” he paused helplessly, looking to Changbin with a question in his eyes.

Changbin avoided his gaze, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the ground.

“I guess I should probably tell you guys about...my position? In this?”

Hyunjin and Minho nodded, and Felix leaned forwards to grab Changbin’s hand.

“Come and sit down, babe.” He said, tugging Changbin closer to him and pushing him onto the couch, squished between Felix and the armrest. Felix looked pointedly to the boys on his right, making them all move further down so that they had enough room.

Changbin cleared his throat nervously, and Felix squeezed his hand in support, giving him a burst of courage.

“To put it simply,” he began. “I love Hyunjin and Felix. So, so, _so_ much. I’ve know I haven’t known you two for as long as it maybe takes to fall in love, but I know I am. In love, that is. And I can promise you right now that I don’t love anyone else.”

Changbin paused, inhaling deeply. “But, as you’ve probably guessed, I also like Jisung and-” He looked over to his right, making eye contact with Minho, who was looking at him with a strange expression on his face that he couldn’t quite place.

“-and I think I like you, Minho, as well. And I know you don’t like me back, and that’s completely fine. I’m not asking you to, I just... thought you should know what my feelings are.”

At this, the older boy smiled slightly, leaning forward so that he could look properly at Changbin.

“Thanks for telling me, Bin. I appreciate it.” Changbin nodded, breaking the eye contact and looking at his boyfriend sitting next to him, a huge grin splitting the younger’s face.

“I’m so proud of you, baby.” Felix whispered, squeezing Changbin’s hand again. Changbin smiled in return, turning his head to press a quick kiss to Felix’s freckled cheek. The boy’s smile grew impossibly wider at that, and he knocked their knees together fondly, winking at Changbin.

Hyunjin took that moment to stand up from the couch, stretching his arms out to the side and wiggling his fingers to bring them back to life after being trapped by the boys on either side of him.

Letting out a satisfied hum, he turned around to face the others, a serious expression on his face.

“I have a proposition to make. Well, two actually.”

Minho sat up a little straighter, giving Hyunjin his full attention. “Say what’s on your mind, Jin. We’ll listen.”

Hyunjin took a deep breath, looking at each of them in turn before starting.

“Okay, so the first one is kinda big. I was thinking that because, you know, most of us like each other? And I know we’re in two seperate relationships right now, but what if we just... combined them? Into like, a big one with all five of us. Yeah.”

He finished weakly, feeling a little overwhelmed by the four other boys looking at him with such intensity.

Jisung tilted his head to the side in thought. “So like, all five of us would be... boyfriends?”

Hyunjin nodded slowly. “I mean, yeah. That’s kinda what I was thinking. And I know not all of us like, well, all of us, but I think it could be something that’s worth a try?”

There was a beat of silence, in which Hyunjin squirmed slightly, worried about what the other boys would say.

But then Jisung clapped his hands together excitedly, smiling brightly at the older boy.

“I think it’s a great idea. Four boyfriends, are you serious? I’m gonna get four times the kisses now!”

Minho chuckled from next to Jisung, placing a hand firmly on his leg to stop the boy’s excited bouncing.

“I mean, I only like two of you for now, but I’m absolutely willing to give it a try. And if I’m being honest, I’ll probably end up liking everyone anyway.”

At the positive responses from the other couple in the room, Hyunjin was starting to feel less worried, now more excited at the prospect of opening his new relationship.

Felix and Changbin shared a quick look, each trying to gauge the other’s reaction.

Felix shrugged his shoulders a little, looking over at the boys on the other side of the couch.

“I mean... I’m not opposed to it. I actually think it could be pretty amazing.”

At this, Jisung grinned widely at Felix, shuffling closer to the boy and placing a hand on his knee.

“I guess that means we’re not bros anymore...”

“No! Don’t think like that!” Felix tried to keep a serious expression on his face, making Jisung giggle.

“We’re still homies, we’re just...”

“Homies that kiss?”

Felix nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah. In a _relationship._ ”

Jisung’s smile widened even further. “You’re my _boyfriend_ now, Lixie.”

“Yeah. Yeah I am.” Felix said breathlessly, only just fully realising that he could now call all four boys in the room his boyfriends.

With this realisation in his mind, he turned back to the boy on his left, not missing the fond smile that had crept onto the older’s face.

“What do you say, babe? Wanna make our relationship a little bigger?”

Changbin smiled brightly, knocking their knees together again. “I’d love to.”

Hyunjin beamed at the boys sitting on the couch, his heart feeling full and happy.

“Now for my second proposition.”

Minho looked up at him warily. “Is this one as serious as the first?”

Hyunjin just laughed in response. “Not really, but I think you’ll love it.”

Minho nodded slowly, worried expression not leaving his face.

“Anyways, my proposition is that Sungie should stand up from the blanket so we can see the skirt he’s wearing.”

At this, the boy in question squeaked and leant back into the cushions, hiding his reddening face with his hands.

“Jinnie...” He groaned, making no move to stand up.

Minho grabbed his wrists lightly and gently pulled them away from his face.

“If you really feel uncomfortable, you don’t have to show us. But... I think I can speak for all of us when we say that we would absolutely have a crisis if you decided to.”

Changbin and Hyunjin nodded enthusiastically at this, while Felix crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

“Trust me, Ji. It’s gonna be a real effort for them not to jump you straight away.”

Jisung swatted his shoulder at that, but sighed in defeat.

“Fine. But don’t... overreact, okay?”

Hyunjin mimed zipping his lips shut, and the other two boys just nodded, clearly excited.

Jisung took a deep breath and disentangled himself from Felix, grabbing the edge of the blanket and throwing it off his legs. He shivered a bit from the sudden chill, goosebumps rising along his thighs. Placing his hands on either side of him, he pushed himself off the couch to stand in front of the boys, giving a little twirl to let the skirt flare up around him.

“Surprise?”

Gathering the courage to finally look up, he scanned the faces of the boys sitting in front of him. Felix still had a stupid grin on his face, arms folded. The other three seemed to be in varying states of shock.

Hyunjin had a faint smile on his face, eyes searching Jisung’s and an awed expression on his face.

“You’re beautiful, Sung. Just... wow.”

Minho chuckled from the boy’s left, causing Jisung’s attention to switch to him.

“Felix was right. It _is_ an effort not to jump you right now.”

Jisung just laughed at that, used to Minho’s flirting by now, and winked at the older boy.

“Later.” He mouthed, laughing harder at the way slightly shocked expression that the older boy was now wearing.

Changbin coughed awkwardly, the tips of his ears burning a bright shade of red.

“You, uh. You look good, Ji.” He managed, gaze firmly fixed on the ground.

Jisung smiled at that, and bounced slightly on the balls of his feet, feeling a sense of warmth taking over his body.

“So...” he began, “What happens now?”

There was a moment of silence in the room, and Jisung looked expectantly around, waiting for someone to speak.

“Boyfriend cuddle pile?” Felix piped up. Jisung grinned in response, already moving to get blankets and pillows from his room.

“Do you even have to ask?”

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so....
> 
> dID yOU liKE iT??? pls pls pls tell me oh my gosh i literally live off feedback like,,, i was really excited to put this chapter out but i'm even more excited to see what you all thought of it!!! 
> 
> as always, thank you so much for reading and for all your beautiful comments, it truly makes my day. i hope you all stay safe and healthy during these hard times, and that this fic can maybe brighten up your day a little :)


	25. u snooz u looz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mysunshine: i no longer have A boyfriend  
> mysunshine: ,,,,  
> mysunshine: i have four
> 
> sweatybetty: f o u r

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back!!! with another chappy!!! thank you so much for all of the sweet comments i got on the last chapter you guys are the best ...
> 
> everyone seemed to really like that the relationships are growing and i had a lot of comments about ot9 to which i will say...
> 
> You Will See (not in this chapter but you know what i mean)

 

_[ur ass can’t wait for these vitamins]_

 

seocute: so which of us should tell them

seocute: dibs not me

 

bestestfriend: not me

 

pettibaguetti: not me

 

jimmie: not me

 

mysunshine: not-

mysunshine: fuck

 

seocute: Ha

seocute: Sucked In

 

mysunshine: hEY

mysunshine: you have to be nice to me now

mysunshine: reMemBER

 

seocute: yes

seocute: v i v i d l y

 

mysunshine: fine if ur gonna be like that no kisses for u

 

seocute: WAIT NO

 

bestestfriend: can i take changbin’s kisses

 

mysunshine: yes i’ll give them to you instead

 

seocute: NO I WANT

 

jimmie: i’ll kiss you binnie don’t worry

 

seocute::D

 

mysunshine: wait i take it back

 

jimmie: i’ll give you all of jisung’s kisses

 

mysunshine: WAIT I TAKE IT BACK

 

jimmie: Too Late

 

mysunshine: i’m sorry i’m sorry

 

seocute: apology Not Accepted

 

mysunshine: fine

mysunshine: guess i’ll have to make it up to you some,,,

mysunshine: oTHeR wAY

 

jimmie: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

seocute: 🤢

 

pettibaguetti: shut up changbin u love it

 

seocute: ,,,

seocute: yeah i do

 

mysunshine: awwwww

 

bestestfriend: awwwww

 

crustydusty: ...

 

sweatybetty: wh-

 

mini-innie: can i be the first to say

mini-innie: what the actual FUCK

 

bestestfriend: jisung this one’s all you babe

 

mysunshine: BUT HYUNJIN WAS THE ONE WHO

 

jimmie: n o

jimmie: i already called Not It

jimmie: u snooz u looz sungie

 

mysunshine: :(

mysunshine: fine

 

crustydusty: please explain i am So Lost

 

mysunshine: i no longer have a boyfriend

 

mini-innie: DID YOU AND MINHO

 

sweatybetty: ARE YOU SERIOUS WHAT HAPPENED

 

papawooj: are you both okay? did something happen?

 

pettibaguetti: wow great start baby

 

mysunshine: YOU DIDNT LET ME FINISH

mysunshine: i no longer have A boyfriend

mysunshine: ,,,,

mysunshine: i have four

 

sweatybetty: f o u r

 

pettibaguetti: yes

 

seocute: yes

 

bestestfriend: yes

 

jimmie: yes

 

mini-innie: i-

mini-innie: congratulations? i guess?

 

papawooj: i’m happy for you all!!

papawooj: when did this happen??

 

pettibaguetti: yesterday

pettibaguetti: at sungie’s place

pettibaguetti: we haven’t left yet we’re all still there

 

jimmie: it was pretty dramatic ngl

 

seocute: only cause YOU made it dramatic hyunjin

 

jimmie: oh well excuse me mr seo “LiKE yOu imAGInED??”changbin for being dramatic

 

pettibaguetti: HAHAHAHAHAHA

 

bestestfriend: HYUNJIN AHSDFKJAH

 

seocute: hEY DONT EXPOSE ME

 

mysunshine: i thought it was hot :(

 

seocute: thank you JISUNG

seocute: at least SOMEONE appreciates me

 

mysunshine: anything for my most muscly boyfriend

 

seocute: ,,,fuck

 

pettibaguetti: HA

pettibaguetti: changbin is panicking hard rn

 

sweatybetty: this is minsungchangjinlix’s world and we’re just living in it huh

 

papawooj: i honestly can’t disagree with you there

 

_[sweatybetty changed the chat name to ‘minsungchangjinlix’s world’]_

 

mini-innie: on a different note

mini-innie: it’s lunch time finally

mini-innie: can someone come and see me :((

mini-innie: all this boyfriend-ness is making me lonely

 

crustydusty: noooo innie :(((

crustydusty: i wish i could sweetheart but i have class :(

 

papawooj: me too :((

 

sweatybetty: i’m free jeongin

sweatybetty: i know it won’t be as good as your boyfriends being there but i can come???

sweatybetty: if you want???

 

mini-innie: of course it’ll be as good minnie don’t say that

mini-innie: i’d love you to come :)

 

sweatybetty: oh

sweatybetty: okay

 

crustydusty: inch resting

 

papawooj: channie stop

papawooj: this is Hyunjin’s Influence i know it

 

sweatybetty: innie do you want me to stop by the cafe and get you something?

 

mini-innie: i love you so much

 

sweatybetty: fuck-

 

papawooj: how,,,

papawooj: interesting

 

sweatybetty: hEY

sweatybetty: tALk ShIT gEt hIT HYUNG

 

papawooj: talk back get smacked Problem Child

 

mysunshine: :(((

mysunshine: i thought i was the Problem Child

 

papawooj: there are 6 of you you’re Not Special

 

mysunshine: whAT

mysunshine: am i a JOKE to you??!!!

mysunshine: do you know how HARD i worked EVERY DAY to earn that title??!!!

mysunshine: the PAIN

mysunshine: the SACRIFICE

mysunshine: the JUDGEMENTAL LOOKS I ENDURED

 

papawooj: ...

papawooj: i take it back

papawooj: you’re definitely the worst

 

mysunshine: thank you

 

 

_[Private chat between papawooj, crustydusty and sweatybetty]_

_[papawooj named the chat ‘seungmin_ ❤️ _jeongin agenda’]_

 

sweatybetty: i am

 

crustydusty: gay?

 

papawooj: in denial?

 

sweatybetty: ...

sweatybetty: i was gonna go with Unimpressed but both of those work

 

crustydusty: anyways

crustydusty: have you given any more thought to... u kno

crustydusty: whether you want to confess or not?

 

papawooj: you don’t have to say yes

papawooj: we were just wondering if you wanted our help?

 

sweatybetty: uh i

sweatybetty: hhhhh

sweatybetty: i have been thinking about it

sweatybetty: and i um

sweatybetty: i think i want to tell him

sweatybetty: not like,,, ask him to date

sweatybetty: just tell him and then work it out from there

sweatybetty: cause i don’t wanna keep secrets from him anymore

 

papawooj: i’m really proud of you sweetheart

papawooj: that takes a lot of courage

 

crustydusty: we’re behind you all the way cutie

 

sweatybetty: aLSJHDLA

sweatybetty: DON’T MAKE ME HAVE A HEART ATTACK LIKE THAT

 

crustydusty: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

papawooj: oh-

 

sweatybetty: hyunjin’s influencing you way too much hyung

 

crustydusty: sigh

crustydusty: i mean i can’t argue with that

 

sweatybetty: anyway

sweatybetty: i want to get it over with

sweatybetty: so

 

crustydusty: tomorrow?

 

sweatybetty: i was thinking maybe today?

sweatybetty: if thats,,, okay?

 

papawooj: its up to you lovely we won’t force you to make a decision

 

sweatybetty: in that case

sweatybetty: yes

sweatybetty: i think i want to do it today

 

crustydusty: sounds good!

crustydusty: look its up to you but

crustydusty: if you want we can invite jeongin over and then leave so you two can be alone?

 

sweatybetty: um

sweatybetty: okay

sweatybetty: that works

sweatybetty: after jeongin finishes school? or

 

papawooj: i mean

papawooj: if youre ready then sure

 

sweatybetty: okay okay

sweatybetty: yes

sweatybetty: yes i think i’m ready

sweatybetty: ready as i’ll ever be anyway

 

crustydusty: okay cutie

crustydusty: why don’t you come over to ours after and woojin will text innie

 

sweatybetty: ALSDHKSJKJ stOp

 

crustydusty: see you soon !!

 

 

_[i luv u from my head tomatoes]_

 

papawooj: hey baby how are you?

 

mini-innie: hyunggg!!!! :D

mini-innie: i’m waiting for seungmin right now :(

mini-innie: i Hate School

 

papawooj: awww

papawooj: how about i come and pick you up after?

papawooj: and if you want you can come and hang out with me and chan and minnie

 

mini-innie: yay!

mini-innie: wait

mini-innie: seungmin’s gonna be there??

 

papawooj: yeah we decided to invite him too

papawooj: is that okay?

 

mini-innie: i mean

mini-innie: i’m really really down to hang out

mini-innie: and its not in any way a problem i just

mini-innie: why are you guys hanging out so much recently? :(

mini-innie: and u call him cute names in the gc and

mini-innie: idk i’m not jealous

mini-innie: i just miss being with you :(

 

papawooj: awww innie...

papawooj: baby i had no idea you felt like that

papawooj: i promise you’ll see why tonight okay?

 

mini-innie: hmmm

 

papawooj: indeed

 

mini-innie: okay hyung i’ll see you soon then?

 

papawooj: absolutely

 

~~~

 

Seungmin wrapped both of his hands tightly around the takeaway cup he was holding, wincing at the heat. He had gone to get Jeongin a coffee before continuing on to the younger’s school, knowing that the monstrosity of sugar and whipped cream he usually ordered would cheer him up immediately.

Jeongin had told him to meet at a park that was a couple of minutes away from the school, and Seungmin had made his way there as fast as he could, arriving a bit early just in case. He craned his neck, looking around to try and spot the younger, who he reasoned was probably having trouble sneaking out. Seungmin had graduated just last year, and was glad not to have to deal with the suffering of high school anymore. Not that he could say the same for Jeongin, however. Who he _still_ couldn’t see.

He shuffled his shoes a bit on the cracked pavement, realising belatedly how awkward he must look standing by himself in the empty park. Reaching for his phone, he was about to text Jeongin when his hand was trapped by two arms circling tightly around his waist from behind.

“Hi Minnie,” Jeongin mumbled, hooking his chin over Seungmin’s shoulder and resting their cheeks together, arms still wrapped around the older boy. Seungmin prayed that Jeongin couldn’t hear how fast his heart had begun to beat, which was highly unlikely given how closely they were pressed together.

“Hey,” he replied softly, placing a hand on top of the one that was resting on his stomach. They stood there quietly for a few seconds, Seungmin trying not to focus too much on the feeling of Jeongin’s chest pressed against his back. Reaching down, he held on to one of Jeongin’s wrists and gently pulled it away from his body, turning around to face the younger boy.

Jeongin had a sleepy expression on his face, blinking slowly at the sudden loss of warmth as Seungmin stepped backwards and out of his hold.

Seungmin cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact.

“I brought you coffee. From that place you like...” He trailed off awkwardly, thrusting the takeaway cup out in front of him, the coffee sloshing a little.

Jeongin’s eyes widened gratefully at the site of the drink and he took it eagerly from Seungmin, their fingers brushing together slightly as the cup changed hands. Seungmin tried not to think about that too much.

“Thanks,” Jeongin said softly, taking a long sip from the drink and sighing in happiness. Seungmin could almost pinpoint the exact moment that the caffeine took effect, Jeongin standing up a little straighter at the burst of energy.

Seungmin held in a laugh at how much more awake Jeongin looked with coffee in his system. He shivered a little, suddenly cold now that his hands weren’t being warmed by the heat of the cup. Not missing the way Jeongin’s eyes flickered down to his fingers and back again, he rocked backwards on his heels.

“So...how’s school?” Seungmin cringed inwardly at his awkwardness.

Jeongin took another long sip from the cup, wincing when it was too hot.

“It’s fine. You know...school.”

Seungmin nodded, glancing up from his shoes to gauge whether Jeongin was feeling as uncomfortable as he was. The younger boy was looking at him with an undecipherable expression on his face, eyebrows furrowed slightly. Seungmin blinked once, slowly.

“I can practically hear you thinking, Jeongin. Penny for your thoughts?” He said dryly, watching as the boy in question looked at him with wide eyes.

“I was thinking,” he began, “that your hands are cold.”

Seungmin tilted his head curiously, waiting for further explanation. Jeongin mirrored him, tilting his head and freezing a little, eyes focused on the older’s hands. Then, after seemingly taking a moment to debate with himself, he reached out and tangled his hand with one of Seungmin’s, using it to tug the boy closer to him.

Smiling shyly, Jeongin tucked their linked hands into the pocket of his jacket. Seungmin couldn’t tell whether the pink on his cheeks was from the cold or from how closely they were now standing. _He’s probably just cold, don’t be ridiculous_.

But Jeongin’s hand was warm and soft, and Seungmin was nothing if not hopeful. The only thing between them now was the coffee cup Jeongin was holding in front of him. Seungmin was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to lean forward and rest their foreheads together, just to see if Jeongin would blush or not.

Jeongin wasn’t that much shorter than him, but Seungmin still had to look down to make eye contact with the younger boy, which was especially noticeable when they were standing so close together. Jeongin licked his lips nervously, drawing Seungmin’s gaze down to the younger boy’s mouth, and the small amount of chocolate powder stuck to his bottom lip.

He cleared his throat nervously, trying and failing to look away.

“You have, um, a little...” He gestured helplessly in the vague direction of Jeongin’s face.

Jeongin startled a little, letting go of Seungmin’s hand to lift his fingers and rub at his mouth.

“All gone?” He asked, jutting out his bottom lip a little in Seungmin’s direction. Jeongin had managed to get most of it off, but there was still a tiny amount clinging to the corner of his mouth.

“Not really...” Seungmin said hesitantly, suddenly even more aware of their close proximity.

“Can you get it for me, Minnie?” Jeongin pouted even more, looking up at Seungmin with a pleading expression.

Seungmin froze, internally screaming at the fact that Jeongin wanted Seungmin to _touch his lips._ However platonically the other boy had meant it, Seungmin couldn’t stop his heart from beating a little faster. He sighed in resignation, though, and nodded.

Reaching up a hand, he swiped his thumb gently over Jeongin’s bottom lip, gathering up the powder on the pad of his finger. _Don’t think about how soft his lips are._ But they _were_ soft, despite being slightly chapped from the cold. _I said don’t think about it._

Panicking slightly, Seungmin looked at the powder on his thumb, making the split-second decision to stick out his tongue and lick the chocolate off, wiping his hand on his jeans afterwards.

He only realised belatedly what he had done, taking note of Jeongin’s startled expression and wide eyes. It was taking a lot of effort not to look down at the boy’s lips now that he knew exactly what they felt like.

“...Seungmin,” Jeongin murmured, finally meeting eyes with the older boy. “I-”

“I’m sorry.”

Seungmin cut off the younger boy, snatching his hand out of Jeongin’s pocket and taking a step away.

“Wait, Minnie no-” He reached a hand out to the older boy, but let it fall when Seungmin took another step away.

“I’m sorry.” Seungmin said again, pointedly looking anywhere other than Jeongin. He could feel the words bubbling up from his throat, the burden of his feelings from the past three years suddenly too much to bear.

“I’m such an _idiot_ ,” he blurted, the rest of the words following quickly, like he had no control over what he was saying.“I always let my stupid feelings get in the way and I’m so sorry, Jeongin. I’m a shitty friend for not telling you the truth. For selfishly staying by your side all these years when I _knew_ what my feelings were from the start. I should have told you-”

And then there was something warm pressing against his lips, muffling the words that had been spilling from his mouth. Something warm and _soft._ He held his breath, finally coming back to his surroundings. And saw Jeongin. Standing there in front of him, eyes squeezed tightly shut, and soft lips kissing him gently on the mouth.

Seungmin forgot how to breathe, how to _think_ as the younger pulled away and stood back on his heels, eyes opening.

“...I love you. I have since forever.” Seungmin clapped a hand over his mouth in shock, having blurted out the words without any ounce of self-control.

Jeongin stared back at him, an unreadable expression on his face. Then, tucking his free hand back inside the sleeve of his jacket, he whacked Seungin on the shoulder. _Hard._

“Why-” _whack_ “didn’t you-” _whack_ “tell me-” _whack_ “sooner?” Jeongin said through gritted teeth.

Seungmin rubbed his shoulder, feeling nothing but confused.

“...what?”

Jeongin frowned at him.

“Are you serious right now? Do you know how long we could have been dating? Three _fucking_ years Kim Seungmin. _Three years._ Why didn’t you tell me?” _Smack._

“I didn’t know how you would react?” Seungmin lifted an arm to block his poor shoulder from Jeongin’s attack, but the boy had stopped hitting him, instead resting his closed fist on the older’s chest.

Jeongin sighed, frown still not leaving his face.

“I’m... confused.” Seungmin admitted, searching the younger’s eyes for any hint of what he might be thinking.

He sighed again, meeting Seungmin’s eyes, his features softening into a half-smile.

“I love you too, dumbass.”

 _...what? But-but... what?_ Seungmin’s mind was completely blank. Jeongin... _loved_ him?

“Really?” He couldn’t quite grasp the fact that the boy he had been in love with for the past three years, the boy who he had never in a million years thought would return his feelings, loved him back.

Breaking free from the confines of his sleeve, Jeongin moved the hand that was resting on Seungmin’s chest up to his jaw, curling his fingers against the older’s cheek.

“Will this prove it?” He asked quietly.

Seungmin tilted his head in confusion, about to ask what Jeongin meant, but the younger boy tugged his head down and crashed their lips together. Seungmin had been too out of it to properly kiss Jeongin before, but now he responded quickly, taking the chance to place his hands on Jeongin’s waist and slot their mouths together at a better angle.

Squeezing the younger boy’s waist once, Seungmin pulled away slowly, already missing the feeling of Jeongin’s lips on his own.

“Is it bad that I really want you to ditch last period with me?” Seungmin murmured, not wanting to let go of the younger.

Jeongin shook his head, grinning. “Does it involve more kissing?” He asked cheekily.

Seungmin allowed himself to laugh then, a giddy, bubbly feeling rising in his chest.

“Only if you want it to.”

“Oh, I _definitely_ want it to.”

“So it’s settled?” Seungmin asked, moving to grasp Jeongin’s hand loosely in his.

Jeongin beamed up at him, linking their fingers together. “It’s a date.”

 

 

 

_(“I can’t believe you actually said something as cliche and cheesy as ‘it’s a date’.”_

_“Hey! Let me have my moment, asshole. Don’t pretend you didn’t like it.”_

_“...”_

_“Exactly.”)_

 

~~~

 

 _[seungmin_ ❤️ _jeongin agenda]_

 

sweatybetty: i have a boyfriend now

 

crustydusty: DID YOU

crustydusty: DID YOU CONFESS

crustydusty: IM SO

 

papawooj: i’m so proud of you minnie !!!!!!!!!

papawooj: you guys are gonna be so cute together-

 

crustydusty: does this mean you don’t need to come to woojin’s tonight?

 

sweatybetty: i mean

sweatybetty: i think we’re both gonna anyway

sweatybetty: i want to see you bothhhhh

 

crustydusty: IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU AKDFKJAHSDJKAS

 

sweatybetty: yes

sweatybetty: i too, am in a state of mildly concerning euphoria

 

papawooj: nice try tell us how you really feel

 

sweatybetty: WE KISSED A BUNCH AND IM A HAPP BOI IN LOVE

 

papawooj: better

 

sweatybetty: anyways innie’s skipping school and after our date (DATE!!) we’ll come to yours

 

crustydusty: oh okay do u need me to call the school and pretend to be jeongin’s dad or summ

 

sweatybetty: that would be great thanks hyung!!!

 

papawooj: chan

 

crustydusty: ,,, yes?

 

papawooj: ...

papawooj: i’ll allow it just this once

 

sweatybetty: SEE YOU SOON WE’RE GONNA GET CUPCAKES

 

crustydusty: STOP BEING SO CUTE

crustydusty: i’m taking this to the big gc

 

_[minsungchangjinlix’s world]_

 

crustydusty: AKJSDHLASJJJKSAJDLKJLSANLEQRHOQIEROJQPJPODAMSLKNCLKNABJDBFIEPJFPQJFLCJSNALSJNCALNEFDEOQJFQPEIJRFQEKJNLAJNDFLILQEJNORIFJQOMFNKLSANDLAKNDFLNQEOIFJPDCEKEJDLQXJOJEQXCM IDMPIJQIWJEDI!NPRJPOQI!P#RINPIQKNELKNFDLAKJWLE

 

pettibaguetti: ,,,

 

mysunshine: oh he panicked hard

 

pettibaguetti: okay who made christopher lose his shit this time

 

sweatybetty: it was me

 

jimmie: YOU

jimmie: YOU USURPED ME

 

bestestfriend: slurp?

 

seocute: no felix

 

pettibaguetti: no felix

 

bestestfriend: dang it was getting exciting there for a second

 

seocute: NO FELIX

 

jimmie: you stole my throne kim seungmin how dare you

jimmie: i am the King of making chan hyung gay panic

jimmie: What Did You Do

 

sweatybetty: first of all

sweatybetty: your throne was built on lies and i will never kneel before it

 

bestestfriend: ,,, am i

bestestfriend: sensing a roleplay coming on???

 

sweatybetty: you are NOT

 

pettibaguetti: STAND DOWN FELIX I’M YOUR ROLEPLAY PARTNER OKAY

 

jimmie: second of all?

 

sweatybetty: pardon

 

jimmie: you said first of all

jimmie: were you gonna continue with ur whole speech or-

 

sweatybetty: no that was it

 

jimmie: cool

 

mysunshine: *jake peralta voice*

mysunshine: cool cool cool cool cool cool cool cool cool cool cool

 

 

 _[channie_ 💖 _s jinnie]_

 

jimmie: alright who did it

jimmie: who rustled your jammies

 

crustydusty: i-

crustydusty: w h a t

 

jimmie: don’t ‘whAT’ me mr bang chan

 

crustydusty: WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS EXPLOIT MY WEAKNESSES LIKE THIS

 

jimmie: shut up you like being exploited

 

crustydusty: We Will Have This Conversation Later

 

jimmie: fine

 

crustydusty: fine

 

jimmie: ...

 

crustydusty: ...

 

jimmie: ...

 

crustydusty: so i have a question

 

jimmie: i’m listening

 

crustydusty: i don’t rlly know how to go about this but

crustydusty: uh

crustydusty: are we

crustydusty: you know

crustydusty: gonna change? because i know you’re in a bigger relationship now

crustydusty: and i don’t know i just

crustydusty: i really like the dynamic that we have???

crustydusty: and i also really like you so-

crustydusty: i just don’t want that to change

 

jimmie: chan...

jimmie: you are so sweet oh my god

jimmie: i really like you too

jimmie: and i promise that nothing between us is gonna change

jimmie: i’ll still annoy you with my obvious flirting and sexual innuendos

jimmie: and you can still pretend to hate them while secretly gay panicking

 

crustydusty: that’s not-

crustydusty: that’s not what happens

 

jimmie: you keep telling yourself that sweetie

 

crustydusty: aNYwAy

crustydusty: i’m glad we’re not gonna change

crustydusty: and i’m actually really happy for the five of you

crustydusty: a Powerful Relationship

 

jimmie: awww thanks hyung

jimmie: that means a lot to me

jimmie: and for what its worth

jimmie: i’m still gonna come into the studio and distract you with kisses when you’re working too late

 

crustydusty: you-

crustydusty: this is a lot softer than our usual conversations

 

jimmie: i can fix that

 

crustydusty: please don’t

 

jimmie: hey

jimmie: chan

 

crustydusty: no

 

jimmie: ur ass is grass and i’m gonna mow it

 

crustydusty: S T O P OH MY GOD

 

jimmie: you like it

 

crustydusty: i like y o u

 

jimmie: aljdjlafjldfldskd

 

crustydusty: HAH I WIN FINALLY

 

jimmie: ...

jimmie: i can’t believe you made me (ME) gay panic

 

crustydusty: well u better

crustydusty: b a b y

 

jimmie: STOP IT ALJFDLKSDLAJS

jimmie: I LIKED IT BETTER WHEN I WAS THE ONE FLIRTING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....soooo did you like it??? i was actually really happy with how the seungmin/jeongin scene turned out so-
> 
> i know its been super plot-heavy recently and not so much "funny" like it usually is but we just have An Arc to get through before full crack potential can be unleashed so stick around if that's what you're looking for!!!
> 
> as always, let me know what you thought!!! i love you guys sm- thank you for reading this and being so motivational and amazing!! stay safe my lovelies x

**Author's Note:**

> ohohoho  
> I've got a bunch of stuff planned so chuck us a kudos and it'd be much appreciated!


End file.
